Help From the Future for the Past
by last-days-of-pern
Summary: A future Scooby travels back in time to keep someone from ruining their life, and the lives of everyone they know.
1. Help From the Future for the Past

Title: Help From The Future For The Past

Series: Help From the Future

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Rating: now PG-13, but who knows

Disclaimers: I own nothing, please don't sue me.

Summary: A future Scooby travels back in time to keep someone from ruining their life, and the lives of everyone they know.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

The sun was just beginning to set over Sunnydale when a teary eyed blonde looked out the window lost in her own thoughts. A soft rustle behind her alerted her to the presence of someone else in the room. Buffy Summers turned around to look at her little sister Dawn quietly walking into the room.

"Hey, you um, are you going on patrol?" the younger Summers asked of her sister the slayer.

"No, Giles, Xander, and Willow are handling that tonight. So any dinner type thoughts?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good lets go out though, I need to be somewhere not right here for a little while." With that said the two girls walked out of their house, completely unaware of someone watching them go.

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

"How do you think Buffy is holding up?" a very concerned watcher asked of his slayer's best friends.

"She's the Buffster she'll pull though, if for nothing else then for Dawn, right Will," said the young man moving to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Xander her mom just died, she may seem ok, but she'll probably never really be over it, but you're right she will be strong for Dawn. I can't even imagine what they're going through."

* * *

><p>*A Street in Sunnydale*<p>

Buffy and Dawn walked down the street quietly lost in their own thoughts when Buffy heard someone scream from a nearby ally, "Stay here!" And with that she was off and running to do what she was destined to do, save people.

After about ten minutes of just standing there Dawn decided she should go check on her older sister, even if she really wasn't her older sister, yeah she was still trying to figure that one out. As she walked to the entrance of the ally she saw Buffy fighting three

vampires at once, and not only that she was doing really well, until a vamp decided he would try to sneak up on her, "Buffy behind you!" Dawn yelled as loud as she could. Buffy quickly spun around and staked the bothersome vamp, and then dispatched of the other two in rapid succession.

"I thought I told you to wait."

"Your welcome, any time."

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks."

Just then the two heard someone clapping from the back of the ally. As the clapping grew louder they could just barely make out a tall, dark haired women walk out of the shadows.

"Very good slayer, but is it good enough?" And with that she disappeared into thin air.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked with fear creeping into her voice, the last thing they needed was someone else out to get them with Glory roaming around.

"We better go see Giles," Buffy stated in monotone already heading in the direction of her watcher's house.

*Giles's House*

"I still don't see why we have to patrol tonight we don't have super powers, shouldn't Buffy, or Willow and Tara be going?" asked a very distraught Anya as Xander handed her all kinds of vampire protection things.

"Well Tara has that study group thing tonight, and Giles has Willow looking things up on the computer, so it's you, me, and the G-man."

"Yes well then everyone ready to, er, um, Xander have you seen my crossbow?" Giles asked as he walked into the room. Before Xander had the chance to answer Buffy and Dawn walked in.

"That's so not fair I saw her too, you can't kick me out of things this time!"

"Dawn couch now," Buffy said before even acknowledging the other people in the room, then… "Giles we need to talk."

"Erm, um, yes is something the matter?"

"Some lady said Buffy was good, then asked if it was enough and disappeared."

"Disappeared as in poof, gone?" Xander asked trying to worm his way into the conversation just as much as Dawn.

"Buffy, could you please explain exactly what you saw?" Giles asked trying to get to the bottom of just what the young girl said.

"Dawn summed it up pretty well actually, I was fighting three vamps, dusted them, some lady clapped said yay for me, then asked if I was good enough, and yes Xander then she went poof." Buffy said seeming quite proud of the way she summed things up for everyone.

"Are you saying she was human, er, other than the disappearing thing, correct?"

"Looked human enough to me, and she didn't even set off my senses, till she clapped I had no idea she was there, so I'm hoping…" Buffy didn't have a chance to finish that thought as Tara ran into Giles's house.

"Tara, what on…"

"Sorry Giles I didn't mean to just rush in, but someone is here."

"What, who? With you?"

"Huh no, I mean someone who doesn't belong here, is here, I was working on a project with my study group when some woman came up to me and told me that the time is almost here, and that was it, she just sort of vanished after that. I was getting really strange vibes, like she didn't belong here."

"Tall and dark hair?" Buffy asked thinking that the new girl in town was sure making her rounds, and challenging even Angel in the cryptic department.

"Yeah that sounds like her, did you see her too?"

"Yup, she clapped for Buffy."

"Huh," as she was often, Tara was completely confused by what Xander was saying, but then again isn't everyone.

"She visited me all cryptic like too."

"Perhaps we should call Willow, and then research this, see if we can dig up anything, on our new, er, new visitor."

* * *

><p>*Angel's Investigations*<p>

Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia were all sitting around waiting for something to happen while Angel was out brooding or doing other vampire with a soul things. It had been a slow week, only one or two paying customer and no visions, although Cordelia was more than happy about that. Of course when they thought something they should have been more specific, because that's when Faith and Kate walked in.

"Faith! I, I ah, I thought you were, um, in prison!" Wesley all but shrieked as he saw the young woman who he used to be in charge of watching.

"Yeah I was, and then some chick walks in my cell, right through the bars and tells me to get my ass to Sunnydale, she disappears and the guard shows up and says I'm free, so I came to talk to soul boy, he around?"

"I saw her pacing around outside and figured she should just come in, by the looks on your faces I'm thinking I was wrong…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Delia what do you see?" Gunn asked as he appeared by her side to keep her from falling over.

"War, Buffy dieing, Willow and some blonde doing a spell, and Angel and Faith joining in the fight. Ow. Have I mentioned how much I hate these visions?"

*Giles's House*

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, Tara, and Dawn were all seated around Giles's living room doing various research when the phone began to ring.

"Um, yes, hello… Angel good to hear from you…yes Buffy has met her as well… yes…ok…REALLY?…Um yes I'll let her know…tomorrow then…goodbye."

"So, what did he have to say?" Buffy asked already getting very impatient, which really wasn't a good sign at all. So Giles decided to prolong this discussion as long as possible, he slowly took off his glasses and began to clean them, seemingly in deep thought.

"Giles!"

"Huh, oh yes, um, well that was Angel, and he erm, he's coming here. Ah tomorrow along with Wesley, his associate Gunn, and Cordelia, and um, well he'll also be bringing someone else, and um, well…"

"Giles just spit it out already, you're probably making this out much worse than it is, it's not like he's bringing Faith…" at that Giles simply took off his glasses and began to thoroughly clean them once more. "Oh god, he's not bringing her is he, she's in jail, he can't bring her, I'm nor ready to deal with her yet, tell me it's not her!" At this point Buffy was clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"From what Angel told me, um, well this women who has appeared here twice now, she ah, well she visited Faith in jail, and told her to come to Sunnydale, and so she ah, well, she's accompanying Angel and others."

"She visited Faith, was she any more clear as to what it is she is here for, or was she as vague as before, and with the whole disappearing thing as well?"

"Hmm, oh well Angel said she walked through the bars and simply told Faith she would be needed here, and then the guards simply let her go."

"That doesn't sound right, shouldn't there be legal stuff that has to be done," Xander asked already beginning to panic.

"Well if this woman doesn't want to hurt us, then I guess we should assume she is trying to help, and if that is the case then if she says Faith should be here, then maybe there's a good reason," Tara

said surprised that she managed to say so much without stuttering. She was finally beginning to feel apart of the scoobies; of course the fact that the strange woman saw that she was important enough to visit helped, a lot.

"Tara I hope you're right, come on Dawn you have school tomorrow you should be at home doing sleepy type things."

"They should get here around 9 p.m. tomorrow, you will ah, you will be here correct?"

"What and miss the L.A. crew, Faith, and all of us in the same room, you better believe I'll be here!" Buffy stated while dragging Dawn out the door.

"Er, well um, that ah, that went better than I, er, than I thought it would.

* * *

><p>*Willow's dorm room, the next day*<p>

"Why? Why does she have to come back here, she does nothing but hurt people, and we've all been hurt enough by her, she, she just shouldn't come back now, or, or ever even!"

"Willow honey, calm down, breathe," Tara soothed, she knew her girlfriend and the other scoobies really didn't want Faith around, who could blame them what with all she did, but still she didn't like Willow putting herself into a state of panic like this. "It's going to be ok, I mean, maybe she changed since you last saw her, Buffy did say that she tried to apologize, and then she did turn herself in."

Before Willow could comment a tall brunette woman appeared in her room and looked at Tara quizzically. "Did you give the slayer my message?"

"Hey, hey how did you get in here, I didn't invite you, which hey is good that means you not a vampire, but that still doesn't explain why you're here in my room," Willow managed to babble out.

"Yes, I gave her the message, but that doesn't mean we know what on Earth you're talking about. And who are you?"

With that the woman smiled and said, "for now all you need to know is I am Iz, and all your questions will be answered at the reunion tonight."

"Hey how do you know about that?" The woman didn't have a chance to answer because that's when she decided to vanish, again into thin air.

* * *

><p>*Xander's Apartment*<p>

Xander and Anya were loafing around until it was time to leave for the Scooby meeting; currently they were lying on Xander's bed, Anya with her head on Xander's chest. "Your heart is racing, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, well it's just this whole Faith thing, and well the Cordy thing too."

"You mean cause one was your first love, and the other your first orgasm buddy?"

"Well yeah, that and the fact that Faith is a psycho murderer, and Cordy is the biggest bitch to ever exist in Sunnydale."

"Xander, you know I love you right?" When Xander shook his head yes she continued, "good, now quit acting like a dope and get over it. You know Cordelia has changed, and I'm sure Faith has too, and if not then Buffy can kick their asses." With that Xander just chuckled and went back into his thoughts of what it was going to be like once they all arrived later that night.

* * *

><p>*Just outside of Sunnydale*<p>

"Welcome to Sunnydale"

* * *

><p>*Outside of Giles's house*<p>

"So are we going to stand out here all night, or go in?" a very frustrated Kate asked. The L.A. crew had been standing outside of Giles's house for almost ten minutes now, and no one seemed to be in any hurry to go in. When no one answered her Kate grew even more agitated. "Alright fine, I'll go knock on the door, and we can have this ultra weird meeting out here by the fountain that doesn't work!"

"Ok we'll go in, there's no reason to raise your voice, sheesh who put the ex-cop in charge?" Cordelia sighed as she approached Giles's door, and knocked.

"Oh er, um, hello, do ah, do come in, we were ah, just waiting for you to arrive."

"Thank you Giles. Buffy, Willow, Xander…" after that Angel trailed off not quite sure of anyone else's name.

"Hey Angel, this is Tara and the girl over next to Xander is Anya, hi you must be Gunn," Buffy said so that she wouldn't have to keep looking at her ex-lover and ex-slaying partner.

"The one and only. And the blonde chick is Kate."

"Right well then, ah, since all the er, introductions are complete, can we ah, get started?" Just then a woman walked out of the shadows from a corner in the room and sat down on an unused chair.

"Yes please let's begin."

"Who are you?" Buffy jumped right in while everyone else was trying to figure out just where the woman had appeared from.

"As I've already told your friends," with that the woman pointed to Willow and Tara, "my name is Iz, and I'm here to help right a wrong."

"Here from where, and how do you keep appearing and disappearing like that, it's unnerving!"

Iz gave the smaller slayer a lazy smirk and shook her head knowing this was going to be a very long night. "Magic is how I appear and disappear Buffy, and I'm here from Sunnydale, 2134."

"2134? You're from the future?" Tara voiced the question everyone was silently asking.

"Yes Tara I am, now why don't you let me tell you my ah, story, and maybe that will answer some of your questions." When everyone shook their head yes, and got comfortable the brunette began. "First off as I've told you can call me Iz, all my friends do. As for the reason I've come 133 years into the past, well, soon there will be a war, followed shortly by, well let's just say it won't be pleasant.

"The reason I've gone to so much trouble to get you all here, is because originally you weren't here for the war, and that's what I'm here to fix. Now I know you all must have lots of questions, but I can't tell you anything about your future's, not only would that put

me in a lot of danger, but I don't really know a whole lot, I'm simply going on a journal, and stories that my father past down to me." Iz took a deep breath and continued before anyone could interrupt her.

"I'm sure some of you have guessed that this war includes Glory, well those of you from Sunnydale. The way history goes is when she decided to attack, she brought an army with her, and since no one was anticipating this, Dawn was captured. And then she was killed along with the rest of Sunnydale, and a big chunk of southern California.

"Not much was salvaged except for some journals that Willow," Iz said pointing to the red head in question, "managed to e-mail to Fa…um Angel."

"But if there is a war coming shouldn't there be signs, something leading up to it?" Anya asked actually paying attention much to the surprise of the Sunnydale gang.

"According to what I know, no, no signs, no help, no hope. Shortest war in history, it took Glory and her army about 24 hours to take you down when you were alone, now you have help, and the knowledge that she's coming."

"Wait a minute, who the hell is Glory and why is she so gung ho on taking out everyone?" Faith asked not really caring if everyone gave her dirty looks for speaking.

"I'll let someone who knows more about that explain, but for now I must go, there are other preparations I must make." Before anyone could argue she was gone.

"Meeting adjourned?" Everyone just glared to Xander after he spoke up, but couldn't help but hope that they could go get some rest.

"Do we trust her?" Buffy asked Giles, but for once he didn't have an answer for her, on seeing his hesitation she looked around the room, "Meeting adjourned."

Buffy walked home after the meeting trying to figure everything out. At this point snippets of the conversation were flying around her head, and she couldn't sort it out for anything. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the vampire coming towards her till it was too late.

"Hello luv, isn't it past your beddybye time?"

"Go away before I stake you Spike!"

"Oh well if that's the way you're going to be I'll just keep all this lovely Glory information to myself, have a nice life luv."

"Wait! What information?"

"Hmm, I'm getting the feeling I'm being used here." With that Buffy let the stake from her jacket sleeve slip into place in her hand. "Alright, alright keep you knickers on, anyone ever tell you, you have anger management issues? Ok then, Glory super god bitch, she's got this recruiting thing going on, getting demons and humans from just `bout everywhere. Oh yeah, the best part luv, that new boy toy of yours, the one that's always wearing pajamas, he's Glory's lil' brother." With that Spike just started walking away letting her chew on what he just told her, when he was out of earshot he muttered under his breathe, "That ought to do it just fine."

Buffy stared after Spike for a long time, and then finally sighed and went into the house to check on Dawn, if things got any worse she knew she would have to send her away somewhere. But she really, really didn't want to do that.

* * *

><p>*Willow's dorm room*<p>

Willow and Tara were snuggled up to each other trying to get some sleep when Tara heard a quiet sigh from Willow. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh just thinking about everything that went on tonight, what with Faith, Angel, Cordy, Wesley and this new girl Iz hanging around, it's nerve wrecking," Willow might have kept on babbling if Tara hadn't placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Not that I mind at all, ever, but what was that for?"

"Willow darling I love you, and one of the things I love most about you is your concern for others. Your downfall however," Tara smiled as she continued, "will be worrying over things you can't do anything about. We'll get through this, what ever this is, together, the whole Scooby gang, so please try and get some sleep, for me." Tara gave her best pout, the one she knew Willow could never refuse, and leaned down to kiss her love again. Then she snuggled back into Willow's side, and together they drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p>*Angel's mansion*<p>

"Dust, you've got to be kidding me, I refuse to dust on vacation!" Cordelia looked around what was to be her home for her time in Sunnydale, and noted that Angel sure had a thing for large, and dusty.

"Don't worry Cordelia you won't have to dust, why don't you just go and find a room and try to get some sleep." Angel offered knowing if she didn't get enough sleep they were all in for it tomorrow.

As Queen C the former bitch of Sunnydale walked towards the rooms in the mansion she could be heard muttering about dust, and if Faith tried to kill her in her sleep she would haunt all of them for the rest of their lives. The rest of the gang followed Cordelia down the hall, all except Angel, who held Faith back.

"Are you ok, you haven't talked much… What, what are you laughing at?"

"Sorry soul boy but you saying I haven't talked much," at his serious look she decided to let it drop for now, "don't worry I'm five by five, just chill out, we'll save the day, you'll go back to L.A. and I'll…" She trailed off not sure of what she was going to do when all this was over, if she even survived that is. She hadn't made any plans; she figured she was going to be in jail for the rest of her short life.

"You know you're welcome to come back with us, you could work…"

"Don't sweat it Angel, hell I may not even live through this shit, so we'll talk about this if I do." Then she walked down the opposite hall from where the rest of the gang had gone, knowing that she wouldn't be wanted any where near them. Angel just stared after her with his normal broody type expression firmly in place. After he was sure everyone else was tucked in for the night, he went out, he had some information to gather. And he knew just who to beat up to get it.

* * *

><p>*Spike's Tomb*<p>

Spike was pacing around his home sweet home, waiting for his visitor to arrive. "Spikey would you like some blood?" He looked at his robot Buffy and just shook his head no. He had more important things on his mind.

"Spike you'll wear a hole in the floor that way." This time the voice was different he turned around to face the tall, dark haired woman, "did you do as I asked?"

"Sure did ducks, she bit into it real good too." The woman just smiled at him and vanished. "I hate when she does that."

*Angel's mansion; morning*

Angel came running into the mansion his coat slightly smoking; everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him for a moment, and then went back to their morning time activities with out a word. Angel walked into the kitchen to find Kate and Faith having coffee.

"Want some coffee Angel, oh wait do vampires like coffee, or just…never mind," Kate was still trying to get used to being around Angel, even if he had a soul, he was still a vampire.

"No thanks." Angel smirked for Kate's benefit, even if it was out of character.

"Hey soul boy you're like what 200 somethin' years old, don't you know by now you're not supposed to play in the sun?"

"Well I was just trying to get some idea what is going on, so I went to visit the demon population, it took longer than expected and still no one talked, that's not like them."

"Well then I would venture to say this is bigger than anything we've faced before, and if Iz can be trusted then we should definitely be preparing in ah, some way." Wesley said as he came in on the tail end of Angel's conversation with the two women.

"I'm thinking this is when we all go to see Giles, right?" Gunn asked coming into the room with Cordelia knowing with Angel around it was safe to be near the rogue slayer.

"Giles, right, I'll take the sewers and meet you there."

* * *

><p>*Summer's House*<p>

"This is so not fair, if I'm the one everyone is after then wouldn't it be safer if I'm with you?"

"Dawn you are going to school!" Buffy was so not the maternal type, she was about ready to strangle Dawn and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Well what if Glory tries to get me at school?"

"Then sic the gym teacher on her."

"Fine I'll go, but I refuse to learn anything." With that Dawn walked out to what was formally her mother's car and got in so Buffy could take her to the aforementioned place of loathing. As Buffy came out of the house after Dawn she was muttering under her breath about how she would torture Dawn when her life wasn't in danger anymore. She was thinking summer school.

When Buffy got in the car she had an evil smirk on her face. "What?" Dawn definitely didn't like that grin, oh no she didn't.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale University*<p>

Willow and Tara were just walking to their first, way to early, class of the day when Willow heard someone shouting her name, on further inspection she discovered it was Xander and he was running towards them.

"Hey Xander what's up?"

Xander put his hand up signaling them to give him a minute and took a few gasps of air before telling them of the meeting at the Magic Box.

"But we have class." Willow hated missing class, she could miss something important that was going to be on the final.

"Hey I'm missing work for it." Xander grinned at them.

"Yeah but you like missing work," Willow mumbled as she and Tara followed Xander to his car and got in noticing a very unhappy looking Anya in the front seat.

* * *

><p>*The Magic Box*<p>

When the foursome arrived they noticed that the store was closed, and they were apparently the last ones to arrive, even Iz was already there.

"Ah good you managed to track them down, good boy."

"Do I get a treat?" Xander grumbled when Iz treated him like a fetching something that fetches.

"Can we get this over with, so we can open the store and make money," Anya hated morning meetings, ok she hated all meetings but morning ones were the worst because everyone was always so cranky, more so than usual.

"So Iz, more news on this war no one seems to know anything about?" Angel asked hoping to catch her off guard and give a vital piece of information away. It didn't work.

"There's a warehouse, near the dock, you all have to be there tonight. It may even prevent the ah, war, from happening." Before anyone could argue she did what she did best, disappeared.

"Wow she's even better than you at that Angel," Xander grumbled.

"Do we trust her?"

"Do we have a choice?" No one answered that. The door chime went off signaling that someone had entered the door. Giles was about to say something to the bothersome customer, but never got the word out.

"Oz my man, what are you doing here?"

Kate to Faith, "Who?"

"Wolf boy."

* * *

><p>*Spike's tomb*<p>

"Do you think they will show?"

"Don't stress it ducks, if you told them they could prevent a whole out war, they'll show." Spike was lying down while robot Buffy gave him a nice massage. It was seriously starting to freak Iz out.

"Tell me again why you have a robot version of the slayer."

"Buzz off."

"Right, see you later."

"Where are you going now?"

"To visit Ben of course." Iz gave an evil little smile then vanished.

"I hate when she does that. Oh yeah, a lil' to the left love." Robot Buffy just continued Spike's massage, so that he would be happy, because she was programmed to make him happy.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"Ok, let me get this straight we're going to trust this woman simply on her and Spike's word that there is an army coming, oh and a very vague vision from Cordelia, right?"

"Yes well, ah, that does seem to be the er, basis for our going, but Buffy and ah Faith can scope out the area," at Buffy's look Giles immediately added, "er separately of course."

"You got it G-man, see ya later," Faith said walking out the door.

"Wait up," Oz jumped up and said, "I'll come with you."

"Just remember no biting or humping my leg and we'll be…"

"Five by five, yeah I remember." Could be heard as the door to the magic box closed.

"That was disturbing, so what do the rest of us do in the meantime?"

"Huh, oh well there isn't ah, really anything to do, why don't you ah, visit you're old friends and family, it's ah been some time since you've seen them right?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just hang out here." Cordelia got up and decided to give herself a tour of the magic shop, much better than the stuffy old library they would meet at in high school. Much more... class.

* * *

><p>*Warehouse near the docks*<p>

"So what have you been up to?"

"Me? Ah you know, visiting monks, controlling the wolf, avoiding Sunnydale."

"I know I've said this before, but thanks for you know, writing me and stuff when I was in jail."

"You're welcome. So enjoying freedom?"

"Oh yeah! Of course this whole war thing is freaking me out, and if you ever tell that to anyone I'll deny it and kick your ass."

Oz just smirked at his friend, "right, wouldn't want that. So this Iz woman visited you all too?"

"Yup she's the chick that sprung me."

"Cool. Getting along with everyone, playing nice with others? Faith just glared at him, but she couldn't hold it and smiled at the little werewolf. Her friend, she couldn't say that about very many people, but she could with him. As they were walking Oz lifted his head and sniffed, nothing.

"Want to grab some grub?"

"Ozzie me boy you read my mind!" And with that they took off to find some ah, grub.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital*<p>

Iz walked into the room that was for doctors only and found the

particular doctor she was looking for. "Ben, nice to see you again, how's your sister doing?

* * *

><p>*Warehouse by the docks*<p>

"Is anyone else thinking trap right now?"

Iz walked in just in time to hear Xander's question, "Xander I would hope you'd have more faith in me, and after all I'm here to help you and your friends."

"Yeah well that still hasn't been determined."

Iz just laughed, then everyone heard a strange groaning sound and began looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from and what it was. "Oh don't worry about that sound, that's just the warehouse shutting down and locking you all in."

"Aha, I knew it was a trap!"

"What do you want from us?" Buffy was really starting to get mad, she didn't like being held prisoner, especially by someone saying they were there to help.

"The other day I started explaining to you why I was here, maybe now I should finish," when no one objected Iz continued, "Right, well my name is Elizabeth Faith Chase, Iz for short, my father named me after the three most important women in his life, well his life as a vampire anyway."

Buffy interrupted Iz there, "whoa what the hell are you talking about?"

"The prophecy," when everyone stared at Wesley he continued, "the prophecy that says Angel will one day be human again, Angel's your father isn't he?"

"Very good Wesley, my father was right about you, you're very bright. Anyway, I'm here just as I said, to prevent a war, but not the kind of war you're thinking."

"My God, she's just like you Angel!" Everyone stared at Cordelia for a minute then returned their attention to Iz.

"The kind of war you're about to face has nothing to do with the demons out there, and everything to do with the ones in here, your personal demons. You are so busy fighting and hating each other, that it will get most of you killed in the upcoming weeks." Everyone looked around at the people they loved and hated wondering how they were supposed to fix whatever was broken. "You are here to slay your inner demons, then you'll be let go to slay the real ones, I'm afraid I can't help you any more than this, goodbye." Poof. She disappeared leaving them all trapped there.

"Well this is just great, hey you guys are witches, can you do anything witchy like and get us out of here?" Gunn asked hopefully.

"I don't know of anything, Tara?"

"I could probably come up with something, but I won't."

"What, Tara why?"

"Because Iz is right, for such a small group of people there are a lot of unresolved issues between us, we should at least try to solve some of them like Iz said."

"How?" Before anyone could answer a man in a butler's suit and a large screen appeared.

"You!" Angel said with malice in his voice.

"Hello sir, nice to see you again."

"No one here is dieing, so no one is going to play your stupid game!"

"Angel?"

"That's the guy who almost killed me then wouldn't save Darla."

"Well sir, today I have a very different game I assure you, no life threatening involved. The Powers that be sent me here to help you resolve your issues, and if I may say that is some daughter of your's to pull all this together."

"What game?" Buffy was really pissed now, well other than the fact Angel named his daughter after her, ok focus.

"It's simple really, since most of you don't know the others, we're going to play this is your life, so that we will all understand each other better. Because after all the first phase of forgiveness is understanding. Right then who's first."

"This is ridiculous." Buffy didn't want her life and that of her friends broadcast to everyone in the room.

"Ah a volunteer then," with that said the screen came to life first of all with pictures of baby Buffy. The images kept changing with no sound, showing her whole life to that point, all of her most life changing events, her loves lost, the betrayals everything she didn't want to have to live over again. When the images stopped everyone just looked at Buffy.

"You were adorable Buffy," Xander laughed hoping to lighten the mood of the room a little.

"Gee thanks wait till it's your turn."

"Who's next? We're on a clock here people."

The screen next came to life with images of Gunn's life on the streets of LA and how his gang fought with vampires, how his little sister was murdered by one. Then joining the fight with Angel and crew.

Kate's scenes were also short, filled with her father, and her father's death. How she became obsessed with killing the things that had killed her daddy.

Angel and Anya's lives were both long and filled with countless acts of violence and torture. And their struggled to fit into the human world they were occupying.

While the teenage years of Giles's life were plagued by black magic, after that his and Wesley's lives matched well. Both scholars who became watchers because it was expected of them. Both sent to Sunnydale, their failures and achievements there.

Oz and Xander were short scenes filled with the friends they loved, and not the families they didn't need. Cordelia's life though richly endowed was lonesome. Dawn being the youngest had the shortest life to show. And most of that hadn't even really happened.

Tara's life was filled with a beautiful mother who loved her more than anything on Earth, and taught her the magic of their Goddess. The darker side to the images were an unrelenting bigot of a father, who taught well his hatred to his only son. Though the men were cruel they never physically hurt the young girl. The happiness of the young girl seemed to drain more and more out of her innocent blue eyes during the days following her mother's death. Until the picture of the moments she met a small red head's eyes across the circle filled with want-to-be witches.

Willow's life came next. Hers was well off yet lonely, much like Cordelia's. The only family the small child ever seemed to have around was Xander and Jesse. The children in school were cruel to the tiny red head, and yet through it all she persevered, holding tight to the courage she gained through her friend's love, showing a strength no one had fully realized Willow had save for the blonde holding tightly to the small freckled hand.

When the screen was quite again the butler type man looked at Faith, "we saved the most important for last."

"Yeah, what makes mine so important, it was crap." Faith had worked really hard making sure nothing about her slipped to any of the Scooby gang members, and now that was all about to go down the drain.

"Your's is so important because you are the one no one understands, and most have issues with. Well then let's begin."

Right away everyone noticed that Faith's screening was going to be different, it had sound included.

The first of the images was of Faith as an one or two year old sitting alone among all kinds of alcohol bottles and different kinds of drug stuff, in the back ground you could hear a man and woman screaming at each other.

"You stupid bitch, what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I …" Slap. Slap. Slap.

The man walked into view and you could tell that the man was Faith's father, "come on Faithy, mommy's taking a nap so I'll take you to the park."

The little Faith giggled and said, "daddy" in her baby voice.

The next image was of a five year old Faith just coming home from school. She walked into a falling down apartment and went in search of her mother.

"Hi mom."

"Hey there's my little firecracker, how was school?"

"To easy." The door in to background opened and shut and a very drunk man walked into the room glaring at his wife.

"Faithy go to your room honey me and your momma have to talk. The little Faith looked at her mother's scared face and ran to her room and hid in her closet covering her ears. In the background you could hear muffled screams and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

The next scenes were all alike and with out sound, Faith's father either beating her or her mom up. And the one scene of Faith in bed trying to sleep when her father came in, it was dark and had no sound but it wasn't hard to figure out what her father was doing to the young Faith under the covers. Faith just turned her head and let tears roll down her face; it was the first and the only scene that showed Faith crying.

The next scene was of a preteen Faith standing on the sidewalk outside the same rundown apartment with coroner employees bringing out two body bags. An old woman walked up to the girl and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Faith honey I'm sorry about your parents."

Faith just stood up straight put on a mask of indifference and said, "don't worry `bout it, I'm five by five," Faith said grabbing her duffle bag and leaving with her grandmother.

After that there were more silent scenes from Faith's life, of her watcher and being told she was a slayer. Of a happy Faith doing her role in life, her destiny.

Then it showed her watcher's death, and her running to Sunnydale and meeting the Scoobies for the first time. And for the first time the Scooby gang got to see just how they treated Faith when she first came to town, and they didn't like themselves very much for it.

It showed Faith and Buffy slaying together, then dancing, then it showed Finch and how Faith accidentally killed him, and her face when she did it. Everyone in the room got to see for the second time Faith put on her mask to hide her emotions from the world.

The following scenes were a whirlwind of the her going to the mayor and how he treated her, and of her final battles with the Scooby gang and finally her confession and being locked away behind bars. When the bars slammed shut the screen was silent once again, and everyone looked at Faith.

"Faith…"

"Don't!"

"But…"

"Just shut up B, I don't want to hear it, just `cause my life was shit I don't want you feeling all sorry for me and shit ok, so just don't."

"I don't feel sorry for you, I just… it explains a lot about you and the way you are, and I should have, I don't know, I could have helped or…"

"No B I wouldn't let you remember, so don't go all blaming yourself for my screw-ups, they're mine."

"This still doesn't explain how we're supposed to resolve our issues and get out of here," Xander piped up.

"We start with I'm sorry," Oz said in a solemn tone looking directly at Tara.

"And follow that up with I forgive you," Tara said in the same tone meeting Oz's gaze.

"Is it really that easy?" Willow asked.

"I don't see why not, and it does make sense for most of our problems, but there are still some things that can't be resolved by an I'm sorry."

"Then we talk about it until it is resolved."

* * *

><p>*Upstairs in the Warehouse*<p>

"How do you think it's going down there?" Iz asked concerned that all her efforts wouldn't be enough.

"They are talking, that's all they can do for now, it's a start. Will you go home now?" the butler type man asked.

"No I'm going to stick around till the fight with Glory is done, and then I may not even exist anymore."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Iz looked down at her father and his friends working things out and knew that what she was doing was the right thing, "No, it doesn't.

* * *

><p>*Many, many hours later*<p>

"Well then, everyone is still alive that must be a good sign," Iz said as she walked into the room.

"We were just planning out how we were going to kill you actually," Buffy said with a straight face although she was grateful to the girl, most of the things that could be worked out were on the fast track to being that way.

"You already have."

"Huh?"

"Think about it Buffy, the events that led up to my birth have changed, even if I exist in the future now, it won't be me, so in a sense you've already killed me."

"But you still helped us, why?"

Iz looked directly at the man who would one day be her father with a sad expression and simply said, "It was the right thing to do."

"Can we leave now, I'm hungry and me and Xander should have had sex a long time ago." After she said that they heard a loud groaning for the second time that night, when it stopped the door opened to reveal Spike.

"'Bout time, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make it out."

"What are you doing here Spike," Buffy asked annoyed, she still wasn't comfortable with the neutered vampire being in love with her.

"Helpin' out my goddaughter luv."

"Thanks Spike, but they've been through a lot, maybe you should go home. Isn't…"

"Huh, oh right, home gottcha, bye bye now." With that Spike took off towards his tomb, maybe he'd have sex with robot Buffy for a few hours till the sun came up.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you have staked him B?"

"He's harmless now, Riley's little military friends neutered him." Iz just looked away knowing if she told them the truth they would stake him, and he'd helped her out so much her entire life she couldn't let that happen.

"I ah, think we should all er, go home and eh, get some rest, it's been a long night." Giles then stifled a yawn and started towards his car.

"Right home for sleepy type goodness *yawn* sounds good," Willow said while taking her girlfriends hand and walking after Giles.

"Hey Ozzie where ya stating?" Faith didn't want her friend out in the cold, ok so it wasn't cold in Sunnydale but we know what she meant.

"With Devon at the old apartment, I'll see you tomorrow." Oz walked off to his old beat up van and got inside, waved, and took off. The remaining people looked at each other, said their goodbyes, and left for their homes.

* * *

><p>*Summer's House*<p>

"Well that was eventful," Dawn, said as she and her big sister walked into their home.

"Yeah it was."

"Do you think we can win?"

It took Buffy a minute to catch her meaning before she answered, "I don't know Dawn, but I promise I'll die trying if I have to, I'm not letting Glory have you. You've got a lot of people who are on your side just remember that."

Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment staring off into space, thinking about all the people who were there just to save her. "Thanks." She walked up the stairs and headed for her room to get some sleep.

After a few minutes Buffy also went up stairs to go to bed. When she got into her room she noticed a shadow in the corner, "alright whoever is there come out, I'm so not in the mood for this!"

"Chill B, I just came to talk to you."

"Faith?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ah, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Faith smirked her trademark smirk and replied, "for not beating me to death."

"What… Oh I didn't really mean that…"

"Sure ya did B, when you said it, you meant it."

Buffy sat on her bed still in the dark. She had had a little time to talk to Faith during the night, but they still had a long time to go before everything between them was solved. She looked up to see Faith staring intently at her. And not for the first time she noticed just how beautiful the younger girl was.

Faith kept repeating over and over "don't run" in her head; she was determined to talk to Buffy no matter what. But she'd be damned if she was going to take the next step, she had already taken step one and two just by showing up and sayin' thanks.

* * *

><p>*Tara's Dorm Room*<p>

Willow and Tara were getting ready for bed when Tara suddenly looked up at her girlfriend and said, "I'm proud of you," she then walked up to her and gathered her in a tight embrace.

"Why?"

"For facing your fears and working things out with everyone."

"Well then I'm proud of you too, I know how much you didn't want to ever talk to Oz again, but you did, that was very brave and…" Before Willow could babble anymore Tara attacked her lips with a passionate kiss. "Mmm, I love when you shut me up that way." And Tara did just that again, and again, and well you get the point.

* * *

><p>*Buffy's Bedroom*<p>

The two girls stared at each other until Buffy finally got the nerve to ask what she had wanted to ask for a very long time now, "Why?"

"Why what B? I did a lot of stuff you'll have to narrow it down for me."

"Why did you center your anger at me, I mean I know I did stuff and I had more than you, but everything you did was aimed at me," Buffy looked down at her lap and added. "Just like Angelus."

Faith knew she would have to face up to this sooner or later, but damn she wished it was later, a lot later, but she knew she had to tell her, she owed her that. "Damn B, well I guess, shit, for the same reason I guess."

Buffy looked up at Faith, looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth, that she was telling her she loved her. Buffy knew a long time ago, but did what anyone would do in the situation, she ignored it. But now she couldn't ignore it anymore, Faith had laid her heart out on the line, and it was only fair she did the same.

Buffy tried to open her mouth to talk, but she couldn't, she was all choked up on emotion, so she did the only thing she could do, she got up walked over to the other girl, took her face between her hands, and kissed her.

It took Faith a second before she realized that Buffy was kissing her. Her of all people. And for the first time in her life, she was truly happy.


	2. Sunnydale: WarZone

Title: Sunnydale: War Zone

Series: Help From The Future For The Past (Part Two)

Rating: Never more than R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate

Disclaimers: I own nothing, please don't sue.

Summary: Sequel to Help From the Future for the Past, follows directly where it left off. War time.

* * *

><p>Faith woke up to the unusual surroundings of Buffy's bedroom, with the very welcome weight of Buffy practically lying on top of her. After her confession the night before and the kiss, my god that was a good kiss anyway, the two girls continued talking long into the night until Buffy fell asleep on her side of the bed and Faith on hers. At some point during the night Buffy had migrated to her current position with her head on Faith's shoulder, and her arm laying over the other girl's waist. Since Buffy was still asleep Faith took the opportunity to watch her, something she rarely got to do without worrying about being caught, she wasn't worried anymore.<p>

Faith couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten in the last week, first she gets out of jail, then she gets to do what she was born to do, the scoobies, well most of them forgave her, and Buffy. Of all the things in the world that she thought she would never get Buffy was at the very top of the long list, but here she was, being Buffy's sleepy time pillow. And it was all thanks to Iz. She couldn't believe the girl would give up everything just to help them out. It wasn't normal; then again she was Angel's daughter. Oh go Angel what was she going to tell the broody vampire, "Oh yeah you know that chick your completely and totally in love with, she's with me now, sorry maybe next time." She couldn't do that to him, not after everything he had done for her, it just wasn't right.

Needless to say Faith's happy type feelings were fleeing fast, she needed to talk to someone, Oz he would know what to do. She'll go see Oz and he'll make everything better, now if she could only get Buffy off of her so she could get up…

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

Giles didn't sleep in. It just didn't happen, he was just too… British for that. So when he woke up to someone quietly tapping on his door at ten in the morning he was already unnerved. In his defense it had been a very tiring night, for all of the scoobies. Giles dragged himself out of bed and answered his bedroom door to find a very distraught Angel staring at him.

"We have a problem."

"Angel? Ah what um, what seems to be the trouble this a, this early?"

"Faith didn't come back to the mansion last night, I think she might have ran."

"Really, she seemed like she ah, wanted to work things out with um, everyone."

"That's what I thought too, but I'm worried she didn't call, or stop in or anything."

"Well then I'll ah call the er, others and have them ah, assemble here."

"Good. Oh Giles?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to put some more cloths on first."

Giles looked down at his boxers and robe combination and decided to do just that, without another word he closed his door and headed for his closet, another long day.

* * *

><p>*Later that morning at Giles's*<p>

"So what's the problem G-man?"

Angel didn't wait for Giles to answer Xander before getting straight to the point, if Faith did run then he didn't want her to have any more of a head start then she already did. "Faith never came back to the mansion last night."

Buffy looked around the room at everyone beginning to look worried for their newly reacquired friend and was about to tell them that Faith was with her all night when the door opened to Oz and Faith walking in. "I'm telling ya Ozzie Storm is way cooler than any of the other mutants."

Oz shook his head, "no way!" Everyone just looked at them.

"Meeting adjourned?" Xander asked ever hopeful, no sense in looking for someone who was right here.

"Where were you, you never came back to the mansion, we were worried."

"Chill out Angel I was with B all night, and this morning I was hanging out with my fav wolf," Faith said smiling at Buffy who was sitting across the room, but when she saw Angel frowning more than usual she jumped in with, "we had lot's to talk `bout, next time I'm out straightening my life all night I'll give you a call."

"Thanks," Angel said sarcastically, he could tell that there was something going on between his former love and the other slayer, and he was happy for them, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make the girl he saw as a little sister squirm a little.

"Does that mean we can leave? I want to get back to my hood to you know, make sure it's still there."

"You're leaving?" Cordelia asked this being the first she had heard of it.

"Yeah me and Wes are going to head back to L.A. and watch out for the business until we're needed again."

"Oh," Cordelia didn't want them to go, that would leave her with only Angel to talk to, and she so wasn't going for that.

"Bye, drive safe, you hurt my car and I'll eat you." Everyone not from L.A. looked at Angel like he had just come back from hell or something, he looked at them, "joke."

"Joking and you just don't go together." Xander grabbed Anya's hand and headed for the door, after all he had promised her lots and lots of sex for putting up with the mushy session last night. "We're going to head out since the Faith missing situation is all under control and stuff."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the horny couple and the guys who would be returning to L.A. Since they really didn't have much important to do Kate and Cordelia decided to check out all the places Cordelia had hung out at as a highschooler, ok Cordelia decided and Kate couldn't worm out of it.

Angel, Oz, and Giles thought it would be a good time to catch up with the happenings in the demon world. And since each had been watching a different part of the world, they had much to talk about. Which of course left the two witches and the two slayers on their own for the day.

Buffy looked at her bestest friend in the whole wide world and her lover, then at her what, girlfriend? She hoped so. Anyway she said the first thing that popped into her head, "picnic?" All the other girls decided it sounded like fun, so they went their separate ways, with a meeting place and time, to get things together.

* * *

><p>*The Park*<p>

"Picnic, definitely a good idea," Tara said as Willow leaned into her just enjoying the laziness of the day.

The four girls were having so much fun that they almost didn't notice the woman who was walking towards them, Tara looked up just as the woman reached them, "Glory!"

"Hello slayer, nice to see you again, where's my key?"

Buffy and the other girls all jumped up at the sight of the crazy god and prepared themselves for what they knew was going to be one hell of a fight. "Key? Key? Nope nothing comes to mind, maybe you should try the hardware store, I'm sure they have lots of keys." Buffy thought she really needed to work on her quips, she was running out of the good ones.

"So this is the big bad Glory, funny you don't look so tough," ok so Faith knew she was lying and was scared stiff, but hell if she was going to let Glory know that.

Glory never took her gaze off the blonde slayer, "I told you if I didn't get my key I was going to kill your family and friends, I was going to do away with mommy, but it seems as though someone beat me to it."

Ok the best way to piss Buffy off at this point was to talk about her mother, she was dead, let her rest in peace! She didn't even bother trying to come up with something witty to say to the god, she just attacked, and she knew she couldn't win, but she could try.

When Faith saw Buffy go into attack mode, she wasn't but a second behind her. The witches for their part got out of the way of the fight and started chanting a spell they memorized just for the next meeting with Glory.

Faith and Buffy were in rare form, tag-teaming Glory with everything they had. You would never know they were ever on separate teams, or even that there was a time when they didn't fight side by side. Just as the witches finished their spell and were about to unleash its power on the god Iz walked up behind them and shook her head no.

"Not yet, you don't want her to know what you are capable of." With that the woman walked up behind Buffy and Faith putting a hand on each of their shoulders telling them to stop. Glory looked at the woman who was stopping her fun with the slayers half in recognition half in disgust.

"I know you." Ok she didn't know where from or how, but she knew that she knew the other woman.

"Neither of you are ready for this fight, leave, when the time is right I won't interfere."

Glory looked at the woman in front of her like she was nuts, then it dawned on her where she knew the woman from; oh she was going to enjoy this. With that thought in mind she left, poof style at that.

The four girls just stared at Iz wondering what in the world just happened, but Iz being Iz didn't answer any of their questions, she just left as quickly as she came. Oh they knew that when the time was right she would explain everything to them, it was just frustrating wondering when that was going to be.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Mall*<p>

"So you hung out here a lot in high school?" Kate didn't want to admit it but she was having fun hanging out with the seer. She didn't have much of a chance to do the girly stuff when she was in high school, she was too busy trying to please her father, and begin that habits that would later make her a good cop.

"Yeah me and my friends who so were not friends."

"What do you mean?" One of the habits that made her a good cop, her interrogation skills.

"Well before I dated Xander in high school I was the most popular girl in school, everyone wanted to be my friend. And the most popular of those are the ones I hung out with, but they weren't really my friends, they were… sheep."

"What happened when you dated Xander?"

Cordelia got a fond smile on her face remembering the few good time she had had in high school, most of which were with the goofy boy. "Well Xander was like the king of the losers, so when it came out that we were together, well my status dropped. But I was still cool, but when everyone found out he cheated on me with Willow, well then I was lower then the chess nerds."

Kate looked at Cordelia's sad face, a face she usually only got when talking about Doyle and she knew that Cordelia had loved the boy, and she could see how much the betrayal had hurt the girl. So she put another of those skills that had made her a good cop to use, the knowledge of when to let something drop.

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

The slayers and witches walked in on the end of the guy's conversation and caught something about slime before Buffy announced, "guess who crashed the picnic."

"Lucky the Leprechaun?"

"Jolly Green Giant?"

"Elvis, I hear he's been seen recently in the L.A. area."

"Funny, they're funny aren't they, we get attacked by a crazy psychotic god and they make jokes."

"Glory? Ah she attacked you, are you all alright?"

"Yeah we're five by five G-man, soul boy's daughter talked to her and she left, real weird."

"Iz?"

"You have another daughter, we don't know of?"

"Um, no, what did she say?"

"That we shouldn't let her what we are capable of yet," Tara said still trying to work out everything that had happened in her head.

"And that none of us were ready yet, but when we were, she and we would know it, and I agree very weird," Buffy said hoping for the first time ever that there was some prophecy or something that explained all this.

"Well those weren't my exact words but close enough Buffy." Iz looked around the room and then looked at Giles, "I think you should call the others, it's almost time."

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

Giles had done as requested and called everyone that still remained in Sunnydale. Looking around the room he had to hold in his smirk, Kate and Cordelia were surrounded by shopping bags from various stores. Anya looked like she was going to spit fire, judging from the sounds in the background when he called he probably interrupted one of their sex marathons, aw bad thoughts…

"Ok Iz we're all here, what's almost time."

"Do you guys ignore everything I tell you? I'm here `cause of a big war about to happen… So one would suppose that what is about to happen is," Iz looked around the room and noticed no one liked her attempt at joking and continued more seriously, "right Glory and her three foot tall minions are about to attack you, as you can tell from her actions today.

"That's why I kept you from using magic on her, we don't want her thinking you can do more than the transportation spell. If all she knows is that she is going to face a slayer, and a beginner witch or two, then we have the upper hand."

"This ah, minions, or whatever, what er, what can they do," Giles had a feeling he was going to be on minion patrol in this so called war and wanted to know just what he was up against.

"They're really good at begging for their life, other than that, nothing."

"I don't buy it, if they can't do anythin' then why does Glory have `em around?" After working for the mayor and being a slayer Faith knew that the big bad didn't have worthless "employees" unless they wanted them dead anyway, and if these losers were all Glory had backing her up, then they should be able to do more than beg. Although she was getting pretty wicked cool visuals of them doing just that.

"One, Glory doesn't need help, she's a god. Two, gods don't exactly get to pick who worships them. And three like I said they are really, really good at begging for their life, and making themselves useful running meaningless errands."

"So how do we kill her, no one had been able to figure that out yet, not even the watcher's council, and they're like the know it alls on this sort of thing, well ok not exactly this sort of thing, but you know the bad guys and stuff, and please Tara shut me up…" Tara grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her over to the couch to, well to shut her up.

"That I know of there is only one way to kill a god, another god has to grant you the power,"

"Whoa wait a minute, hold the train, where are we goin' to find a god who will grant us the power?" Faith had never believed in even the Christian god before this, now she was learning that more than the bitch that was more psycho than she ever was wasn't the only one. Unbefuckinglievable!

After Faith so rudely interrupted her Iz put her hand out and a sword magically appeared in it, "I took the liberty of getting permission before I came here." Everyone stared at the sword in Iz's hand that was somehow glowing. "Only one thing, a condition if you will, the only person who can use this must be pure of heart, mind, body, and soul."

"Yeah like you're goin' find one of those in the 21st century."

Iz looked directly at Tara and said, "I already have."

"M-m-me?"

"According to the powers that be you're our girl."

"B-but I can't f-f-fight, a-a-a-ask W-w-w-willow," at the thought of even picking up the sword Tara's stutter came back full force.

Iz walked over to stand in front of the frightened girl to try and calm her down, "Tara that's precisely one of the reasons it has to be you. You can't and don't like to fight which makes you pure of soul. You have a caring heart with no hate in it, which makes you pure of heart. You know what evil is and don't succumb to it, which makes you pure of mind, and your body has never been defiled in an evil act, which makes you pure of body. Tara you are the only one who can wield this sword."

Tara started crying, she couldn't be the only one, she couldn't do it, she would let everyone down. In this case it was life or death, she couldn't live with herself if she screwed up and one of her friends died. In a barley audible whisper Tara said, "I can't," and ran out of the room.

Willow jumped up and started after her girlfriend, "I'll talk to her."

"Well that could have gone worse," Iz said standing up and looking at the rest of the group just knowing there were hundreds of questions floating around their heads, and she knew that she would have to answer them, now. With a defeated sigh she looked at them and said, "Ok one at a time."

Giles was the first to voice his questions, "How did you get the sword, where, from whom…" There were probably more questions but Iz decided to answer the ones already asked.

"I went to a parallel dimension before I came here, the dimension I went to was one where the gods of ancient Greece and Rome still were the leading powers. I told them of the situation here and they gave me Hercules's sword," she held the sword higher for them to see, "it was already enchanted to kill gods. They didn't destroy it because they believed that another so pure would come along, they gave the sword to me so that we could defeat Glory here, and prevent her from trying to take over other worlds. Zeus himself handed it to me."

Everyone was silent for a while when Xander decided it was tension breaker time, "does cupid really wear a diaper?" Everyone looked at Xander blankly before cracking up, needless to say he was quite proud of himself.

"I didn't see him and I forgot to ask, but I'll put it on my list of things to do."

Kate choose that moment to relocate her vocal skills, "you mean you can go back whenever you want, to different worlds I mean."

"Yes and no," seeing Kate's "I want more info" look Iz decided to explain a little more in depth, "I can return the sword whenever I want and then come back here, and when that happens I'll be done. No more time or world hoping. My powers are on lease."

"Wish mine were," Cordelia said in what she hoped was a quite voice, she lucked out and the only person who noticed she said anything was Kate, and she knew she would be questioned on it later, because that's just the way Kate was.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes trying to get their thoughts in order when a teary-eyed Tara and Willow came in, hands joined together.

"I'll do what ever I can, but like I said I don't know how to fight."

"No sweat me and B can teach ya in no time flat."

"Actually that won't be necessary Faith," when everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind she said, "what you need to know to use the sword you already know."

"But what do I know?"

"Magic."

"Magic? How will that help with a sword?"

"Think about it Tara, it's not a normal sword, it's creator was a god, the person who used it till now was half god, and it's enchanted."

"So, so no sword fight," Tara looked extremely relieved with this new information.

Iz chuckled a little, "no, not in the traditional sense of the term, and you won't even be the one holding the sword, all you have to do is the chant and magic type stuff that we'll go over later. Anyway, Faith will be the one actually sword fighting."

"Me, huh?"

"That is going to be your role in this fight, the sword wielder. Buffy, Angel and I will back you up, kind of tag-teaming her; we'll all have similar swords, so she won't know which one to fear most. But since she doesn't know you are a slayer, she'll assume that Buffy will have the magic sword, which is why she can't have it. Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Xander, Kate, Anya will be on minion duty, and Willow will help Tara with the magic type stuff."

"When you say minion duty you mean…" Kate really didn't like the sound of minion patrol, but then again at least she wouldn't be going up against a god, or have to do magic.

"I mean that you will have to keep Glory's lap dogs form getting to Tara and Willow, or us for that matter. Like I said they have no skill whatsoever so it shouldn't be too hard."

"The, ah, plan sounds good but ah, how do we know that ah…"

"The journal." Iz didn't need to hear the rest of the question to know what the watcher was asking. He wanted to know how she could be so sure of the details. "You kept a very in depth journal, and my father kept it with him until the day he died. Glory's main target will be Buffy. But this time she won't be alone."

"Alone, what about us, we'd never leave the Buffster on her own in something like this," Xander knew he would never do that to his friend. Iz just gave him a sad look and Anya answered for her.

"We'd be dead." Iz shook her head confirming Anya's statement as fact and everyone looked at each other knowing that if it wasn't for this girl most of them would already be dead."

"Hey the lockin' us in the warehouse, that's when she woulda gotten `em huh." Again Iz just shook her head yes.

"Giles first by a few hours then, Xander and Anya would have died later that night, followed by Willow and Tara later on. But not before Willow managed to send the journal to my father, he had just enough time to get Cordelia, Kate, Wesley, Gunn, and himself out before the area was destroyed."

"But in my vision I saw Angel and Faith joining in to help."

"Describe the area in which Buffy died then the area they charged."

"Buffy died on one of the main streets in Sunnydale that I recognized, then I saw Angel and Faith charging into a factory in a place I didn't recognize."

"What you saw Cordelia was Buffy dieing in the fight with Glory," she looked at Buffy, "which won't happen, and then Angel and Faith charging into one of Glory's armies which would form if she won, it happened a few years later after Faith was released from prison. That would have been that last day a slayer walked the earth."

"How is that possible?"

"When you die Buffy a new slayer won't be called because according to the cosmic balance you already died and were replaced, only you came back, that wasn't factored into the grand scheme of things. If what Cordelia saw came to pass then the army would have the power to make sure that when Faith died she wasn't replaced.

"Of course none of this will happen now, even the most minor change has caused that. Just the fact Buffy won't be alone in the fight changed the outcome, and even the powers that be don't know what will happen next."

"If you had never come, wouldn't I still have had the vision though? Couldn't we have done something?"

Iz looked thoughtful for a second and answered truthfully, "I don't know, maybe I'll ask the oracles about it."

Angel looked up at the mention of the gold leaf people who talked in riddles every time he had visited them, "you can't"

"Why not?"

"They're dead."

"Fat… Angel yes the oracles you knew were killed untimely, but they were replaced. The two that replaced the ones you knew are the ones who lead me here, and have helped along the way so far. And no, they aren't old enough to speak in just riddles just yet."

"So what do we do now?"

Iz looked right at Faith and Buffy and said, "have some fun, you all are just learning to be friends again, so do friend things." She looked at Willow and Tara, "and we need to go over the spell you'll need to use the power of the sword, we'll only have one shot at this, so we'll have to get everything right the first time."

With that said everyone broke off into groups to go enjoy themselves before they had to put their lives on the line once again to save a world that had no idea whom they were and what they did for it.

* * *

><p>*Summer's home*<p>

"Got everything you're going to need?" Buffy was worried about her little sister, she still had a hard time with their mother's death including nightmares, and she wasn't so sure that sending her to a friends house was the best idea. Although it was the safest idea for her at this point, Buffy didn't want her anywhere around when the big fight happened, she still wasn't so sure she would come out alive, and she didn't want Dawn to see it if she didn't.

"Chill Buffy it's a weekend at Tammy's, I've got all I need."

Buffy looked at her little sister, contrary to what the monks said, Dawn was her little sister, and she would die to save her. Not because she was the key, but because she loved her, and she was just about all the family she had left. "I love you, you know that right."

Dawn looked as though she might cry for a minute before Faith walked in and saved her the embarrassment. "All set?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to get Buffy to let me out the door."

Faith looked at her girlfriend blocking the door from her little sister and did the only thing she could think of. She walked over to Buffy grabbed her at the waist and picked her up, and put her down out of the way of the door. "There ya go, have fun squirt."

Dawn quickly gave her big sister one last hug, then she hugged Faith and she was out the door. Once Dawn was out of sight Buffy closed the door and looked at the taller slayer. "Now what to do, what to do," Buffy quickly smacked Faith on the arm, "your it." Buffy ran up the stairs and to her room as fast as her slayer legs would carry her.

"Oh I am so going to get you," Faith yelled as she took off after the tiny slayer. Faith caught up with Buffy just in time to tackle her to the bed. When she looked down and noticed their position, her lying on top of Buffy on the bed, she stammered a little and started to get up.

"Don't," Buffy grabbed Faith's neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss, Faith didn't try to get loose again.

* * *

><p>*Angel's mansion*<p>

Kate had looked everywhere for Cordelia, she knew the younger girl was there, but she just didn't know where. She tried searching the room the girl was staying in one more time when she noticed that the curtains were swaying a little. When she got closer she noticed the window opened onto a small porch where the dark haired seer sat gazing up at the stars.

"Hey," Kate said softly to the girl not wanting to startle her.

"Hi," Cordelia replied not even turning her head from her current viewing point.

Kate sat down next to the girl not saying anything for a long time, and then the cop part of her took over, "Whatcha doing up here?" Ok so it wasn't the most brilliant question in the world it being obvious what Cordelia was doing after all, but she got points for trying didn't she?

"Have you ever thought about what happens once you die?"

Uh oh, that wasn't good, after her all night vodka and pill fest the last thing she was thinking about was what happened after death, and she saw it as a bad sign that that was what Cordy was doing now. "I try not to actually, after I found out what my father was into, I tried not to think anything bad could happen to us when we die, `cause I didn't want anything bad to happen to him."

"But bad stuff does happen, there is a hell, Angel's been. It's just I know what happens to evil, and even though I can be a bitch I'd like to think that I'm not evil, so what I was wondering is, what happens to those of us who help?"

"I wish I knew Delia," Cordelia gave Kate a really strange face, "what?"

"You called me Delia."

"Oh sorry, I …"

"No, I liked it, it was different." With that Cordelia laid her head on Kate's shoulder and continued to look up, they didn't need to talk anymore, they knew what the other was thinking.

* * *

><p>*Tara's Dorm room*<p>

"So this is everything we need?"

"Yup, this will cover it."

"It ah, it doesn't look very difficult."

"Iz what is it that Tara is going to need my help on?" Willow asked as she looked over the spell, it seemed so simple; Tara could do it in her sleep.

"Strength. Courage. Love."

"Huh," that just totally made no sense, in fact it made so little sense that she didn't even babble out a question, then again maybe that's because she was thinking in babble and couldn't talk and think in babble all at once, oh wait she's going to answer shut up.

"Part of Tara's power comes from her love for you. She's stronger when you are with her, so that's what she needs you for."

Willow gazed lovingly at her girlfriend, "I can definitely do that."

Iz looked at the two lovebirds staring at each other, "well then I've helped you all I can so I'm just going to ah, go."

Neither Willow or Tara answered her as she left they just migrated towards each other and kissed a kiss so sweet only they could manage it. "I love you."

"I love you too Tara." Willow kissed Tara again this time with more passion. As their passion grew they stood and moved towards the bed taking off each other's cloths, only breaking the kiss when absolutely necessary to take off some article of clothing.

* * *

><p>*Buffy's bedroom*<p>

As Buffy lay snuggled up to a very naked Faith she heard a very pesky ringing, on further inspection she discovered it was the phone, "hello," this better be good.

Iz's voice came through the receiver clear as a bell, "It's time."

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in Sunnydale*<p>

Giles, Kate, Xander, Anya, and Cordelia stood with several different types of weaponry looking at creatures that couldn't be more than three feet tall, and that was the tallest. They didn't scare even Xander, but Iz was right, they were really good at begging for their life.

Willow and Tara were hiding behind a large factory with a good view of the circle of their friends surrounding Glory, all with identical swords in hand, and only they and Iz knew which of them had the real sword. And when the sword was stuck inside of glory they would chant, and she would die.

Faith gripped her sword a little tighter, all she had to do was stick it in the bitch somewhere and they could all go to the Bronze for a post-slayage party. Easy right?

Buffy looked around her, she was surrounded by people ready to give their lives for the cause of good, and she wouldn't want to be in this situation with any other group. She looked over Glory's shoulder to see her lover on the other side, all she had to do was stick her blade in Glory and draw blood even just a little. Of course Faith thought she had the magical sword, but Iz had pulled her aside and told her that she would have it after all. Just stab Glory, she's done it before, she can do it again, just to a different person this time.

Angel stood poised and ready to attack, it was all up to him. His daughter, he didn't quite know when he began to think of the girl as his daughter but he did anyway, had pulled him aside just before the fight and told him she only trusted him to use the magical sword. He was honored and terrified at the same time. But he would do it; he would stab the woman, because it was what was right. Yeah she was definitely his daughter.

Iz looked around her at the people who were helping her make the future, well a future. She knew each of them believed they had the magical sword, she had made sure of that, and it was easier that way. If anything went wrong she didn't want anyone to push the blame on anyone else, except maybe her, after all this was her mission.

She stared Glory right in the eye and the stare was returned 100%. She knew Glory remembered her now, she would be damned if she failed again at her mission, she wouldn't let those she loved down again!

"So are we going to end this now?"

"Yes Glorifucus, we end this now."

"You don't really think you can beat me this time do you, after you failed so many times."

"Iz what is she talking about?" Buffy asked confused, the only other time she knew of Glory seeing Iz was at the crashed picnic, and Iz hadn't fought then.

"What you didn't tell your little friends about our previous meetings?" Iz looked around at her friends, no her family and knew they needed the truth before they could fight by her side, so when Glory started telling them, she didn't interrupt. "Well slayer, your little friend and I go way back. I didn't recognize her at first what with the new body and all, but it's the same soul."

Iz decided to pick up where Glory had left off, "I've lived many lifetimes, well my soul has, each new life I have a new body, and personality. This isn't the first life that I've gone against Glory." Everyone forgot about Glory for the time being and focused on Iz and what she was telling them.

"I've been both male and female, both warrior and peacekeeper. I've seen the construction of the watcher's council and it's destruction. I've seen the first and the last; hell I even started that dame cult that now goes by the Knights of Byzantine. And many times before I've failed, and half-succeeded, but tonight Glory you die."

With that everyone seemed to attack the god at once, but she was still too fast for them, simply poking the god with the sword no longer looked like an easy task.

Willow and Tara watched the fight from their spot behind the factory, already knowing what she was telling the others about her past, and her future, all rolled into one mixed up ball that they hoped for her sake would end tonight.

Faith managed to get the upper hand in fencing with the god; she had her on the defensive now all she had to do was draw blood.

Angel, Buffy, and Iz all noticed at once that Faith was pushing the annoying god back and knew it was their chance to attack, one by one their blades cut through the skin of the god, and when all three had done their task, Faith did hers.

When Tara saw Faith's sword slice Glory in the stomach she grabbed Willow's hand and began the chant Iz had taught her. Willow silently sent all her strength to her girlfriend knowing that even though it was a simple spell it would be energy consuming. But she knew if anyone could do it, Tara could.

The group had just got done wiping out the minions and went to catch a glimpse of the real fight going on that night. They made it just in time to see Tara finish the chant and fall to her knees while Willow pulled her into an embrace.

The next thing they saw was Glory start to glow along with all four swords, and with a loud high-pitched scream of pain and anger she was gone. Poof.

* * *

><p>*The Magic Box*<p>

Angel walked over to Buffy and gave her a quick hug, then did the same to Faith, "take care of my seer and cop." After the last show down with Glory Kate and Cordelia decided to stay awhile longer in Sunnydale, as sort of a vacation while Angel and Oz returned to L.A. to make sure Wesley and Gunn hadn't run the business into the ground.

"No prob' soul boy, we'll take care of `em," Faith said the man she considered an older brother just as much as he considered her a little sister.

"Hey we can take care of ourselves, we don't need babysitting do we Katie?"

"Hmm, someone, rather two some ones with supernatural strength bound by oath to keep me alive, actually Delia I think I can live with that." Kate smiled at the beauty queen quite loving the little pout she was giving.

"Traitor, I thought you were on my side." Cordelia stuck out her bottom lip in an even cuter pout.

Kate leaned over and kissed the girl lightly on her lips and said, "I am honey, I just want to be alive on your side, and from what you you've told me about…" Kate never finished the sentence since Cordelia pulled her into a longer kiss.

Xander groaned form his perch on the couch, "my hormones can't take it, first Willow and Tara, then Buffy and Faith, now you two," with that he grabbed Anya's hand and drug her out of the house."

As they headed towards his car Anya could be heard asking, "are we going to go have sex now?"

"Oh yeah," with that Xander closed the car door and drove off.

"I think I'm beginin' to like her," Faith laughed at the retreating couple. Buffy just smacked her lover's arm in a playful manner.

Oz gave everyone a hug, and walked over to Tara who even now kept her distance from the little man, "It was nice to meet you, the you not running from wolf me," Oz smiled at the wiccan and gave her a hug, as he did she said in his ear,

"It was nice to meet the not wolf you chasing me. Come visit soon."

"I will, bye all." With that Angel and Oz walked out to Angel's now returned car with Gunn already inside. "Bye!"

"Well I'm ready for a nice evening of absolutely nothing happening," Iz said as she walked into the room waving to her father who was now pulling away.

"Me too," Tara agreed.

"I say new girls get dish duty, whatcha think Dawn?" Buffy looked to her sister still in her playful mood now that all the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders.

Dawn looked at Iz and Faith and said, "oh yeah!"

Iz laughed at the two sisters now ganging up on her and Faith, "well then I vote for pizza tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Faith said as the little now family walked out the door to Buffy's car on their way home. `God' Faith thought (no pun intended) `it sounds good to call somewhere home again.'

Giles looked at the two remaining women in his home, one was to be his guest the other a girl he was privileged to see turn from a hateful little girl to a strong, loving young woman, and not for the first time that day thought, `life is good, now'. "Tea?"


	3. Fixing the Future

Title: Fixing the Future

Series: Help From The Future For The Past (Part Three)

Rating: never over R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate

Disclaimers: I own nothing, please don't sue me.

Summary: Third part in the series starts off about a month after War Zone. Wolfram and Hart, and Darla and Dru have been behaving way too well.

* * *

><p>*Summer's Home*<p>

Buffy, Iz, Faith, and Dawn were all sitting around the table playing cards when Faith gave Iz a distrusting look and said to Dawn, "Watch it squirt she's a tricky one," referring to Iz who had just picked up a card Dawn had laid down.

"Tricky, me? No way, how am I tricky?" Iz asked trying not to crack up at the disbelieving look Faith was giving her.

Faith pretended to think about it for a second and answered, "Hmm let's see telling us only one sword in all of every where could kill Glory, and then telling each of us we had the sword. Oh and there was the part where really all the swords were needed, because they only worked if teamwork was used," Faith said with mock seriousness, she really didn't blame Iz for that one.

"Well now I thought that was quite clever actually." Faith was about to take her turn when Iz stopped her, "gin!"

Faith got up grumbling something about it not being fair and went to check on the pizza. The four girls had been living together for almost a month now and things couldn't be better. They all got along great, well Buffy and Dawn still had sisterly fights but other than that all was peaceful. All they had to do now was wait for the other two couples to arrive to start their girl's night in.

Since the big fight with Glory things on the slaying front were at an all time low. Which just meant more quality time with Buffy and friends, and Faith definitely wasn't going to argue with that. But after being a slayer for so long she knew something big would be coming up, some new foe, or an apocalypse. But with B by her side, she knew they could take down anything. Of course she had no idea what fate was about to throw at them next.

* * *

><p>*Crypt in Sunnydale*<p>

"Dru where's the box Wolfram and Hart gave us to use on the slayer?"

"Right here grand mum." Dru held up the small box that was no bigger than a few inches by a few inches.

"Give it here, and stop calling me that!" Darla took the box from Dru's hand studying it carefully. There were lots of carvings all over the box. Anyone who didn't know what it was wouldn't think twice about it, as a matter of fact to a regular on looker you wouldn't even see where it opened.

"Very pretty. Oh so pretty." Darla looked at the strange girl who was now her sire and in a way her grandchilde, god it made them sound like an Arkansas family. The girl was now singing something about the stars and pretty little boxes; she decided it would be best to ignore her.

Darla walked into another part of the crypt that once held the Master captive, she missed the Master, all because that bitch Buffy. She had killed the master and put Angelus against her, she would pay, oh how she would pay.

She opened the spell book that Lindsey had given her with the box, it was time to open the little beauty and see what she could do. She recited the chant in the book but at first nothing seemed to happen.

A few minutes later the box began to glow, then it was shaking so badly she couldn't even hold on to it anymore. She went to drop the box, but it stayed where it was suspended in air, shaking even worse now. Then a loud bang could be heard and the box began to slowly unfold.

Bright light poured from the box into the room illuminating everything in an eerie white light. Somewhere in the very far reaches of Darla's brain the woman she used to be, the woman who had been human, who had loved Angel, and who was willing to let her life slip away because that was the right thing to do, that woman was screaming for her to stop what she was doing. But the demon that now wore Darla's skin just shut the little voice further back inside her head and watched mesmerized as the box finished opening.

She had opened the box. Pandora's Box.

* * *

><p>*Summer's Home*<p>

Buffy, Iz, Faith, and Dawn were all sitting around the table playing cards when Faith gave Iz a distrusting look and said to Dawn, "Watch it squirt she's a tricky one," referring to Iz who had just picked up a card Dawn had laid down.

"Tricky, me?" Before Iz could finish what she was saying Faith held up her hand and shook her head like she was trying to clear out the cobwebs. "What?"

"Serious case of déjà vu." Faith was still trying to clear out her head it was like this had all happened before, but that just wasn't possible, they had just found the cards that morning, and she knew she had never done anything like this before now. So it couldn't have happened before, could it?

"Are you ok Faith?" Buffy asked concerned about her girlfriend, she had never seen her freak out so bad over something like déjà vu, it just didn't happen.

"Huh, oh yeah five by five, my turn?"

"Nope, gin!"

Faith got up to go to the kitchen and check on the pizza they were having for dinner, she just knew this had happened before, but how the hell that was possible she didn't know.

Buffy walked into the kitchen after Faith still trying to figure out what was wrong with her love. She saw her standing in front of the microwave checking the pizza and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Are you sure you're ok, you seemed pretty I dunno, freaked."

Faith turned around and softly kissed the girl she loved, "yeah I'm cool B, just hungry I guess." Buffy still looked doubtful so she decided a change of subject was in order, "so when is Kate, Queen C, Red, and Tara gettin' here?"

Buffy knew exactly what Faith was doing but let it slide for now; "they should be here an…DING DONG… ytime now." Buffy smiled at her and leaned in for another quick kiss before going into the living room to meet their guests. They were having the first of many girl's night slumber parties, this particular one was to celebrate the end of classes for all those who were taking them.

"Hey, hey" Buffy smiled at the cute couples now sitting around the room talking to each other. Iz was still gloating about kicking gin rummy butt three times in a row, and Dawn was swearing she had cheated at least two of the three times.

"I do not cheat," Iz said very unconvincingly as far as Dawn was concerned.

"Do so, I bet you could see my cards the whole time."

"How could that help it was rummy…"

"Pizza Pizza," Faith said in her best little Cesar's commercial impression while walking into the room, everybody jumped up at once to grab some pizza and soda and kick off their girl's night. "So why didn't Anya join in the fun?"

"She's probably too busy having sex with Xander." Everyone just stared at Dawn like she had grown a second head, after quickly checking to make sure she hadn't (it was Sunnydale after all) she asked, "what?"

"That sentence just shouldn't have come out of your mouth, it's…weird." Buffy couldn't believe her little sister, her baby sister, had just commented on Xander and Anya's sex life, it was just… well wrong.

Dawn just stuck her tongue out at her sister and said, "sheesh Buffy I'm 15 and starting high school in a few months, I know what sex is, and from what Anya says I know she and Xander have it a lot!" At this point Faith was rolling on the floor almost in tears she was laughing so hard.

Buffy glared at her girlfriend, "you're not helping." At that the rest of the room started cracking up as well. Dawn was growing up, and Buffy would have to accept that sooner or later. "I'm officially keeping you away from Anya from now on," Buffy said all in fun, she really didn't care if Anya told her about her sex life, as long as she wasn't telling her little baby sister about how to be a vengeance demon she was happy.

After that the girls settled down for movie and truth or dare fun. About three or four in the morning, as Faith was drifting off to dreamland next to Buffy in the living room, she thought how lucky she was to have such great friends.

* * *

><p>*The next morning*<p>

Faith woke up to bright rays of light flooding in from the window, it took her a second to get her bearings, as it always did when she first woke up. The first coherent thought she had was, "didn't we fall asleep in the living room with everyone else?"

Faith gently shook Buffy awake to ask her just how they ended up back in their room, and why they were naked. She figured after a night with no alcohol she should remember if her and Buffy snuck upstairs to have sex. When she saw Buffy's sleepy eyes focused on her she asked what was on her mind, "B how did we get here?"

Buffy thinking that her girlfriend was just playing games with her put on a playful smile and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "hmm lets see, if I recall after we returned from slaying you practically dragged me up the stairs and stripped me, then…" when she saw her girlfriend had a slightly worried and puzzled expression she stopped joking to find out what was wrong.

"B, we didn't go slaying last night, we had a girl's night thing since you guys don't have class anymore."

Buffy was starting to get worried she didn't think Faith was playing and that might mean the other got a head injury or something, "Faith, that girl's night is tonight hun. Are you ok?" Faith stared at her for a few minutes not saying anything before she just got up and headed into the bathroom. "Faith, whatcha doin'?

Faith walked into her and Buffy's bathroom and started the cold water in the sink so she could wash her face and try to wake up and figure this stuff out. When she saw Buffy standing behind her in the mirror she turned around and looked her straight in the eye, "are you kiddin' B, `cause if you are it ain't cool."

"Faith I'm not, what are you talking about, did you hit your head last night during patrol?"

"We need to see Giles."

* * *

><p>*Giles apartment*<p>

Giles was in his kitchen when he heard his two slayers walk in, both looking rather distressed. He didn't think it could be anything they had encountered on patrol last night because Buffy had called on her cell phone from her car afterward. "Hello, tea?"

"No thanks G-man, we need to talk."

"Ok Faith, what seems to be the matter?"

Faith looked between the watcher and the shorter slayer and just dove into what was bothering her, "today already happened."

"Um, I ah," Giles looked to Buffy for help understanding just what the other slayer was talking about, but she just shrugged her shoulders at him, "I'm not sure I know what you're saying Faith."

"What I'm saying G-man is today happened yesterday, but it's happenin' today too." When Giles and Buffy both gave her a blank stare she suddenly got an idea, "have you ever seen that movie Groundhog's Day?" When the both shook their heads yes she continued, "well it's like that, yesterday I got this bad dish of déjà vu and then today I wake up and it's the same day again, we already did today, well at least I did."

"Um, perhaps we should call the others, and uh, see if there isn't a reason that this ah, occurrence is happening." Giles walked out of the room to make the phone calls to the others so Buffy took the opportunity to question her girlfriend more.

"We already did today?"

"Yup."

"So ah, what happens?"

"Iz kicks our asses in rummy and we all fall asleep watching movies in the den." Buffy looked at her girlfriend strangely.

"When did we buy cards?"

Faith couldn't believe it; out of everything she had told the girl she gets stuck on that! Good grief. "We found `em in your mom's office when we cleaned it out."

"When?"

"At about 11:30… today."

* * *

><p>***When the others arrive***<p>

"So what's going on Giles?" Cordelia was enjoying the day just being curled up with Kate watching old movies and they had to be drug away just cause Faith was having déjà vu. She would so kick her ass if she could do that to a slayer and live.

"Ah, perhaps I'll ah, Faith would you like to, ah, explain?"

Faith started her explanation and when the phone rang she just kept on while Giles who had already heard it went to answer it. "Hello."

"Giles you have a problem coming your way."

"Angel? What is it?"

"Dru and Darla are in Sunnydale."

"Darla isn't she dead?"

At the mention of the vampire of Angel's recent obsession Cordelia got up and walked over to Giles hoping to listen in on both parts of the conversation. Before she could reach him however one of her visions hit and all she could do was scream and fall to the floor.

Kate was at her side almost faster than humanly possible. She pulled the girl into her lap and held her gently while taking the painkillers out of her pocket and handing them to her. When she had first found out how badly Cordelia's visions hurt the girl she took to carrying extra painkillers around just in case, right now she was extremely glad for that. "What did you see Delia?"

Cordelia was barely aware of her lover pulling her into a gentle embrace, she was lost into the world of her vision, and as usual it wasn't good. When she could open her eyes again the first thing she saw was Kate handing her a painkiller, which she gratefully accepted. "It was Darla saying something in a language that I think was Latin, but I can't be sure, anyway then there was this little carved box opening up and shining, and Ow!"

Giles suddenly got a lot more worried, "Cordelia what did the box look like exactly?"

"It was kind of little, and it was carved with neat little patterns." Giles quickly left the room and returned a few minutes later with an open book.

"Is this the box?"

"Yeah what's the big deal, it's to tiny to have any big bad demon in it, so what is it."

"Pandora's box."

Everyone just stared at him. And it was Anya for once who broke the silence, "oh my god!"

"Ok this is bad isn't it," Xander really didn't like the expression on his girlfriend's face right now.

"Giles? What happened is everything alright?" Angel was getting worried one minute he was talking to the watcher and the next it went silent.

Tara heard Angel's pleading voice on the phone and picked up the receiver from where Giles had laid it down, "um, Angel?"

"Tara? What's going on?"

"Cordelia had a vision about Darla and Pandora's box."

"We're on our way." Angel didn't wait for a response he simply hung up the phone and stated getting the crew together to head back to Sunnydale.

"Angel said that they are on their way, so that's good right?"

"Ok I hate to interrupt the apocalypse talk but do you think this could have anythin' to do with the days repeatin' themselves?"

"Well ah, no one is completely sure just what the, er, box can do, so I suppose it's possible, but nothing of this ah, sort has ever been um, associated with the box before."

"Well it just got `ssociated didn' it."

"Come on Faith let's do a patrol and look for Darla and her psycho friend."

"Ok B, but we're talkin' `bout this later, I don't like livin' days twice."

After a very long patrol the two girls headed home to get some much needed sleep. Faith was about to lay down next to Buffy she suddenly got a thought, how would she know in the morning if it was the same day. In that stupid movie the dude had a radio go off.

"Hey B, I'm thinkin' I'm goin' sleep downstairs."

"What? What's wrong did I do something?" Buffy racked her brain and couldn't think of anything that she did that would upset the dark haired slayer.

"Huh? Heck no B, you didn' do anythin', it's just this way if I wake up next to ya I'll know the day repeated again. You could always come with me." Faith gave Buffy her best come hither smile and walked out of their room, Buffy took an all of a millisecond before she followed.

The two of them snuggled together on the pull out sofa. Faith gently kissed Buffy's lips, "luv ya."

Buffy snuggled in closed to her girlfriend and sighed, "Mmm, luv you too."

* * *

><p>*Next morning*<p>

Faith woke up to the sensation of Buffy practically lying on top of her, naked. She opened her eyes to see that they were back in their room, "damn! B wake up we have to go see the G-man."

Buffy groggily looked at her girlfriend then the clock, "huh?"

Faith didn't stick around to answer her though, she was already heading to the shower trying to remember everything said yesterday so that things would go quicker this time, and they could figure this crap out. She was really beginning to hate that damn movie too!

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

Faith didn't bother knocking but rather just walked into the watcher's home with Buffy hot on her heels still trying to get the taller girl to tell her what the hell was going on. "Yo G-man we need to talk, yoo hoo where are you?"

Giles walked into the room a little miffed with the lack of respect for his home, "Faith what seems to the matter?"

"Today is the third time this has happened, we need to make it stop before I start to crack like Billy Boy."

Giles looked at the girl like she was utterly insane, which he thought at this point was very likely, he however didn't say anything because Buffy beat him to it. "Honey what are you talking about, and Billy who?

"Crystal. Don't look at me like that I'm not crazy… yet. Yesterday, which for me just happens to be today also we found out that Dru and Darla, who isn't dead, are here in Sunnydale with Pandora's box. I'm sure there's more but I can't remember," Faith looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I need to write this shit down incase this happens again, which I'm thinkin' it will." With that she walked into Giles's office and grabbed some paper and a pencil to take notes with, when she came out of the office the other two people hadn't moved at all.

Cordelia and Kate chose that moment to walk into the room from the guest room Kate had been staying in, "Hey Faith, Buffy what's up?"

Faith looked at the other girl, "Have you had the vision yet?"

"Huh?"

"Take this you'll need it to write down absolutely everything you see when you do," Faith handed Cordelia the pad of paper and pencil she had with her while everyone else was thinking about how hard it would be to commit the girl for psychological help.

But before Cordelia could argue with the other brunette, she had a sharp pain in her head and crumbled to the floor, without even thinking about it she started to write down everything she saw as she saw it. Kate kneeled next to the girl and held her loosely so she could write undisturbed. When the vision was over she opened her eyes and saw that she had written stuff down and handed it to Faith while Kate handed her the painkillers.

Faith took the offered pad and read what the girl had seen in her vision and scrunched her forehead, it was different, why was it different? "You sure this is it?"

"Yeah, and how did you know that would happen?"

When Cordelia's vision had first struck Giles had gone into his office to get any and everything he had on Pandora's box, although it wasn't much it was a start, and if Faith was right about the vision then he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt about this as well. He walked back into the room just in time to hear Cordelia's question and waited for the girl to explain before announcing the need for research.

"'Cause it happened yesterday, only then it was different."

"How?" Giles was extremely intrigued by the whole situation.

"Yesterday she saw Darla opening the box." Faith looked down on the paper, it was all different.

Crypt. Angel. Dieing. Dru and Darla killing. Spike dieing. Buffy crying. Carved little box closing. Sun coming up.

"None of this is supposed to happen."

Buffy read what Cordelia had written over her girlfriend's shoulder and it scared her, did that mean Angel died or other people? And who were Darla and Dru killing? Why wasn't Darla dead? "Then we make sure it doesn't. I'm calling Will and Tara, and I guess I should tell Xand and Anya what's going on too." With that said Buffy went about doing just that.

Faith just continued to stare at the paper, she couldn't figure out why the vision had changed when something dawned on her. "C are your visions always the future?"

"Um yeah I think so."

"Then that explains it."

"Explains what exactly Faith, because I'm completely confused." Kate hated not knowing what was going on, the cop in her was screaming different questions she wanted to ask, but stuck with just the one for now.

"For me what was yesterday C saw Darla opening the box, we didn't stop it so it happened, that's why the vision is different today, this must be what's going to happen next."

"God I hope not!" Cordelia knew they didn't know just how painful that future was, but she did, she didn't only see it but she felt it too.

* * *

><p>*Willow's Dorm room*<p>

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Will its Buffy, you and Tara need to get to Giles's house ASAP."

"What's going on?"

"It's to complicated to tell over the phone, so I'll explain when you guys get here."

"Okay we're on our way."

"Bye."

"Bye." Willow hung up the phone and looked at the girl sitting next to her, "this can't be good."

Tara stood up and then pulled Willow up, "so much for a fun relaxing day."

* * *

><p>*Home of the Oracles*<p>

"Should we help them, they aren't figuring it out as fast as they should. Maybe it was a mistake making the younger slayer have the memories."

"Then we talk to Iz, she can help, and I think that Faith was the best one for this job, but you're right they should figure it out quicker, we can't keep the time loop going much longer."

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hey I told you along time ago you could call me Iz," Iz smiled at the Oracles remembering the first time she had met with them, it had been just after her father's death.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Who are you? And why are you gold? Not that gold is a bad color, just you know, different."

"We are the Oracles."

"Right dad talked about you guys, but I thought it was a guy and a girl, not two guys, and didn't they die."

"The Oracles your father knew were male and female, and were killed in his days as a vampire, we are their replacements, put here by the powers that be to guide mankind."

"Powers that be? Guide us how, `cause let me tell you the world sucks, so you must be doing one crappy job of guiding."

"The Powers simply are, as are we. And we can only guide, we can not make the choice for them."

"So what do you want with me?"

"To guide."

"You're funny, ever consider standup?"

"We want you to go back to your fathers past and help them make the right decisions."

"How."

"We will send you there, but then you will be on your own."

"What is your decision, Iz?"

"My father spent most of his life, well the life he told me about, saving people, so I guess it's the least I could do to save him huh?"

"Realize that once we send you back that is it, you can never come back to this life."

"Wouldn't wanna anyway. Ok beam me up Scotty."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape present*<p>

"The box of Pandora has gotten into the wrong hands, and must be put back where it belongs."

"Ok, what do I do?"

"We have created a time loop, in which only your friend Faith, and now you, have the memories from the past day. This time loop will continue only four more days, if you have not retrieved the box by then, all is lost."

"You must simply fix the future."

Iz gave a rueful smile and asked, "again?"

"Yes." After the Oracle had said this there was a bright light and a figure slowly walked out of it.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Hey Faith."

"Iz? What's goin' on?"

"Hello Faith."

Faith leaned into Iz to whisper into her ear, "they know they're gold right?"

"Yup."

"Jus' checkin'. What's up golden boy?"

"Do you know why you have been experiencing the same day over and over again?"

"I'm thinkin' it has something to do with that damn box, but now I'm not so sure."

"It's because we will it."

"Well then unwill it damn it, it's a pain in the ass."

"If we stop the time loop before the box is retrieved the world will end."

"Bummer, so how long will this crap last?"

"Four days, then either you must have the box, or simply nothing."

"Ok why the hell did you choose me for this crap, B is much better with patience and shit, I'm going friggin' nuts doin' the same damn day over and over. Alone."

"We didn't choose you, you did."

"Huh?"

"On the first day of the time loop, you remembered, you set in motion the events of the time loop, and your memory of the past days."

"Oh shit, the déjà vu crap?"

"Yes."

"So what do Faith and I have to do?"

"Retrieve the box." With that they both woke up. Faith curled up with Buffy in their bed, and Iz in her room. Iz looked at the clock on her computer and noticed that it had the same date as yesterday and got up to get Faith.

As she walked out into the hallway she saw Faith coming towards her. "Did that shit really happen last night?"

"Yes."

"Damn, off to see Giles then?"

"Yup wake up Buffy and leave Dawn a note, I'll call the others to meet us there."

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

"Ok Iz we're all here what's up?"

"Faith you want to explain?"

"Hell no, been there done that, twice."

Iz sighed and started to tell everyone what the Oracles had told them the night before in the dreamscape and then let Faith explain what had happened the two days she didn't know what was going on. All in all the group took it well, other than Kate, she was still adjusting to all things hellmouthish, but Cordelia seemed to love helping her deal.

Buffy looked across the room, which was piled high with books, everyone researching someway to fix things, when she caught Faith's eye she motioned to the door. Faith got up and walked over to Buffy and together they left without anyone noticing.

As soon as they were outside Buffy pulled Faith in a hug, and then gently kissed her. "Hi."

"Hey yourself."

"How ya doin'?"

"It's easier with Iz knowin' what's goin' on, `cause I'm still a little confused, and we only have three days left after today."

Buffy rested her head on Faith chest and listened to her heartbeat while the girl talked about what was bothering her. After being with Faith this long she knew it was easier to talk about emotions, any emotions, when she didn't look right at her. And she could live with that, as long as the girl was talking. When Faith was done she leaned up and kissed her again. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks. Luv ya."

"I know and I love you too." The girls kissed once more before walking back into the house to do more research, but man they hated research!

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

"Got it!" Tara exclaimed happily. She had been looking in all the old spell books her mother's side of the family had passed down through the generations, and found what she had been looking for.

Giles and everyone else looked up from their books when they heard Tara shout, something you just don't hear that often. "Ah what is it you've ah, found Tara?"

"It's a chaos ending spell."

"And that helps how?" Faith didn't really understand the whole magic thing, for her it was stake and move on.

"Pandora's box, well when it opens the world is supposed to end right? Well it ends because of the chaos that the box causes…"

"So if we can end the chaos the box has no power!" Willow exclaimed happily.

Faith looked at Iz, "aren't we supposed to get the box though?"

"Well if the witches can make sure it can't do any harm, then it will be easier for us to get it from them. Tara what book are you looking in now?"

"Um, Magic of the Gods, why?"

"Page?"

"1356. Why?"

"That way we'll find it quicker tomorrow it's already 11:20, so we can't do what we have to tonight."

"Damn."

"It's ok Faith, we should be able to end this tomorrow.

"Good, this damn day is getting on my nerves."

"Come on you, lets go patrol."

"'k, see ya all tomorrow."

As they were walking out the door Buffy turned around and asked Iz, "make sure Dawn gets home ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>*Cemetery*<p>

Buffy and Faith were walking along the many lines of headstones in silence when Buffy suddenly grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her into a searing kiss. "Not that I'm arguin' B, `cause I'm not, but what was that for?"

Buffy gave her a mischievous smirk and said, "well just because I won't remember anything tomorrow, doesn't mean I can't give you a few happy memories." With that she pushed Faith against the side of a mausoleum and kissed her again while slipping her hands under Faith's shirt.

"Whoa B, didn't know you had it in ya."

"To much cloths."

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Campus*<p>

"Do you really think that spell will work?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so." Tara and Willow were walking home after the long day of research; they were so exhausted that they didn't even notice the figure in the shadows watching them.

As the two girls walked into the dorm the young man walked back to the street, tomorrow he'd make his move on them…

* * *

><p>*2 days left*<p>

The Scooby gang were all gathered in the back of the closed Magic Box trying to come up with a suitable plan to get the box. They had considered having Angel and his crew come, but they knew there was no way to get them there on time and have any kind of success.

So it was just them, two slayers, two witches, an ex-demon, a time traveling daughter of a former vampire, a watcher, a seer, an ex-cop, a regular but brave guy, and a key (who was to stay at home no matter what according to Buffy), against two crazy vamps with the power to end the world, easy right?

"What if we just find them and stake them before they can use the box?"

"Now that's a plan I can work with."

"We must remember that ah, Dru and Darla are not er, ordinary vampires, they're smart and, and resourceful, we won't be able to just walk up and, and stake them." Giles still wished he had been able to instill the art of patience into his slayers.

"You may not be able to, but B and me, no prob."

"If they are ah, capable of opening the um, box then we must consider the ah, fact that they may have protective boundaries, of the ah magical kind."

"No sweat we take Will and Tar too."

"What about me?"

"And Iz."

"Thanks I love being an after thought," Iz said sticking her tongue out at Faith.

"Girls!" Giles yelled rather loudly, they knew that if Giles was yelling it was time to listen.

Both girls looked sheepishly at Giles and said in unison, "sorry."

"Now as I was saying before Darla and Dru are not to be taken lightly, Darla was around for four hundred years and was sired by the master himself, and Dru has been with her for over a hundred years…"

"That's right luvs, and if you think my little Dru is crazy wait till you see her with Darla."

"Spike what are you doing here?"

"Iz called and asked if I'd be willin' to do the secret agent thing."

Everyone looked at Iz, "I was going to tell you as soon as he got here I swear."

"Well then am I still wanted?"

Buffy sighed, "if you think you can do it Spike, it would be…appreciated."

"Do you know where they are Spike?" Iz asked still worried that Dru might see that he was playing them, she just hoped he was as good at fooling her as he use to brag about, or that he wasn't playing them for that matter.

"Yup, they're staying at the master's ol' layer, Darla's still got a soft spot for `im."

"Then good luck."

"Right then, very well, see you later luv," and with that Spike left to go play spy.

"He's being awfully helpful lately."

"I bribed him."

"With what?"

"I can't tell," Iz said smirking while thinking of robot Buffy and just what the real Buffy would do to it, and Spike for that matter.

"I probably don't want to know anyway."

"Probably not."

"So G-man how we going to do this?"

"I just simply don't know."

"Tar can you and Will do some kind of trackin' spell or somethin' to find the box?"

Tara looked at Willow who shook her head, "yeah we can do that, I think."

"Good, Iz you and I are goin' to the cemetery to stake out the area and come up with an attack plan that won't get everyone killed. B keep up appearances do a regular patrol, and take you cell `n case you get in trouble. G-man, research what ever you think will help, but write it all down so Iz or I can read it and remember it for tomorrow."

Everyone started off to do what it was they were assigned to do, but before she left Buffy pulled Faith to the side and kissed her, "I love it when you take charge like that, major turn on."

Faith smiled at her lover and scooted her away shaking her head, "come on Iz."

* * *

><p>*24 hours left*<p>

As soon as the sun hit her eyes Faith jumped out of bed, this was their last day, if they didn't get it done right tonight then there wouldn't be a tomorrow, and that just didn't sit well with her.

She and Iz set about getting everyone together for the big fight. It took them less time to explain, using a lot of "trust me's" and "we'll explain later's" they told everyone the plan they had come up with the night before while scoping the master's layer out.

And daylight seemed like the perfect time to hit, plus leaving them time to re-coop if they were to fail.

* * *

><p>*22 hours left: fight time*<p>

The group of 10 headed to their assigned spots in the dark caverns that was the master's layer. If everything went as planned in just a few minutes Spike would be bringing in Dru. The plan was to kill her first so that Darla would be easier to kill later.

So far it seemed as though everything was right on schedule, Spike walked in with Dru who was talking about the stars repeating themselves to many times, Faith assumed that she was talking about the time loop they had been in for the past few days.

Spike led Dru into the center of the room when she suddenly stopped, "the music died."

"Good song luv."

Drusilla looked at Spike and didn't even bother saying anything she knew her fate now, her journey was finally over. Faith and Buffy jumped out at the same time and took her out with little effort. Spike just watched with an unreadable expression while his lover of over a hundred years turned to dust in front of his eyes. But he couldn't help but wonder that if both Darla and Angel came back from hell then maybe she would too.

"One down, one to go." Faith set the next part of the plan into motion, which was making sure that Iz and the witches were in place. Willow and Tara would cast the spell while Iz grabbed the box and gave it to Xander and Anya to get back to the shop with. Then the rest of them would kill every last minion in the place. Which was a lot of minions.

Of course they weren't counting on the fact that one of the younger vampires had seen the slayers take out the elder, and went to tell Darla. Darla didn't move though, she was ready for the fight; after all she had the biggest law firm on the west coast backing up her

plans. It was time for her to set her plan into motion and take out those damn slayers and co. once and for all.

* * *

><p>*Main hall*<p>

The group walked in thinking they were about to finish this off once and for all, but Darla had other things in mind. In front of them stood at least 50 vampires and some demons they didn't really recognize.

"Slayers."

"Blood sucker."

"Such spirit, to bad I'll have to break it."

"What you don't actually think you'll win do ya?" Faith was trying really hard not to let the vampire see through her tough girl act, but the more and more of Darla's army she saw it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Tisk, tisk, I know I'll win… Kill them." All the vampires and demons rushed the group; this was going to take awhile. While the Scooby gang fought for their lives Darla simply walked into the sewer access and left, with the box of course.

Willow and Tara were doing spells as fast as they could think of them to keep the demons at bay so the slayers could dispense of them. Xander, Anya, Kate, Cordelia, Giles, and Iz were doing their best to take out the weaker of the vamps to do their part of helping out.

Faith and Buffy stood with their backs to one another and fought with everything that they had. But against the numbers they were fighting, it was starting to look like it wouldn't be good enough. Faith saw a demon advance from her right, going towards Buffy, she knew there was no way that Buffy would be able to avoid it with the three vamps she was already fighting getting more and more hits home, so she did the only thing she could do, she jumped in front of the demon and took it's blow full on. And then her world went black.

Buffy saw Faith take an extra hard blow and fought like she had never fought before taking out everything standing in way as she went towards her lover.

When Tara and Willow saw what was going on they ran to their friend's side to see if they could help. They quickly did a few spells that would prevent anything evil from getting to them and then leaned down next to Buffy who was cradling Faith's limp body in her arms.

"She saved my life," Buffy looked up at Willow and Tara with tearstained cheeks, "I can't loose her."

Iz picked that moment to join them, "then you're not going to come on lets get out of here, Darla left a long time ago with the box anyway. Buffy and Iz picked Faith up and the rest of the group surrounded them, and slowly they made their way back out into the sunlight where it was safe.

* * *

><p>*Hospital: 15 hours left*<p>

"This is all my fault," Buffy cried while sitting in between Willow and Iz in the waiting room, "that demon was coming after me."

"Come on Buff you know she wouldn't let anything happen to you, and she has a thick head, she'll be fine." Iz tried reasoning with the girl, she knew Faith would be fine, she had to be, they didn't have long left till…

"Family for Faith ah… Summers?"

Buffy and the gang all jumped up, "that's us."

"Um who is the family, I'm afraid I can only tell them the situation."

Buffy looked pleadingly at everyone and Iz and Giles spoke at the same time, "I'm her uncle," "I'm her sister."

The doctor led the two to a consulting room and told them that Faith had a concussion but would be fine in a few days; they knew that with slayer healing she would be good to go tomorrow.

Iz went back out to the waiting room to tell Buffy the news while the doctor led Giles away to have him fill out some paperwork. When he came out Buffy and everyone had seemed to calm down considerably, so he chose that time to ask the question that had been burning his mind since they found out Faith was ok. "What do we do now?"

"Find the bitch and stake her!" Buffy had a cold glint in her eye and everyone around her unconsciously moved back a little.

"Buffy that's easier said than done," Iz said always the calm one.

Buffy turned her eyes on Iz and said with barely contained rage, "with me or not?"

Iz looked at the rest of the group who all had fear written all over their faces and knew what she had to do, "with you."

* * *

><p>*Cemetery in Sunnydale: 1 hour left*<p>

Buffy and Iz walked up to the blonde man standing just inside the gates of one of many cemeteries in Sunnydale, "are you sure she's here Spike?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go." Every since the two girls had left the hospital they had been searching any and everywhere a vampire could hide in Sunnydale and there were a lot of them. Then Spike had finally called and said he had found her in a crypt near the same damn place she had left earlier, if Buffy was in a bad mood earlier, she was in a murderous one now.

The three walked through the cemetery side by side and entered the crypt and immediately saw Darla standing in the center holding the box looking at a book. When they entered Darla looked up and smiled.

"Spike you brought playmates, how fun."

"You know you always did get on my nerves."

"Enough chit chat, we're going to kill you now."

"Are you?"

"Oh yeah," Buffy stepped forward but was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Oh yeah, I'd have to invite you in, ironic wouldn't you say." Darla gave them her best smirk and went back to reading the book so that she would get the spell right, there would be no second chances with this.

Buffy quietly asked the others that came with her, "what do we do now?"

Spike tried the wall but he wasn't allowed in either so he just shrugged, if the world was going to end so be it, he'd been round longer than most anyway.

Iz looked at the space where the wall was critically, seemingly in deep thought, and then something dawned on her, "Darla?"

"Yes?" The vampire knew the girl was up to something by the look on her face, but she was sure this was going to be fun.

"What sort of spell did you use to make this wall, it's kinda cool."

Darla smirked, "just the simple you can't come in unless I want you to spell, anyone over 200 should really know it."

Iz gave a predatory smile, "that's what I thought."

"So?"

"Well don't you want us dead."

"Yes." Darla wasn't sure where this was leading, but she played along anyway.

"Well don't you want to do it yourself, I'm mean, if the box kills us then doesn't that takes all the fun out of it."

Now Darla gave a genuine smile, "oh I definitely plan on killing you all personally, stick my teeth into your lovely little throats."

"Well wouldn't you have to touch us to do that?" Buffy understood what Iz was getting at as soon as she said that, smart girl.

Unfortunately for Darla she still didn't get it, "yes, as you would say duh," with the looks she got as soon as she said that she realized her mistake, she had just invited them in.

Buffy was the first one to launch forward and immediately threw a punch at Darla's head. Buffy and Spike took turns hitting Darla while Iz ran forward and grabbed the box. Tired of fighting Buffy let the stake she kept in her sleeve fall down into her hand and staked the vampire. Poof. Dust.

Buffy and Spike looked at Iz who was now holding probably the most dangerous thing in the world. She just smirked back at them, "Yo Orkie, we got the box."

In a sudden bright flash all three were standing in the chamber of the Oracles, the taller of the two took the box from Iz, "good job, cutting it a little close though don't you think?"

"All that work and you criticize," Iz said smiling at the Oracles and then grew serious again, "what now?"

"You go home to your friends and the world sees another day."

* * *

><p>*Summer's Home*<p>

The entire Scooby gang were sitting around the Summer's living room about to start a movie fest to celebrate yet another victory for the good side. Buffy had just gotten up and put a video in when Faith, Willow, Dawn, and Tara walked out of the kitchen holding sodas, popcorn, and other necessities for movie time fun.

"So what we watchin'?" Faith took her spot on the couch next to Buffy.

Before she could answer the credits for Groundhog's Day started on the TV. Using every bit of slayer speed she had Faith jumped up to the VCR and hit stop, she turned around and everyone was trying not to laugh, and failing miserably at it.

"I don't even think so!"

"Aw come on honey, it's a good movie." Buffy looked at rest of the gang for help.

"With cute animals." Tara added.

"And snow, you remember snow don't you." Kate laughed at the face Faith gave her and leaned back into Cordelia who was barely containing her laughter.

"Funny, you're all funny, really not bein' sarcastic at all." Faith threw a pillow at Buffy who in turn threw it back, starting an all out pillow war. All was safe in their world again.

* * *

><p>*Outside*<p>

The man stood in the shadows watching the festivities inside the house. "Soon."


	4. Growing Up and Moving On

Title: Growing Up and Moving On

Series: Help From The Future For The Past (Part four)

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Rating: never over R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Summary: The Council has never been good at thinking, making tea yes, thinkin no. So when they think Faith needs a new watcher, she thinks otherwise.

* * *

><p>*Coffee Shop*<p>

"What do you want Dawn?"

"Just soda."

"What no coffee?"

"Stunts your growth, hey so that's what happened to you." Dawn stuck her tongue out at her older yet shorter sister.

"Smartass, go find a table." Buffy smirked at the retreating figure of her little sister, they were getting along good these days, which was good since they were both out of school and seeing each other a lot. But Iz helped keep the younger girl occupied when she started to get on her nerves, and then there was always Faith. Buffy's face lit up with just the mere thought of her lover.

"Ma'am can I help you?"

Buffy snapped out of her daydream and ordered for Dawn and herself, when she received her order she went in search of the younger girl. She found her in the back of the shop staring at something past her. "Whatcha looking at?"

Dawn had a goofy look on her face and didn't even notice her sister had sat down and started talking until a hand was waving in her face, "huh, what?"

"I asked what you were looking at, so?"

"I'm in love."

Buffy smirked at her and turned around to see who Dawn was in love with now. The object of Dawn's attention was a tall, handsome, sandy haired kid. "Cute."

"Hey he looked at me and smiled ohmygod he's coming this way, don't look!" Buffy did as her sister asked fondly remembering the days at Hermy when she was the same way, sad really, she was really glad she had Faith now.

"Um, hi, Dawn right?"

'He has an Irish accent I really am in love.' "Hi, yeah, and this is my sister Buffy."

"Oh, hi, um I know you don't know me, I'm Danny by the way, but I was wondering if you would like to ah, oh um, maybe see a movie or something?"

"Sure! Oh I mean ah, yeah sounds cool."

"Great I'll ah call you sometime then."

"Ok."

"Great." Danny started to walk away and then remembered something, "I ah, don't know your phone number."

"Oh, here," Dawn quickly scribbled out her phone number and handed it to him, "bye."

"Yeah, bye." After Danny walked away Buffy couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, it was just so damn cute.

"Dawnie has a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Dawn threw her napkin at her sister but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

Buffy and Dawn walked into the magic box discussing what Dawn would wear on a date when Danny finally asked her out. "Hey."

Buffy looked up and saw Faith approaching her, "hey yourself." Faith pecked her on the cheek and smiled.

"What's up, how was the sister lunch?"

"Dawny got asked out, cute kid too, what can I say she's a Summers."

"Really, what did he say?" Willow asked happily from where she was sitting at the round table with Tara.

"Oh it was adorable, neither could make a complete sentence with out babbling or stuttering, reminded me of you two actually." Tara and Willow both stuck their tongues out at Buffy, but then smiled to each other remembering how their relationship was in the beginning.

"He is so hot, I can't wait till he calls," Dawn completely ignored what Buffy had said as she relived the moment in her head over and over again, "oh and he had the cutest Irish accent, I'm in love."

"Already, weren't you just in love last week with, what was his name again?"

"Please Faith, that was so over like three days ago, keep up."

"AHHHHH!" Everyone stared at Xander after he screamed, "sorry high school Cordelia flashbacks, it was scary." Those of them who went to high school together just shook their heads in understanding. That's when the door chimed that they had a customer.

"Travers, didn't I send you back to England to never return?"

"I'm not here for you young lady."

"Then why are you here." Buffy still really didn't like this guy.

"I'm here to introduce Faith to her knew watcher." As he spoke a tall sandy haired woman walked in and smiled, "Faith, this is Tabitha Cook, your new watcher."

"Hello everyone, Faith it's nice to meet you." As she spoke Buffy couldn't help but think, 'where have I heard that accent before?'

"Sorry Mr. T. but I've got a watcher, G-man over there." Faith pointed at Giles who had just walked into the room.

"Travers."

"Giles."

"Well I'm beginning to wonder if I should just use my last name too, it seems to be a theme here." Tabitha smirked at the two senior watchers, 'Englishmen, they get flustered over anything.

Faith was trying not to like this new woman, but after that comment it was going to be hard, the woman had a sense of humor, and like to make fun of the watchers, all good things in her mind. But she still didn't want a new watcher.

"Yes well I've got to get back to England, so have fun getting to know each other." With that Trevers walked out the door. Tabitha for her part looked like someone caught in a trap with all eyes staring at her.

"Well this is starting off nice and uncomfortable, I'm sorry, I was told you knew I was coming… Obviously I was misinformed."

"Seems that way. So you can leave now."

"Sorry Faith you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"'Cause I'm going to be paid a lot of money to put up with you, and that always a good incentive." Faith smiled at the woman's words, 'oh yeah it's going to be tuff to hate her.'

"Well ah, Mrs. Cook ah, please come in."

"Ms. actually and thank you."

"Would you ah, like some tea perhaps?"

Tabitha gave him an amused smirk and asked, "what is it with you people and tea?" Giles just smiled, a genuine smile at that, he was beginning to like this woman already.

"Um welcome to America," Tara said letting the woman know she would try and give her chance.

"Thank you, ah I'm afraid I only know Faith and Giles's names."

"Oh right where are my manners, that is Tara, and the young woman next her on the right is Willow, then Dawn, Buffy, Faith of course, the young man in Xander. That's Anya behind the counter and I'm sure you'll meet Kate and Cordelia later." Everyone just kind of half waved to the intruder on their little group.

"It's nice to meet you all, and I look forward to getting to know you. But if it's okay Faith I would like to talk to you alone for a few minutes."

Faith wasn't worried that this woman would hurt her, she was the slayer she could take anyone on, so she nodded and pointed to the back, "we can talk in the training room."

"That would be perfect." The two walked off to the back.

"Giles did you know Trevers was going to do this?"

"I assure you if I had known what he was up to I would have told you and Faith, this is all news to me."

"So what are we going to do about her?"

"Ah, welcome her?" Giles gave a hopeful statement that just screamed that he was tired of being the only older adult in the group.

"Ok for now, but if she pulls anything like that last lady watcher to show up, I'll …"

"Well this time Trevers introduced her personally, so I don't think she's all evil Buffy," Willow said trying to diffuse the anger she could see in her friend's eyes.

"But this is Trevers we're talking about he is all evil and…" Willow shot Xander a look that could turn someone to stone and he shut up. Tara just squeezed Willow's hand for support, and to make sure she didn't attack Xander with a levitating pencil or something.

* * *

><p>*Training room*<p>

"I don't want a new watcher."

"I know."

"Well now that we got that straight you can leave, have a nice flight."

"Like I said Faith you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I don't s'pose they told you what I did to the last one?"

"You mean Wesley and you're let's have fun with torture routine, yes they told me, and yet here I am."

"Death wish?"

"I know you were different then, I'm not worried."

"So how can I get rid of you?"

Tabitha pretended to think it over, "sorry nothing comes to mind, but if something does I'll let you know."

Faith smiled at her, "you do that then Tabitha."

"Call me Tabby, all my friends do."

"'k." Faith and Tabitha then walked back into the main room of the shop. And the chime once again went off.

"Danny." Dawn's whole face lit up with seeing the boy again so soon.

"Dawn what are you doing here?" Before Dawn could answer Danny added, "hey mom, why you here?" Everyone stared at Danny and Tabitha, and for the second time that day she felt trapped.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Faith sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch, but it just wasn't happening. When she heard someone come into the room she looked up and saw Dawn looking at her intently. "What?"

"You're not going to try and make her leave are you?"

"Huh, what ya talkin' 'bout kid?"

"Tabitha, Danny's mom, ring any bells."

"Look Dawn I'm gonna try and throw your boyfriend's mom out the country if that's what you're worried 'bout."

Dawn came over to the couch and sat down in a huff, "they don't seem evil, or bad or anything. We should give them a chance."

"He called didn't he?" Dawn's whole face lit up and she shook her head vigorously. "Got everything all planned?"

"Cordy and Buffy are going to take me to the mall later and help me find something cool to wear."

Faith stood up and started walking out of the room, "just be careful and have fun kid, I'll try and behave with Tabby." Dawn smiled her thanks and Faith walked into the kitchen where Buffy was rummaging around.

"Did you know we have no real food?"

"That's why me and Iz are gonna go shopping later, if there's somthin' special you want just write it down."

"I love you."

"Ok, luv you too." Buffy smiled at her girlfriend and started to kiss her when someone walked in the back door interrupting them.

"Jees don't you two ever do anything else, you're worse than Xander and Anya!" Cordelia walked over to the counter and set her purse down, "so where's Dawn, we want to hit the mall early if we're going to have enough time."

"C there's still like five or six hours."

"That's it? Dawn let's go, move it. You too Buffy come on."

Faith stared at Cordelia like she was crazy and just shook her head. "Have fun." She kissed Buffy and walked back into the living room in hopes something good would come on soon, ruefully she thought 'the only good TV comes on, on Tuesday nights.

* * *

><p>*Outside the Magic Box*<p>

Willow and Tara walked along the sidewalk to the Magic Box, Giles had called earlier and told them about a new shipment of magic books he thought they would enjoy. Willow suddenly stopped and looked around her. "Honey what's wrong?" Tara asked worriedly.

"I don't know, it just feels like someone's watching us or something, you know that feeling when someone's eyes are boring into you, I just got it." Tara looked around the deserted street and shivered.

"Lets go inside now."

Willow smiled, "lets."

When the two walked in they saw Giles sitting at the round table talking to Tabitha and Anya behind the counter looking bored because there were no customers. "Hey." They said together, they were doing that a lot lately, a couple thing they guessed.

Anya looked up with a smile on her face and then frowned "you're not paying customers."

"Nice to see you too Anya," Willow said annoyed, Tara just squeezed her hand gently and they walked over to the table where the watchers were discussing watcher type things.

"Hey Mr. Giles, Tabitha."

"Oh, hello Tara, I ah, I didn't even hear the ah, door chime."

"Hello Tara, Willow, how are you two?"

They sat down and Tara answered her, "just fine, Mr. Giles told us about some magic books, and we're here to have a looksie. You?"

Tabitha gave a little laugh, "well Danny's date with Dawn is tonight and he was freaking out over everything, it was getting to me so I came to hide." Tara and Willow both laughed and Anya looked up annoyed again, Willow just glared at her.

"Buffy said that she and Cordelia were taking Dawn shopping today for and outfit to wear, poor Faith and Iz are going to be stuck in all the commotion tonight," Willow said with a slight laugh at the antics of the two young teens.

"Ah, I think it's cute." Tara stuck up for her little buddy, plus she remembered her first real date with Willow, she was a complete mess.

The chime on the door went off and everyone looked up at the young man who was now standing there. He was tall with dark skin and even darker hair, with ice blue eyes. "Hello, I'm looking for a Willow Rosenberg and Tara MaClay."

Willow and Tara looked at each other curiously and Tara answered him, "I'm Tara and this is Willow, what can we do for you?"

The man gave an almost evil smirk and said, "death be the punishment for your kind," and with that he pulled out a handgun and pointed at the two girls who now had a look of fear on their features.

*Sunnydale Mall*

"Hey Dawn how about AHHHHHHH!" Cordelia fell to the floor with the impact of her vision. Buffy and Dawn were at her side at once. "Oh god no! Willow and Tara, we have to go now!"

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital*<p>

Buffy paced around the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come tell them something about Willow's and Tara's condition. She couldn't help but think back to just a short time ago when she was pacing waiting to hear about Faith. She looked at her lover, who was sitting there staring into nothingness, then she glanced around at the rest of her friends, Willow was the glue that had held most of them together. She was the strong one when it came to emotional stuff, as Giles had once said, she truly was the best of them. And now this happened. And not only to Willow but to Tara too, the shy, sweet girl who had never done anything to ever purposely hurt anyone in her life. She couldn't loose them, either of them, they were family.

Just then the doctor came out and asked for any family of either Rosenberg or MaClay, the whole Scooby gang jumped up. "I'm sorry but I can only talk to the family."

Tabitha had not been a part of the group long, but she knew that if the doctor didn't start talking soon someone would attack, so she did the only thing she could think of, after all she had the same hair color as Tara, "I'm Tabitha Cook, Tara's aunt." The doctor smiled and asked her to a private room, but she refused, "I think you should just tell all of us at once, it will be easier that way."

The doctor looked wary but complied, "very well, I'll tell you your niece's condition first, Tara has a mild concussion, and a gash on her side where the bullet grazed her. I'm afraid Miss Rosenberg didn't fare as well, she had massive internal bleeding, but we've managed to stop it and she is stabilizing now. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, and at this stage we can't even be sure she will. We have high hope for her though."

"When can we see them?"

"Miss MaClay will be put in a private room shortly, but I'm afraid Miss Rosenberg will be spending sometime in the ICU."

"Thank you doctor." When the doctor left everyone seemed to deflate, their hopes that both girls would be ok quickly disintegrating. Buffy and Xander just sat there staring ahead at the wall, not saying anything. Faith shot Anya a look and then sat down next to Buffy trying to draw her out of her thoughts.

She knew what her girlfriend would be doing now, she would be blaming herself, she was the slayer she was supposed to save the world and her friends. But she hadn't been there, and ever if she had slayers can't stop bullets. Before she said anything to her lover she looked over at Anya who was trying as best she could to get Xander to come out of his shock.

"B?"

Buffy looked up her eyes brimmed with tears, "this shouldn't have happened."

"I know B. But there was nothing anyone could do. The cops are looking for the little bigot now. They'll find 'em."

"It doesn't matter. It won't change any of this."

Faith didn't know how to respond to that so she just pulled Buffy into a tight embrace and held on to her through her sobs.

Tabitha felt extremely out of place, she went over to Giles and pulled him off to the side to speak to him, "Dawn doesn't need to be here, and I have to go make sure Danny is ok, should I take her with me?"

Giles smiled warily, "thank you, that would help some, so soon after Joyce… She shouldn't be here." Tabitha just nodded and went to collect the girl and leave.

Iz stood off to the side being one of the newest members she didn't really think she should be there, so when she saw Tabitha start to lead Dawn out she ran after them. After all they didn't know the woman yet, she wasn't just going to let her take off with the girl she now saw as a little sister. And she would do anything to not have to be in the hospital, just waiting.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all." Tabitha smiled at the two young girls. Dawn seemed more at ease with Iz with her, so that was good, although she was almost certain she would cling to Danny when she saw him. The two made a cute couple, and it was good that Danny had someone he could talk to about what went on in the world, they all needed that sometimes.

* * *

><p>*Several hours later*<p>

Tara woke up to the unusual surroundings of the hospital room. When she looked around she could tell her friends were there in the shadows, probably sleeping due to the late hour. She examined the faces of the people closest to her in the world, and found that one was missing, Willow. Then like a ton of bricks the scene played back in her head. The man, the gun, then shots, and everything went black. She was near panic now, she wanted to make sure her lover was ok, her soul mate, the person she couldn't live without.

She tried to speak and found her voice wasn't working because her throat was dry, she cleared her throat and tried again, she called to Buffy, in a voice close to that of a croak, because she was the closest.

When Buffy heard someone call her name she opened her eyes and saw Tara staring at her, "Tara?"

"Buffy where's Willow."

Buffy's eyes watered again just at the mention of the little red-head whom she adored, "she's in the ICU Tara, do you remember what happened?" Upon hearing Buffy talking everyone seemed to wake up and come to attention in time to hear Tara's answer.

"A man with a gun said we should die, and then he shot, that's all. Please is Willow ok, I want to see her, I have to see her."

Buffy gently took Tara's hand in her own and with her voice soft and low said, "Tara you can't see her now, she's in ICU, she made out a little worse than you."

"But she's alright right?" Tara was in tears and near hysterical when the doctor came in to check on her. When he saw the state she was in he assumed it was because of whatever the blonde standing over her had just said, and told them all it was time to leave.

When Tara heard the doctor telling everyone to get out she held on to Buffy's hand that still held hers gently, "no, please don't leave me here along, please." Buffy didn't want to leave the panicked girl alone so she simply told the others to go, and then told the doctor she was staying. After arguing with her and realizing he wasn't going to win the doctor left the two alone. "Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"The man who did this did it because…"

"He was a bigot!" Buffy stated firmly, wishing for nothing more than two minutes alone with the guy to inflict some serious hurt on him.

"No, Buffy he did it because we're witches, he'll go after anyone else doing witchcraft, he needs to be stopped, and this isn't a case for the cops."

"Tara how do you know this?"

"His arm had the tattoo of Tabalen on it, they're a cult of half-breeds who despise witches. Stop them." Tara was so exhausted she fell asleep after making sure Buffy had heard her; she hoped that when she woke up this would all be over.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"She said something about the tattoo of Tabalen, and it having to do with her and Willow being witches."

"Yes they are ah, a breed of ah, half demons who um, hate witches. They believe that witches stole their ah, power hundreds of years ago. He was young, this could have ah, been a, a test." Giles was worried, if Tara was right, then someone older might come and try to finish the job started by the younger half-demon.

"You mean like to get in a gang ya gotta steel somethin'"

"Yes Faith, that's actually a very good example." Faith smiled at her new watcher's approval of what she had said. "I believe we should research this better, and see if we can't find out more about them."

"I agree, I have plenty of material in the back room, that should suffice for now." The younger watcher smiled at him and headed to the back room to find the books that would be helpful. If the Tabalen were really behind this, it wasn't good at all, for any of them.

"Half-demon, means they are also half human? Can they be arrested?"

"Ah, yes I believe so."

"Good I'll give the SPD a visit and see if I can find anything out." Kate kissed Cordelia lightly and walked out of the shop, finally something that fell in her department, she was getting tired of not being able to do anything for the Scoobies.

"Research then." Cordelia said solemnly as she watched her girlfriend leave.

"Jus' till visitin' hours though…"

"Yeah Tara gets lonely there all by herself," Buffy finished for her girlfriend, and they set about getting out books to start researching.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital, ICU*<p>

The nurse gently pushed the chair with the young woman up to the bed so she could see her beloved. "I'll come back in little bit for you dear."

"Thank you," Tara replied but never took her eyes off Willow's beautiful face. "Hi honey, I miss you. It's been two days now, that's the longest we've been apart since we met pretty much. Please come back to me, I can't live with out you." Tara picked up Willow's limp hand and caressed it with her own. 'This shouldn't have happened; I'm the one that should be lying there not her. She's the one no one can live with out, this shouldn't have happened to my Willow.'

Tara watched her lover closely for any signs of a reaction to her presence, there was none. Willow made no movements other than the even rising and falling of her chest as she breathed, and the moving of her eyes under her eyelids.

The nurse came back and took hold of Tara's chair giving her enough time to say goodbye, "I love you, please come back soon. Sweet dreams." Tara lightly kissed Willow's hand and put it back where it was, resting on her chest, and gave one last glance back before the nurse rolled her out.

Willow was faintly aware of someone talking to her, she couldn't make out most of it, it sounded like they were so far away and whispering all at the same time. But it was there, she knew it was. Now all she had to do was figure out where she was. The voice spoke again, soft and gentle, loving. 'Tara?' The voice it was Tara she knew it was!

"I love you, please come back soon. Sweet dreams."

'No Tara don't leave me here please, Tara?' She was gone she hadn't heard her call for her, or she would have stayed. Willow didn't like this place it was dark, and lonely, she wished Tara would come back.

A glow in front of her caught her attention and she started towards it. When she got to where the glow seemed to be coming from she saw two figures, both male, and both had gold skin.

"Hello Willow."

"Um, hi"

"Do you know who we are?"

"The Oracles?"

"Yes."

"Am I still alive?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever elaborate?"

"Hardly ever."

"Why are you here, better yet why am I here?"

"You're in the hospital, unconscious. We have simply borrowed you for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"A warning."

"Care to be more specific, and does he ever talk?" Willow pointed to the gold guy on the left, completely annoyed by whole situation. She wanted to go home to Tara, not be here talking to the Oracles.

"You must beware of the watcher."

"The watcher, what, why?" The room and the Oracles started to fade as Willow regained consciousness. Willow opened her eyes to see a nurse watching over her.

"Hello little one, welcome back. There will be a very happy girl upstairs to know you're awake." The nurse smiled warmly at her, and Willow did her best to smile back.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

Ring. Ring.

"Hello… Yes… Really… Thank you, we're on our way." Everyone looked guessingly at Giles, "Willow woke up."

By time the Scooby gang got to the hospital Willow had already been moved so that she was sharing a room with Tara. The group piled into the little hospital room bearing gifts of all sort for the girls.

"Willow!" Before Willow even knew what was happening Buffy had her in a breath-taking hug.

"Buffy I can't breathe!" Buffy loosened he hold on Willow but didn't let go completely. She sat on the bed by Willow's side so she could keep contact with her, proving to herself that in fact Willow was there, and ok.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Buffy looked to other bed to see a smiling Tara, "you either missy!"

Both girls in question just smiled and shook their heads to the affirmative. Next to assault was Xander; only his weapon of choice was a teddy bear almost as big as Willow herself. When she gave him a questioning look, he just gave his goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders, "couldn't resist, he was so cute, and you deserve him, and hi."

"Thank you." Willow looked around at everyone there and noticed for the first time that Tabitha was there, and then she remembered what the Oracle had said. "Where's Dawn?"

"Magic Box hanging out with Danny."

Willow saw her chance and took it, "Tabitha could you go pick 'em up, I'd really like to see Dawn."

"Of course I'll be back soon."

"Thank you." When Tabitha was gone Willow turned to her friends and said, "we need to talk."

Buffy saw the change in her best friend and straightened immediately, "what's up Wills?"

"I saw the Oracles when I was in the ICU and unconscious."

"You saw them? Damit if they are going to visit everyone why in the hell do I get visions, that by the way hurt like hell!"

Willow looked at her friend who gave an apologetic face, well as apologetic and Cordelia got anyway. "They told me to beware of the watcher."

"The watcher? Damn I knew I shouldn't have trusted her so easy, it was the kid, and he threw me off. Made her seem all trustworthy." Faith hated it when she was wrong about people, and she had started to really like her new watcher. Almost as much as she liked Giles, or her first watcher.

"Don't be hard on yourself Faith there is no way you could have known this," Buffy had a sudden realization, "Dawn! She went to get Dawn."

"Relax Buffy I'll call An and have her come with them. I doubt she would do anything with Anya there." And Xander set about calling his girlfriend.

"Ok. So did the Oracles say anything else?"

"Not really, they're very cryptic, and the one didn't ever talk."

"That was Orsen, I've never heard him talk either," Iz smiled to the redhead and added, "Tobias on the other hand talks, but sometimes never more than one word sentences, it can take hours to get something usable out of him."

"Tell me about it, I was ready to snap with him just saying yes and nothing else."

"I've learned that's all in how you ask the question, which can still be frustrating."

"If you weren't there with me I probably would have gone postal on 'im." Faith said joining in the conversation while everyone else just kind of looked at them funny.

They talked for a while longer about anything and everything, everyone having plenty of opportunity to talk about something they knew. About and hour after Tabitha had left she returned with Dawn and Anya in tow.

"I thought you were with Danny too?"

"He didn't feel right coming not knowing you very well yet, so he went home. How you feeling Willow, oh and Tara?"

"I'm better, and awake, and hey awake is always good. Except when it's bad, and then it isn't good, and hey I'm babbling again hehehe."

Dawn looked at her sister's best friend and with the straightest face she could muster said, "yup she's awake alright." Everyone just cracked up at that, and Dawn gave herself a satisfied smirk.

Tabitha's beeper choose that time to go off, she looked at it and then said, "excuse me," and ran out of the room.

Dawn looked at her and said, "wonder what that was all about, didn't know watchers had beepers." Everyone who had been in the room earlier looked at each other asking the silent but very important question 'do we tell her' with their eyes.

Anya looked around bored and asked Xander, "can I go home now, there is a neat show on the discovery channel and I want to see how many of the people they talk about that I knew." Xander shook his head for yes and then walked towards her.

"I guess I'll go to and let you girls get some sleep, I'll be here to pick you up about noon tomorrow Tara."

"Thanks, bye Xander, Anya."

"Bye Xand." They all waved and said their good byes, and it was just the witches, the slayers, a watcher, the time traveler, and the key left in the room. 'Only in Sunnydale' Buffy thought to herself.

Iz saw Tara yawn out of the corner of her eye, "come on Dawn someone still needs to go grocery shopping, and if we do it we'll get the stuff we like." Dawn grinned at her and they too said their goodbyes and left. Giles thought it an appropriate time for him to leave as well.

"I think I'll head back to the shop, I'd like to call the council and see what I can dig up on Ms. Cook."

"See-ya G-man."

"Bye."

Buffy looked down at the girl she was still sitting next to, "so how are you really feeling?"

"Buffy I'm fine really."

Buffy looked to Faith, who seemingly reading her mind just shrugged her shoulders, "you and Tara are moving into the Summers' house till you're all better." Willow and Tara simultaneously started to protest, but Buffy just held up her hand, "you're going to need some help just being out of the hospital and all, we have the room, and it will be safer with the Tabalen out running amuck."

"The who?" Willow looked confused.

"We gotta go patrol, so we'll let Tara 'plain it to ya." Faith practically had to drag her girlfriend from Willow's side and the two left. When the door shut she felt someone else sit down next to her, and looked up in to Tara's beautiful eyes. She rested her head on Tara's chest and yawned, they could talk later, for now she just wanted to hold her girlfriend close and feel safe. Which she always did in Tara's arms.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital; waiting room*<p>

Tabitha slowly hung up the phone. She couldn't believe what they had asked of her. But she would do it, it was her job. And she needed this job; Danny needed her to have this job. So she would do it, she wouldn't like it, but she would.

Tabitha walked back into the room only to see everyone gone and Willow and Tara in one bed snuggling as best they could with their injuries, so she left and closed the door. She needed some fresh air after that phone call anyway.

* * *

><p>*Cemetery*<p>

Tabitha had decided to take a shortcut home; she after all had spent many hours training how to take care of a vampire. A being the key word, so she had no idea how she was going to get rid of three. She needed her slayer, and quick. 'God who will take care of Danny?' No she didn't even want to think about that, she would survive, it's what she did, survived, always.

Buffy and Faith heard a scuffle up ahead and ran in that direction, the first thing they saw was Tabitha take out one of the vampires, they each ran forward and took care of the other two for her.

"What the hell you doin' here, you're a watcher you should know better."

"I'm sorry Faith, I wasn't thinking straight and decided to take a shortcut, I'll be more careful." She wanted to say something else about not being told when everyone had left the hospital, but she held her tongue, they could have that discussion later when both slayers weren't there staring accusingly at her.

"S'ok but get home quick, and don't get dead on the way."

"Didn't know you cared," Tabitha took off not waiting for an answer, or not wanting to know what the answer was.

Faith stared after the retreating woman and said out loud, but almost to herself, "it's hard to believe she isn't on our side."

Buffy took her hand and started them walking again, "we don't know that for sure Faith, Willow said we have to beware the watcher. They are all cryptic, you said so yourself, it could mean something else."

"Yeah it could," Faith didn't sound very convincing; in fact she sounded as though she had given up on the situation, whichever way it went she wouldn't care. Buffy squeezed the hand she held, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>*Summers' House; next day*<p>

"Buffy Willow and I really don't have to stay here, plus I'm sure Dawn doesn't want to give up her room."

"Tara, Dawn doesn't mind, she's bunking with Iz, and I don't want you two alone, this way someone is always looking out for you in case that guy comes back. I don't want either of you hurt."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just some sleep, it was a long drive listening to Xander and Anya, those two could tire anyone out," Tara smiled at her friend as she flew around the room making sure everything would be in easy reach.

"Ok I guess I'll let you rest then. Oh Faith and I have some slayer stuff to do today, but Iz and Dawn will be here if you need anything."

"Thanks Buffy, for everything."

Buffy smiled and walked out of the room closing the door so the girl could get some rest. She knew that Tara was just putting on a brave front, she was really scared stiff about what would happen if… She didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

"Ready to go scare Willy?" Faith walked out of their room and up to Buffy who still stood at the door to the room Tara was staying in, "is she ok?"

"Yeah, I think she'll be better in a few days when they let Willow out though," Buffy replied knowingly to her lover, "come on I feel like hitting someone, preferably Willy."

"What if he just tells us what we want to know, hey I actually said that with a straight face, maybe I should be an actor like C." Buffy just groaned and started down the stairs, "hey I could do it!"

* * *

><p>*Giles's House*<p>

Kate walked into her temporary home and looked around, "I really need to get a place of my own." Two arms encircled her from behind.

"That would be nice, more alone type time. Find out anything?"

"Hi Delia, no there wasn't anything to find out, nothing showed up in past cases, and they're not holding anyone matching the description of the guy who shot them."

"And here I thought that L.A. was the place where people were likely to get shot." Kate turned in Cordelia's embrace and faced the younger girl.

"You can get shot anywhere Delia…"

"That's reassuring."

"You didn't let me finish, what I was going to say is, you can get shot anywhere, but as long as I'm around I'm not letting it happen to you. Got that?" Cordelia smiled at her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you Katie." Kate kissed her back.

"Mmm, love you too, now lets go make use of the handy dandy spare room I'm staying since no one's here." Kate stared pulling Cordelia along to her room, "I definitely can't wait to get my own place."

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital; Willow's room*<p>

Willow was in a light sleep when the phone rang, "hello?"

"Hi darling, how are you doing?"

"Missing you."

"I miss you too."

"So how's things?"

"It's weird staying in Dawn's room, and she and Iz are constantly asking if I want something, I'm not use to that kind of attention."

"Oh pooh, you're loving it." Willow smiled even though she knew her girlfriend couldn't see her.

"Still can't wait till you get here and I can give you attention you'll love."

"Oooh, promises, promises. The doctor is here so I should go I love you."

"Love you too Willow." They both hung up the phone on their ends. Tara couldn't wait, two more days till she'd have her Willow back. And Willow couldn't wait to collect on that attention Tara had promised her.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

Kate walked into the magic box and looked at the group assembled there and without preamble stated, "we got 'im."

This of course piqued the attention of everyone in the room. "Him as in the guy who shot Will and Tara?"

"Yup. SPD picked him up a little while ago. They're holding him at the precinct."

"So they're safe?" Buffy liked having a reason to keep the two little witches around, but she liked the idea of them being safe even more.

"From him."

"Ooh we should tell them, they should know."

"Come on we can take my car to pick up Tara and take her to the hospital to tell them together." Buffy got up kissed Faith lightly on the cheek and left with the former cop.

"Well, this is ah, certainly good news." Giles's worried look betrayed his statement.

"What's up G-man?" Of all the things in this world that Faith didn't like it was Giles's worry-face.

"Well, ah, in all honesty, it ah, wasn't really the ah, boy we were worried about. But er rather someone from the clan with ah, more experience."

"So they ain't safe? B'll love that, she can keep 'em at the house and spoil 'em."

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital*<p>

Tara sat on the bed by Willow's side and looked at her friends, "so?"

Kate looked to Buffy who nodded at her, this was Kate's news to tell not her's. "We caught the young man who shot you."

"What? Who…who was it?"

"Jeffrey Allen. Never been in trouble before, but he has already confessed, but Wolfram and Hart will represent him, so there's no telling if he will stay locked up."

"Just as long as he stays away from us I'm good. Right Tara?"

"Definitely, away from us is good." Tara smiled at her girlfriend, she was glad to see the girl recovering so quickly; they got to take her home, well Buffy's home, tomorrow. Inside her head she was picturing Xander doing the snoopy dance and started to giggle. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, suddenly got the image of Xander doing the snoopy dance." It was Buffy and Willow's turn to laugh, Kate just looked at them. 'Kids.'

"So have you decided anything about Tabitha yet?" The little visit with the Oracles still weighed heavily on her mind, and what he had said about the watcher.

"We're going with Faith's plan since it's her watcher we have to watch."

"Faith planned? What did she come up with?"

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her best friend in her girlfriend's defense and said, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So Faith is just going to work with her until she makes her move, if she does."

"Hey Faith can actually plan good, tell her she should do it more often."

"Gottcha."

"So you were working with Sunnydale's finest?" Willow asked seeing Kate was uncomfortable and not a part of the conversation.

"No I was working with their police, the finest were either in here or sitting around waiting for the ones in here to get out." Kate smiled at them; if anyone in this town could be called the finest it was absolutely the Scooby gang.

"Aw shucks, and here I didn't believe Cordelia when she said you could be all sappy." Buffy smiled at Kate as she squirmed.

"She talks about me?"

"Yup I tell her all about Faith and she tells me about you, you know girl talk during shopping."

Kate just groaned and said, "I'm going to find a snack machine anyone want?"

They all said no and she left in search of something to eat. "That was kinda mean Buffy," Willow smiled to her friend, "yet so funny."

"Hey have you ever shopped with Cordelia, she doesn't shut up." Buffy smiled at the memory of shopping with the other girl and Dawn, and then the memory of Cordelia's vision, and the news that came with knocked the smile off her face, and was replaced by a far away look.

"Hey Buffy come back, hello?" Willow worried when her friend got like this; it usually meant she was remembering something bad.

"Huh, oh sorry. So just a matter of hours till you're let go, happy?"

Willow looked up at Tara and remembered the promise of special attention when she was let out of the hospital and smiled, "oh yeah!"

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

Buffy helped Willow out of the car while Faith helped Tara, and then led them up the stairs to the Summers' home. Willow had spent much of the last five years of her life in this house with Buffy, but still it was weird thinking of living there. But Buffy insisted on it, and when the slayer got something into her head, you had no choice but to go along with it. Before she went into the house she looked around, she had that feeling like someone was watching her again. When nothing stood out she turned back around and let Buffy lead her into the house.

The man across the street watched the slayers lead the witches into the house. That stupid little brat had ruined his plan when he shot them, and for something so stupid as to get into the cult of Tabalen. Ha! His plan was so much better. He would make them suffer, but now that would have to wait, for now he would just wait and watch.

* * *

><p>*Summers' home*<p>

Willow and Tara were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, while Buffy and Faith lay before them on the floor more engrossed in each other than the movie. Tara glanced down at the two slayers and got what could only be considered a mischievous glint in her eye, before anyone had the chance to notice she threw the kernels from the popcorn bowl at them.

"Hey what the?"

Willow burst out laughing as Faith and Buffy started pulling kernels out of their hair and muttering to themselves, "serves you right for not paying attention to the movie."

Buffy seemed to get the same glint in her eye that Tara had earlier, just before she launched an attack of her own, her weapon of choice… a throw pillow. Before Tara could retaliate on her and Willow's behalf, cause Willow still wasn't up to any sort of fight, Dawn and Iz came into the room to find out what the squealing was about.

"Tara MaClay and Buffy Summers knock that off right now before we have to separate you!" The two girls being yelled at had the decency to look reprimanded.

Buffy pointed to Tara, "she started it." Tara just stuck her tongue out at her and smiled.

Iz shook her head and walked out of the room muttering, "they act like five year olds, I swear one of these days I'll…" They couldn't hear the rest as she was to far away.

Dawn looked at her sister, no sisters, they were all her family now, and smiled, "and people say I'm the immature one."

Buffy looked between Tara, Faith, and Willow, and before Dawn knew what she was thinking two pillows sailed across the room at her. She masterfully avoided them though; she did learn some things being Buffy's little sister for 14 years. "Missed me!" She stuck out her tongue and ran out of the room so Iz could protect her.

There was a knock on the door and Buffy got up to answer it. A few seconds later she came back into the room followed by Tabitha.

"Hey Faith, ready?"

Faith looked at the clock, "you're like 15 minutes early!"

"Am I, oh sorry, I can wait outside if you like," Tabitha turned toward the exit but her beeper went off, "Buffy do you mind if I use your phone?"

"There's one in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

When Tabitha was out of earshot Faith got up, "why in the hell does a watcher have a beeper anyway? Giles doesn't have one and neither did Wesley or my first watcher, it's just weird."

"Want to eavesdrop?"

"Yeah, it'd be good to know what she's plannin' this waiting crap is gettin' to me."

Buffy and Faith walked up to the closed kitchen door and listened to the one sided conversation. "Cook here… Yes… We have a training session today… Now… I don't think that's wise… I know that… Don't you dare threaten me with my son… Yes… I'll do it, but not because I want to… I know… Just don't ask me anything else, ever… Goodbye." Buffy and Faith just looked at each other and went back into the living room where the two witches looked at them asking the silent question of what was said.

They didn't have a chance to answer though; Tabitha came back into the room, irritated and not in her earlier good mood. "Ready now?"

"Actually do you think we could postpone, to much junk food I feel sick." Well that wasn't really a lie, after what she heard she did feel sick to her stomach.

Tabitha looked annoyed but shook her head that is was ok, "I'll call later and see how you're feeling, we can meet tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." When Tabitha was gone Buffy got on the phone and called a Scooby meeting at her house pronto.

* * *

><p>*A hour later*<p>

"Ok we're all here what's up?" Xander asked, a little put off with meeting at Buffy's house, they hadn't done that since just after the troll incident, his arm ached at just the thought.

"We sorta eavesdropped on one of Tabitha's phone conversations, and didn't like it."

"We think she was talking to the council, she said she'd do somethin' but she didn't like it."

"And she said never to threaten her with her son."

"Oh and she mentioned we were supposed to train today, and she thought it was a bad idea whatever the other person suggested."

"And she said for that person to never ask for anything again. That's 'bout it." Buffy and Faith finished and looked to the assembled people waiting for their response.

Giles was the first to speak, "I ah spoke to my ah friend at the council, and he ah gave her a um glowing recommendation. Everyone there seems to agree she is the best at her job, which is hard to do, to ah please both the ah conformists, and the ah radicals."

"We should really talk to her and see what she says, there could be a perfectly good explanation for all this, one we just don't see right now."

"But Tara the Oracle said to beware the watcher," Willow reminded her girlfriend of why the suspected Tabitha of anything in the first place.

"Ok, but what were their exact words?" Iz caught on to what Tara was thinking and listened to what Willow said with rapt attention.

"Exact words… Beware of the watcher."

Iz took over for Tara at this point, "then it probably has nothing to do with Tabitha."

"What then we beware of Giles or Wesley, I doubt that."

"Faith think of your visit to the Oracles, did they ever come out and say what ever it was they were trying to say?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing if they say beware the watcher then it has nothing to do with someone with the job title."

"A stalker than?" Willow was slowing figuring out what Iz meant, she felt horrible now about what she thought of Tabitha.

"Maybe it was the kid who shot you." Everyone looked at Kate.

"Good point, to know who they were he must have watched them, that could be what the Oracles meant."

"Doubtful, they gave Willow the message after she was shot remember."

"Ok so someone else is watching one of us. We don't know who is watching, what they want, or even who they are watching. Could we have any less info?"

"I need to call Tabby." Faith got up to go to the kitchen, she should hear the rest of this, and she had some apologizing to do too.

Tabitha looked at the group that surrounded her, "you really thought I was out to get you Faith?"

Buffy interrupted what Faith was about to say with, "what was the phone conversation about?"

Tabitha smiled, "yeah I thought you were at the door, I suppose you have to find out sooner or later, but believe me I wanted no part of it, but they threatened to take Danny away from me, and I can't let that happen…"

"What did they say Tabby, and who?"

"The council, other than my responsibilities as a watcher I'm supposed to report on everything and anything that happens here. You relationships, how you deal with things, and so on."

"They threatened to take Danny away from you if you didn't keep tabs on us?" If Buffy hadn't already hated the council, she really hated them now.

Tabitha looked down at her hands, "yes, I tried to… I didn't want to, but he's all I have and… you really shook them up before the Glory thing Buffy, they don't like to be powerless, this way they feel they have power." Tabitha let a tear escape her eye but quickly wiped it away.

Faith got up and went over to Tabitha and gave her a hug, "we won't let them take Danny, and you don't have to tell them anything you don't want to, we'll make sure of that!" Tabitha silently thanked Faith with her eyes and then looked at the rest of the group, she didn't know how she got so lucky as to have friends like this, but she was glad she did.

"So now we have to figure out who is watching who and why. Easy." Everyone looked at Xander, the comic relief for the group, and knew though he was trying to lighten the mood, his statement was right.

"Where do we start?"

"Good question Buffy, unfortunately I haven't a clue."

"Would you like me to put an officer on each of you?"

"Um Kate I though only officers could make those arrangements."

Kate looked at Buffy and gave a huge smile, "that's right, which is why it's a good thing that I'm detective Lockley of the Sunnydale Police Department." Cordelia gave Kate the smile she reserved just for her, she was so proud of her. "It's not the best department in the world, but it's a job, and it will get me out of Giles's hair."

"You know you're no bother Kate, but all the same I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, so the officers?"

"If it's demon it wouldn't do us any good. I say we just team up, don't go anywhere alone, day or night."

"I'm with Xander!" Anya glared around the room daring anyone to challenge her. Xander just gave his usual goofy smile and put his arm around her.

"Ok Anya and Xander got ya, Will and Tar, me and B and…"

"Iz will you watch out for Dawn, she likes hanging out with you anyway."

"Sure thing Buffy. I think I can handle playing chaperon, 'cause you know where ever Dawn goes so does Danny."

"G-man and Tabby?"

"Watchers unite, I can handle that if Giles can put up with me."

"Of course."

"Well now that we have the buddy system all planned out, what do we do?"

"Wait."

* * *

><p>*Crypt somewhere in Sunnydale*<p>

The man sat in a circle of candles chanting, he was finally putting his plan into motion, they would suffer. A blue smoke piled out of the bowl in the center of the circle. A face appeared in the smoke, "why have you summoned me?"

"Great one I ask your assistance."

"In what task?"

"To make the ones who so often thwart your plans suffer."

"How?"

"Give me the power, and I will make it happen."

"And what will I get?"

"The souls of two powerful witches, two slayers, the key, and the ancient one."

"The ancient one is with them? Does she know who she is?"

"Only parts, in this life she is the child of an ex-vampire, she knows of her past lives, but not the power she holds."

"Do what you will, but the souls are mine."

"Thank you master."

The blue smoke and the face disappeared into the man; he could feel the power surge through him, now to test their limits.

A blue smoke floated around the members of the sleeping Scooby gang and slowly disappeared inside of them, Xander, Anya, Iz, Cordelia, Buffy, Faith, Giles, Tabitha, Kate, Willow and Tara all awoke at the same time, but not knowing what woke them simply went back to sleep, not knowing what awaited them there.


	5. Haunted

Title: Haunted

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: I have come to live for it, so pretty please :)

Rating: never more than R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate

Disclaimers: I own nothing, please don't sue me.

Summary: The Scooby gang gets haunted in their dreams, can Dawn and Danny come to the rescue in time? And just who is this mysterious stranger from into Iz's life.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

A baron land lay before them. Nothing for miles. Quiet. Nothing made a sound not even them. Peaceful? No. Frightening. Iz looked at the people who were with her in this place, whatever this place was. The Scooby gang. They all stood, looking. But not seeing anything. There was nothing to see.

"Where are we?" Buffy's voice broke the silence like a bat would break glass, it shattered. Unrepairable.

"I don't know." Iz didn't know why they were there, and she didn't know where there was, but she knew she didn't like it. Shared dreams were something that was just being studied in her time. Very rare. There had to be a bond between the people who shared, and even then not more than two people sharing a dream was ever recorded, something was wrong.

"Screw where, how do we get out?" Faith looked to Iz, they all looked to Iz, but she was looking at something far beyond them, something they couldn't see. The future.

Tall buildings began to rise out of the ground forming a city around them, L.A. 2134. The only thing missing from the city was the people. There are always people in L.A. regardless of the time, and now there was none.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"The dark."

A petite woman could be seen walking out of the shadows. She looked about 20 years old, and had strawberry blonde hair. She seemed to walk straight to Iz, who never took her eyes off the woman. "You came back?"

"I didn't mean to."

"You never do anything you don't mean, you told me that once."

"I told you lots of things."

"Iz who is that?" Tabitha slowly began to realize that somehow they were in Iz's world, but it couldn't be a real, a dream?

"Samantha."

"You left."

"I had no choice." The Scooby gang all seemed to step back not wanting to interrupt the conversation between the two women.

"You did."

"And what would that choice have been? A future with no promise, a land where the people hide to survive, a place where demons rule? What choice is that?"

"We could have made it better, you didn't have to kill us."

"I didn't want to."

"And yet you did."

"I'm sorry."

"You told me once you would never lie to me, and now you have."

"Would you not have done the same?"

"We'll never know." The buildings slowly began to decend back into the land from whence they came. In seconds there was nothing again. It was the same as when they arrived except for the mysterious woman standing in front of Iz.

"Where did the city go?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I do?"

"You put it where it is now."

"Where?"

"The only place we still live is in your mind, you destroyed this world for the one you have now."

"I wanted to take you with me."

"But you didn't, you made your choices." With that the woman disappeared just as quickly as she had come, back into the nothingness.

Iz fell to her knees staring at the space that Samantha had once occupied, then she buried her face in her hands and wept for the things her choices destroyed. Tara silently walked to her and collected her in a gentle hug to let her know she wasn't alone. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tabitha, Giles, Xander, Kate, Anya, and Cordelia stood staring at them.

Iz stood but didn't pull away from Tara's comforting embrace; she looked at the people with her once more, "are you injured?"

Willow looked down and felt her stomach for the bandage that she was to wear for quite some time still, nothing. She lifted her shirt to expose her stomach, "no."

"Iz, what's going on?" Tara asked the girl gently, it seemed as though she would break any minute.

"This isn't reality, somehow we're all in the dreamscape together."

"That's impossible," Giles spoke for the first time.

Iz looked him right in the eye and replied, "I know."

"Then how…?"

"I don't know, but right now all we can do is try to find someway to wake up."

"Dawn, she isn't here, she'll wake us up." Buffy felt better that this would all be over just as soon as Dawn woke up.

"Let's hope so."

"Buffy?" Buffy turned around to see a face she never thought she would ever see again, but yet somehow it was possible.

"Merrick?"

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Small paws kneading at her face woke Dawn, when she opened her eyes to investigate she saw Miss Kitty walking on her chest, "yes?"

The cat just meowed in response, Dawn looked up from her pallet on the floor next to the bed where Iz still slept peacefully. She then looked at the clock, only 8:20. Not wanting to wake anyone so early on a summer morning Dawn crept down the stairs and planted herself in front of the TV to watch the early morning programs she usually missed due to either school or sleep.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"I thought you were dead." Buffy looked at the man who introduced her to the world of vampires and demons, the one who told her she had a destiny, she was a slayer.

"I am."

"Then how…?"

"You brought me here, so you tell me."

"I don't know, Giles?"

Giles looked at the old man, he was a legend among watchers. But he still had no clue what was going on, and how they could all be in the same dreamscape, "I don't know Buffy."

"Do you wish me to leave?"

Buffy looked back at Merrick and said in a very small child like voice, "yes." And so he did, disappearing just as everything had done so far, into nothing.

"The future you've made is causing your new friends pain." Iz looked up Samantha had come back to visit, only it wasn't her Samantha, it was something else.

"No more than the other would cause."

"Perhaps. But who will hurt next?"

"Stop this."

"And how am I to do that?"

"Sam please?" Samantha again disappeared and left the group alone wondering who would walk out of the dark next, they didn't have to wait long for the answer however.

"Hello Anyaka."

"Clovis?"

"How are you, it's been awhile since we've talked."

"Go away. And it's Anya now."

"Changing your name does not change who you are Anyaka."

"She said go away." Xander came to his girlfriend's defense when he saw the man had no intention of leaving Anya alone.

"You were once one of the most feared demons by man, and now you are dependant upon one, life does have a sense of irony doesn't it."

"I'm not dependant, I'm in love, and no one asked you."

"Once such a proud demon, a saint to so many, and now so weak, helpless, pathetic." A tear fell down Anya's eye at the harsh words of her former friend.

Faith caught sight of the single tear and decided it was time to put an end to this, "back off buddy before I started hurtin' ya."

"Back down little girl, or you'll not like the result." Faith didn't like being called a little girl, and it was a demon, so she attacked. But before she could connect a blow, he was gone, vanished. Anya buried her head in Xander's chest. "Who was that?"

Anya brought her face up, tear stricken, and answered, "Clovis, patron saint of revenge, we worked together a lot in my early days, he sort of taught me the ropes." Xander held on to Anya a little more. "He was a good friend for a long time."

"What happened?"

"Giles broke my necklace, I became mortal again, and haven't seen him since. But that's a good thing!"

Xander looked down at the girl he was holding, "I want to go home!"

"I know Xand, so do all of us, and no matter what we'll find a way."

* * *

><p>*Tabitha's apartment*<p>

Danny woke up and looked around his room, it was just too sunny in California for his liking. He glanced at the clock 10:45, he had to get up, he was meeting Dawn at noon for lunch. Slowly he dragged himself up and to the bathroom, noticing no signs that his mother was up he tried to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Dawn looked at the clock, 10:45, and still no one had stirred. 'They must have had a really late night last night.' Dawn quietly collected the cloths she was going to wear to her date with Danny and went downstairs to shower.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

The Scooby group sat in somewhat of a circle form, waiting for what torture one of them would have to endure next. Buffy kept staring at Iz, hoping that if she examined the girl enough, the mystery would be solved. Who was Samantha, and what happened before she left for the past. And had she really given up someone she loved simply to help them, she looked at Faith who was sitting next to her, she didn't think she could make that sacrifice. And she prayed to whatever deity may be listening that she never had to make such a decision. She felt horrible that Iz might have.

Willow leaned back into Tara, trying to think of who could visit her that would hurt as much as Merrick, Clovis and Samantha had hurt Buffy, Anya, and Iz, although Iz seemed to be taking things the hardest, as if she blamed herself. She couldn't come up with anyone, maybe Jesse, and that would hurt Xander too. But no one else came to mind. And that's when she saw her. "Amy?"

The girl, who was now trapped in a rat's body because Willow and Buffy's moms wanted to burn them at the stake, was standing before her. She stood up quickly and ran to the girl to give her former friend a hug, but Amy pulled back not excepting. "Amy?"

"Failure."

"What?" Willow was confused Amy had never been mean before.

"You can't even change me back, you're a failure at magic."

"But I…"

"You what, you've tried, yeah so what, I'm still a rat."

"Amy?"

"What Buffy, are you going to stick up for her, after all those times you've told me you wished she never heard of magic? Please try to defend her, she's pathetic."

"Stop!" Amy looked at Tara who now held Willow's hand tightly, she hated when people she loved were hurt, even if it was by words. "Willow is very powerful, we just haven't found a way to change you back yet."

"Please! I was back, and then she changed me to a rat again!"

"What? When?"

"Think back Willow, my will be done, when you were talking about me I changed back into a human. And then you changed me back! You should have nothing to do with magic!"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't know."

Amy got an evil smirk on her face, "aw of course you didn't, because. You're. A. Failure." Willow was sobbing into Tara's chest before Amy could even finish what she was saying. Buffy stood up to defend her friend, but Faith held her back and shook her head. "Face it Rosenberg, you just weren't cut out for magic."

Tara pulled back from Willow and used her finger to lift Willow's chin so she could look into those beautiful green eyes, "Willow think of all the good you've done. You've saved so many lives with magic. Helped in so many ways, you are not a failure. No one is perfect, and someday we'll find a way to bring the real Amy back, but for now all we can do is stay strong, and help in all the ways we can." Willow shook her head in understanding and hugged Tara again, and put on her resolve face.

Willow looked up at Amy and said what was in her heart, "I'll bring you back, the real you someday." Amy like the ones before her just vanished. Willow sunk back to the floor with Tara, no longer crying, but unwilling to let her lover go. Not that Tara ever minded being strong for Willow.

The group looked up at the sound of clapping, "you haven't turned on each other yet, I'm impressed."

"What now Sam?"

"Just came to check up on you Izzy, is that so wrong, there was once a time when you welcomed your time with me."

"The real you, not this."

"And what is this?"

"My insecurity."

Samantha clapped again, "you're figuring it out, but not fast enough, more will suffer."

"I can't change that."

"Can't you?" With that once again she was gone.

* * *

><p>*Coffee Shop*<p>

Danny walked up to the booth where Dawn was sitting and kissed her on the cheek before sitting their drinks down. "How was you morning?"

"Unusually quiet actually."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well I left at 11:30 and still no one was up, which is weird 'cause usually Faith and Buffy due to slayer powers are up with the sun."

"Maybe they were just having alone time or something."

"Maybe, but what are the chances of both couples having alone time at the same time, plus Iz isn't a couple and she wasn't up."

Danny leaned over and kissed her again this time a peck on the lips, "I'm sure it's nothing, watch when I take you home everyone will be up and you won't be able to find a quiet space again."

Dawn smiled, "thanks." Looking out the window briefly Dawn's expression changed. "Danny is it just me or are we being watched?"

Danny looked out the window and saw a man in a suit look the other way, when he looked again more discreetly this time; the man was watching them still. "Mom said something about being watched, guess we're cutting lunch short today."

"No fair!"

"Come on I'll walk you home and call my mom from there." Danny and Dawn walked out of the store; every now and then Danny would glance in a window across the street, and saw the man following them. This was definitely not good.

The two walked into Dawn's house, and she called out, but no one answered. Dawn ran upstairs going straight to her sister's room and opened the door. She saw Buffy and Faith snuggled up together, but with frowns on their face. She walked up to Buffy and shook her lightly, not wanting to startle her, "Buffy, wake up some guy is following me and Danny around… Buffy!… Dang it wake up!" Dawn walked out of the room and went into Iz's, no luck there either, and the same results from Willow and Tara.

Dawn walked down the stairs extremely worried now. Danny walked up to her wearing an expression she thought matched her own, "no answer at home, Giles's, Xander's, or the magic shop."

"Everyone is here but I can't wake them up. What are we going to do?"

"I would say call the council, but I don't know the number."

Dawn's face lit up, "Angel! He always knows what to do, we can call him." And they set about doing just that.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

The group was silent once again, and then they heard, "Buffy, wake up some guy is following me and Danny around… Buffy!… Dang it wake up!" That was followed by similar pleas for Iz, Willow, Faith, and Tara to wake up. As well as answering machines with Danny's pleas for someone to answer.

"They aren't going to be able to get us out of here?" Buffy asked, almost making a statement, what scared Faith though, was the fact there was no emotion, Buffy showed emotion in everything. For the first time since entering the dream, she was scared they wouldn't make it out.

* * *

><p>*L.A.; Angel Investigations*<p>

Angel walked into the office just in time to answer the ringing phone. He was surprised when on the other line it was an old friend in Seattle on the other end. Apparently there was something that needed his expertise up north. So Gunn, Wesley, Oz, and Angel packed their bags and headed to the airport. Just as they closed the door the phone rang again. The machine picked up, "Angel Investigations we help the hopeless, we are on a case right now so please leave a message so we can get back to you." Beep.

"Angel this is Dawn, we have a major problem everyone is asleep and won't wake up, and some guy is following Danny and me. We need your help like yesterday, so when you get this call, or better yet just come here!" Beep.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"So what everyone is going to be harassed by their insecurities?" Buffy looked around at her friends, between them there had to be a million different insecurities, it would take forever to get through them all, and they didn't have forever.

"I don't know Buffy, but that seems to be the theme so far, whoever cast this spell either knew what they were doing, or this is just a side effect we're creating while being here." Iz was slowly loosing her patience with the Scooby gang; they kept asking her everything, like she knew. She was the one being harassed the most, if she could stop it she would.

"Who would cast a spell to make us sleep though?"

"Buffy pick a demon you or one of us has killed, maimed, or done something to, either in it's mind or actually done something to, and you've got a suspect. Does that narrow it down for you?"

Buffy looked at Iz like she was a small child that just got yelled at, her bottom lip was trembling and she was fighting with all her might not to cry. Faith gently pulled her into a hug, and Buffy buried her head in Faith's shoulder and cried silently. Iz looked away not needing any more guilt right now.

"If this is a spell, maybe there is something we can do to reverse it," Tara said hopeful, she knew any minute her friends would crack, and turn on each other, and she didn't want that to happen again. At least this time she wouldn't be hiding in a bathroom with Anya if it happened.

"Good luck. But this is the dreamscape; everything here is controlled by our subconsciousnesses. Which is why neither of you have your bullet wounds, your subconscious doesn't register them."

"Oh." Tara was trying to stay hopeful she really was, but there just didn't seem to be anything they could do.

"How are you Izzy?"

"Sam."

"That's not happiness to see me."

"Hmm, no it's not."

"Have you still not figured it out yet?"

"Can't say that I have, why don't you give me a hint."

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Is this supposed to be fun?"

"Well it is quality time with your friends."

"Yes I suppose it is."

"I remember what we use to do during our quality time, we had so little of it…"

Iz wore a sad face as she looked at Samantha, "I'm sorry."

"I thought we went over this, don't say things you don't mean."

"You actually think I didn't spend much time with you on purpose?"

"No."

"Then what didn't I mean?" Samantha didn't answer she just left, this time walking till she was nothing more than a speck of color, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"Books!"

"What?" Danny looked at Dawn like she had lost her mind, with the situation she might have. The situation being the paramedics taking all the "victims" to the hospital so they didn't get sick while they were sleeping.

"Giles's and your mom's books there has got to be something in there that can help us, oh and Willow's computer too."

"Ok, but we can't split up with that guy following us, so where should we go first?"

"The magic box, Buffy has a key to the back door, most of the books are there, and I think Willow keeps a laptop there in case of emergencies too."

"Well if ever there were an emergency, it's now. Let's go."

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

Giles looked up to see a figure walking out of the darkness towards the group. Slowly his mind registered whom it was walking towards them. And then it registered how impossible that was. Jenny Calendar was walking to them.

"Jenny." Giles breathed the name so low that everyone barely heard him. When they looked up four mouths dropped open. Willow, Buffy, Xander, and Cordelia looked at their former teacher, who was smiling at them.

"Hello gang."

"Miss Calendar?" Willow couldn't believe her eyes, the woman who practically introduced her to magic, and was the only one she could relate to on a computer basis was standing in front of her.

"Yes. How are you Willow, staying up to date in the cyber-world?" Willow no longer could talk and just shook her head up and down. "Good. How about you Cordelia, you don't still think Del is for deliver do you?" Jenny smirked at the girl teasingly.

"No, I can hold my own on a computer now thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that, I always thought you were smarter than you wanted people to believe. Buffy, Xander how are you two?"

"Um, ok I guess."

"Still slaying and still alive so I'm good, other than being trapped here that is." Giles sat up waiting for his turn to be addressed from the woman he had once loved, but it never came, it was as though he wasn't even there.

"I'm glad to hear you are all doing well," Jenny looked at Faith, "so you are the one called after Kendra? I'm glad you were welcomed in better than she was, it's sad what happened to her."

"Yup that's me, the replacement slayer."

Jenny smirked again, "hmm and an attitude to boot, and an ex-demon, a witch, and a cop, you all have become more diverse that's for sure. Nice to meet you all." The ones just addressed all waved their hellos, not wanting to say anything. Jenny looked at a watch on her wrist, "oh my look at the time, I'm afraid I'll have to leave now. Goodbye, it was so nice seeing all of you again.

When Jenny was gone everyone looked at Giles who looked as though someone had just punched him in the stomach. Willow who was catching on to how things worked spoke up, "she knew you existed Giles, she never ignored you, she loved you. You have to know that."

"Yes well, um, I'm sure, it doesn't matter now anyway." Everyone let it drop at that, not wanting to tear up more old wounds for their friend.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

Danny and Dawn walked into the training room at the back of the Magic Box. "Research stuff should be back here in the store room, and Willow's laptop will be behind the counter." Danny went to get the laptop as Dawn walked into the storage room and started scanning the books. Normally Giles would get out the books that had the most likely info needed in them. But he wasn't there to help.

"Which do you want to do first, Internet or books?"

"Internet, Willow was teaching me how to surf, and we can do searches on it." She and Danny sat at the round table and began searching for something helpful.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

Faith was pacing in a short line trying to calm her nerves; she didn't like situations where things couldn't be solved. She looked at Buffy who just shortly had stopped crying. Her eyes were still puffy though. They had to get out of there, and quick.

"Well, well there's my girl." Faith looked up and saw the mayor standing not five feet away."

"Boss? Didn't B kill you?"

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"Hey check this out." Dawn and Danny had only been searching for a few minutes when they found something useful.

"Lucifer? Why would the devil himself want to make everyone take an extended nap?"

"Well they kill all his demons and stuff this way they can't do anything, and no new slayers are called or anything. Besides it says here it wouldn't be Lucifer himself rather someone using his power for their own plans."

"Great all we have to do is find someone in the area that has something against one of them, that shouldn't be to hard."

"Maybe Spike can help."

"Who?"

"He's a vampire who helps out sometimes, Iz usually talks to him, but we'll have to do it this time."

"Whoa, hold the horses, a vampire, what you have a death wish?"

"He has a chip or something in his head, makes him harmless. Come on!" With that the two left the Magic Box in search of Spike. A blue mist surrounded the computer screen, and it went black.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"Well she did, and from what I heard you helped her."

"I… yeah I did."

"Well now that's all in the past, how are you, drinking your milk?"

"Yuck, you know I hate milk."

"It's good for the bones, you don't want a slumped back when you get old."

"You think I'm gonna get old?" Faith couldn't believe she was talking to the mayor again, and like nothing had happened at all.

"Of course you are, old and wrinkly, there may even be cats involved." Faith smirked she had missed Wilkins. "Well I'm here for a reason so I guess I should get to it then."

"What's up?"

"First of all, I'm not one of your insecurities like the others visiting, I'm not from your subconscious, I'm here straight from hell."

"Um, I dunno whether to be glad about that or…"

"Those pesky kids are trying to help you out, and my boss is getting very upset about it."

"Your boss?"

"Lucifer."

"You work for Satan?"

"You worked for me, same difference."

"So what does he want us to do about it, we're trapped here, we can't exactly tell them to knock it off."

* * *

><p>*Spike's Mausoleum*<p>

"No."

"Oh come on Spike you have to help."

"Information like that would have to come from Willy, a human, and to get info from Willy you have to hit him. I can't hit humans. And he knows it."

"So I'll hit him."

"Yeah kid, I'm sure a 14 year old will terrify him."

Dawn saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was Buffy, but she knew that was impossible, "maybe she could do it then."

Spike looked shocked, "how'd you know about her?"

"She's not very good at hiding, and I wonder what Buffy would think when she woke up and I told her that you have her doppelganger?"

"Damn kids, come on then."

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"Well whatever you come up with it better be quick, I've found this guy Lindsay is very impatient."

"Lindsay!" Cordelia said the name with as much hate as was possible for her.

"Ooops, I'm mean Lucifer, yes that's what I mean." Wilkins winked at Faith, and she realized he might have just saved them all by telling them who was keeping them there.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry 'bout you know, failing."

"Aw don't worry about it, I'm in hell now, which is what the world would have been had I succeeded, same difference really. Goodbye Faithy."

"Bye."

Buffy walked up behind Faith and placed her hand on the small of the taller girl's back. "You two seem like you were close."

"Other than being evil, he was the father I never had, but now that role is filled."

"It is?" Buffy asked confused.

"Yup G-man there," Faith smiled up at Giles, who gave a shy smile and a nod of his head. He already thought of them as his children, but to hear they thought of him, as a father was enough to let him float on the clouds.

Faith looked at Cordelia, "Lindsay, Wolfram and Hart right?"

"Yes."

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to tell Dawn and Danny who to look for so they can wake us up."

* * *

><p>*Willy's Bar*<p>

Robot Buffy threw Willy against the back wall. Long ago any patrons of the bar flew in fear of the slayer gone mad. Buffy threw Willy around like a rag doll. "Tell Spikey who is messing with his friends' sleep."

"Don't you mean your friends?" For that Buffy punched Willy in the gut. "Right, some guy from L.A., human, that's all I know. I swear."

Robot Buffy looked behind her to Spike to see if the answer given was acceptable, he shook his head, and she dropped Willy unceremoniously to the ground, who then just stared up at her in fear. Robot Buffy and Spike left the bar to go back and tell Dawn and Danny the information gathered.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"You're still here."

"Yes Sam we are."

"Hmm, I figured once Wilkins visited you would figure it out."

"Well I guess I'm getting slow, 'cause escape is still something I have no idea how to do."

"Well there's your problem Iz, you can't escape, what you want to do is leave the dreamscape, two totally different things."

"And how do you figure that?"

"You're not seeing the forest through the trees Iz."

"Riddles were never your style Sam, spit it out!" Samantha just disappeared and Iz heaved a sigh, she was snapping at Sam and Buffy now, whom else would she snap at.

"It'll be ok Iz, everything will be ok," Tara sat down next to Iz and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting motion.

"I can't help but think this is all my fault somehow, even though I know it's not. I feel like I should have gotten us out by now."

"That's just your insecurities talking," Tara nudged Iz with her shoulder, "literally."

"Yeah I know, doesn't make it any easier though. But I guess it isn't for any of us."

"Well there's my girl."

Tara looked up at her father's voice, "Dad."

"What no hug?"

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"Ok, male and human, from L.A. with something against one of them."

"Dawn maybe it would help if we knew which one."

"Well, Kate's from L.A., Cordelia spent some time there, Buffy and I lived there when she was first called, and Faith went to prison there. But there is no guarantee that it's not someone who met whoever in Sunnydale, or anywhere else for that matter. Arg!"

"Dawn it will be ok, we'll figure this out."

"And why hasn't Angel called back yet?"

"You talked to the poof?"

"Huh? No Spike, I left a message."

"Would you like me to beat him up?" Robot Buffy asked eager to please her master.

"Why don't you go to the butchers' and get some blood luv."

"Ok!"

"Do you have any idea how disturbing that is?"

"Tell me 'bout it, I'm thinking of giving her up for scrap, that way you and Iz don't have any thing on me no more."

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"Hello Katie."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

The gang looked between Kate and Tara's fathers, this was the first time two people had visited them. "Well I came to see you. After the failure that was the L.A.P.D. I heard you were with the S.P.D how's that going, screw it up yet?"

"No. I'm good at what I do daddy."

"Well Tara it seems you have something in common with her, neither of you can seem to do anything right." Kate and Tara hung their heads, as if they were again little kids being yelled at for doing something wrong.

"You mean she's good for nothing too. Kate here can't do anything right, her mother and I should have given her up when we had the chance."

"Tara's mother was very powerful, and beautiful, it seems as though she didn't get any of her mother, maybe there was a switch at the hospital, and my beautiful little girl is out there somewhere."

"Daughters, pah, I should have had a boy, one that would be a good cop."

Cordelia could no longer stand what was being said about her lover and butted into the two father's conversation, "Kate is an excellent cop, and not corrupt like you!"

"And they're both dykes too." Tara looked up when her father had said that about her and Kate.

"I wish I knew what mom saw in you, because I can't for the life of me figure out what she fell in love with, you're mean, and unfair, and …" Tara probably would have continued had the two men not disappeared.

"Well I feel 12 years old again." Kate sat back down and stared off into space, hurt by what her and Tara's fathers had said, but not wanting it to show. Emotionless, that's what makes a good cop.

* * *

><p>Dawn suddenly stood up, and the two guys in the room just looked at her, "I have a plan!"<p>

"Care to share luv?"

"Bait."

"We going fishing Dawn?" Danny asked confused by his girlfriend, his father had warned him about this; ok not this exactly, just the not understanding women thing.

"Yup, for a guy from L.A."

"Huh," the males in the room said simultaneously.

"Well he's following us around right, so we set up a trap, I'll be bait and lead him right into it and Robot Buffy can get him and we'll make him stop whatever it is he's doing."

"Not bad kid, are you sure you want to be bait though, bait has a tendency to die."

"You won't let me die, 'cause Buffy'd kill you if she ever wakes up."

"Right then lets go."

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"I wonder who's next, me, Xander, Tabitha, or Faith."

"Faith already got visited Cordy."

"No she didn't."

"Did you forget the mayor?" Faith looked up at the two talking about her.

"He said he was here straight from hell though, not one of the people visiting."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Xander looked down, not really wanting to discuss it any further.

"I'm hopin' we're not here long enough for anymore visitors," Faith said, still holding Buffy to her since the mayor's visit, it was hard seeing him again, but good to know he didn't blame her for anything.

"Well then I guess no one wants to see me." Everyone looked up, it was the first time that Samantha had addressed anyone but Iz, and she shocked them again by walking over to her and hugging her, "God I missed you!"

"Sam? How did you get here?"

"I fell asleep I think."

Iz wrapped her arms around Samantha tighter and began to cry. "Shh, don't cry I'm here, shh."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again, they told me that everyone I knew would be gone."

"Well I'm right here so they were wrong, you know I'd never give you up. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I hate to break up the party, but who are you?"

"Hi," Sam wiped some tears from her eyes and then continued, "I'm Samantha Simms, born 2114, speaking of which what year is it?"

"2001."

Sam looked back to Iz after Buffy's answer, "I guess that means you did it."

"Yup, stuck 'em all in a room and let 'em duke it out." Iz smiled to her friends, they had never seen her so happy, so they figured that this Samantha would be nothing like the one who had visited off and on since they got there.

"And they didn't beat you up for it, must be very understanding people."

"Hey half those couples wouldn't be couples if it wasn't for me sticking them in a room and making them work things out, right Buffy."

Buffy smiled at the memory of Faith's visit after their little soul-searching excursion in the factory, unconsciously she grabbed Faith's hand at the memory, "yup."

Buffy's movement wasn't lost on Iz, "Buffy what were you thinking about just then?"

"Just when, huh?"

"When you grabbed Faith's hand what were you thinking?"

"About that night that we worked things out why?"

"Ok, this is very important, why did you reach for her hand?"

"I don't know, I didn't even think about it."

Iz's face broke out in a huge smile, "bingo."

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale*<p>

Dawn walked down the street aware of the man following behind her. She walked into an ally, the one where Danny, Spike, and Robot Buffy were hiding waiting for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a man smiling at her.

"Hi I'm going to kill you to hurt your sister, my name is Lindsay, and this is for Darla, make sure to give that message to her after she dies in her dreams." Lindsay was about to strike her when an impossibly hard force hit him from behind. "It can't be, you're asleep."

"No I'm not, I'm hitting you," Robot Buffy stated matter-of-factly, and then knocked him out, "now what?"

"Let's take him back to the Magic Box," Dawn said already walking out of the ally.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Iz, what does B grabbing my hand have to do with anythin'?"

"She did it subconsciously, if she can figure out how, she might be able to reach Dawn the same way," Willow stated having finally figured it out along with Iz.

Sam looked around at the people, "am I the only one lost?" Several heads shook no. "Good."

"Think about it Buffy, you have the strongest bond with Dawn 'cause your sisters, you have to ask her for help, subconsciously."

"If that's our only hope we're doomed," everyone looked at Anya disapprovingly. "What she can't even ask for help consciously, how is she going to do it subconsciously?"

"Well if she were, ah, asleep…"

"Giles, she is asleep that's how she's here!"

"It's worth try."

"Ok Giles, how do I fall asleep when I'm already asleep?"

Giles pulled out a pocket watch, "ever been hypnotized?"

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

Spike threw some water into Lindsay's face, "wake up already."

Lindsay groggily opened his eyes and looked at the people surrounding him, two teens, a slayer, and a neutered vampire. "How come you're not in the hospital with the others?"

"I'm special," Robot Buffy fed him the line Spike always said to her when she asked a question, like why she couldn't go out and enjoy the sun, or go to school.

"You killed Darla!"

Spike looked at him curiously, "is that what this is all about, you fell in love with a crazy vampire? Well then you deserve all you get."

"You fell in love with Dru, no one is as crazy as her."

"Yeah, but I. Was. A. Vampire. When. I. Fell." Spike flicked Lindsay's forehead, "moron."

"I want whatever you did to everyone end," Dawn stopped and grabbed her head; someone was talking to her, but how the hell was that possible?

"Dawn can you hear me?"

"Buffy? How the?"

"Lindsay from Wolfram and Hart is the one who did this to us."

"We know that we have him tied to a chair right now."

"Really?"

"Yes really, what you thought I was going to let you play sleeping beauty forever, it's your night to do dishes." Everyone looked at Dawn like she was crazy; it appeared to them that she was talking to herself.

"Ok if you have him, make him wake us up!"

"Well I was working on that, by the way he's mad at you for killing Darla."

"Moron."

"Hmm, that's what Spike said."

"Spike is there?"

"What did you think me and Danny kidnapped a grown man on our own? Sorry got to go, everyone is looking at me like I've lost it." Dawn knew she should be worried that she was hearing her sister in her head, but she learned to just blame it on Sunnydale, so mentally that's what she did.

* * *

><p>*Dreamscape*<p>

Giles brought Buffy out of her trance, she opened her eyes, and laughed, "did it work?"

Buffy looked at him and nodded, "Dawn, Danny, and Spike had Lindsay tied to a chair when I contacted her, they are working on waking us up now."

"Why has he done this?"

"Darla. We killed her, and it ticked him off."

"Moron." Buffy started cracking up at Faith's statement, "what?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems that me and you, and Spike think alike."

"That's just mean B!" Faith couldn't help but smirk as she said it though.

Sam looked at Iz, "I don't want you to go, I can't lose you again." Iz took Sam by the arm and led her away from the group, who respected their need for privacy and didn't say anything.

"I don't want to loose you either, but I can't stay asleep for the rest of my life, and what about you, if you just fell asleep, then you could wake up at any time, with no guarantee of ever coming back."

Samantha sniffed, "I know, but I missed you like crazy, and now that I have you back, I have to give you up again. It's not fair."

Iz gently kissed the other girl on the lips, "I know." Iz pulled the crying girl into her arms and held her close, never wanting to let go, but knowing she would have to.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"I can't just turn it off I made a deal."

"With?" Dawn was becoming very impatient.

"Lucifer, Satan, the devil, he has so many names."

"Sell your soul?"

"No, theirs." Dawn was ready to hit Lindsay when he said that, but didn't, it wouldn't do any good.

"Summon him."

"What?" Everyone in the room yelled at the same time.

"You must have summoned him to make the deal, you're going to do it again and break it, or she'll break you, and the deal will be broken anyway." Lindsay looked her straight in the eye and knew she wasn't bluffing.

"You'll have to untie me."

"Ok, just remember you try anything and there's no way you'll make it out of here alive."

Lindsay did everything he had to do to summon Lucifer, and when he finished chanting there was a blue mist that surrounded the room. "Have you succeeded?"

"No."

*Dreamscape*

Anyone else notice that the darkness is letting up?"

Iz pulled away from Sam as she heard Xander's comment, "it's almost time."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

Everyone in the dreamscape with their lover present held on to them for dear life, and Giles and Tabitha clung to each other, just because they had no one else.

"No one fails me!"

"There was nothing that could be done."

"If I can not have their souls I will take yours." With that the blue mist surrounded Lindsay and when the mist was gone, so was he.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital*<p>

Willow opened her eyes to the bright moonlight flooding into her hospital room. It wasn't the regular kind of room though, it held 12 beds. All of her friends were there too. She slowing got out of bed, sore from disuse of her muscles and padded her way to Tara's bed at the end of the room. "Tara?"

"Hmm, we alive?"

"Think so." Tara opened her eyes and took in the disheveled appearance of her lover, in the real world; it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She sat up and pulled Willow to her, and kissed her. That's when they heard groans coming from the other beds, everyone was waking up.

Everyone gathered at the center of the room, and started hugging, and apologizing for things they may have said in the dreamscape, everyone but Iz. She was standing in front of a bed holding a Jane Doe, Samantha. Everyone noticed what Iz was looking at and came over to her.

Samantha opened her eyes, disoriented at first and then she saw Iz standing in front of her, "Iz?"

Iz walked over and sat on the bed, "yeah honey it's me."

"Mom!" Danny and Dawn walked in and the hugging started all over again, Iz and Sam never took their eyes off each other.

* * *

><p>*Two weeks later*<p>

Everyone was assembled in Xander and Anya's apartment having a farewell party. Xander and Anya were moving to L.A. where Xander had gotten a job as a high-rise foreman. Giles and Tabitha were taking a trip to England to tell the council off, and Iz and Sam were going on vacation just the two of them.

Faith tinked a spoon against her glass, "I'd like to make a toast," every stood up and paid attention, "to Xander and Anya two of the best friends anyone could have. Giles and Tabitha good luck, and don't come back stuffy, and Iz and the new girl Sam, it's no fair you get a vacation!" Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together, it was an end of an era for the Scooby gang, and nothing would ever be the same again.


	6. Kids, Who Needs 'Em? A Charmed Xover

Title: Kids who needs 'em (a Charmed cross-over)

Series: Help From The Future For The Past (part six)

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: I have come to live for it, so pretty please :)

Rating: never over R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue

Summary: What would happen if Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia were turned into five year olds, and can the Charmed ones change them back?

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"Hey Cordy how do you like your new job?" Willow and Buffy walked into the Magic Box while Cordelia finished helping a customer.

"Well it's better than the dress shop, and less dangerous than working for Angel, so it's ok." Cordelia smiled at her friends. "Tara's helping out a lot too. I'd have no idea what half this stuff was without her."

"Tara the witchy type helper, maybe Giles should hire her too, ooh and you, the two of you are always here taking things."

"Do not!" As Willow exclaimed her and Tara's innocence Tara walked out of the back.

"Yes we do." Tara smiled at her lover and walked over and kissed her, "and I would love to stay and hear the rest of what I'm sure will be a long argument, but I have class, love you."

Willow kissed Tara back and gave her a quick hug, "love you too, but you're still no help." Willow stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure.

With out turning around Tara said, "I saw that, and intend to get you back later." Willow grumbled for a second and was back to her usually perky self. She busied herself by walking around gathering things she had on a list.

"Um Wills what ya doing there?"

"I think I finally got the ball-o-sunshine figured out, I just need a few things."

"Um not to dampen your mood, but last time you tried this you brought back a big troll, who was mean, and destroyed the Bronze. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Well Anya won't be here to disturb me this time, so as long as you and Cordy let me concentrate, it'll work out just fine." Willow stepped behind the counter and starting mixing things, Cordelia looked between Buffy and Willow and practically ran towards Buffy.

"A big troll you say?"

"Yep, Anya turned him that way, they sent him to the land of trolls though."

"Shouldn't someone like be around to supervise when she's doing spells?"

"You tell her that." POOF. BANG. Everything was suddenly covered in yellow dust.

"Willow what on Earth did you do?"

"I think I made chalk dust."

"Which helps Buffy with vamps how?"

Willow scowled at her childhood tormentor, "it wasn't supposed to do that."

"Hey Wills what is this dust going to do to us?"

"Um, nothing." Willow practically squeaked.

"That didn't sound very convincing. Come on you two are helping me clean this mess up, I hate dusting!"

* * *

><p>*Few hours later*<p>

Kate, Tara, and Faith all walked into the Magic Box at the same time, looking around they saw what was left of the earlier accident.

"Lemme guess, you guys were attacked by a chalkboard eraser, am I right?" Faith looked at Buffy who just scowled at her, not to happy about spending her afternoon cleaning.

"Willow goofed."

"Honey what did you goof?"

"Ball-o-sunshine, again."

Tara looked worried for a minute, "please say there's no troll."

Willow lightly punched her lover's arm, "meanie."

Tara ruffled Willow's hair, which now looked orange, and dust flew everywhere.

Kate walked past them to Cordelia who was wiping the counter off for what must have been the hundredth time, "I think it's stained. Hey Katie, catch any bad guys today?"

"Um no," Kate was trying really hard not to laugh at Cordelia's appearance, really hard.

"That's it, shop closed, I'm going home to take a shower, come on Katie."

As Kate walked past the others she smiled to Faith and Tara, "we just can't leave them unsupervised for 10 minutes." The two laughed while the three covered in yellow gave them dirty looks.

* * *

><p>*Later that night*<p>

*Cordelia and Kate's apartment*

Cordelia was all washed and feeling better, she snuggled into bed with Kate, "feeling better Delia?"

"Oh yeah, it's a wonder what a two hour shower can do for a person. Of course it wouldn't have taken me that long had someone not insisted on helping get all the dust out."

"Saying you didn't like it?"

Cordelia had a playful face on as she rolled on top of her lover, "nothing of the sort."

* * *

><p>*Summer's home*<p>

"Aw come on I thought you looked good in yellow," Faith was still trying to get out of the dog house after some jokes she had made on patrol, it wasn't that often Buffy was covered in yellow dust, it was her duty to make jokes. "Gonna stay mad at me forever?" Faith walked up behind Buffy and pulled her back into her body, "I sorry."

Buffy smiled and leaned back so Faith was supporting her, "I'm still thinking about how I'm going to get you back, but for now I guess I can forgive you." Buffy turned in Faith's embrace and kissed her, then they started making their way towards the bed, never breaking contact.

* * *

><p>*Tara and Willow's Dorm room*<p>

"I still can't figure out what went wrong," Willow pouted.

Tara gave Willow a gentle smile, "are you sure nothing will happen? It would be good if we knew what to watch out for." Tara went over to the bed and snuggled in with Willow.

"I don't think anything will happen, but an eye should be kept out just in case…" Willow was probably going to babble on, but Tara kissing her neck stopped all coherent speech.

* * *

><p>*The next morning*<p>

Upon waking up Kate, Tara, and Faith found that their lovers weren't in bed. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but when searching out the whereabouts of the missing Scoobies instead they found five year olds.

"Well I guess we know what to watch out for," Tara said looking at the small redheaded child, "Ok, I think we should go visit Buffy and Cordelia and see if they are the same way."

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"I don't suppose you know how long this will last?" Kate asked as she, Faith, and Tara watched the little kids play together while watching cartoons in the living room.

"I have no idea, Willow didn't even think anything would happen."

"Well Tar somethin' happened alright, they're like five, and I'm so not good with kids."

"I have some friends in San Francisco that might be able to help, I think Phoebe said they dealt with something like this before." Tara felt something pulling at her skirt and looked down to find little Buffy staring up at her, "yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Tara smiled at the small child, "ok, anyone else hungry?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth little Cordelia and Willow ran over shaking their head vigorously up and down. "Ok, I'll start breakfast, Kate, Faith keep and eye on them."

"Um ok, anyone want to play a game," Kate looked at Faith, "what do fiver year olds play?"

Tara chuckled to herself as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast and call her friends the charmed ones. She picked up the phone and dialed the number from heart.

* * *

><p>*Hallowell Manor*<p>

Phoebe walked into the manor just in time to hear the phone ringing, "Got it… Tara hey how's it going?"

Piper walked into the room, "who is it?"

"It's Tara, some friends of hers have turned themselves into five year olds, and she wants to know if we can help out."

"Help out what?" Prue asked as she walked in as well. Phoebe just shook her hand at Piper to let her know to explain, after she had Prue laughed, "tell them we're on our way."

"Tara we'll be there tomorrow." Phoebe hung up the phone and joined her sister in laughing, "well we get a vacation in sunny so cal out of it."

The three sister set about making arrangements to leave S.F. for a few days, lot's of packing to do.

* * *

><p>*Summer's Home*<p>

Tara heaved a sigh as she hung up the phone, she was glad she didn't have to try and fix this on her own. She was so going to get Willow back when she was a 20 year old again.

Tara finished making breakfast and carried it out to the table, when she checked the living room to make sure everyone was still alive Faith and the three little girls were watching cartoons while Kate shook her head at them. "Breakfast is served." The three half-pints jumped up and ran into the dining room and sat down at the way to big table.

As Cordelia finished her plate she looked at Tara, "yummy, you cook better than our maid."

Tara looked bemused at the little girl, she had heard many stories about these people from when they were little, and she was just waiting for all hell to break loose. "Thank you."

Buffy looked up from chowing down, "where's my mommy and daddy?" After Buffy asked the question the little Willow and Cordelia looked to her as well silently asking the same question.

Tara looked panicked for a second trying to come up with something that they would believe, thankfully Faith came to her rescue, "Your parents all went on vacation to a really boring place, so they left you with us so we could make sure you had fun." The little girls seemed to except this explanation and went back to cleaning their plates; Faith muttered under her breath, "I hope this is over soon."

After breakfast was over Kate called Giles and everyone about what had happened. None of which were particularly worried as long as no new big evil came to town, Giles however wished them good luck and chuckled, at least his store wasn't destroyed this time.

Faith looked around at the restless children, "anyone want to go to the park?" The little ones all jumped up and ran to the door ready to go.

"Sorry Faith, Tara I have to get to work, have fun at the park though." Kate laughed at the face Faith was giving her and said goodbye to the children.

"Cheater!" Faith yelled at Kate as she drove away.

It was a nice day out, and neither Tara nor Faith had a drivers license so they decided to walk to the park, hoping also that it would tire the girls out quicker, and they would want to take a nap later, they had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

><p>*The Park*<p>

As soon as the park was in sight the little ones went running leaving Faith and Tara to try and catch up to them. Cordelia went directly to the slide and announced that she was the queen of the slide, while Buffy busied herself in the sandbox, trying to make a castle with the dry sand. Willow just stood on the outskirts by the benches watching everyone else have fun. Tara walked over to her, "what's wrong don't you want to play?"

Willow looked at her with her bottom lip trembling slightly, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Faith asked as she joined them.

With a shaky finger little Willow pointed to the other kids, "them."

"Aw come on they don't bite, most of 'em anyway. What do you want to do; I'll go with you.

"Could you push me on the swings?"

"Sure come on kid." Willow happily grabbed Faith's hand and led her to the swing she wanted, as they walked away Tara asked,

"Not good with kids huh?"

Faith gave her a dangerous glare, but Tara didn't buy it, she knew Faith was loving this, "bite me."

As Tara watched them from the bench she said to herself, "no wonder she's good with them, she never grew up." Of course she said this with a smile. Still she couldn't wait till P3 got there and helped fix everything. She knew Phoebe and Prue would never let her live this down.

* * *

><p>* Train Station*<p>

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked off the train to see a blonde woman holding a sign that said P3, they approached the woman and said hello. "Hi, I'm Kate, Tara sent me to pick you up."

"Where is she?" Prue asked being cautious as always.

"Probably separating the munchkins so they don't kill each other."

Phoebe laughed at that, "how exactly were they turned to five year olds?"

"Willow, that's Tara girlfriend, tried to make some sort of ball of sunshine, did something wrong and the next morning they woke up as kids."

Piper smiled at her younger sister, "sounds like something you would do."

"Hey I resemble that," Phoebe stuck her tongue out at them and shouted, "shotgun," while running after Kate to her car.

Piper and Prue just shook their heads at the antics of their little sister, "this should be fun, she and Tara act like little kids when together anyway."

They all piled into Kate's car for the short ride to the Summers' house, when they arrived the first thing they saw was a little blonde and a little brunette fighting, "yo knock it off already," Faith yelled. They stopped fighting looked at Faith and ran behind the couch.

"Smooth," Kate said as Faith came over to introduce herself. Tara walked into the room, and immediately hugged Phoebe.

"Thank god you're here, I'm going nuts! Oh Faith this is Phoebe, Prue, and Piper." They all said their hellos until they heard a scream from the living room.

"Tara you handle it or I'm gonna kill 'em." Faith at that moment looked like she could have too, so Tara grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her into the other room.

"Girls come here I want to introduce you to someone," Buffy and Cordelia stopped fighting (again) and walked over followed by Willow who was staring at the ground, "Phoebe, this is Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow."

Phoebe kneeled down so she was the same height as the little rascals and said in her little kid voice, "hi, nice to meet ya." Buffy looked at her for a second and kicked her in the shin. "Ow, why you little," Buffy took off running, and Tara held Phoebe back before she could go after her.

Cordelia laughed at her and danced away singing some song from a cartoon that had been off the air for 15 years. When the other two little girls were out of sight Willow held out her hand for Phoebe to shake, "hello."

"Hi, well at least one of you aren't evil." Willow gave her a small, shy smile and walked back over to the couch and sat down. Piper and Prue along with Kate and Faith picked that moment to enter the room.

"So how's it going?"

"All three of them are still alive, but in a fight I'm not sure if Buffy or Cordelia would win, they are both quite viscous." Tara smiled at the eldest of P3.

"Well we looked in the book of shadows and I think we came up with a spell that might work, but…"

"Oh no."

"We can't do it without knowing exactly what Willow did to turn them into kids."

"Well that should be fun, just try getting' that kid to talk, even if she could remember, which whoa THEY CAN'T!"

"Faith maybe you should go on patrol and calm down some huh?"

"Yeah whatever." Faith grabbed her leather jacket and headed out, she really felt like killing something tonight.

"So what now?" Piper asked unsure of what to do.

"Kate can you take Prue and Piper to the Magic Box, maybe Willow had a list of ingredients, Phoebe and I will stay here, it will bed time soon anyway."

All three women asked to leave looked relieved, "sure."

After they left Phoebe turned to Tara, "so what first?"

"Um, they had dinner, so bath time?"

"Ok."

"You take 'em upstairs one by one, and I'll keep the other two occupied."

"Gottcha, who first?"

Tara gave her old friend an evil smirk, "well Buffy is already upstairs so…"

"Oh you so owe me for this!" Phoebe walked up the stairs in search of the mini-slayer-to-be. "Buffy you up here?" She heard giggling coming from one of the rooms and decided that would be the best place to start looking, "Buffy?" Buffy jumped out of the closet with a loaded water gun.

"Freeze!"

"Buffy, just put that down, it's bath time."

"No!" Little Buffy shot Phoebe with the water gun and ran out of the room laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Phoebe ran after her and managed to grab her by the waist and lift the struggling girl up, "ha gottcha." Phoebe dragged Buffy into the bathroom kicking and screaming. Downstairs as Tara sat on the couch reading to Willow and Cordelia, she just laughed, and knew that Phoebe would get her good for this torture.

An hour later Phoebe came downstairs carrying a freshly cleaned and dried Buffy, when Tara and the little girls saw them all three burst out laughing, "Phoebe who took the bath you or her?" Phoebe looked down at herself she was soaked head to toe from trying to keep Buffy in the tub long enough to get clean.

"Just so you know I'm currently plotting my revenge," she put Buffy down on the couch and asked, "who's next."

Cordelia got up and started towards the stairs, "I'm taking a shower, and I don't need help, just a good blow dryer for when I get out."

Phoebe let out a sigh; at least Cordy wouldn't be as difficult as Buffy was. When she got to the top of the stairs Cordelia was already showering so she waited outside until she was done. Twenty minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel, "that is the worst shower ever, and these towels, what were they stolen from roach motel, and just look at this blow dryer it will fry my hair…" Cordelia would have gone on complaining if Phoebe hadn't put her hand over the little princess's mouth to shut her up. After another twenty minutes of complaints Cordelia was in her pajamas and walking downstairs.

"Willow ready for a bath?" Willow shook her head and got up.

"Will you finish the story later?"

Tara smiled at her, "sure." Willow walked over to Phoebe and held her hand going up the stairs. She quietly took her bath and let Phoebe comb her hair when she was done.

"There you go all clean and ready for bed." Phoebe smiled at the shy little girl, she was beginning to like her, she wasn't rowdy like Buffy, or stuck up like Cordelia.

"Tara said she would finish the story, can I hear it before bed?" Willow asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Phoebe picked her up and carried her down the stairs, "one story coming up."

After the story was read, and the girls had brushed their teeth Phoebe and Tara tucked them into the bed in Dawn's room. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Tara turned off the light and walked down stairs with her friend, it had been one long day.

At about 10:00 Kate and the elder Hallowell girls came back empty handed. "Nothing."

"Well you conveniently got here after they all went to bed."

Prue smiled, "yeah that's what we were shooting for."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at them and in a playful voice said, "well guess who has breakfast duty, when they are all cranky." Tara shook her head smiling at the frightened looks.

"Yup that sounds fair to me."

Then from upstairs they heard, "get off my side of the bed!"

"Can I have some water, I'm thirsty."

All the grownups looked at each other and said at the same time, "your turn."

* * *

><p>*Summers' home*<p>

Tara woke up to the sounds of Pokemon; she walked into the room next to the one she was staying in to find Buffy intently watching the little pocket monsters battling each other. Before she could say anything she saw Cordelia inspecting Dawn's closet, "these cloths suck, mine are so much cooler." She walked out of the closet with a look of distaste on her face.

"Well I'll let Dawn know you think so. Where's Willow?"

"She woke up before us and disappeared. I'm heartbroken about it too, what's wrong with that kid?"

"Cordy nothing is wrong with her, she is just shy, you two stay in here till breakfast ok?" The two nodded their heads and Cordy joined Buffy on the bed to watch cartoons.

Tara closed the door and went in search of Willow, after checking the all of the upstairs she went downstairs and found Willow sitting in Faith's lap while Faith read a story to her. "Good morning."

The little version of Willow looked up and smiled, "hi."

Tara pointed to the book in Faith's hand, "what story?"

"Tippity Witchit's Hallowe'en, it's about a little black kitten who wants to have fun, and there is a witch that makes the plants dance."

Tara smiled at the enthusiasm the little girl showed, "have you seen Miss Kitty yet?"

"Who?"

"Tara's kitten," Faith explained.

Willow's eyes lit up with glee that only a child so young could produce, "can I see her?"

Faith picked her up and set her on the couch with the storybook, "I'll see if I can find her for ya."

Willow picked up the book and looked at the pictures, "do witches really look like this Tara?"

Tara couldn't help but smile, she was going to love telling the grown-up Willow all about this when she changed back, "no, witches look just like anyone else. Like me, or you."

Willow looked at her curiously for a second, "you mean you're a witch?"

Tara marveled at how smart the little girl was, "yup, would you like to see a trick."

Willow shook her head up and down so that she looked like a bobbing head doll, "please." At the request Tara used magic to lift the book from Willow's lap, turned a few pages, and then set it down again. Willow's mouth formed a perfect O, "wow!" Just then itsy-bitsy Buffy and Cordelia came bolting down the stairs.

"It's her fault!" Buffy yelled as she ran to Tara, "Cordy did it!"

"Did not!"

Willow clutched the book to her and scooted down the couch a little.

"Did what?" Tara inquired and regretted it the instant both girls began to tell the story at the same time so that Tara couldn't understand either of them. "Wait, one at a time." Both girls looked at each other and starting talking again, Tara shook her head, "stop," both did, "Buffy what happened?"

Buffy gave Cordy a haha look and stated to relate her version of what happened, "I was sitting on the bed watching that neat show, when she," Buffy pointed to Cordy with a look of immense dislike, "thought it would be fun to jump on the bed. I was totally against it; you could get hurt doing that, so I stood back while she jumped. Then all the sudden a little fur ball flew off the bed and knocked the lamp down. It broked." All through Buffy's story Cordy was shaking her head to the negative.

"Fur ball right, broke lamp right, me and bed jumping so wrong!"

Tara was trying not to laugh, she could just picture the whole thing in her head, she turned and looked at the little red head still clutching the book to her chest, "guess we know where Miss Kitty was hiding." Willow smiled.

Buffy looked confused, "we're not in trouble?"

"I didn't say that."

Cordy looked to Buffy, "shoulda kept your mouth shut stupid."

Buffy looked furious, "I'm not stupid, you're stupid."

"Am not!" With that the two girls attacked each other before Tara could stop them. For fiver year olds they were incredibly strong.

"Faith help!" Faith rushed in from her kitty search and saw the two warring kids. She picked each up by the back of their pj's and held them apart, they were still trying to kick and punch each other as she held them at arms length. "Stop!" Tara surprised them all by yelling, she never did that.

Tara walked to the dining room and came back with two chairs, that she placed in opposite corners of the room, "put one in each will ya Faith. I'm going to wake the others up." Faith did as instructed then sat back down on the couch with Willow to finish the story while the troublemakers sulked.

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's dorm; later that day*<p>

Tara and Phoebe searched Tara and Willow's dorm room for something that looked like it could be a list of what Willow had used on the spell. So far they had turned up nothing.

"Maybe she didn't have a list, or threw it away or something."

"She would have kept it so she didn't make the same mistake twice though, that's the way she is."

"Well I don't know about grownup Willow, but she's a cute kid."

Tara smiled fondly, "yeah she is, I know you'll love the grownup her too. Speaking of which, when do I get to meet this Cole you've been talking so much about?"

"Cole is… complicated." Phoebe said, but with a smile on her face.

"Uh huh. What about Piper and Leo, how is that going?"

"Have you ever lived with a newly-wed couple, I think I'm getting cavities just being around them." Tara laughed at Phoebe's face as she said that.

"That bad huh. Found it!"

Phoebe looked over Tara's shoulder at the list, "whoa no wonder it exploded."

"She's nuts! Come on let's get back so you guys can do the spell, I have a girlfriend to lecture."

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Tara and Phoebe walked into the house to see the Buffy and Cordy bouncing around the living room in front of a camera, Tara walked over to Prue, "what's going on?"

"Kate and Faith wanted proof for when the munchkins are adults again, something about holding it over their heads."

Tara laughed, "oh yeah Buffy and Cordy will just love it, I can see it featuring at the next movie night."

"Find the list?"

"Yup," Tara handed the list to Prue and Piper who looked at it wide eyed, "yeah, I'm guessing she didn't know what she was doing, I'm just glad this is all that happened, she could have blown up the store."

"Well it wouldn't have been so bad if she would have left out the bat parts, that's just asking for trouble."

"So you can do the spell now?" Kate asked hopefully walking up to them.

"Um yup, just gather the kids and try to calm them down, we'll go mix the potion."

"Thank god!"

"Come on girls sit on the couch."

"Why?"

"Phoebe, Prue, and Piper are going to do a magic type show for you, but they said you have to sit still for it."

"Magic is for babies, I'm five and half thank you!" Cordelia sat down with her arms crossed in a defiant manner.

"Are they going to do the rabbit trick, 'cause I figured that one out, and the quarter one too, but if they try to give me a quarter I won't argue, nope siree." Buffy sat next to Cordelia and got ready to point out how everything was done. Willow hid behind Faith, and peeked out from behind her legs every now and then.

Faith turned and kneeled, "don'tcha wanna see the show?"

"Not really."

Tara came over and kneeled next to Faith, "why not, I thought you liked magic."

"I do, but…"

"Come on you're not scared are ya?" Willow didn't move, "is that it, you're scared, 'cause you don't hafta we'd never let 'em do anything bad to ya," Faith smirked, "maybe turn B and Queen C into somethin' but not you."

Willow smiled and hugged Faith before slowly moving over to the couch to sit as far away from the other girls as was possible on the couch. "Liar."

Faith looked at Tara startled, "huh?"

"You said you weren't good with kids, she's attached to you, and you're really good with all of them."

"Yeah well," Faith shrugged like it didn't matter, but the huge smile on her face gave her away. P3 came back in carrying three glasses of a red liquid.

"You kids thirsty?" The charmed ones handed the cups to the little ones and they drank them in one gulp the witches started chanting together, "a spell all in fun, must now be undone. Childhood cannot last, this should all be in the past. By the power that is three, so we will it, so mote it be."

When they were done casting… nothing happened, a lot of nothing. The kids just looked at them like they were nuts, which they were feeling right about now, "it should have worked, I don't understand."

"Well at least you tried, we'll just have to find some other way to change them back." Tara sighed looking at the kids who were just seeming to come out of their daze.

"That was it?"

"Lame!"

"I mean we could have come up with something better than that!"

"Come on Buffy lets go outside and play."

"Ok."

Faith watched them go and then said, "well at least they're getting' along now." This earned her angry stares from Kate and the elder charmed ones, "what?"

* * *

><p>*Later that night*<p>

"Ok you guys want a story or somethin'?" Faith, Tara, and Kate were tucking the little ones into bed, which was much easier tonight than the night before. Buffy and Cordelia rolled their eyes, but Willow silently shook her head that she would like a story. "You like books don'tcha kid?"

Willow blushed now that everyone's attention was drawn to her, and again just silently shook her head. "Nothing wrong with that," Kate said, "what story?"

Now that it was established that books weren't evil Cordelia asked, "can we hear the one about the kitten Faith was telling Willow earlier?" And of course Miss Kitty choose that time to pounce up on the bed and curl up into a little kitten ball.

"Sure," Faith grabbed the book and sat against the headboard so the little girls could see the pictures, "Two round, yellow eyes glowed like little lanterns in the barn. Those eyes belonged to a kitten by the name of Tippity Witchit. He was jet black except for a tiny white spot at the very tip of his tail and he laid curled up in the straw with his mother, a nice yellow tabby, and all his brothers and sisters…" Faith took a breath and glanced down to see that Buffy and Cordelia were already asleep, and Willow's eyes were closing heavily.

Faith closed the book and extracted herself from the bed where the little girls had her almost pinned. She kissed each on the forehead and said goodnight, then left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

The first thing that Willow noticed when she woke up in the morning is that her arm was around someone, someone not Tara. The second thing that she noticed was that someone's arm was also around her. As these two things sank into her sleepy mind her eyes opened wide to see that she was in a sandwich between a slayer and a seer. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Upon hearing Willow's scream both Cordelia and Buffy also woke up, and had similar reactions, seeing how the last thing either of them remembered of the previous night was making love and falling asleep next to their lovers. "What…we…I mean…how…I thought…" Willow might have gone on stuttering out her babble had P3 not just run in the room to see what was going on.

"Ha, it did work," Phoebe stated happily now that she wasn't trying to figure out why her spell had gone sour.

Buffy who was now fully in slayer mode due to the way she woke up, and the people she didn't know in her house. "Who are you?"

"I'm Piper, these are my sisters Prue and Phoebe, Tara called us here to help out."

"Help out with what?"

No one had a chance to answer since at that point Faith, Tara, and Kate came in and collected their respective girlfriends in big hugs, followed closely by breathtaking kisses of course.

"Oh *kiss* I *kiss* missed *kiss* you *kiss* so *kiss* much *kiss*" Tara said to a very receptive Willow.

"Tara I just saw you last night as we feel asleep, which brings me to the question on how we got here." Willow choked out as Tara held her tightly.

"I second that," Buffy said receiving much the same treatment from Faith. Cordelia normally would have asked the same question, except she and Kate hadn't come up for air since Kate entered the room.

"We'll just leave you all alone to ah, yeah," Prue said as she grabbed Phoebe and Piper and left the room. All the way down the hall Phoebe could be heard stating that she knew that spell would work.

"So?"

"Lemme just say this first, no more ball-o-sunshine trying!" Tara said sternly, but with love in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"When you did that crappy yellow blow up thing you guys turned into little kids, which we are goin' to get you back for, soon." Faith explained.

Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow looked confused, "huh?"

"The past two days you three have been five year olds, we have proof, for the purpose of blackmail of course."

"You were heathens too, except Will, how did your parents put up with you?"

"But how…?"

"Don't worry about it, you're back now," Tara smiled and kissed Willow again, a little more passionately and a little longer lasting this time.

"Ok but that doesn't explain those women that were in here." Buffy queried still a little confused.

"Those were my friends from San Francisco they came to do the reversal spell. We didn't think it worked at first, but it did." Tara smiled still holding on to Willow so that she wouldn't disappear again.

"Oh."

From downstairs they heard a knock followed by Giles and Tabitha's voices, "Faith, Tara?"

"Oh they don't know you changed back yet." Tara said to Buffy's confused look at her name not being called out by someone coming to her house.

They all together went downstairs to greet their guests, "well then I see everything is back to as normal as it ever is." Giles said upon seeing grownup Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia.

"Um yeah I guess, though still not understanding everything yet."

"Well I'm sure your caretakers wouldn't mind explaining, we just dropped by to say er hello, then it's off to ah home for um sleep, er our separate homes that is, me to mine, her to hers and all." The younger occupants of the room smirked; love was definitely in the air!

Tabitha smiled, "see you after some sleep, when Rupert can talk normally again." After the normal rounds of goodbyes they left, to their separate homes of course, to sleep, in separate beds, away from each other.

* * *

><p>*Train Station; later that day*<p>

"I wish you guys could stay longer and get to know everyone." Tara said sadly.

"So do I but I have school, Prue has a shoot, and Piper can't leave the club for very long without turning into a wreck."

"Hey I heard that." Everyone laughed, including Piper, it was said in fun after all.

"Call me when you get home, so I don't worry."

"We will…"

"Train 334 to San Francisco is now boarding."

"Bye." Everyone hugged and said their byes and call you soons, and then P3 boarded and were gone. Tara waited till the train was completely out of sight before heading back to the Summers house for movie night, they were going to show the "kid movie" tonight, she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Buffy, Willow, Cordelia settled themselves in with their girlfriends to watch the alleged movie of them as five year olds, made just the day before. Faith put the homemade video in the VCR and pressed play. The first images were a little shaky as the cameraman got use to the piece of equipment. Then it focused on a very small Cordelia who broke out into song.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout…" of course while singing she was doing all the motions that went along with the song, "here is my handle here is my spout…" everyone except Cordy was laughing so hard at this point many were in tears.

"I don't think it's that funny," Cordelia looked pointedly at Kate, who just laughed even harder, but leaned in a grabbed a kiss as well. When the teensy-tiny Cordelia was finished with her song on the video she curtsied and waved.

Then the video focused in on bitty Buffy, who for a second looked panicked, then warmed to the idea of showing off in front of the camera. After looking both ways to see that none of the kids her age were watching ready to make fun of her Buffy went into funny-face mode, making as many funny faces as she could think of. A monkey face, which Faith thought she did quite well, scary-face, pouty-face, and a face that looked uncannily like Willow's famous resolve-face.

When she ran out of faces to do Buffy looked at the camera guessingly, "what now?"

"Whatever you want it's your movie," the cameraman stated.

Buffy seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before her eyes lit up and she started jamming out a pop song that was at least 16 years old, all the while dancing (jumping up and down, waving her arms, going in circles) around the living room. The little version of Buffy didn't know the words though, so she started making up her own as she went…

"La la la, I saw a dog, ate a bug, then it dug, la la la…" everyone in the room was holding their sides from laughter, some were even rolling on the floor as Buffy continued singing, "be bop shoe op, took a marker made a dot, used the rug to cover the spot, do op boo bop be de shoe op…" the song continued much this way for another five minutes at least. Even Buffy couldn't hold in the laughter at the antics of herself.

Finally the camera settled on itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny Willow, who was just sitting on the couch looking at the pictures in a book. She looked up when the room got quiet and noticed the camera was now on her. She blushed ten shades of red and held the book higher so that it covered her face, still without saying a word. After a minute of Willow poking her head out every few seconds, from different areas of the book, the cameraman asked if she wanted to do anything for the camera, "No!" Willow stated defiantly, but determinedly.

When they realized that in fact she wasn't going to cooperate Faith came over and sat down with her, the camera still rolling. "Why don't you want to do anythin'?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"I don't have any talent to show off, or anything neat to do, so you can give Buffy and Cordy my spot, I don't mind."

"Aw come on there has to be something you can do, what kind of things do you like?" Willow didn't respond but she did look down at her book. "Readin'. Can you read some to me?"

"But you know how to read."

"Well I want to hear you, 'k?"

Willow shook her head and looked at the book, "I only know little words."

"Well then read the little words." Faith pulled Willow into her lap so that she could see the book easily in case Willow got stuck on something.

"Wha..what does the lit..tle birdie say, in her nest at p..peep of day? Let me fly, says lit..tle birdie, Ma..oth..er..mother let me fly a..way. Birdie, rest a lit..tle lo..n..g..er..longer, till the lit..tle wi..in..gs are str..on..ger. So she rests a lit..tle lo..n..ger, then she flies a..way." Willow sounded out.

Faith rewarded the little girl with a big smile, "that was great, see you have a very handy talent."

Willow blushed some, then realized that she was still on camera and ducked her head again, Faith just gave her a hug and asked, "read another?" Willow was about to begin when Buffy and Cordy broke out fighting.

"Hey you cheated!"

"Did not, you just suck at playing!"

"Na uh, take it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Cordy jumped up and started running from the angry Buffy, she was running circling the couch with Buffy hot on her heals still telling her to take it back. "Stop!"

The camera and everyone in the room looked at Tara as she came in the room with Phoebe, "what are you guys doing?"

"Making a tape, I'm thinking blackmail later on." Tara shook her head but didn't say anything. Faith picked Willow up and put her back on the couch and went to catch the other two little girls who had resumed running around the couch. And that's where the tape ends.

Back in the Summers' living room with the adults Willow looked at Faith teary eyed, "thanks," with that she extricated herself from Tara and went over giving Faith a huge hug.

"No sweat, you were a cute kid."

Buffy lightly swatted Faith's arm as Willow went back over to Tara, "what about me?"

Faith looked amused, "I dunno what about you?"

"Wasn't I cute, I thought I was adorable."

"You were evil in a little package." That comment earned Faith another swat to the arm only with a little slayer strength behind it.

"I still think I was a very believable tea pot." Cordelia huffed comically; everyone looked at her for a second and again burst out laughing. Cordelia smiled, but damn it no one was a better teapot than she was!

"I'm home," Dawn shouted from the door, "whatcha doing?"

"Willow turned Buffy and Cordelia along with herself into little kids while you were gone, we were just watching the tape. Oh we made you a copy," Tara looked at Willow and the other reformed kids evilly, "and we sent one to Xander, Oz, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley."

"You didn't!" All three shouted at once.

Tara, Faith, and Kate just shook their head with wicked smiles on their faces, "P…A…Y…B…A…C…K!"

Dawn looked at them all funny and went to put her stuff in her room, when she got there she immediately noticed, "WHO BROKE MY LAMP?"

Purely on reflex Cordy and Buffy looked and pointed at each other and said at the same time, "she did it!"


	7. Invisible Assassins

Title: Invisible Assassins

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: I have come to live for it, so pretty please :)

Rating: never over R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha

Disclaimers: I own nothing, please don't sue me.

Summary: Marci has graduated from her assassin training and her first job is a Scooby member, will she succeed, or with the Scoobies help her find her way and her reflection?

* * *

><p>*Secret base used for secret military training*<p>

"Congratulations Marci, you've done very well you should be proud." The elderly but defined man said as he handed a certificate to the air in front of him, who took the paper and left.

Marci headed back to her quarters, when she got there, there was a black folder lying on her bed. She picked it up and opened it, her first real assignment. She looked at the picture of the blonde woman walking on a campus somewhere. "Sunnydale," she read out loud, her first assignment would be her old home, a revenge of sorts.

She continued to read the given information, "5'6, blonde hair, blue eyes, witch, hmm interesting, no occupation, lives on campus during school an apartment in the summer, no family in the area, what the?" Marci was surprised when she looked at the space telling her with who and where the woman could be found, "Cordelia Chase, I'll be, we'll meet again, goody." Marci closed the folder and got ready for her journey to Sunnydale; this was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's apartment*<p>

Willow snuggled in closer to Tara and sighed, "honey are you ok?" Tara asked concern in her voice.

"I miss Xander, I'm even starting to miss Anya, which really worries me, she was like enemy number one, and now I miss her, but most Xander 'cause he's my friend and we haven't been apart since we were little and it isn't fair the only really good job he could get is in L.A.," Willow babbled out in reply. Tara smiled and held her closer; she had missed Willow babble while she was reliving her childhood. But she was back now; she smiled wider and pulled Willow even closer, and began kissing her cheek and neck lightly.

"Hmm, what can I do to take your mind of your woes for awhile?" Tara asked still planting feather light kisses on her lover's neck, driving the girl insane.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Damn." Willow muttered as she got up to answer the door despite the pouty face Tara was giving her, "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Willow asked of Dawn and Danny as she ushered them in.

Tara came into the room and smiled at the younger couple, although she was still annoyed at the interruption, "hi Dawn, Danny."

"Iz and Sam came back today and Buffy and Faith are talking to them about the dream you guys had, so we thought we would come bug you." Dawn said grinning.

"Really we just wanted a ride to the movies, Buffy won't let us walk back at night, and you're closer than Kate or Giles." Danny filled in what his girlfriend had neglected to mention.

"Because I have a car, makes since, let me grab a coat. Oh Tara why don't we see that new one you wanted to see while we're there?" Willow asked forgetting all about what she and her girlfriend were doing before the youngest Scoobies showed up.

Tara on the other hand had totally not forgotten, which is probably why she was frowning as she shook her head up and down, going to the closet to get her and Willow's jackets. Mentally thinking of ways to get her back later for having to wait such a long time to

indulge in her favorite past time, making love to her love, her Willow.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"So you're from the future too?" Faith asked trying to clarify everything in her muddled brain; it wasn't working too well so far.

"Yes, one minute I was in my house falling asleep, then I was in the dreamscape, and then the hospital. I'm not sure how or why," Sam looked next to her at Iz, "but I'm not complaining."

"We're going to need a bigger house soon," Buffy said smiling.

Iz however missed the smile completely and looked worried for a minute, "we can find somewhere else if that's what you want Buffy, we don't want to be a burden or anything like that." Iz frowned grabbing Samantha's hand under the table for support; she liked living here with her friends.

"Iz chill she was joking, more the merrier, and less often a turn for the dishes comes around," Faith smirked at Iz, the two of them dreaded dish duty more than anything else.

"Right, joke, haha, they have those in the future right?" Buffy asked in the straightest face she could muster.

Iz who now had caught on to the playful mood replied, "joke, hmm, let me think, don't know Sammy?"

Sam was quickly figuring out why Iz liked these people so much and decided to play along, "huh, I dunno, could you explain the concept a little?" Buffy could no longer keep her straight face, and broke out laughing; Samantha was going to fit in just fine with this group. That is of course if she was good with the coming up with puns in near death situations, it was a required thing in the Scooby gang.

The group of friends sat around talking and just plain enjoying themselves until Dawn came home from the movie, and they all decided it was time to go to bed and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>*The Docks*<p>

Marci stepped off the boat, unnoticed, of course that could be because she was invisible. She looked around, not much had changed since she was here last. She went over in her head what she was going to do, first kill the target, and then she had a few bitches from high school to visit. Oh yeah she was definitely going to enjoy this trip down memory lane.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

Marci stood in a corner of the magic shop simply observing the people who seemed to spend way too much of their free time there. Marci had been observing Tara mostly since that was whom she was here to eliminate, and any fun to be had, would just have to wait till the work was done. She was mentally making notes about what she would need to know to make this as easy as possible, the girl seemed somewhat shy, even with her friends, and she seemed extra cautious and aware as well, she kept looking around her, that was all good to know.

The one person Marci hated most in the world was one of the targets good friends, wouldn't it just be a shame if Miss Queen Cordelia Chase got in the way and had to be eliminated as well.

For what seemed like the thousandth time Tara checked her surroundings with her eyes, still nothing out of the normal. "Tara are you ok?" Willow asked worriedly, for the past hour since they had gotten there Tara had been acting funny.

"Yeah, it just…"

"What?"

"It feels like I'm being watched or something, but no one is there to be watching, I feel like I'm going crazy," Tara said with a frown on her pretty features.

Willow looked even more worried at that, "um, should we tell Buffy or someone, I mean "the watcher" didn't necessarily mean Lindsay."

"I guess, but I'm not sure it's anything like that, with everything that has happened lately I'm just getting paranoid."

Willow smiled her cute little puppy-dog smile and said, "what afraid you'll be attacked by a bunch of pre-schoolers again?"

Tara couldn't help but laugh despite her uneasiness, "yup that's it, terrifying little critters." Willow smiled as well and got up to call Buffy just in case this was more than paranoia. When Willow got up Tara looked around again, but as always saw nothing but her lover and Cordelia behind the counter ringing someone's purchases up. Her eyes stopped in one corner particular, but there was nothing there, maybe she was going crazy.

Marci straightened when the girl started talking about being watched. She didn't understand the fear of little kids, but just chalked it up to an inside joke that didn't matter. Then the redhead got up, no Willow, she vaguely remembered her from high school, someone who was shy and picked on a lot. What she would have given to be picked on in high school, at least then she would be visible. Her heart nearly stopped when the girl stopped looking around, her eyes looking directly into hers, but then she looked away.

She hadn't seen her, but then how could she?

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Faith and Buffy were relaxing on the couch, having nothing that needed to be done until patrol, but that was hours away. No music, no TV, no roommates, or young teenagers, no sound. Just the two of them laying in compatible silence, enjoying the heat the other was giving off.

So when the phone began ringing both girls jumped nearly to the ceiling they were so startled. Buffy reached over and grabbed the phone, "hello?"

"Buffy it's Willow, can you and Faith come to the Magic Box?"

"New big evil ready to destroy the Earth?"

"No, nothing like that, I'll explain when you get here ok?"

"Okie-dokie Willers, see you in a flash."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up the phone and Faith looked questioningly at her. "Willow needs us at the Magic Box, she'll explain when we get there." At Faith's still questioning stare Buffy got uncomfortable, "what?"

"Okie-dokie Willers?" Buffy stuck her tongue out at her and got up to get ready to leave, but Faith pulled her back down onto her lap, "don't stick that thing out unless you plan to use it," and then Faith kissed her soundly on the lips, and got up and retrieved her jacket heading toward the door. It was nearly a minute after the kiss before Buffy managed to get her body functioning again, when she got to the door, Faith gave her her patented smirk and opened it for her to walk through.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination, heck it didn't take long to get anywhere in Sunnydale, especially with Buffy driving. Faith got out of the car, the color of her face slightly pale from the many near-death maneuvers Buffy had made while driving. With somewhat shaky legs she walked into the Magic Box to see Cordy behind the counter, Giles and Tabitha looking at a book, and Willow and Tara looking at each other. A normal day.

"I remember being owed an explanation for dragging myself and Faith off the couch to get here to be explained to."

Willow looked confused by Buffy's statement but decided to ignore it and just mark it under her long metal list of things Buffy said that she just didn't understand. "Tara keeps having the feeling that someone is watching her, and since the whole beware the watcher thing was never completely solved, we figured you should at least know."

"I thought it was solved, the Lindsay thing, you know watching and casting spells, and following," she looked at Faith, "wasn't it solved, I could swear we said it was solved."

Faith for her part just shrugged her shoulders, "you 'k Tar?"

Tara looked up when Faith addressed her, she for the most part seemed ok, but there was something akin to fear in her eyes, "yeah, I guess, just freaking out is all." Faith shook her head in understanding and sat down at the table.

Buffy looked over the girl, then around the shop, "do you feel it now?"

"No, I did earlier, but shortly after Willow called it went away."

Marci watched as Willow talked to her friend Buffy on the phone. She also remembered her, she was the slayer, killed the dead guys. Then she looked at Cordelia again with loathing. The customer whom she was helping was about to leave, so she made her way over behind the young woman shopper, and followed her out. She stood outside the window for a few more minutes, still just watching, slowly formulating her plan. This was going to be so easy. There was some part of her brain telling her too easy, but she easily shut that part off.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"So someone is trying to mess with Tara?"

"That or someone is messing around and Tara was the first to notice." Buffy was telling Iz everything that had happened that day. She was still confused on some things. But if this was some new evil she was sure that the master plan would be told soon enough, evil was so clichéd.

Dawn came into the room and saw the solemn faces of it's occupants. And knew it was something slayery that she would just kicked out of anyway, so she just walked out without saying a word. Buffy and Iz had looked up when Dawn came in, and looked confused when she just walked out, but decided to ignore it till later when there was time to try and puzzle out the girl's brain.

* * *

><p>*Sidewalk in Sunnydale*<p>

Tara surveyed her surroundings; Sunnydale was so peaceful during the night when you didn't walk in constant fear. Normally she would, it being night and Sunnydale and all, but she and Willow had their own personal slayer bodyguard for the trek home. It had been several hours now since she had the feeling of being watched and for that she was extremely grateful. She looked to her left where Willow was walking quietly. She seemed worried, but who wouldn't under the circumstances.

Since she had nothing better to do while walking back to her and Willow's summer apartment Tara just stared up at the stars. What was it Willow had said about them? She couldn't remember that well, just that Willow was worried about Joyce, and she had pointed out her personal constellations to her. She smiled, "the big pineapple is out."

Faith looked at the two smiling girls next to her, "huh?"

"Tara doesn't like the real constellations so she made up her own, one of which is the big pineapple." Willow explained for her girlfriend remembering their time spent on the rooftop alone.

"Right, pineapple, gotcha." Faith smirked, they were nuts, but she wasn't going to say that to their faces. She had no inclination for being turned into a rat, or any other rodent for that matter. They continued on their way in silence once again. Tara still looking around, she noticed that Faith was now doing the same thing. Someone was watching them, and now she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Marci eyed the trio; seemed simple enough, go in kill, get out. Easy. She walked right up next to them, completely unnoticed, she was loving the thrill of the chase, but it was time to end this once and for all. She took out the gun with built in silencer she kept under her coat so it wouldn't be seen and aimed at the blonde's head.

The first thing Faith noticed other than the eyes she felt watching her, was the floating gun. That just wasn't right, nope not at all. She saw where it was pointing and grabbed Tara falling to the ground with the startled girl, "Will down now!" Willow saw what Faith saw just a second after and hit the ground at Faith's command.

Marci started firing, and Faith covered most of Tara's body with her own, a girl should only be shot once a month after all. She never heard the loud bang signifying shots being fired, but felt something hot burn her arm, she had been grazed and damn it now she was pissed. When the gun was no longer firing she jumped up and tackled the wielder of the weapon with all the slayer strength she had in her.

Marci was just trying to scare them at first, only grazing the dark haired one, but then the gun jammed, this wasn't good. She looked at the weapon to see what was wrong, and before she even knew what was happening the tall, dark haired one had tackled her and was holding her down. Damn she knew this was too easy, she had to listen to her instincts. Although she was probably going to die now, and that was the last thought she had before her world went dark.

Faith didn't know what she was swinging at, but she was connecting with something. The whatever it was under her stopped moving, using her hands she felt around, it was a person. A female person, who was still breathing, and had a pulse. She picked up the gun and tucked it into the back of her pants at the small of her back. Then lugged the invisible figure onto her back. "Where to?" She asked her mind not working so well with the weight on her shoulder, and the wound on her other arm.

"Um your house?" Willow said nervously, invisible things attacking just wasn't fair.

"'K lets go." Faith started off in the direction of home, hopping that Buffy and everyone hadn't decided to go out to eat or something.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home; an hour later*<p>

Marci woke up, and the first thing she noticed was she was tied up. 'Well at least they didn't kill me.' She looked at the people around her, the target, Willow, Buffy, Cordelia, Giles the librarian, and some other people she didn't know, including the girl who had hit her.

No one seemed to notice she was awake, and as long as she stayed quiet they wouldn't, this way she could find out what they were going to do with her. She just hoped if it included death, it would be quick and painless. Things just never work out how you would like though.

The whole group was sitting in the living room looking at magical books. Hoping against hope that they could find a spell for Tara and Willow to do so that they could make this thing visible.

"Found something I think," Samantha said almost shyly, still not used to being around all these people.

Tara and Willow both got up to look to see if in fact something useful had been found, and indeed it had. "Great job, and everything we need for this should be in the magic shop," Willow said looking at Giles, who just rose from his seat and grabbed his keys.

It only took him about 15 minutes to return, and the Wiccans set to work. It was an easy enough spell, and didn't take long to complete. Within two hours of being attacked, they could finally see their attacker.

Marci's eyes grew wide as she realized just what was going on, they were going to do something magical to her. Something magical to see her. And if they could see her, she could see her, this may not be so bad after all. That is if they forgave her for trying to kill them and all.

A bright flash surrounded the form tied to the chair, and slowly the person came into view, it was as Faith had thought a girl. A girl who looked to be about their age, and judging from the faces of some of them in the room, a girl they knew. This suspicion was confirmed by Willow's question.

"Marci?"

"You remember me?"

"Invisible people are hard to forget. What are you doing here and why were you trying to hurt Tara?"

Marci looked down, a tear sliding down her face, "it's my job, I had no choice really."

"Your job? Who do you work for that they would make you kill harmless people?" Buffy asked, remembering the first time they had encountered the girl.

"US government, special projects, sometimes known as the Initiative."

The first thought that came to Buffy's mind was Riley, "why did they want you to hurt Tara?"

"Don't know, the folder just told me what I needed to know to get rid of her."

"G…get r..r…rid of m..me?"

"Yeah, which means you either know something or how to do something that they don't want the general populace to know. Hell as far as I know there is someone assigned to all of you." Ok she knew she was going to have to play along, so she had to act all sorry, she wasn't doing that very well, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's just waking up tied to a chair will put a person in a mood ya know?"

"It is ah, something we should er, consider however, there would be no um, reason to kill Tara and not the uh, rest of us, there isn't anything really that er, she knows that the rest of wouldn't."

"Well that gives me some not so fuzzy feelings G-man." Faith stated wearily, her arm still hurt like hell too.

Buffy gave Marci a hard look, "how can we find out if there are others coming?"

Marci looked thoughtful for a second, "I could call a friend and say that I thought there was another here, but I would have to be untied first."

"Try anything and you have two slayers, two witches and a bunch of their friends here to kick your ass," with that Buffy untied the girl and started leading her to the phone.

Marci followed behind Buffy, but stopped when she came upon a mirror, she just stood there staring. Her hand shakily reached out and lightly touched her reflection in the mirror, "it's been so long since…" Marci's voice cut off in emotion. Maybe now she could finally go home, but did she even have a home anymore. She didn't know.

Buffy lightly laid her hand on the girl's shoulder from behind, and urged her onward, not quite knowing what to say to her. Marci quietly followed along to the kitchen and took the phone when Buffy offered it to her. She dialed the secure number, and the pin for the section she worked, then her id number, finally a human voice came on. "Is it done?"

"Do you think we can trust her?" Faith asked after Buffy had gotten the now visible girl to the kitchen.

"She seemed to really want to reform for what she did when they took her away, I wonder what happened." Cordelia stated still looking at the mirror Marci had stopped in front of just seconds earlier.

"Yeah she did, wait you remember that?" Willow asked somewhat shocked, she knew some of Cordelia's old friends had been hurt because of Marci, but she didn't think Queen C had ever even noticed the girl.

Cordelia gave her friend a hard stare, "I wasn't a complete bitch then you know. Yeah I picked on you and the others like you, but you had friends who supported you after I walked away. People who would diss me along with you just not to my face, Marci had no friends like that. I couldn't be seen with her of course, but I left her alone so things wouldn't be harder on her than they already were!"

Willow blinked at the tirade that just left her friend's mouth. And she felt bad for thinking that of Cordy, sure then she could have easily said that the girl had no heart, but now she knew better, she knew just how big that heart was too. "I'm sorry Cordy I didn't mean…"

"Yeah you did." Willow just looked down at her lap, feeling fully chastised for her accusation. Tara came over and sat next to her, leaning slightly to get Willow to look up. When she did Tara rewarded her with a sweet, gentle kiss, with a hint of promise for later. Kate was doing something similar to get Cordelia's mind of the little fight as well.

"Not yet, soon though, I have a question, is there someone else here?" Marci tried to hide the quiver in her voice, and she did quite well.

"Um no, not yet."

"Yet?" Buffy's head shot up at the question, only being able to hear half of the conversation.

"Two more are on their way to take car of the slayers and other witch."

"And the others?"

"Nothing supernatural, but we'll keep our eyes on them, that's for sure."

"Right, thanks." Marci hung up the phone. She looked troubled, "two more are coming here, soon."

Buffy grabbed Marci's arm and practically dragged her into the now silent living room, "tell them."

Marci took a deep breathe, "they are sending two more people here to kill the slayers, and Willow. The others will be allowed to live, watched of course, because they aren't supernatural."

"They obviously don't know about Cordelia, Dawn, Samantha, and I," Iz said looking around the room mentally counting the different supernatural things about the group.

"Huh?" Marci asked confused, what on Earth could be supernatural about them, especially Cordelia, unless she was really a demon. That would make sense.

"I'm a seer, I see the future, Iz and Samantha are from the future, and we'll not telling in the case of Dawn." Cordelia explained then asked the question that had been burning in her mind since Marci had shown up, "why?"

Marci cocked her head to the side and frowned in confusion, "why what?"

"Why this, you were invisible once they let you go, you could have just disappeared, but you didn't, you came here, why?"

Marci looked down in shame, damn visible for ten minutes and her conscience was coming back full force, "trust me you don't want to know."

"You were going to do the job, and then what? Get back at the people from high school?"

"Not all of them…"

"Just the ones you started on then, me…"

"Yeah." It was stated so plainly that Cordelia stopped her next question in her throat, choking it back down.

"Isn't it ironic how my not wanting to hurt you, hurt so much." Cordelia saw the questions in Marci's eyes but didn't stick around to answer. She grabbed her jacket and Kate's hand and the two of them left.

"What is she talking about?"

"Marci no one ever wanted to hurt you, Cordelia left you alone in high school, that was her way of not hurting you. She didn't want to make fun of you like she did the rest of us." Willow explained what just moments ago Cordelia had explained to her.

"But why?"

"We haven't really figured out how her mind works, but when we do we'll let you know," Buffy smiled with her statement, but it was the truth. One minute Cordy could be a heartless bitch, the next the most caring heart-on-her-sleeve person in the world.

"Ok gettin' back to the whole invisible people tryin' to kill us, how do we stop them?" Faith asked, uncharacteristically trying to keep everyone on track.

"You made me visible can't you just do that again."

Tara looked down at her hands in her lap, this was going to be hard to say, "well we would have to have them right in front of us, plus," Tara took a deep breathe, "it's only temporary."

Marci looked as though the wind had just been kicked out of her, the greatest gift she had ever received was going to be snatched back away from her before she could truly enjoy it. "How long?"

"24, 36 hours at the most." Upon hearing Tara's words Marci closed her eyes tight, willing the tears to not fall. Samantha quietly got up and gently pulled the girl out of her chair and into the kitchen.

"So what do we do, two more anytime now, and then when she goes back to invisible there is nothin' sayin' she won't try and finish the job."

"Faith try to be a little more sensitive about her feelings, I mean…"

"No B, I know what it's like to feel invisible, like you could die and no one would care. I know what it's like to truly be alone, and have the world hate you. And knowing all this, I know sympathy isn't what she needs." Faith had a cold hard glint in her eye as she talked about the feelings that had driven her to hurt the people she loved, turn to the mayor and murder. All things she didn't want to ever, ever go through again.

"Thanks."

Samantha looked at the girl sitting across from her, still valiantly holding back the tears that would eventually burn her eyes so much they fell down her cheeks. She didn't know this girl, or what had happened to her, or what the others were talking about when they talked of her, all she knew is she felt sorry for her. No not sorry, that would include pity, she felt upset that this could happen to anyone, not just the young girl here. "How?"

"Have you ever felt so alone, thought that no one could see you, that no one would want to? That no matter what you did it wouldn't change a thing?"

"Can't say that I have, I have always had someone, a friend or family to lean on."

"So many years of school, more of life, never being noticed. Never having a friend, someone who cared, feeling invisible. One day I woke up, and was."

"Then you hurt people right?"

Marci looked down in shame and said in a quiet barley audible voice, "yeah."

"Some people took you promising help?"

"Yeah."

"But instead, they taught you how to kill, and follow orders, and use your hurt to hurt others?"

"Yeah."

Samantha took Marci's hands in her own and waited for the girl to look up, "no one should have to go through that, and from now on just know you aren't alone. I can't speak for the rest, especially the ones you've tried to hurt, but if you need a friend you have one."

Marci finally stopped fighting the tears and let them fall down her face, it felt good, she had been fighting the tears for as long as she could remember. Emotion swept through her and she let it all out, she barely registered Samantha getting up and pulling her into an embrace, letting her cry into her chest.

"Faith you're not alone, you've got me, Will, Tara, Kate, Dawn, Cordelia, Tabby, Giles, Angel, Oz, and more, I'm just running out of breathe."

Faith looked at her girlfriend, she wasn't alone…now. "I know that B, someone was always there for me, but I didn't see that until I was looking back. What I'm saying is no matter how many people help that girl, they won't ever be able to see her, until she can see them." Buffy looked confused, and Faith was about to continue till Tara broke in.

"You mean what she needs to do to become visible permanently is see that we're here to see her."

Faith shook her head, "right. It wasn't that people ignored her that did this, it's that she saw them as looking through her, whether they actually did doesn't matter, it's what she sees."

The watchers had been quiet this whole time letting the young people figure things out on their own, and Giles and Tabitha were extremely proud that they had, "exactly what I was thinking, Tabitha?"

"I say someone is smarter than she lets on." Faith did something that she never did; she blushed at the appraising words from two people she really looked up to.

The rest of the group looked sullen for a moment then Buffy asked, "so what do we do to help her, and get rid of the others coming?"

When finally no more tears would come Marci looked up at Samantha and gave a small smile, "thanks I needed that."

"What are friends for, now come on their probably wondering what's going on in here." Marci stood up and followed Samantha back into the living room where the conversation abruptly ended at their arrival.

"Ok, so I have like what 22 hours left for sure before I go all see through, to do some good, what are we sitting around for?"

"Calm down speedy we have no plan yet, not to mention we have no idea how to hide from something we can't see." Buffy stated, somewhat shocked at the girl's willingness to help, she would have to have a talk with Samantha later.

"Then why hide? You have magical protection. Oh and I can make another phone call, get a meeting set up, and boom. Ambush. Then I think I'll turn in my letter of resignation." Marci headed to the phone in the living room this time so everyone would hear the conversation.

"What Marci?"

"This is going to be harder than planned, they have some kind of barriers against trouble, I think the others and I should work together…"

"Fine, where can I reach you for details of the meeting?"

"Don't, I'll reach you." Click. Marci hung up the phone so that she wouldn't get any arguments. "I'll have to call from somewhere else next time, they'll be tracing my calls now."

"You mean they didn't before?" Buffy asked suddenly scared the government would come get them in their sleep.

In a very matter of fact tone Marci said, "there was no reason to doubt my loyalty before, now there is." Those words shut everyone up. There was nothing to do now but wait.

"Wait what if they are here and see you?"

"Well they've never seen me before, they'll just assume I'm a friend."

"But when they see you at the meeting they'll know."

"They won't see me at the meeting," she looked down at herself sadly, "I'll be invisible again by then."

"Oh. I think it's time we all got some sleep then it's really late."

Everyone nodded their agreement and started out the door, leaving Buffy, Faith, Marci, Iz, Samantha, and an already sleeping Dawn.

* * *

><p>*Unknown location in Sunnydale*<p>

"A meeting, why?"

"She said they had magical wards or something and it was proving more difficult then she thought it would be."

"She was at the top of the class, she would know what to do without having to work with us."

"In her defense she was sent here alone, and we were sent together, to do the same job. She may really need help, plus some of these people she knew before, she could be rethinking things."

"Damn teenagers."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, you kids today and peer pressure, ok we meet with her, and find out if she's lying."

"If that's you think, then you must know it could be a trap."

Even though it couldn't be seen the elder of the two present let an evil smirk fall over her face, "then we meet somewhere where they can't try anything. I'm thinking during the day Sunnydale park will be full of kids."

"You scare me sometimes you know that?"

* * *

><p>*The next morning*<p>

Marci quietly snuck out of the house before sunrise, she walked down the streets deep in thought, and stopped at the first pay phone she came upon. She dialed all the necessary numbers to be connected and then asked for the information they would need for the

meeting.

"2 p.m. Sunnydale Park by the benches." Click. 'Damn that means they suspect something already, not good, not good at all.'

She quietly walked back to the Summers house trying to come up with some sort of plan, it wasn't till she was at the house again that she noticed the sun was fully up now, and when she walked inside she discovered people were already up.

"Where the hell were you?" Buffy shouted when Marci came back in.

"Calling in, they want to meet at the park in the middle of the day, so we need a new plan." Buffy was still worried that Marci had betrayed them so soon, but shook her head, they would need a new plan, and soon. She got up to call the others. "Oh and your friends will have to change me back for the meeting since it's so soon." Again Buffy just shook her head and continued on to the phone.

It didn't take but half an hour and the whole group was once again assembled at the Summers home. "Dawn Danny why don't you guys go catch a movie and then some lunch." Tabitha handed enough money to them to keep them busy all day.

"Fine, I mean it's not like we could help or anything, we just saved your lives and all recently." Dawn huffed as she walked out the door with Danny, at least they would have plenty of make out time.

"Ok Willow you two sure you can change her back?"

"Yup just as easy as making something visible, few words and poof. And we brought the stuff for protection too"

"Ok first we plan, then we magic. So plan?"

"Too bad you guys aren't kids still, we could take you to the park and be inconspicuous."

"Let's not even think that please." Giles said although he was smirking at Faith's joke.

"Trust for now is the only plan we can have."

Everyone looked at Samantha; it was her first time talking during a Scooby meeting, "huh?"

"We have to trust Marci, she'll have to act like she is still committed to her job, and we'll have to trust that she will." Samantha said rather matter of factly, just daring anyone to argue with her.

"Sounds right to me." Faith said, thinking this just might be the first step in making the girl normal again, this and lots of counseling.

"Ok Wicca girls you're up, it's magic time."

Marci got up and took one last look in the mirror, what she saw there may be something she never saw again. "Ok, lets get this over with."

"Well can't say I missed this," Marci said as she looked in the mirror and saw nothing but what was behind her. "Ok I'm going, I don't want to be late."

"Wait! Is she still here?" Buffy asked looking around her.

"Yes."

"Someone should come with you."

"They know all of you though."

"They don't know me, I just got here," Samantha said standing up.

"It wouldn't do any good for you to come, you won't be able to be close enough to hear, and you can't see me if I did happen to need help. I can handle this." Samantha sat back down; after all she was the one who said they needed to trust the girl.

"Ok." The door opened and closed, she was gone.

"These magical protection things stop bullets and stuff right."

Willow gave Tara a sideways glance, and that was all the answer that Buffy needed. She really hoped Marci could pull this off and not betray them.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Park*<p>

Marci walked over to the bench next to the park and whistled. "Hello Marci."

"Who am I talking to?"

"Stacy and Jon."

"Well I've heard of you Stacy, I'm honored."

"Ya thanks, so what is it that is making this so difficult you needed our help?"

"They know I'm here, I tried to take out the target and the slayer, who I didn't know was a slayer, stopped me."

"What did you tell them, and how did you get away?"

"I told them that I was here to do a job on the witch, and I got the ropes loose during the night and walked out."

"Did they use any magic on you, are they tracking you?"

"No, no magic, and even slayers can't track what they can't see."

"Then we'll have to take them out quick and together."

"It just so happens I know where they all are right now."

"Where?"

"The slayers' home."

"Lets go then."

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"I've got a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling Tara?"

"I don't know Faith, its just, bad."

"Maybe here isn't the best place to be right now, incase well, incase something bad happens." Willow said moving a little closer to Tara also getting a bad feeling.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cordelia fell over with the force of her vision, only to be caught by Kate. When she could talk again she said, "she set a trap, they're coming here."

"What kind of trap?" Kate asked gently holding Cordy.

Cordelia's face lit up in a smile, "flour."

Everyone in the room looked at the seer like she had finally gone nuts, Willow was the first to speak, "huh?"

"She's bringing them here, there is a flour bomb outside that will make all three figures seeable, we work from that."

"Well that explains why it took so long to make a call this morning, flour, I like her style," Faith said smirking envisioning it in her head.

"Well I say we load up with weapons it shouldn't be long before they get here."

"We can't kill 'em B, they're people."

"I wasn't going to kill them, just knock them over the head…really, really hard, with lots of force even."

"Ok so everyone except B, Tar, and Will hide."

"What can we do?" Tara asked.

"You're the magic people think of somethin'."

"Oh that's helpful Faith," Willow pouted, Tara tugged on her arm lightly and whispered something in her ear, a bright Willow-smile lit up her face, "Oh great idea Tara!"

The slayers looked at each other somewhat fearful, "what?"

"You'll see." Buffy and Faith grumbled but went to find head bashing weapons anyway.

As they thought it didn't take long for the tell-tell sign of the flour bomb going off. The door opened and BOOM! Marci being the last one pushed the other two inside the house.

Buffy and Faith each took a swing at the first two, Tara and Willow started chanting and the room flooded with an eerie green glow and then disappeared just as soon as it came. Everyone in the room stood shocked at what the witches had done.

Faith was the first one to have any kind of reaction, she burst out laughing, "bunny rabbits?" Sure enough two white little bunny rabbits sat on the floor where the once scary invisible assassins were.

"I think they're cute," Tara defended her idea, "good thing Anya isn't here, she would freak out."

"Well like you said we couldn't kill them, and we couldn't turn them in, 'cause well to who? So bunny rabbits, anyone want a pet?" Willow babbled out smiling, they were awfully cute, if they didn't have Miss Kitty she would be tempted to keep one.

"But still rabbits?" Faith persisted.

"What you have something against bunnies?" Tara asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Faith saw the look directed at her and ducked behind Buffy for protection, "nope nothin' at all, not a thing, cute little things, yup." Faith rambled out nervously.

Willow and Tara looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Relax Faith, we wouldn't turn you into a rabbit, maybe a raccoon." Faith had started to relax until the last part was said, then she ducked back behind Buffy.

"Can you turn them back?" Buffy asked smirking at Faith hiding, she definitely wouldn't let her forget about this.

"Um, as soon as we figure out how to turn Amy back, sure." Willow looked a little nervous not knowing what the reaction to this bit of news would be.

Buffy saw Willow's reaction and decided to let her off the hook, after all she had no desire to be something small and furry, "anyone know the number for the pound?"

"Um what about me?" Marci asked looking down at the little creatures, she couldn't figure out why they hadn't done the same to her, after all it was her who tried to kill Tara just the day before.

"Oh you're to big for the pound," Buffy quipped smirking at the big flour covered figure in front of her.

"What do you want Marci?" Samantha asked.

Marci looked around at the group before her, she had already been given just about everything she had ever dreamed of, "a home."

"Definitely going to need a bigger house," Buffy said by way of an invitation.

"Huh?"

"That was her way of saying welcome," Iz explained remembering her reaction too much the same statement.

"Marci can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Cordelia asked already heading for the kitchen. Giving Marci little choice in the matter. She walked through the door awaiting the worst that Queen C could throw out.

Buffy looked around at the group left, "I was serious about the number for the pound, I don't want murdering rabbits, bad karma." Everyone laughed, although Buffy kept her straight face, which just made everyone laugh more.

"Sit." Marci did as commanded and looked at Cordy on the opposite side of the table from her. "Now, I don't know what happened that made you this way, but if there is one thing this group believes in it's second chances, and third, even fourth chances sometimes." Not knowing what to say Marci just shook her head, "so no more of this invisible crap."

Marci's head shot up, "it's not like I can just turn it off you know!"

"Yeah why not?"

"'Cause I don't know how."

"Well you can't say that it's 'cause people don't see you, 'cause that isn't true, I see you just fine. And so do Willow, Tara, Buffy, and all the rest of them. Because we don't look at the outside we look at the inside, and that is very visible."

The flour on Marci's face started to run away with the tears she couldn't stop at Cordelia's words. Cordelia gasped, and Marci looked up, "what?"

Cordelia ran out of the room and back in holding her purse, she pulled out a mirror and showed Marci what she saw, a girl covered in flour. "Welcome back to the world of the visible."

The whole group looked up as Cordelia came running into the room grabbed her purse and then ran back into the kitchen. They all decided it was worth further exploration and followed after her. When they got to the kitchen they saw Marci sitting at the table looking into a mirror. But most importantly they SAW Marci, not just a big flour covered area, but Marci.

Needless to say they were somewhat shocked, "Delia, how did you…"

"I don't know, I told her to cut the invisible crap and she did. Oh yay me!" Cordelia beamed and walked over to where Kate's mouth was still slightly ajar. "Never underestimate the power of being a bitch."

"I don't know who to fear more you, or the witches turning people into bunnies…Not that bunnies are bad!" Faith regretted opening her mouth for the second time that day, and again ducked behind Buffy.

"Well damn Cordy if that was all it took we should have sent you after her in high school." Buffy looked behind her, "how long are you going to hide behind me?" Faith's response was to simply stick her tongue out at her.

"It wasn't just Cordelia's words, it was also what Samantha told me last night, and all of you, and …"

"She had to be ready to see herself again," Iz finished for her. She looked around at the most unlikely group of friends in the world, "pizza?"

That was followed by a round of 'oh yeah's and 'lead on's. The group started to walk out when Marci spoke up, "do you mind if I take a shower first?" Everyone turned around and noticed that the girl was still covered in flour, and it set off another round of laughter. Once again the good guys had won, and it was a happy ending for all.

* * *

><p>*Two weeks later*<p>

"Finn come here, we want you to go back to Sunnydale, three of our best people disappeared there a few weeks ago."

Agent Riley Finn saluted his commanding officer, "yes sir."


	8. A Lover's Return

Title: A Lover's Return

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: I have come to live for it, so pretty please :)

Rating: never over R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Summary: Riley comes back to take Marci and the other "invisible assassins" home, but the Scooby gang stands in his way, will he go against his once friends and lover, or will he follow the orders of his black and white world?

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's apartment*<p>

Tara snuggled in closer behind Willow under the covers, and sighed contently. "So what do you want to do today?" Willow asked sleepily.

"This," Tara replied kissing the back of Willow's neck and then kissing her way over to her ear to nibble softly.

Willow giggled, "besides that?"

"There's a 'besides that'? And here I am thinking that this is all that matters. Hmm…"

Willow giggled again and rolled over so she was facing her soul mate, "I think I've turned you into a complete sex monster haven't I?"

"Well of all the monsters that could be created I'm sure a monster wanting to make love to her girlfriend is the best kind. Too busy to fight or hurt anyone," Tara replied smiling and leaning down to kiss Willow on the lips, "you know how much I love you right?"

"As much as I love you," Willow answered confidently, "from the bottom of my heart, to the tip of my soul."

A single tear slid down Tara's face and she leaned in to give Willow a more lengthy kiss, filled with passion and love. "Good answer, now you get a reward."

"Oh a reward, is it a cookie?" Willow asked in a playful tone of voice.

"Nope, something much better."

"Better than a cookie, what's better than a coo…."

Tara again pressed her lips to Willow while her hands slid under the covers to begin giving Willow her reward. Which she then returned, again and again…

* * *

><p>*Cordelia and Kate's apartment*<p>

Cordelia walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel, "it's not fair, summer and I'm stuck working while all our friends are out having fun," she whined to her girlfriend who was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on.

"Hmm, seems to me that most of them are with you there most of the day anyway, and it's not really like work, Giles lets you do whatever you want like Angel did." Kate said thinking how she would trade jobs in a second.

"Damn you and your logic," Cordelia crawled on the bed till she was just behind Kate and wrapped her arms around her, "now see this I could do all day."

Kate turned her head to the side and kissed Cordelia on the lips lightly before getting up, "sorry I have to get going."

Cordelia pouted, "party pooper," Kate walked out of their bedroom with a smile on her face, "have a good day Katie."

Kate called back over her shoulder, "you too Delia, love you."

"You too." After that Cordy heard the door open and close, she sighed and finished getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"Where is Sam and Iz, they're both up before dawn usually," Faith asked Marci as she came into the kitchen.

"Breakfast picnic," Marci answered without looking up from the newspaper laid out before her.

"Hey whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to find a job that doesn't involve an education," Marci replied somewhat perplexed.

"Thank god for slayin', if I ever had to get a real job I wouldn't even know where to start," Faith looked over Marci's shoulder at the classified section of the paper and grimaced, "good luck."

"Thanks. I don't even know what I'm good at, how am I supposed to get a job?"

"Why don't you get your GED first," Buffy said butting into the conversation, "then you could try college or something." Faith and Marci both pulled a face of utter dislike at Buffy's comments, "hey it was just a suggestion."

"That thing is like four hours long though," Marci whined.

Buffy came and looked over Marci's other shoulder, "well you could always clean hotels, or hey factory worker," Buffy gave Marci a look that said 'yeah right.'

"Grumble, grumble is all I have to say to that. But I'll do what I have to, hey maybe I could be a cop, I know stuff for that."

"Need a high school diploma or equivalent, which means…GED," they all finished unison. "But once you get it Kate could probably help you out if you asked. They love her over there, she actually works and stuff."

"Well it gives me something to think about, hey Faith don't suppose you'd go with me and take the test too?"

Faith looked trapped, Buffy and Marci were both looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "that would be a good idea Faith." Buffy said noting the sudden lack of color in her girlfriend's face.

"Um…well…hey listen the door I'll get it!" Faith dashed off to answer the door.

"Chicken," Buffy and Marci both called after her.

Faith opened the door and let the people in, "Will Tar you have to help me, B and Marci have gone nuts!"

Willow and Tara suddenly looked very upset and worried, "what happened?"

"We want her to get her GED and a job, like me," Marci explained walking into the foyer with Buffy.

"See, they're nuts!"

"Oh yes, I can see that, completely insane, we should commit them before they hurt themselves," Tara said sarcastically.

"Oooh, I could tutor you and help you guys get good scores," Willow said beaming.

"AHHHH, It's spreading!" Faith ran up the stairs, and everyone just laughed at her departing form.

"Ok, I knew she didn't like school, but that's just sad," Willow said all of them walking into the living room where Dawn was watching TV.

"What's sad?"

"Hey Dawn, Faith is freaking out that people say it's a good idea for her to get a GED," Willow moved into the room and sat down by the younger girl on the couch.

"Make Tabitha tell her to do it and she will, scared or not," Dawn offered.

"Oooh good idea, Tabby always gets her way with Faith…Whoa that sounded way wrong," quickly wanting to change the subject Buffy asked. "So what have you two

been up to this morning?" of Willow and Tara.

Both Willow and Tara turned bright red at the memories of just how they had spent their morning, Willow finally answered, "um, spells."

Buffy gave them a knowing smile, remembering how she and Faith had spent the pre-dawn hours; Dawn however didn't catch on, "what kind of spells?"

"Um, ah…different kinds and ah…" Tara stuttered out. Dawn was about to ask more when there was a knock at the door.

Faith started down the stairs wondering who was at the door now when Buffy walked past, "who could that be, everyone else we know works now." Buffy opened the door and didn't move, she heard Faith gasp from the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't believe it, she didn't think she would ever see him again, "Riley?"

"Hey Buffy, I'm back…I'm guessing that's not happiness to see me," Riley looked up and saw the figure frozen behind Buffy, "did you know there's a murdering psycho behind you?"

Buffy turned around and saw Faith standing there, her face now an unreadable mask, "she's not a murdering psycho, and what are you doing here?"

Willow and Tara had decided it was taking way to long to answer the door and wondered into the foyer, "Riley you're…you're here, as in, in Sunnydale, and hey look at the time, me and Tara should go!" Willow grabbed Tara's hand and led her out the door before she could protest, not that she would have. Marci and Dawn in the other room heard the commotion and decided it was best to sneak out of the area.

"Um hi Willow, and ah bye." Riley waited till the Wiccans had left then turned back to Buffy, "can I come in, and talk?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Buffy held the door open and he walked in, Buffy started to walk into the living room and noticed Faith was following as well, staying close to Buffy.

"Um alone maybe." He stated giving Faith a none to pleasant look.

Before Buffy could say anything Faith cut in, "I'll be upstairs B." With that she ran up the stairs as fast as her slayer legs would carry her, all the while repeating the mantra 'she won't leave me, she loves me' over and over.

"Riley why are you here?" Buffy asked watching her lover run up the stairs, a sad look in her eye.

"Well I have an assignment here, and then I'm back… for good." Buffy sighed and sat down. "Look I know things were bad when I left, but… I'd like to work things out with you. Buffy I still love you."

Buffy's eyes began to tear up, "Riley, I can't, I'm with… someone now." For some reason she just couldn't tell Riley whom she was with, which just raised more questions in her muffled brain.

Riley looked angry, "well that sure didn't take you long, how long was I gone before you shacked up with someone else?"

"Riley please don't, I…"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't care who you're with now, I'm going to fight for you, 'cause you're worth the fight. I have a briefing, I'll see you later." And with that he showed himself out.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile upstairs*<p>

Faith paced around the small room she and Buffy shared. There was no way this could be happening, not when things were so good. She knew Buffy loved her, but she also knew that Buffy had loved the Beefstick. There was no way she could live without Buffy; it

would just be too hard. She needed to talk to somebody who was grounded and objective, she picked up the phone and dialed, "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless."

"Hey Wes, Oz there?"

"Just a moment." There was a bit of scuffling sounds on the other end and finally Oz picked up.

"Faith?"

"Hey Ozzie."

"What's wrong?"

"Riley." Faith said as if just the name explained everything, Oz however was just confused.

"Huh?"

"Beefstick came to visit B today, she's down there talkin' to him right now."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I needed to talk to someone."

"And I was the obvious choice, what with the non-stop talking I do." Faith could almost feel his smirk at the other end of the line.

"Smart ass. No, I just, ah hell I don't know what I wanted."

"Advice?"

"Sure."

"She loves you, trust in that. And talk to Tara."

"Tara?"

"Yeah, awhile back I left Willow to tame the wolf, as you know. Well when I came back Will was with Tara, so I was the Riley, Willow the Buffy, and Tara was in your spot. She probably has some great wisdom to give."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time."

"And now you're the smart ass. We have a client so I have to go, are you ok?"

"Sure thing wolfboy, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up the phone, Faith felt a little better, not much, but a little. The door opened and Buffy walked in hesitantly.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Sure thing B, I'm not the one who just had their ex-lover show up."

Buffy got an evil smirk, "hmmm, seems to me you slept with said ex-lover while in my body. So technically…"

"You're funny B, really," Faith said sarcastically, "are you ok?"

Buffy walked over to the bed and sat, leaning back against Faith, "he said he was going to fight for me, that I was worth it."

Faith felt like her insides had just been ripped out, "you are."

Not fully paying attention due to being deep in thought Buffy didn't quite get what Faith had said, "huh?"

"You are worth fightin' for. Shit you're one of the main reasons I'm still fightin."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>*Will and Tara's car*<p>

"Poor Buffy," Willow stated sympathetically, worried about how her best friend was going to take this.

Tara shook her head, "poor Faith."

"Oh Goddess, I didn't even think about that, she must be feeling awful. But Buffy would never leave her, right?" Willow asked not wanting her friends to be hurt, any of them.

"I don't think so, but that's up to Buffy, she has to make the decision, if there is a decision I mean."

"Huh?"

"Well maybe he was in town and just dropped in to say hello, maybe he doesn't want her back, therefore no decision."

"Do you really think that, that was the case?"

"No," Tara said sadly.

"Me either, she did love him, and she loves Faith, that's a hard decision to make." Tara reached over and held the hand Willow had resting on the stick shift in a comforting effort, knowing that this would bring bad memories, for both of them. "I made the right one though," she looked over at Tara, "I've never doubted that decision."

Tara smiled at her lover, "good. And hopefully Buffy will make the right decision too. What ever that is for her."

* * *

><p>*Riley's car*<p>

"Damn it, I can't believe she found some other guy so quick! She said she loved me, why would she do this; she had to know I was coming back. I told her how much I loved her! Oh god, it's Angel, I bet it's that god damned vampire with a soul. Shit, I'll stake his ass.

No I'll make him suffer, and then I'll stake him. I won't loose damn it, WHATEVER it takes." Riley ranted as he drove to the briefing for his assignment of the three missing "employees".

* * *

><p>*Buffy and Faith's room*<p>

Faith looked down to see that Buffy was sleeping peacefully, still leaning back into her. Slowly and carefully Faith extricated herself and laid Buffy down on the pillow. She silently walked out of the room being extra careful closing the door as to not wake her lover.

Faith started walking down the street thinking about her life. More importantly her life with Buffy. She didn't know what she would do if Buffy finally told her to get lost. Early on she dreaded everyday thinking that it would be the day Buffy came to her senses and got rid of her, bust she never did. And she allowed herself to get comfortable, get attached, hell not to just Buffy, but Dawn and the whole Scooby gang. The doubts that always swam in the back of her mind were coming to the forefront and laughing at her.

Faith looked up and noticed where her feet had unconsciously led her, "well Ozzie did say to talk to Tara."

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's apartment*<p>

After getting home from their visit to Buffy's house and seeing that Riley had come back, presumably for Buffy, Willow and Tara snuggled up on their couch and sat watching old movies. Neither paying that much attention to the screen, being too deep in their own thoughts. Willow sympathizing with Buffy, remembering when Oz came back after he learned to control the wolf inside him. Wanting to reclaim the life he had left behind, and her having to make the decision of old and comfortable, or new and life changing. It was a very hard decision for her to make, just as she knew it would be hard for Buffy.

Tara sat thinking about what Faith must be going through right then. Knowing that the person you love may love someone else more. May leave you when your whole world had begun to revolve around them. She knew all to well what Faith would be feeling, and knowing Faith she would be hiding it inside, trying to always be the tough girl.

She could still remember vividly the day she went to see Willow and Oz answered the door so early in the morning. Willow coming to her and telling her she didn't know what she wanted, and she telling Willow to do what made her happy. Sitting in the dark of the

blackout thinking of Willow with him, and then the knock that changed her life. Tara could still hear the knock in her head as if it was happening. KNOCK. KNOCK. Oh ok, so someone was knocking at the door, oops.

Willow got up and answered the door, "Faith hey."

"Hey Red, Tar here?"

"Yeah come on in."

"Thanks," Willow led Faith into the living room where Tara was still sitting on the couch watching Jimmy Stuart in an old black and white movie.

"Faith, hi, what's up?"

"Well ah, you know that um, well you were there when Beefstick showed up. And I needed to talk to someone, I ah called Oz, and he told me that you would be a good person. Something about the same thing happenin' with you guys and all… But if this is a bad time I can go."

"Have a seat Faith." 'Ok', Tara thought 'so maybe Faith wouldn't hold it all in this time, I can be wrong every now and then'.

"I'll be in our room, doing something…" Willow walked into her and Tara's bedroom to allow some privacy for them to talk.

Faith for her part just stared at the carpet in front of her, Miss Kitty jumped into her lap, and she began to absent-mindedly pet the soft fur. But she didn't say a word. After a few minutes of just sitting there Tara decided she would have to say something or this would go on forever, "Faith?"

Faith looked up, her eyes shining from unshed tears that she was barely controlling, "I can't loose her Tar, she's everything to me, I love her so much."

Tara got up and went over to where Faith was sitting and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug, "shh. It will be ok, I promise."

Faith sniffled a little, "how do you know?"

"Because I see the way you look at each other, it's the same way I look at Willow and she looks at me."

"How's that?"

"Total and pure love."

"God I hope you're right, promise me something?"

"What?"

"If for some reason B doesn't choose me, I don't want to loose you guys as friends." Faith sniffled again, no long worrying about holding the tears in.

"Of course, you couldn't get rid of us. And I know that goes for the whole Scooby gang, not to mention Dawn, she'll be there to pester you till the day you die." Tara smiled and pulled back from Faith hoping her attempt to lighten the mood had worked.

Faith let a small smile cross her features, "well let's just hope it doesn't come to that," she managed to joke back.

"Better?"

"Much, I think I need to talk to B though."

"Good idea, talk to you later than."

"Yeah, bye." Faith walked out of the apartment feeling much better about things. She and B really needed to talk, but she had this feeling that things would work out in the end.

* * *

><p>*Secret Sunnydale base*<p>

"Clear on everything Agent Finn?"

"Yes sir, find the targets and take them out."

"Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Riley walked out of the briefing just itching to get this job done, so he could start figuring out how to get Buffy back, the thought that it might not work never crossing his mind. All he had to do was find the three assassins that were sent here, failed to kill whoever it was they were here to kill, and take them out. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>*Backyard of the Summers' House*<p>

"Do you think it's safe to go back in now?" Marci asked Dawn who was sitting next to her, watching the clouds go by.

"I don't know, that was Buffy's ex-boyfriend that came to visit, no telling what's going on in there."

"What happened?"

"Well Riley worked for this big secret government thing that captured demons and studied them. He left to go to the jungle, Buffy almost fell apart when he left."

All of the color had drained out of Marci's face, "you mean the Initiative?"

"Yeah that's it, you heard of it?"

"Dawn I have to go!"

"What go? Go where?"

"Dawn I use to work for those people, and now, well lets just say they won't be too happy with my job performance, I need to be where they can't find me."

"But you were invisible, how will they even know what you look like?"

"Pictures from before that all happened, now I really need to get out of here, tell Buffy thank you for me."

"But where will you go?"

"I might go hide with Spike till I can get out of town unnoticed." With that Marci snuck back into the house, and quickly packed up a backpack and left.

Dawn came running into the house, "Buffy!" She ran into Buffy and Faith's room and saw Buffy taking a nap, "Buffy get up! Marci is leaving!"

Iz and Samantha were walking up the stairs to the house when Buffy came running out, "whoa what's wrong?"

"Long story ending up with Marci leaving," Buffy said as she ran to the car and got in.

"Leaving, what? Where'd she go?" Samantha asked as she, Iz and Dawn all ran after Buffy to go with her.

"Said something about staying with Spike till it was safe to get out of town," Dawn said closing the door.

"Then we go to the cemetery," Buffy threw her cell phone to Dawn, "call the gang and tell them what's going on."

Dawn called the whole gang and then paged Faith since no one seemed to know where she was at. It took only a few minutes for Faith to find a pay phone and answer her page. "B?"

"No Faith it's Dawn."

"Dawn? What's wrong, where's B?"

"Driving, Marci took off after she found out who Riley worked for, and we're looking for her. She said she might stay with Spike till she could find a safe way out of town."

"Ok calm down, I'm near the cemetery so I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye." Dawn hung up and handed the phone back, "Faith will meet us there, she said she wasn't far from there."

* * *

><p>*Spike's Mausoleum*<p>

Spike woke up to an insistent banging on his door, "alright, wait just one bleedin' minute will ya." He angrily opened the door, careful to avoid any sunlight streaming in. "What the hell do you want?"

Marci carefully walked through the cemetery, keeping an eye out incase anyone was watching her. When she got close to Spike's place she immediately noticed something was wrong. The door was wide open so she walked in. The place was in ruins, not that it was the Ritz before, but now things were thrown everywhere, the TV was broken, and Spike was no where to be seen. "This can't be good."

Faith was the closest to the cemetery, so she was the first of the Scooby gang to show up. When she got there she saw Marci's bag outside the tomb, "Marc?"

Marci walked out, "Faith something happened here, and Spike is missing."

"Ok wait out here, B and the others are on their way to talk you out of leaving, they'll be here any minute."

"What are you going to do?"

"This place has sewer access from the basement, I'm going to look for him."

"Be careful."

Faith gave Marci her patented smirk, "always." She walked into the first room, Marci wasn't kiddin' the place was torn up, probably from a fight. She went further into the room, and opened the passage way to the lower level. It didn't look much better, and the door to the sewer access was open. Faith grabbed a torch and cautiously walked into the tunnel, the first thing she noticed was a light not much further ahead, slowly she started making her way toward it.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike asked of his captor.

"Information."

"You could have told me back there, what do you want to know?"

"Telling you I wanted info back there would have taken all the fun out of it. And I have two questions. First we sent three assassins here, and now all three are gone, what happened?"

"What are you going to do if I tell you?"

"Well Spike how about I tell you what I'll do if you don't tell me. I'm going to stake you, and this time it won't be plastic that goes through your heart."

"Did you get hit on you noggin out there in the jungle soldierboy? Stake me if you want, that's nothin' compared to what I'll get if I talk."

Riley's features stiffened somewhat, "what guy did Buffy replace me with?"

"Marci there you are, we are not letting you take off!"

"Ok."

"Well that was easy," Buffy looked into the door and saw the condition the room was in. "What happened?"

"I don't know it was like this when I got here, and Faith went to go look for Spike.

Buffy threw her keys to Samantha, "take Marci and Dawn home and tell the gang what's up when they get there, Iz come on let's find Faith." With that Iz and Buffy walked into the tomb, and the rest headed back toward the car.

Faith walked through the tunnel leaving her light behind, so that she wouldn't alert anyone to her presence. She got to the light just in time to here Riley's last question. Walking out she said, "hey Beefstick, 'fraid I'm gonna have to take our vamp back now."

Riley all but growled when he saw Faith, "what the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be in jail."

"Nice to see you again too, now 'bout that vamp, gonna let 'em go or are we gonna have to get physical 'bout it?"

"Faith?" Everyone turned when they heard Buffy's voice at the beginning of the tunnel calling out.

Riley all but threw Spike at Faith and said, "this isn't over, with either of you." And with that he ran down the tunnel not wanting to Buffy see him torturing Spike and Faith, which he definitely planned on doing.

"Faith there you are, my god Spike what happened?"

"Your ex-boytoy decided to beat the crap out of me to find out some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Oh you know, what happened to the lost assassins, who you're dating now, that sort of stuff. Didn't tell 'im nothin' though. Wouldn't do that to Marci or the rabbits."

Faith stood there saying nothing, her face in the mask she had worn for so many years, hiding what she was thinking.

"We need to get back to the house and talk to Marci, she came here to hide from someone finding her." Iz said and started walking back the way they had come, the rest following behind her.

Riley stood watching them go, noticing how Buffy unconsciously grabbed Faith's hand in her own as they walked. Now he really planned on torturing Faith, for taking his Buffy away from him.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home; sometime later*<p>

Willow and Tara entered the house and saw Marci pacing around the room with a worried expression. "Well I guess they found you huh?" Tara asked of Marci while walking into the room holding Willow's hand.

"Me they found, Spike is the one we lost."

"How did we loose a vampire in the day time? Oh he's not…?" Willow asked somewhat worried, after all Spike had been a big help in the past.

"Huh? No I don't think so, Faith, Buffy, and Iz went into the sewers to look for him. I have a really bad feeling about all of this; it just reeks of the Initiative.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, I mean Spike has a lot of enemies out there, he is a vampire, one that kills other demons at that."

"Yeah it could just be some other vampires who are ticked at him for all we know," Tara said backing up Willow.

That's when Buffy, Iz, and Faith walked back in the house. "Buffy did you find him?"

"Yeah, Riley decided to play punching bag with him."

"So I was right, it was the Initiative?"

"He could have been sent after Spike because they are ones who put the chip in his head."

"B he asked about the assassins sent here, that's Marc."

"So this guy is here to do what? Take me back, some how knowing the ones in charge, I don't see that being the plan." Marci stated dejectedly.

"Don't worry 'bout it Marc we got your back," Faith said not knowing whether she was trying to calm the other girl down or herself. She had wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the guy, but she hadn't, and she was damn proud of that fact.

"Buffy you were close to this guy, can you talk to him and find out what's going on?"

Faith cringed at Samantha's question, knowing full well what could happen if Buffy started spending time with her ex-guy. But she also knew it was the best plan of action, and she would have to trust Buffy, so she stayed quiet.

"I can try, but I don't know how willing he will be after today."

"This guy is just a normal guy, how 'bout I put you under police protection till this is all over?" Kate asked not knowing how else to help.

"Na we can't do that, not with the supernatural stuff always goin' on around here."

"Ok so we try and work with Samantha's plan where Buffy tries to get close to Riley again, unless there is some other suggestion."

Cordelia who was just walking in the door stopped abruptly at the entrance to the living room, and held onto the frame for support as a vision wracked her body. Everyone ran to her side, Kate kneeling at Cordelia's head to cradle it in her lap. "Delia honey what is it?"

It took a few minutes before Cordelia could speak again, "some kind of explosion in the jungle. Chemical explosion, lots of people died, some got away. But all this already happened, I don't understand why they would send me a vision we couldn't stop."

"Riley went to the jungle didn't he Buffy?" Willow asked already knowing what the answer was.

"So what? You think the explosion did something to him?"

"It's very well possible Buffy, something like that could alter someone's personality a great deal," Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them in an unconscious movement, perfected over many years of worry.

"Will can you do some of that famous hacking and find out if Riley was there, and what happened to the other survivors?"

"Sure thing Buffy."

"Spike didn't tell him anything, but I still think that it would be a good idea if Marci stays somewhere else till we get this settled."

Cordelia was the first to volunteer, "she can stay in our guestroom." Marci nodded her head in silent thanks.

"I'm gonna go find Riley." Buffy walked out the door, not noticing all the color draining from Faith's face as she did so.

It was all Faith could do to stay standing as Buffy walked out the door to find her ex-lover. Tara quietly put her hand on Faith's shoulder in a show of support, and Faith gave her a fleeting smile for her effort. "I'm gonna go to Willy's see what he knows." And with that Faith left as fast as she could.

Riley was standing across the street watching the home of his beloved; he was about to follow Buffy when she came out, until he noticed Faith come out just seconds after her. He decided to follow Faith instead, checking his gun to make sure it had the darts he

Needed, he headed out after the dark slayer.

Buffy looked everywhere that Riley might be; she talked to his friends, but still nothing. He hadn't contacted anyone else since being back in town, it was like trying to find a ghost. But she refused to give up, after all he wouldn't give up on her if she was in trouble, would he?

"Found it!" Willow stated happily, she may not have been spending as much time on hacking as she use to, but she still had it.

"Same jungle?" Tabitha asked.

"Yup, the place they were using as headquarters down there blew up, too many chemicals to even name, few survivors, and everyone is having bad side effects."

"Such as?"

"Personality changes, increased paranoia, inability to control emotions with in reason, and a lot of physical things too."

"Yikes, that doesn't sound good," Tara shivered a little, remembering when Riley was going through withdrawal from the medication they were giving him to increase his strength.

"We need to tell Buffy this," Willow grabbed the phone and dialed her best friend's cell phone number. After just two rings Buffy answered. "Buff, he was there, and lots of nongoodness could be happening to his mind right now."

"Why would those bastards have him on active duty if he were there?"

"I don't know Buffy, but be careful, the guy you'll be dealing with won't be the same guy you knew before."

"Thanks Will, I'll keep that in mind. Bye."

Faith was just entering the part of town where Willy's bar was when she felt a sting in her shoulder. Thinking it was a bee or something she looked down and saw a little dart with a red feather at the end. Her mind didn't even have time to process what this could mean when her entire world went dark.

Riley stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in. "Not so tough after all huh?" He smirked and picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the sewers knowing it would be better to carry her where no one could see him. "We're going to have some fun you and I."

The first thing Faith noticed when the darkness receded was that she was not where she was supposed to be; she wasn't in Buffy's arms, in their bed. No she was on a hard, cold surface, alone. The second thing she noticed was that she was tied to said hard, cold surface. Then the memory of what happened came rushing back with a vengeance. Someone shot her with a dart, and she was out. This just wasn't good at all. There were no windows and no clocks, so she had no idea what time it was, or even how long she had been there.

The only light coming into the room was from the crack under the door. She could see feet pacing on the other side, and all she could think was that she hoped nothing had happened to Buffy.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Buffy paced the length of the living room, "where the hell is she?"

"Did she come home at all last night?" Tabitha asked worriedly.

Buffy was doing everything she could to just hold back the tears, "no."

Everyone in the room shared a worried glance and Giles was the first to ask the question everyone seemed to be thinking, "Buffy, do you think Faith would run?"

For a few minutes the question didn't seem to register in her mind, and then the implications of it hit her full force. "No, god no, she promised she would never run again, that no matter what we would do things together."

Cordelia didn't want to put her friend in any more pain, especially a friend who saved her life time and time again, but it had to be said, and she resigned herself that she would have to be the one to say it. "But what if she thought she was saving you from having to end it. As much as she loved you, maybe she thought it would be easier on you that way."

Normally Buffy caught on to what people were saying rather quickly, but today her mind couldn't seem to grasp anything, "what?"

"Riley. The way you went off to save him yesterday, you didn't see her face, it was like you had ripped out her heart."

"Oh god, she didn't really think I would leave her for him. I had to help him, that's what I do." Buffy slouched down onto the couch, no longer caring about the tears now streaming down her face.

Tara sat down next to her, "Buffy for what it's worth I don't think she would leave without talking to you, and without any of her stuff. When I talked to her, yeah she was hurt and upset, but she said she was going to sit down and talk to you. Which was before most of this started happening, but still, if she's not here, then my guess is it's not her choice." Buffy buried her head in Tara's shoulder and let the general calmness of her friend wash over her. Tara's soothing voice convincing her that her worse fears weren't coming true and Faith didn't just up and leave her.

Willow came and sat down on the other side of Buffy, and gently place her hand on Buffy's thigh to get her attention, "we'll find her." She put on her most resolve, resolve face and looked her best friend directly in the eye, "I promise we will."

Buffy nodded and got up, "ok, Iz check Willy's that's where she said she was going. I'm gonna get Spike and start on the sewers. Tabitha you and Giles stay here with Dawn and Danny in case she shows up. Willow, Tara can you do some of you magic to find her?"

"We can try."

"Good, Kate how about on the police end, can you do something so that they will be keeping an eye open for her?"

"I'll put out an APB saying that she is wanted for questioning."

"Thanks, Cordy, Sam, and Marci check the park, her old motel, anywhere above ground that she might go. Oh and Giles, call Angel tell them to keep an eye out for her there. She went there once, she might again." Buffy's voice left no room for questioning and everyone set about their tasks. Buffy would find her, or she would die trying.

The feet outside the door finally stopped pacing and walked to the door. There was a click as the lock was undone and the door creaked as it opened. Due to the light behind the person Faith couldn't make out just who it was, she could tell it was a well-built guy, but other than that she just couldn't tell.

The person walked further into the room stopping to turn on a light hanging from the ceiling. As the old bulb slowly came to life a menacing smile could be made out from the still mostly shadowed face. And then he stepped fully into view, and Faith couldn't help but gasp.

"Riley? What the fuck is this?"

"You took her from me."

"What? You're out of you fucking mind, you left her for the jungle, remember that?"

"I was coming back."

"How was she supposed to know that?"

"She could have seen clearer without you there to block her vision."

"You're nuts! Let me outta here."

"Maybe, someday, after she's mine again." And with that Riley turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. Faith struggled with the restraints, but it was no use, she was still week from the dart. And she had a feeling he was going to keep her that way for the duration of her stay.

Riley walked up the stairs to the Summers' house and raised his hand to knock on the door. On the other side Buffy's hand had just reached out to open the door. She opened it and ran right into Riley. He caught her and held on for just a moment, "hold it tiger, what's the rush?"

"Faith is missing and we're going to look for her."

That's when Riley noticed the group of people standing just behind Buffy ready to walk out and search for their friend. "Really?" He asked his voice filled with concern, "well I'll come with you and help you look."

Buffy seeing no menace in the man before her nodded her head in consent and walked out of the door, Riley hot on her heals.

Being behind Buffy where she couldn't see him he allowed a smile to cross his face, 'this is going to be too easy, just pretend to care and help out, all they while leading them away from where Faith is, and in the process win Buffy's heart back where it belongs. Easy'.

"Ok I know I've never really believed in you, but I'm prayin' anyway. No matter what is going to happen to me, just keep B and the gang safe. She's my world, and I couldn't live if something happened to her. Well that's if Beefstick lets me live of course. Just please God let her be ok." Faith closed her eyes, her mind filled with the happy images of her time with Buffy, while a tear slipped down her cheek, landing on her concrete bed.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale sewers*<p>

Buffy and Riley walked along the damp chambers of the sewer system. Although Riley had attempted it many times, he could not get Buffy into a conversation, about anything. So finally he decided to use the one subject he knew would get her attention, "so when did you and Faith make nice?"

Buffy almost tripped over her own feet when she heard Riley's question, well now was as good a time as any to tell him, "a while ago. Look Riley when I told you that I was seeing someone you may have gotten the wrong impression about who…"

Riley cut her off, "it's Faith."

If she hadn't been so worried about her lover she would have been shocked right then, quietly she said, "yup."

"I still don't understand how you went from hating her to loving her," Riley was trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice and eyes, he didn't want to give the secret away so soon.

"I never hated her, it was… complicated is all."

"Right."

Buffy stopped and turned around to face her former love, "I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't even know you were ever coming back. But I tried Riley; it was just never right between us. And you were right, I never gave you everything, 'cause part of my heart was with Faith even then."

Riley snorted but didn't say anything back, they continued on their way. The exact opposite direction of the place he was keeping Faith hostage.

"105, 106, 107, wow that's a lot of cracks for a ceiling. God I want to go home. I wonder if they're looking for me, they must have noticed I was gone. I mean it's been for frickin' ever, so in real world time I'm guessin' a day or so, not countin' how long I was out. But with slayer strength I probably wasn't out all that long." Faith stopped talking to herself when she heard a growl on the other side of the door. Fear graced her features and in a small voice she said, "good doggy, I hope."

Buffy walked into her house with Riley trailing behind, "anything?"

Everyone shook their heads to the negative; it was like Faith had just disappeared. "Maybe we can't find her 'cause she doesn't want to be found." Riley looked at the group, some he knew, others he didn't. He knew if he could persuade the gang that Faith ran away, then they would take care of convincing Buffy. Then he would swoop in on the rebound and reclaim what was his.

The phone rang and with every bit of slayer strength she had Buffy ran to it and answered, "Faith?"

"Sorry Buffy this is Marci, I was just calling to see if anything had turned up, guess not though."

"No nothing yet Marci." Riley's ears perked up when he heard the name of one of the people he was here to find. 'Could Buffy really be hiding the wayward employees?' He wasn't sure if that would make his job easier or harder.

"Ok then, We'll keep looking and check back in later. We'll find her."

"Thanks Marci, bye."

"Bye."

"Marci? New friend of yours?" Riley asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. Buffy didn't seem to pick up anything, but the way the group looked at each other, they had.

"Yeah something like that. Look I'm gonna go take a shower to wash of the sewer goo, then go back out." With that Buffy went up the stairs, she could have gone without the shower, but she felt a breakdown coming on, and she didn't want to have it in front of everyone else.

The growling outside the door was now accompanied but wild scratches. "I sure hope Beefstick used good locks, unless this was his plan, would make it look like an accident though. Damn this is so not fair, I knew all that shit would catch up to me eventually."

The door burst in to show a creature that looked like big foot. He tilted his head to one side and growled a little. But instead of it being the frightening growls it had given off outside the door, it was more like that of a little puppy dog. "No way… Ok, here boy, can you get me free. God I'm glad no one is here to see this. *whistle* Here boy."

Once Buffy was up stairs where her slayer hearing couldn't pick up on anything the group all turned to Riley who was still standing in the same spot. "It won't work." Willow stated off-handedly.

"What's that Willow?"

"Trying to swoop in and steal her from Faith, they love each other."

"Not to mention the fact that you're here to hurt one of our friends," Iz added.

"You mean the ones sent here to kill you guys."

"Aw that's for the rabbits." Everyone smiled at the inside joke and Tara continued, "Faith will be back, and they will live happily ever after."

With a hard glint in his eye and steel certainty in his voice Riley replied, "no. She. Won't." Then he just walked out.

"You don't think that…?" Willow asked uncertainly.

"You did say the chemicals could have done all kinds of things to him," Kate pointed out.

"Should we tell Buffy?" Iz asked.

"Would she believe us?" No one had an answer to Tara's question and they all just sat there unsure of what to do.

The creature looked at Faith for a moment, sniffing the air. Then deciding that the scent wasn't threatening it came closer, cautiously. "Good boy." Faith held up the chains, "think you can break 'em big boy?

The thing tilted his head again, and then gave what could be the most hideous smile ever seen, and broke the chain Faith held up. The other three followed it, and Faith was free. "All right big foot! Well I think you're big foot at least." She scratched it behind the

ears as you would a dog, and then hopped off the hard cement table she had been attached to. She was about to walk out when she heard a little whimper behind her. She turned and sighed, "all right big fella come on, but for your sake I hope it's dark up there." The two left leaving the door open, and headed for home, well Faith's home, big foot was so not coming in the house, B would kill her.

Riley walked down to the area he had been holding Faith in, muttering to himself about the damn Scooby gang. When he got to the door he saw it was wide open, beat in by the looks of it. Inside the room the chains had been broken, and Faith was gone. "Damn it, that bitch!" He ran off in the direction he assumed Faith would have taken to get home, the most direct route. Hopefully he could catch up to her before she got to Buffy.

Faith was walking so fast she was almost running up the steps to her home. She opened the door and immediately walked into the living room. Everyone sat with shocked expressions on their face. "Where's B?"

Willow was the first one to be able to speak, "shower."

"'K," Faith started to head up the stairs when she remembered her savior, "there's a fella who helped me out with escaping and all, I'll explain later, but can you go make sure he gets into the back yard." With that she sprinted up the stairs.

When she came to the bathroom she heard the water running. She opened the door and saw Buffy crouched at the bottom of the shower crying. Faith slid back the curtain and got in behind her and pulled her back into an embrace, "shh it's alright."

Buffy looked shocked at her girlfriend, "Faith you're back?" She buried her head in Faith's still clothed shoulder.

"Course I'm back B, didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

The group walked outside, expecting to see some guy, and what they actually saw shocked the hell out of them. Iz was the first one to be able to speak, "bigfoot?"

"Xander is going to be sooo mad he missed this," Willow said through her disbelief.

"Um, maybe we should get him into the back yard like Faith said." The creature looked at Tara as she spoke, then shook his head as if he understood, and began heading to the backyard. "Well that was easy."

Iz hadn't made much progress in getting past her shock, "bigfoot?"

"Where were you?"

"Beefstick thought it would be fun to chain me up and wait for me to die."

"Riley did that?"

"Yup, but someone helped me out."

"Who?"

Faith smirked, "once you're dressed I'll introduce you, you won't believe me if I tell you."

It was then that Buffy seemed to realize that they were in the shower still. "Your all wet."

"So I am, come on let's get dry and back down stairs, I know Red is just itching with questions by now."

Faith stood and pulled Buffy up with her, then turned off the water. They walked out of the bathroom grabbing towels on the way. And after a few minutes both were dry, dressed, and ready to head back down stairs. The process could have gone quicker if they didn't keep getting distracted by kissing, and the occasional grope.

When the two of them made it down the stairs no one was around, so Faith led Buffy to the back yard. Everyone was standing around gawking at the large animal just sitting in the middle of the yard looking upwards. "Buffy meet Bob, Bob this is Buffy."

Buffy looked at Faith like she had completely lost her mind, "Bob?"

"What you don't like Bob? How about Herb?"

"Ok let me get this clear, this is who helped you escape?"

"Yup, I was too weak to break the chains, but he wasn't, were ya fella?" Bob, or Herb, or whoever looked over at Faith and smiled, then waved to Buffy, whose mouth was severely hanging open.

Iz walked over to Faith, "tell me that isn't a sasquach."

"I dunno, he's big, hairy, and has big feet, the term Bigfoot doesn't upset him, so who knows. We'll have G-man and Tabby look into it later. Ok now that this is done what are we doing 'bout Beefstick, he should know I'm gone by now."

Marci who had stood unnoticed behind everyone finally spoke, "I'm gonna take care of that." Everyone turned to look at her; her posture said that she wasn't going to take any lip about her decision. "Half the reason he's here is because I disappeared…"

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Reappear. Mind if I borrow Bob though?" Marci asked with what could only be considered an evil grin.

"Be my guest, he likes it when you scratch behind his ears, he'll do anything for ya then." Everyone looked at Faith oddly. "What?"

"Seriously Marci what are you going to do to him?" Buffy asked, even after everything she couldn't find it in her to want him hurt, ok maybe hurt, but not seriously so.

"I'll try reason first, if that doesn't work I don't know what will happen."

"Want backup?" Faith asked all to eager to see some major hurt put on her tormentor.

"That's what Bob is for. But you guys will have to leave, 'cause I'm sure he's on his way here right now."

"Ok I'm starvin' let's go find food, and talk to the watcher types about Bobby-boy here." Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and led her out. Followed closely by the rest of the gang that was at the house.

It only took Riley about 15 minutes to get to the Summers' house. But when he got there he was completely seeing red. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just burst in, all ready to fight whom ever was there.

"Well that was rather rude." Marci said dryly from her perch on the steps.

"Who are you?" Riley asked angrily.

"Agent Finn I'm shocked you don't know already."

"The assassin gone missing."

"One of three."

"The others?"

"I'm sure they're hoping around somewhere."

"Going back the easy way or the hard way?"

"Only way I'd go back is dead."

"Easily arranged."

"You know she hates you now. There would never be a chance with her again."

"We'll see about that. She'll come around eventually, once I get rid of that damn bitch."

"No, you ruined your chance with her," Marci shook her head sadly, "even going as far as to pretend to help looking for Faith, I think that was the breaking point, where you crossed the line." Riley seemed to deflate some at Marci's words. "Only so much of it can be blamed on the chemical explosion. The higher ups don't even know you were in it do they?"

"No."

"You need help Riley."

"No." Anger again flashed in his eyes, "I'm bringing you in, and I'm getting Buffy back, and nothing can stop me." With that he lunged at Marci, who didn't bother to move.

Riley jumped at Marci, but didn't get but a few inches when Bob knocked him over. "What the hell."

"Riley meet Bob, he's who got Faith free."

"What the hell is it?"

"I believe your branch calls it an HST. I'm trying reason here Riley, trust me you want to listen to me. You have to stop, and get help."

"And if I don't listen?"

"Plan B."

"Which is?" Bob growled at him and pressed a little harder down into Riley's chest.

"You don't want to know plan B."

"Why'd you do it? Leave I mean."

"That wasn't the life for me, Faith and the rest helped me see that. Even after trying to kill Tara they still helped me. They're a great bunch of people."

"I was part of that once, I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Chemical warfare testing, you got caught in the crossfire."

"The explosion was planned?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"No I guess not, um can you ask him to let me up?" Riley asked motioning to Bob.

"Go in the backyard Bob. Ready to listen to reason?"

Riley put his hand behind his back, "no." He pulled out a gun from his waistband and pointed it directly at Marci's face.

"You don't want to do that."

"It's my job." Riley pulled the trigger.

*Tabitha's apartment*

"Big foot?" Danny asked around a mouthful of food.

"Helpful big guy too." Faith said grinning at the young boy.

"I don't see why he would be in this area, they are generally found around wilderness, Giles?"

"Oh yes quite," Giles and Tabitha walked into the library to start their research.

"They enjoy that way to much," Danny muttered.

"Aw come on their cute, in an old, stuffy, watcher type way," Tara giggled at Willow's statement and squeezed her hand, which she was holding.

"How do you think it's going back at the house, I mean it's been over an hour and still no word?" Buffy kept looking at the clock nervously.

"B I'm sure Marc can handle herself, that's sorta her job, but if you want to go back we can."

Buffy shook her head, "I've got a bad feeling, I don't want anything happening to Marci, she's just getting her life back together and all." Everyone except Dawn and Danny got up, and after a quick goodbye to Giles and Tabitha left.

It only took about 15 minutes to get back to home Summers, Sunnydale being such a small town. Walking up the sidewalk they noticed the door open, Buffy motioned for everyone to stay back and she and Faith cautiously walked up the stairs.

First thing they saw was Bob sitting with his back to the door. The ground around him was covered in blood. He looked up when the came in and whimpered a little. Faith walked over to him thinking he had been hurt somehow, but then she saw Marci cradled in his lap, bleeding very badly. She yelled behind her, "get an ambulance!" Faith carefully took Marci's head and cradled it in her lap, "Bob go hide, NOW!" He slowly got up and walked out of the house heading for the sewers.

The rest of the group that had been waiting outside came rushing in and saw all the blood on the floor and Marci's lifeless body. "Is she…?" Iz asked walking closer.

"She's breathing…barely."

The rest of that night was a blur to everyone; the ambulance came and took Marci to the hospital. Hopping into their cars, and following behind it. Waiting in the hospital waiting room for some kind of word. Being told that Marci was in a coma, if she woke up there would most likely be brain damage from the loss of blood.

Tara and Willow were acting as moderators between the nurses and doctor, and the waiting Scooby gang. "She's in ICU, they said she is stabilizing though," Willow said as she walked over and sat down in one of the tacky, uncomfortable chairs that adorned all hospital waiting rooms.

"There's nothing we can do here, maybe we should go and try to figure out what we are going to do next," Tara suggested as tenderly as she could.

Faith stood, "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to catch his ass, and beat him to next Sunday!" She walked away from the rest of the group without waiting for anyone to argue, not that anyone was about to.

Riley paced around the room that once held Faith captive, he knew this is where they would look for him. He had killed one of their own, there was no way they, she, would take him back now. All he could do was wait for what he knew would enviably come. And he didn't have to wait long either. About an hour from sunrise he heard footsteps outside the door.

Only one set, heavily placed, like the owner didn't care if he heard their approach. For a fleeting moment he had hoped that it would be Buffy, coming to tell him it was all ok, that they were ok. That hope was smashed to pieces as Faith walked into the room staring at him.

"Figures they'd send the murderer after me, no one else have the guts?"

"They all figure they'd throw up if they had to see your face, I on the other hand have a strong stomach."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You try takin' my girl away from me, then you chain me up to die, followed by shooting my friend, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I know the perfect punishment for all that shit."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Faith glanced down at her non-existent watch and pretended to actually think about it. While she was doing this Riley lunged at her. Quickly stepping out of his way, Faith just looked pityingly at him. Again he charged a clumsy attack, which Faith again easily sidestepped.

"Fight me damn it!"

"Sorry Beefstick, I'd kill ya if I did, and I'd rather…" Sirens began blaring outside. They could hear police running down the stairs. Faith walked right up to Riley and got in his face, "yeah I'm a murderer, but that was the past, I'd rather let you rot with the things you did. And trust me it's not all it's cracked up to be."

The police lead by Kate rushed into the room, shouting for him to put his hands in the air. Roughly throwing him to the ground and cuffing him. All the time he kept his eyes locked with Faith's. "This isn't over!" He declared as they struggled to drag him out of the room.

A gentle hand was placed on Faith's shoulder, "are you ok?" Kate asked sincerely.

Faith studied her friend for a moment, "yeah, five by five, give me a ride home?"

"Sure thing."

Later after all the paper work had been taken care of Kate finally pulled up in front of the Summers' home with Faith. They both got out of the car and walked up to the house. As soon as Faith walked into the door Buffy pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "is it over?"

"Yeah B, it's over. How's Marc doin'?"

"The doctor called and said she was in her own room, and is doing better than they could have hoped."

"That's good. Where is everyone, figured they'd be here."

"I sent Willow and Tara home to bed, they were falling asleep on the couch. Cordy left then too, and Dawn is still at Tabby's. Iz and Sam are in their room."

Kate watched the two younger girls for a moment, then left with out saying a word, they needed some alone time. And she couldn't wait to snuggle up with Delia in bed after the extremely long day they had had.

"You ok B? About, well about everything."

"No, someone I cared about tried to kill other people I care about, that upsets me. But I'm getting' better, with you back." Buffy rested her head on Faith's shoulder and breathed in her scent. "I was so worried, I just kept thinking I was going to loose you in all this."

"Never B, you're not getting' rid of me."

"Good."

The next morning for breakfast the whole Scooby gang was gathered around in Marci's hospital room. Marci had just woken up and saw all her friends standing around her, which made the doctor's news just a little easier to swallow.

"I hate to have to tell you this ma'am, but due to the bullet wound you won't have usage of your right arm, probably ever again. There may be some other problems that make themselves known in the future, but we'll deal with things as they come." Marci thanked the doctor and he left the room.

The first thing she said to her friends was, "so what's for breakfast?"

That broke the somber feeling that had enveloped the room and Tara said, "well you're in a good mood considering."

Marci smirked at her, "considering what? Who really needs a right arm anyway, I'm a lefty. Plus I see big hush money coming from the government, which means I can get out of the house-o-Summers."

"Hey what's wrong with my house?" Buffy asked huffily.

"Other than the five other people living there, lack of room, or of alone time, absolutely nothing. I told you in the beginning that I didn't want to be a burden, and I don't." Buffy just huffed, and sulked into the corner.

"Lefty huh?" Faith asked.

Not understanding what Faith was getting at Marci answered, "yeah."

"So when we doin' this GED thing?" Marci and Faith smirked and Buffy came hopping out of the corner that she was sulking in.

"You two are actually going to take it?" She asked half hysteric, half unbelieving.

"Well I'm thinkin' that we'll make Will do some major tutoring, and yeah, why not?" Faith looked over at Marci to make sure she was still up to it, and she nodded.

At her name being said Willow looked up, "me, huh, why me?"

"Aw plllleeeeeaaaaaasseeeee." Marci and Faith said in unison giving her their best puppy dog eyes.

Willow sighed; there was no way she could resist the double-teaming like that. Tara looked at her love and gave a small smile; "looks like you have something to do this summer now."

Willow looked back at Tara and raised one perfect eyebrow, "ooh, don't even think you're getting out of this, If I'm tutoring, so are you." When Willow was done talking Faith and Marci looked over at Tara, their puppy dog looks still in place, that added to

Willow's resolve face. There was no way she was getting out of it, and she knew it.

Of course that didn't mean she had to give in gracefully, she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, "no fair." The room all cracked up at Tara's priceless look, and soon they were planning when their sessions with Professor Willow and Tara would begin.

All in all, things turned out much better than they could have.

* * *

><p>A woman with an impeccable suit walked into the room where the young man was sulking. "Riley Finn?"<p>

"Yeah what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Lilah, I work for a firm called Wolfram and Hart, I'm here to represent you in your trial." She gave him a feral smile and sat down across from him.

"Nice to meet you." He said with an equally predatory smirk on his face.


	9. Amnesia of the Worst Kind

Title: Amnesia of the Worst Kind

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: last_days_of_pern

Feedback: *Stands up* Hi my name in Kimberly and I'm a feedback addict :P

Rating: never over R

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue.

Summary: Willow and Tara go out for a romantic night on the town, but a drunk driver ruins their night, and possibly the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's apartment; Wednesday*<p>

Willow looked across the room to her girlfriend sitting at the desk reading her e-mail, "honey?"

Tara looked up, "huh?"

Willow got up and walked over to Tara and sat on her lap, "I think we need a night out. When was the last time we had a romantic night alone?"

Tara rested her head against Willow's chest, "I can't even remember, before Joyce died I think."

Willow cupped Tara face in her hands and smiled down at her, "Tara MaClay, will you go out with me?"

"Of course." Tara leaned up and kissed her lover. Seconds later Tara deepened the kiss, adding tongues to the sensual duel. "Mmmm, bed now?"

"Oh yeah." Willow stood pulling Tara with her and leading her into their bedroom, all the while keeping their lips in contact with one another. When they finally made it to the their bed Willow laid Tara on her back and straddled her, "so where do we want to go?"

"Huh?" Tara asked confused, her hormones not letting much actual thought through.

"On our date silly," Willow replied slowly placing butterfly kisses along Tara's jaw and neck.

"Oh, ah… Ohhhhh…" At that point Tara gave up even trying to answer as Willow started to remove her shirt, letting her hand roam over her over heated body. Willow smirked at the response she was getting, she just loved torturing her love like this, 'cause she knew that she would do that same back. It was a very fun game to play.

Several hours later the two lovebirds lay spent in each other's arms, just enjoying the pleasant afterglow of their lovemaking. "You never answered me."

"I'm gonna go with huh?"

Willow giggled, "where are we going on our date?"

Tara pretended to give the question deep thought for a moment, "well you asked me out so, you get to make the plans."

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to think about this a little, I want our night out to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be honey," Tara kissed Willow on the forehead lightly, "now get some sleep." They snuggled closer together and let the rhythmic breathing of the other lull them into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home; Thursday*<p>

"Hmm, that little Italian place is nice." Buffy said to her best friend. Willow had tried all day to think up the perfect date, but she just couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, we've been there before, it was pretty good, but I mean shouldn't a date be more than just dinner?"

"There's always dancing."

"Yeah I guess."

Faith walked into the room, "what's up?"

"Will here is trying to come up with the perfect date for her and Tara this Saturday." Buffy replied putting a kiss on Faith's cheek when she got close enough.

"So far we've come up with dinner at the little Italian place and some dancing."

"That's it? Wow you guys suck at romance."

"Hey! Ok if you're so good what do you suggest Tara and I should do?"

"First of all a real date starts off early, none of that I'll pick you up at eight shit. What you should do is start of with a romantically located picnic dinner. Then when you're done you should have time for a nice walk along the beach at sunset. That's when you

dance, but not out with a lot of other people, no you need a boom box set up at the beach at the end of you walk. Surprise her."

"Hey how come we've never done that?" Buffy asked pouting some.

Faith looked panicked for a second, then started to backpedal out of the room, "hey look at the time, I better look over that stuff Red gave me for the GED, y'know vocab and shit to learn." Faith turned and ran out the door.

"That actually sounded like a good idea, think you and Faith could help me pull it off?"

"Sure thing Will, just one question, what's so special about Saturday?"

Willow blushed some and pulled something out of her pocket, it was a small velvet box, she opened it and showed Buffy the small diamond that lay inside, "it's special 'cause I'm going to ask Tara to marry me. I was looking through some magic books, and there is this perfect Wiccan wedding ceremony."

Buffy gave her friend a huge hug, "I'm sooo happy for you guys!"

"Don't be all celebrating yet, I haven't even asked, she could say no."

"Yeah like Tara would turn you down, silly. This is so cool, I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>*Beach; Friday*<p>

"Wow Faith this spot is perfect!" Willow exclaimed happily as Faith showed her where they could set up the picnic and the CD player, the layout was perfect in every way.

"Yeah I scoped this place out when I first came to Sunnydale, never actually had a date here though. Could have been that get some get gone policy I had goin' for me."

"Well I'm glad you showed me, Tara will love it here."

"So me and B will come out tomorrow afternoon and set up everything for you guys, all you have to do is drive out. When you show up, we'll leave, unnoticed of course, and you will have one hell of a night out."

Willow gave Faith a hug, which she accepted eventually, still not all that comfortable with the touchy feely stuff, unless it was Buffy of course. "Thank you," Willow said as she pulled away in her most sincere voice, "this means a lot to me."

"Yeah I know B told me what ya got planned, oh and thanks a lot, now she's all thinking about weddings and shit like that. I'm gonna have to come up with some romantic night to get her off my back about it."

"Oh poor thing," Willow replied sarcastically to Faith's pout.

"Exactly." They both laughed and walked back to the car, Willow was already planning the little speech she'd give Tara, and when she would pop the question. She was going to do everything in her power to make this the best night of either of their lives so far.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home; Friday*<p>

"Come on B, we have to get to the beach and set up."

"What are we going to do about him?" Faith walked over to the back door where Buffy was standing, and saw Bob petting a pretty flower.

"Whadya mean?"

Buffy slapped Faith on the arm, "Faith we can't just leave him here, you'll have to tell him to go home."

"Aw come on, he's so cute, and he did save me. And I don't think he has a home. " Faith gave her best innocent look mingled with a puppy dog eyes, and a small pout. Buffy found it so darn cute she couldn't resist.

"You have one week to find him somewhere not in the backyard to live."

Faith beamed a smile at the smaller slayer and kissed her on the nose. "thanks. Now come on we have to go."

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's apartment*<p>

"You almost ready?"

"Ok you're acting funny what's up?"

Willow gave her best impression of a deer caught in headlights, but some how managed to sputter out an answer, "funny…*nervous laugh* me, nah, I'm normal, acting that is, normal acting. Nothings up, well except the ceiling, and the sky and stars and stuff, but with me, nope nothing up at all, nope."

After Willow's little speech to such a simple question Tara just blinked, then shook her head as if trying to unscramble what Willow had just said. Tara generally prided herself on being able to unscramble the Willow-babble, but this time it eluded even her. "Honey we're just going to have dinner, calm down. You're acting like it's our first date or something." Tara gently kissed Willow on the cheek as she walked by, chuckling softly at the look still on Willow's face.

When Tara walked into the bathroom Willow let out a breath she had been holding since Tara's question. For about the millionth time she checked her pocket for the little box, and went over the speech in her head yet again. She knew exactly what she wanted to say when she proposed; she just hoped she would be able to get it all out with out either stuttering or babbling.

Tara walked out of the bathroom and announced, "ready." Willow walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her soundly, then took her hand and led her out the door.

After driving for about ten minutes Willow pulled over to the side of the road. "Um honey, what are we doing?"

"Well it's a surprise where we're going, so you have to put this over your eyes," Willow held up a silk scarf that she had stashed in the glove compartment, and tied it around Tara's head. "Can you see?"

"Nope. Blind as a bat."

"Good." Willow pulled back out onto the road and took the same route Faith had taken her to show her the spot. It was only another few minutes till they were at the destination, and Willow could immediately see the picnic set up on the sand. Faith and Buffy had come through for her; of course she had no doubt that they would. Ok she had a little doubt, but it could completely be blamed on nervousness.

Willow pulled the car into a parking space and walked over to the other side of the car and opened Tara's door, then helped her out. Slowly she led Tara to the edge of the sand, where the picnic could easily be seen. Willow walked behind Tara and slowly untied the scarf, placing small kisses at the base of the taller girl's neck, as the scarf came completely off she softly whispered, "surprise."

Tara opened her eyes and saw what lay before her. It was a beautiful scene, a blanket laid down in the sand for them to sit on, candles softly flickering in the wind coming of the ocean, behind the horizon the sun slowly making it's decent, making the sky a slightly purple color, "wow." Tara not knowing what else to say turned in her lover's embrace and kissed her.

"You like?"

"I love…how did you pull all this off?" Tara asked in awe of the scene before her.

"A couple of slayers pitched in." Willow took Tara's hand in her own and led her to the blanket wherethey both sat down, and began eating the wonderful dinner. It didn't take them long to eat the vegetarian lasagna, salad, and wine, and when they finished Willow again took Tara's hand and pulled her up.

The sun was almost touching the ocean now, and Willow silently led Tara on a walk leading to some huge rocks, smoothed by the centuries of the rising tide. When they got there they leaned again the stones and watching the final moments of the sunset, together, silently. When the sun could no longer be seen Tara turned her head so she could see Willow who was standing behind her leaning against the rocks, "thank you."

Willow smiled and kissed her lover softly, "the best part is yet to come." Once again taking Tara by the hand Willow lead her up to the top of the rocks, where there were more candles and a small boom box. Willow pressed play and pulled Tara close, together they danced for a few songs that had become their favorites. Willow awaited a certain song before she was to propose, and when the song started she stopped dancing.

Tara looked at her questioningly, wondering why she had stopped the dance on their absolute favorite song. In the background the ocean could be heard lapping against the shore, just over that a woman could be heard singing "can't take my eyes off you", this was the moment she had been waiting for.

Looking into Tara's eyes Willow began the speech she had been practicing for some time now, "Tara I love you more than anything else on this Earth, or beyond. More than the sun, 'cause it could never brighten my day as much as you can. More than the moon 'cause it could never make me feel the peace I feel when I'm with you. More than the air I breathe 'cause without you there would be no reason to breath. I shudder whenever I think about even trying to imagine my life without. You hold my heart, my soul, my very being," Willow slid down to kneel on one knee and pulled out the box with the ring, "Tara MaClay, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Half way through Willow's speech Tara could feel her eyes burning, and when she saw Willow kneel she could no long hold back the tears of joy. She was so happy she couldn't even get her mouth to work, so she just kneeled and pulled Willow, who by now was also in happy tears, into a searing kiss. "Is that a yes?" Willow asked smiling, knowing that the love of her life had just accepted her proposal.

Tara shook her head up and down, "yes… Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much." Not knowing what else to say she just pulled Willow in again and kissed her deeply, trying to convey all her love into that one kiss, knowing it was impossible, but trying anyway. In the background the song, that they had danced to in the Bronze on Tara's birthday, and now had decided to spend the rest of their lives together to, ended. Making the sounds of the laps of waves all the louder.

Several hours later after picking up everything the two wiccans climbed back into the car to head home, both wanting to climb into bed and make love till they could watch the sun come back up.

The winding roads were harder to navigate in the dark, but Willow seemed to be doing just fine. On one particular curve when they came around a car was swerving on and off of their side of the road, having nowhere to turn they hit the other car head on. The air bags inflated keeping them from flying through the windshield along with the seatbelts they wore.

Tara could feel the darkness surrounding her; she looked over to the driver's side and saw Willow leaning into the airbag, unconscious. Tara reached over and took Willow's hand in her own, her new engagement ring shining brightly in the moonlight. Mouthing the words "I love you" Tara allowed the darkness to take her over, taking away the pain.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

RING. RING.

Buffy hopped up to answer the phone wondering who was calling at 11 p.m. Nothing ever good came out of a phone call this late.

"Buffy Summers?"

"Speaking."

"This is Sunnydale General, you're listed as next of kin for a Willow Rosenberg."

"Yeah so?"

"I'm afraid Miss Rosenberg and her friend Miss MaClay were in an accident this evening."

"Oh my god are they ok?"

"I can't really say Miss Summers', but I think it would be good if you could come down."

"I'm on my way." Buffy hung up the phone, trying not to panic. "Faith! Iz! Dawn! Marci! Sam! We have to go to the hospital, there was an accident!" Buffy yelled out getting the attention of everyone in the house, a few minutes later they were all piled into the car and on their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital waiting room*<p>

When they got there Buffy immediately ran to the nurse's station to find out what was going on. The nurse there didn't know anything. Buffy paced for a few minutes trying to think of what she could do. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the pay phones and went over, there were lots of people who should know what was going on. She set about calling Cordy and Kate, Angel, Wesley, Oz, and most importantly Xander and Anya.

* * *

><p>*L.A.; Xander and Anya's apartment*<p>

Xander and Anya walked into their apartment after seeing a late night movie. "I can't believe they expect us to believe that!"

"Anya honey it's a sci-fi movie, you don't have to believe it." Xander said exasperated, he noticed the light on the answering machine blinking and walked over pressing play. The voice that assaulted his ears was Buffy and she sounded really upset.

"Xander this is Buffy, there's been a car accident and Willow and Tara were hurt. Both of them are in the hospital, and I thought you should know, oh here comes the doctor I have to go."

Anya looked into Xander's eyes and just grabbed a bag and started throwing things in it knowing he would want to get there as soon as possible. While she was packing Xander called Oz, Angel, and Wesley to make sure they knew what was going on. Learning as he did so that Oz was already on his way to Sunnydale.

It only took a few minutes to pack a few days worth of cloths. Xander and Anya were rushing back out of the apartment not ten minutes after they got there. It wasn't fair Willow and Tara were the kindest, most generous people on Earth, and they were the ones always getting hurt.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Hospital waiting room*<p>

Buffy paced the short area of the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with more news. The last they had heard was that Tara had only minor injuries and was soon going to be admitted and moved to a room. Willow had a concoction, nothing too serious though, she was still unconscious from the accident. The doctors had wanted to run more tests on both, which is why the Scooby gang was still in the waiting room, waiting.

Xander rushed out of the elevator towards his friends who were all there. "How are they?"

Buffy stopped pacing and gave her friend a hug, "they're doing tests right now, nothing too series though."

"Oh thank god"

The doctor walked over to the small crowd and announced, "Miss MaClay has just been settled into her room if you would like to see her." Everyone jumped out of the chairs they were occupying and followed the doctor. Tara was lying on her bed staring out the window, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger.

"Hey there." Buffy said gently as the group walked into the room.

Tara smiled when she saw them, "you know what?"

"What?"

"As much as we hate hospitals, we sure spend enough time here. They're gonna end up naming a ward after us, the Scooby Emergency Ward."

"Well it's good to see you're in a good mood." Faith said as she stood behind Buffy next to the bed.

Tara eyed the slayers, "thank you for setting up the night for us, well except the whole crash thing, that wasn't any fun. But you know what I mean, just one question, did you know?"

Buffy and Faith smiled at each other before answering, "yes."

"Whoa know what?" Xander asked confused about what was going on. And noticing the faces of those around him, only the slayers and Tara knew what was up.

Tara held her left hand up for everyone to see, "Willow proposed tonight, speaking of my favorite girl, where is she?"

"Having tests run," Buffy answered.

"You guys are getting married?" Cordelia asked happily.

Tara shook her head up and down, "that's usually the step that comes after the proposal."

Next came the round of congratulations from everyone, and by time they were done Willow was rolled in. She was still unconscious when the nurse left. Tara slowly got up from her bed, careful not to mess with the ivs sticking out of her. She softly sat on the bed next to Willow and took her hand, "come on sleepy head, time to get up."

Willow stirred a little then opened her eyes, a little disoriented. "Where am I, what's going on?"

"You're in the hospital, there was an accident."

"An accident, what? Who are you, where are my parents?" Willow asked almost in a panic.

"Willow, it's me Tara, honey are you ok?"

"Tara? I have no idea who you are." Willow frantically looked at the people around her, "Xander, is that you, you look different, what's going on? And why is Cordelia here too?"

Xander and Cordelia shared a look, if they were the only people she recognized that meant she had lost her memory as far back as sophomore year in high school. Kate silently left the room to get the doctor, something was definitely not as it should be.

Tara stood up, looking like she had just been punched in the stomach, Willow, her Willow didn't even know who she was. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly backed away, her fingers again going to the ring she wore. In the course of just one night she had been told Willow couldn't live without her, and now she was being told Willow didn't even know her.

She sat down on her bed and just stared at Willow, who was looking around frantically, trying to find out what was going on. Carefully Tara slipped the ring off her finger, she no longer had the right to wear a symbol of Willow's love, cause as far as Willow was concerned right now, she didn't have it.

The doctor walked into the room along with Kate, "well Miss Rosenberg your friend tells me there seems to be a problem."

"Yeah starting with the fact I don't know most of these people, and I want to know what's going on, and if there was an accident why aren't my parents here with me."

The doctor looked at all the people surrounding Willow, they all looked scared. "Your question will be answered don't worry, it's seems to me you have a touch of selective amnesia, we should run a few more tests just to be sure though."

"Amnesia?" Tara asked almost to herself, now letting the tears fall down her face. 'He said selective amnesia, she selected to forget about me.'

"Xander can you call my parents?"

"No prob Will, consider it done." Xander decided it would be better to use the pay phone, so he left the room, hoping everything would be ok while he was gone.

Willow again looked at the people around her, the only other person she somewhat recognized was Cordelia, who was terrifyingly enough, there. Which brought up the question, why? She decided now would be a good time to ask, "um Cordelia you hate me, why are you here?"

Cordelia noticed that Willow didn't look her in the eyes as she asked the question, she had completely reverted to the person she use to be. "Willow I don't hate you, and it was a long time ago that I acted like I did, and that's what it was too, acting."

"Long time ago? You said something about my sweater just yesterday." Willow said, her curiosity now turning into anger.

"Willow what year do you think it is?"

"That's a dumb question it's 1996, our sophomore year just started a couple of weeks ago."

"Willow that was five years ago, it's 2001 now, and it's summer time too."

Willow lost what color was still in her face at Cordelia's words, how could she have lost five whole years of her life? Was that even possible? A million other questions were floating around her head, but the one she asked was, "who are all these people?"

Since Cordelia was the only one in the room that Willow remembered she took it upon herself to answer the question. "The short blonde standing next to you is Buffy Summers, your best friend other than Xander. The girl next to her is Faith. The old guy behind them is Rupert Giles; the woman next to him is Tabitha Cook. The two young ones are Dawn Summers, Buffy's little sister, and Danny Cook, Tabitha's son. This is Kate Lockley, and the blonde on the bed, who was in the accident with you, is Tara MaClay. The girl standing next to her is Anya.

"The short guy with blue hair is Oz, the tall brooding one next to him is Angel. The English guy is Wesley, next to him is Gunn, and the bleach blonde guy is Spike. The three hiding by the door are Iz, Samantha, and Marci; she went to high school with us. And we're all your friends." Cordelia had purposely left off anything pertaining to slayers and the like, and whom people were dating; she didn't know how Willow felt about gays where her memory was now. Much less the fact she was one.

Willow's head was spinning, 'all these people are my friends, and they looked really worried, and sad. Especially the girl also in the wreck, what was her name, oh yeah Tara. Wait someone is missing…' "Where's Jesse?"

A flash of pain covered Cordelia's face before she shoved it away, "Willow he died our sophomore year, not long after Buffy moved here."

"Oh," Willow said in small voice, she didn't know what to do. On one hand someone who was supposed to be her best friend was standing right next to her, on the other a boy she had know her entire life almost was dead. She didn't know what to do, and it was terrifying her. "Could I um… have some time alone please?"

Everyone looked around and then started slowly filing out of the room, "if you need anything we'll be in the waiting room," Buffy said gently reaching out for Willow's hand, then pulling back remembering Willow didn't know her and the touch may not be appreciated. Willow in response just shook her head.

Tara during the whole exchange was just staring off to a point in space on the far wall of the room. She barely registered the comforting words her friends whispered as they walked past her to the door.

She just sat there, lost. Willow looked over and saw the girl just staring, scared, and for some reason she felt the urge to make everything better. Only she didn't know how, "it was rough huh?"

Tara's mind recognized Willow's voice speaking to her, but it hadn't picked up the words said, she looked up at her love, her life, "huh?"

"The accident, must have been bad for this to happen."

Tears started streaming down Tara's face, "you have no idea." Not knowing what else to say Willow just shook her head and looked the opposite direction, out the window. Tara curled up into a small ball and her bed and as quietly as she could, and cried for all she had lost in such a short period of time.

"Any luck?" Buffy asked walking up to Xander at the pay phones.

"They're in China, no way to reach them right now." Xander turned to face Buffy and for the first time she could see the red lined eyes, testament to the fact he had been crying. "Why? Why is this happening?"

Buff pulled Xander into a hug, "I don't know, but god think about how Tara must feel right now. Her fiancé doesn't even remember her."

Xander pulled out of the hug, but stayed close, "it's not fair, none of this is fair, some asswhole decides to have one too many, and drive, and they have to pay for it. If I could get my hands on the jerkoff…"

"He's dead, so there's no use even thinking about it." Buffy said sternly.

"I better go break the news to her." Xander walked down the small hallway and into the room. The first thing he saw was Tara lying in a ball crying, he decided he would talk to Willow first, then see if there was anything he could do for Tara, although unless he was the memory fairy he didn't think there was anything to be done. He walked up to Willow's bed and got her attention away from the window. "Hey."

"Are they coming? They should come right, I mean when your only child is in the hospital you should be there right?"

Xander took Willow's hand in his larger one, "Will your parents are at some conference thing in China, I couldn't reach them. They're not coming 'cause they don't know."

"Oh." Willow was quiet for a few minutes, and then asked, "so when did we become friends with Queen C herself?"

Despite himself Xander chuckled a little, remembering back to a time when they had despised the girl, "well there was short period in high school where I dated her…"

"YOU DATED CORDELIA?"

"Yup, then well things happened and we all went back to hating her. But then a few months ago some more stuff happened, and well, she's changed a lot, we all have."

"Yeah I guess she has, I mean she didn't say anything about the hospital gown," Willow smiled her first smile since waking up. It was good to have her banter with Xander back, or to still have it; hell she didn't even know that.

Xander gave her his unique smirk and said, "yeah that just does nothing for your figure."

Willow started laughing some, then sobered quickly and used her finger to motion Xander closer, then asked in a whisper, "is she ok? She's been crying since everyone left."

Xander didn't know how to answer the question. Willow had a crush on him at the time her memory was now, and she never ever considered herself gay, even after vamp Willow. None of that had happened until she had met Tara and got to be friends with her, eventually falling in love, so how did he tell her that? "She just doesn't like it that you got hurt, she tends to blame herself for things. But it wasn't her fault, the other driver was drunk, and she said there was nothing you could do."

"I was driving?" Things in Willow's head just spiraled further down hill. She was in the hospital and couldn't remember anything, a girl who was supposedly a close friend was in the hospital crying her eyes out, and it was her fault.

"Yeah, but like I said it wasn't your fault, the other guy was drunk. And things will get better; doc said you could get your memory back at any time. You both will be out of here in no time, back home where you belong, you'll see stuff and remember, and everything will be happily ever after."

"Nothing is happily ever after Xander, but it's a nice thought."

Xander just nodded, knowing Willow long enough to know the conversation was over. He walked over to Tara's bed and leaned down so his chin was resting on her pillow facing her, "hey."

"Hi."

"Things will get better."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you," Tara smiled at her friend, but it quickly faded, "I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now."

"Ok, we'll all come back and visit you later." With that Xander kissed his best friend's girl on the forehead and left the room.

Willow watched the interaction between her childhood friend, and the girl that was in the wreck, a friend she didn't even know. She noticed how they talked to each other and wondered if they were together. It would make sense for her to be friends with Xander's girlfriend, since she and Xander were such good friends.

As Xander walked out throwing each of them a smile she decided that must be it, Xander and Tara were probably an item. This thought was reinforced as the girl, Tara, seemed to shrink back into herself when he was gone. Again she felt like she wanted to make everything better for the girl, and again she didn't know why. She decided not to think about that, instead she thought about how nice it was to see Xander with someone.

But she felt a slight pang in her chest as she thought about it, but chalked it up to her long time crush on Xander. All these thoughts mixed in with all her questions just made her head hurt, but one thing she never knew how to do is turn off her brain, she would have to ask Xander to teach her someday.

"Hello ladies, hungry?" A way to cheerful nurse asked walking into the room. Tara shook her head no, and Willow did the same. "Alright then, if you need anything just give me a buzz." Both girls nodded and the nurse left, sending the room back into it's earlier silence, a silence that was slowly driving Willow crazy, so she decided to fill it.

"Tara?"

Tara turned and looked at her, hope in her eyes, "yes?"

"Can you tell me something?"

Tara shifted so that she was lying on her side facing Willow, "anything."

Now that Willow had her attention and the answer to any question she choose to ask, she didn't know what she wanted. "Um, tell about the last five years, please."

"Well I haven't been here the whole time, we didn't meet till mid-freshman year at UCS."

"I'm going to UCS, I was sure I'd get in somewhere better," Willow said mostly to herself, although Tara decided to answer anyway.

"You stayed for Xander, and Buffy, and Giles. They needed you, and you needed them, so you stayed, at least that's what I was told."

Willow nodded accepting the answer, "so tell me about USC then."

"Um ok, well during school we live in the dorms, and in the summer, well this summer anyway, we got an apartment. You've taken lots of cool classes; drama was your favorite though. Giles owns a shop that most of us hang out at a lot, except Xander and Anya, Angel, Oz, Gunn, and Wesley, 'cause they all live in L.A."

"Tell me about them, Xander is the only one I remember, but I don't know anything about his life."

"Well Gunn is the least complicated so I'll start with him. He grew up in the streets of L.A. and protects them 'cause they are his family, his real family, his sister, was killed, and that is what keeps driving him to help others I think. Wesley is from England and is a book kind of person. I don't know much about his past, but I know he spends his life helping people. Angel is the sort looking for redemption for past deeds, that's why he started Angel Investigations. That's where he, Wesley, Oz, and Gunn work. You dated

Oz for a while in high school, and into college till he left to go find himself, you've both moved on though, and are still friends. Oh and Anya too, she's the secretary/manager person. Which brings us to Xander, 'cause Xander and Anya have been together most of the time since your senior year of high school…"

"Xander is with Anya?" 'Well there goes that theory', Willow thought to herself.

"Yup, oh and she's very up front about things, I won't be surprised if you hear her use the term orgasm buddies." Willow blushed just thinking about what the term meant, leave it to Xander to pick someone like that. "But she is very nice once you get past her outer shield she uses to protect herself, most of the Scoobies haven't done that though."

"Scoobies?"

"That's what we've been nicknames, don't know how, the name was there when I was introduced in."

"By who?"

"You."

"Oh… Tell me about the rest of them."

"Ok… Well like I said Giles owns a shop we hang out at a lot…"

"What kind?"

"Magic."

"Cool."

"Yup… Anya use to work there, but she had to quit when Xander got a really good job in L.A., and Cordelia use to work Anya's job, so they sort of traded. Cordelia, well I don't really know what to say, she tries to pretend she doesn't care most of the time, but it's not true, she cares a lot." Willow snorted but didn't say anything. Tara was starting to have a hard time explaining things, without really explaining, she didn't know how Willow would take everything about her life.

"Um then there's Kate, she is on the SPD, she use to work for the LAPD, but she decided to stay here when Cordelia decided to stay, they're really close." Well mostly the truth. "Um then there's Faith, she was kinda your worst enemy at one time, but everything was resolved, she lives in the Summers' house. Which Buffy inherited from her mom who died a short time ago. She takes care of Dawn now, who is only 14."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah the whole group took it pretty hard. She was sorta the mom figure of the group, like Giles is the dad figure. But Tabitha is doing her best to fill the role, she's Danny's mom, so she fills that mom role real well. Neither of them knew Mrs. Summers.

Well Marci wasn't around then either, she arrived not long ago."

"Oh yeah? What happened to her arm?"

"She was shot, but they got the guy who did it, one of Buffy's ex-boyfriends. A category that Angel also fits under."

"What about Spike, he was kinda cute."

Tara flinched a little but continued, "absolutely in love with Buffy, but it will never happen, too much history. Around that time Sam showed up too. She and Iz are real close, they both come from somewhere kinda far away, they live in Buffy's house too. Hmm… Who am I forgetting? Oh yeah Miss Kitty."

"Miss Kitty?"

"Our kitty-cat. Miss Kitty Fantasico. The sweetest kitten you'll ever meet, sneaky too. But she has a cat-nip problem," Tara smiled but when Willow frowned in confusion she kept going, "longer story, for later. And well that's everyone."

"No it's not."

"Huh?"

"You forgot to tell me about you." Willow had sat enthralled by Tara's vivid description of all the people who were her friends, and wow there were a lot of them. A far cry from the days when it was just her, Xander, and Jesse. But she wanted to know about the person across from her, she felt some kind of pull towards her, and the more she talked the stronger the pull was.

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know…anything, just something about you. I mean if we're roommates, and if we have a cat, I should know who you are right?

Tara felt a tear stinging at her eye but refused to let it fall. "Well not much to tell really. I came to Sunnydale to escape my family and be on my own for a while. Met you and the other Scoobies and came out of my shell, for the most part. I'm a vegetarian, and a Scorpio, and that's about all to tell." When Tara looked up from her hands and saw Willow smirking at her, "what, you asked." She said pouting somewhat, for a minute being able to forget that Willow forgot her.

"Nothing, it's just I think that was the cutes self-description I've ever heard." Willow blushed as she spook, but didn't feel as bad as she saw Tara blush what had to be at least a shade redder than her.

"Thanks." Willow tried to stifle her yawn, but was very unsuccessful, "maybe we should get some sleep now, it's been a long 24 hours."

Willow found that she didn't want to stop talking to her friend, it was comforting her fear some, but she was exhausted, and Tara looked the same, so she relented, "ok, if you insist."

Tara smirked, "I insist, now to bed with you."

Now Willow smirked, "yes mom."

"Ok, now I'm offended." Both girls dissolved into giggles as they climbed under the covers of their separate beds.

"Tara?"

"Yes Willow?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me forget that I forgot, and forget that I'm scared." Willow had her head turned so she could look at Tara as she said this.

"Your welcome." Willow closed her eyes, and Tara did the same, only tears filled her eyes once again. And she cried herself into a light, fitful slumber.

When Willow awoke several hours later she didn't really feel any better. It still felt like he world was crashing in on her. She looked over at the other bed and saw that Tara was still asleep, but tears were slowly running down her face, she was crying in her sleep. Willow again felt that pull, and before her mind could object she carefully got up and walked over to the other bed. She sat down and used her thumb to wipe away the tears. This was either the bravest thing she had done, well that she could remember, or the dumbest. That she would have to decide later.

Once all the tears were wiped away Willow continued to brush Tara's cheek lightly. She then felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. Deciding she wouldn't get it out of her head until she did, she leaned over and brushed the lightest kiss over the other girls lips, all the while praying she wouldn't wake up and think she was molesting her or something. Tara didn't wake up, but she did smile in her sleep, and put her arm around Willow. When Willow felt the arm go around her she squeaked a little bit then clamped her hand over her mouth.

After just staring for a few minutes she went back to stroking her cheek, in a small, whispered voice she said, "so soft, and beautiful. Why can't I remember you?"

Buffy and Faith, Xander and Anya, and Cordelia and Kate choose that minute to come bounding into the room, arms loaded with get well gifts. They halted in their steps when they saw Willow looking intently into a sleeping Tara face. "Will?"

Willow jumped up, she was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed the arrival, and of course this is when Tara decided to join the world of the awake. Tara looked up and saw a panicked look on Willow's face, who was standing right next to her bed. Then she noticed their friends standing by the door of the room, "what's up guys?" Willow gave a grateful sigh that Tara hadn't said anything about what she was doing over on that side of the room instead of her own.

"Sleep well?" Faith asked walking over to Tara and setting a stuffed teddy bear down.

"Yeah, for me?"

"Yup, B went through the gift shop like a tornado, I think you guys each got one of everything."

"Aw he's so cute, thank you."

"You welcome, we got one for you too Willow," Buffy held out the bear to see if Willow would take it, and she did.

Hugging it to her chest she said, "thanks, he's so soft." Buffy was beaming proud now that she had picked out something Willow liked.

"So how are you feeling Willow?" Cordelia asked.

"Not bad I guess, Tara tried telling me about my life and stuff last night, but there is so much more I wish I knew."

Faith who was still standing by Tara leaned over and asked so that just Tara could hear, "tell about the dark stuff and relationships of people and all that." Tara just shook her head. "Well I brought you somethin', I noticed you took off the ring, so I figured you would want a chain to keep it with you." Faith handed her the simple silver chain.

"Thank you." Tears were once again trying to come to her eyes, but this time she managed to hold them back.

"Well you girls look like your ready to go home." The way to cheerful doctor said as he came in. "If one of your friends would like to fill out the paperwork we can send you on your way."

"But what about Willow she still doesn't remember anything?" Xander asked.

"Miss Rosenberg's memory will have a better chance of resurfacing if she is around familiar things."

"Ok, then lead the way to the paperwork." Xander and Buffy followed the doctor out, since they knew the most about Willow, and Tara could fill them in on what they didn't know.

"Well then I guess these will come in handy huh?" Kate asked holding up a bag of cloths for each girl. Willow accepted her bag and looked inside, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"I wear these?" She asked of the silk skirt and matching peasant top in the bag, each sporting a dragon and Japanese symbols.

"Well they were in your closet, and I've seen you wear it before." Cordelia replied as the nurse came over to take out the IVs.

"Wow."

"Yup, your sense of style has way improved since high school."

"Coming from you, I take that as a huge compliment Cordelia."

"Well we'll let you two get dressed, we'll be in the hallway when you're done." With that Kate, Cordelia, Anya, and Faith left the room.

When they were alone Willow looked at Tara nervously. She was just waiting for her to say something about how she was woken up, but she never did. Both girls got dressed, grabbed their new teddy bears and walked out into the hallway. "Ready?" Buffy asked as she saw them emerge.

"Yeah."

Buffy looked to Tara, "to the apartment?" Tara thought about it for a minute, then realized Willow might think it odd that there was only one room in use.

"Could we go to your house for awhile?"

"Sure."

Faith came up behind her and asked, "what's up?"

"Could you go to the apartment and set my stuff up in the guest bedroom, I don't want Willow freaking out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, hey B, I have an errand to run, I'll catch up later."

"Ok, bye." The group climbed into their cars, with the exception of Faith and drove off to the Summers' house.

After only a few minutes they arrived, "this is where you live?"

"Yup, it's somewhat crowded what with all the people, but it's home." Buffy smiled and walked up the stairs, "I'm home."

Dawn came bounding down the stairs and saw Willow, not thinking about it she gave her a big hug, "Hey Willow, when did you guys get out?"

"Um hi, um not long ago, we came here first," Willow said somewhat uncomfortably.

Dawn pulled away, realizing that Willow didn't know her right now, it wasn't Willow's fault, but it hurt her all the same. "Right, welcome back."

Tara saw the hurt flash in the young girl's eyes and gave her a big hug and handed her the teddy bear, "hang on to this for me?"

Dawn's face lit up, "sure." Willow watched the interaction quietly. It seemed like every time she looked at Tara now there was a spark of something inside. Like déjà vu, she should remember, but didn't.

Buffy led them into the living room where Iz and Sam were mid-kiss. At first no one thought anything about it, all the couples were very affectionate with each other, but when they saw Willow's eyes bulge out of her head Buffy cleared her throat. Iz and Sam instantly jumped apart when they saw Willow, "hiya Will."

"Um hi," Willow said looking down at her shoes. Iz and Buffy shared a look, then Iz hoped up to go to the kitchen, "anyone hungry, I'll make lunch." She didn't wait for an answer.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room that Anya decided to break, "that doesn't bother you does it?" She asked of Willow, who had yet to look up.

Willow's first reaction was to say yes, what with her Jewish good girl upbringing, but then she remembered that morning and softly kissing Tara on the lips as she slept, "no, just surprised me I guess, it explains why there aren't many guys in the group though."

"If you only knew…" Xander said before Cordelia elbowed him in the gut.

Willow smirked, "so let me get this straight, pardon the pun, you and Anya are together, Samantha and Iz, Cordelia and…" she looked at Kate sitting just centimeters away, "Kate. Right?"

It was Xander's turn to smirk now, "yup that's part of the couples. Wait how did you know everyone's name, did you remember?"

"Tara told me some about everyone last night at the hospital, just the basic stuff though, she neglected to mention the couplely types."

"Ooops." Tara said somewhat sheepishly, thinking the whole thing so far had gone better than she could have hoped, then again Willow didn't know about them yet. And she didn't know about the evil going ons that were bound to show up eventually, it being Sunnydale and all.

"So who are the others?" Willow asked conversationally, she might not have remembered most of the people in the room, but for some reason she felt comfortable, and safe with them.

"Well Buffy and Faith are together, Dawny and Danny, and we think Giles and Tabitha have something goin on, but that hasn't been confirmed." Tara explained, making sure to leave them out of the line up.

"Hey you forgot abou…." Xander clamped his hand over Anya's mouth.

"Anya let's go meet Bob, Buff said she'd introduce us, and you know how I'm dieing to meet him before he gets shipped off."

"Oh all right, but I don't see what the big deal is with tel…" Anya's voice trailed off as the door closed behind them to the back yard.

Willow looked at the remaining people in the room, "what was that about?"

Thinking quickly Samantha replied, "Bob will be moving soon, and since Xander isn't around all that often he hasn't met him yet, but he's been dieing to."

"But that's not what I mea…"

"Lunch." Everyone hoped up and practically ran into the kitchen leaving Willow and Tara behind.

"Tara?"

"I can't tell you now, but I will, I promise." Willow nodded her head and followed her into the kitchen for lunch.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful; eventually Faith came back and announced that her errand was done. Growing restless Xander asked, "so who wants to go Bronzing tonight? Me and An haven't be in awhile."

"Oooh sounds like a plan." Buffy said enthusiastically, hoping that maybe being somewhere with so many memories would help jog Willow's noggin a little.

"Hey what about me?" Dawn asked in a pout, she hated being left out of things.

"I'm sure you won't argue to a little time alone with Danny," Faith said with a mischievous smirk.

Realization brightened Dawn's face and she ran out of the room saying, "I'm gonna call Tabby and say I'm coming over."

Faith laughed a little as Dawn ran out, "the kid's a little slow sometimes."

Buffy playfully slapped Faith's arm, "quit corrupting my little sister."

Faith had a comment about corrupting Buffy instead all ready to shoot out of her mouth until she noticed that Willow seemed to be uncomfortable, the comment was filed away for later use and she changed the subject back to going to the Bronze, "how 'bout you Willow, up for some clubbin' fun?"

"Well I am a little tired still," Xander and Buffy's face fell a little, but what bothered Willow was when Tara seemed disappointed so she quickly changed her mind, "but I guess I can handle a little fun."

"Yes," Xander and Buffy said giving each other a high five, "call Oz and it will be an original Scooby reunion."

"He said he was leaving tonight when I talked to him," Tara said, getting strange looks for her effort.

"You talked to Oz?" Xander asked somewhat bewildered. Willow looked intrigued at the exchange, she remembered Tara telling her that she and Oz dated in high school, so why was Xander confused. Well maybe since Tara was her friend it could be considered very unfriendlike to hang out with said friend's ex, but Buffy, Xander and everyone seemed to get along with his just fine. The whole thing was making her all the more interested, it seemed she had an interesting life.

"Yeah he stopped by last night, Willow was asleep so we talked for awhile."

"Are we talking about monosyllabic answers? Or real talking?"

"A real conversation, you know he can talk, just normally doesn't."

Faith popped in with, "I can vouch for that, me and wolfboy talk a lot."

Ok that was odd, "wolfboy?" Willow asked not understanding the meaning behind such a nickname, although she had noticed that Faith seemed to have a nickname for everyone.

"Um, he's a big fan of all things wolf." Faith said as a lame explanation, she hated lying, mainly 'cause it got her friendless before, and she didn't want that to happen again.

"Oh," Willow didn't quite understand but realized that when she asked questions people just avoided answering, gave half-truths, or flat out lied. What was so big in her life that people didn't think she could know? It couldn't be that she was too fragile, it was her life

to begin with, or was this how things always were? No that couldn't be it; she wouldn't let it go on if it were. The one person who had seemed the most upset about not telling her things was Tara, he roommate, perfect she would just grill her later with the resolve face she had been practicing over the summer. Or the summer five years ago anyway, briefly she wondered if she had perfected it yet.

* * *

><p>*The Bronze*<p>

The group who normally had just one table or couch now was spread out on three couches and some chairs holding more than one person. The group was definitely

growing. After getting some much needed drinks most of the gang headed out to the dance floor with their respective partners.

Faith and Buffy, Xander and Anya, Cordelia and Kate, Iz and Samantha, and Marci and some guy were all out dancing leaving just Willow and Tara alone at the corner they had adopted for the night, Willow thought this the perfect chance to get some information out of Tara.

And as soon as she could look at the girl and make her mind work at the same time she would, but Tara was having the oddest effect on her, whenever she was close Willow couldn't think straight. It reminded her of the way she started feeling around Xander during their freshman year. But that couldn't be right, she had crushed on Xander and dated Oz, so she couldn't be gay. Although plenty of her friends seemed to be.

Finally Tara seemed to notice Willow staring at her, she looked over and gave her one of her Willow-only smiles. Willow would swear afterward that her heart had actually stopped in that moment. Something had passed between them, neither could deny that, but before anything could happen there was a loud crash. The speakers were knocked over successfully stopping the music.

Twelve guys decked out in leather and what looked like movie make-up appeared almost out of nowhere. The one who seemed to be the leader screamed out, "we know you're here slayers, so why don't you come out and play?"

Buffy and Faith both walked to the front of the crowd of cowering people, "you know for vampires your timing really sucks." Faith stated somewhat sulkily. Not really wanting to waste any of their clever puns on such stupid vampires who wouldn't understand anyway

the chosen two rushed in stakes in hand. It didn't take but a minute for them to dispatch the vamps, what with Xander, Iz and Spike's help.

Willow was shocked, "Tara what's going on?" There was definite fear lacing Willow's voice.

The group headed back to them at that moment, "Um I think we should go back to the house and explain some things," Tara said, giving Willow her best 'just wait a little longer for an explanation' look.

"Very good idea," Willow walked out, not looking back, expecting her "friends" would follow. And boy did they have a butt-load to explain.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

It had been fifteen minutes since the group got back to Buffy's house. Fifteen minutes of staring at each other, and no one making any move to start the explanations to Willow. Just fifteen minutes and Willow felt like she was going insane. "Will someone start already, you are so not getting out of this." Willow said as forcefully as she could, although it came out more as a plea than anything else.

Buffy decided to start, it was only fair, she was the one to introduce Willow to this world in the firstplace. "In every generation one girl in all the world is chosen to fight the vampires and evil in the world, she is the slayer." Buffy stopped for a second to see if any of this was sinking in. Willow looked to Tara and saw her nod her head, so she decided to at least hear Buffy out, especially after what she had witnessed that night. "Five years ago I moved here from L.A. after my watcher died, that's the person who watches over the slayer and protects her and stuff, anyway I moved here and the librarian, Giles, was my new watcher.

"On the first day I met this girl, Cordy, and at first it seemed as though I was going to be in the popular group just as I was back at Hermy, but then she started picking on this nice, sweet kid who did nothing more than not dress the same, that was you. Well I needed some major help on my homework, but that wasn't the only reason I wanted to be your friend, just the excuse I used. You introduced me to Xander and Jesse that day. That night I saw you at the Bronze and told you to seize the day and you did, by leaving with some guy who happened to be a vampire. I saved you and Xander, they got Jesse and turned him, Giles and me told both of you what a slayer was and what was crawling the streets at night." Buffy couldn't tell, but there seemed to be a flicker of recognition in

Willow's eyes so she continued.

"You guys wanted to help, but I wanted you to stay safe, so you joined Giles in the library for research. Which was a big help. Angel, he's a vampire, came along and as ironic as it was I fell for him. I died due to some freaked out prophecy, and another slayer was called. Kendra. Cordy joined the group and dated Xander as scary as that was. And Oz joined and dated you. Oz got bitten by his cousin and became a werewolf. I forgot to use my brain and slept with Angel, effectively taking away his soul. He killed Kendra and I killed him. I ran away. That was when Faith was called. And Wesley showed up to be her watcher.

"You and Xander kissed while you were being held captive by Spike, who is a vampire, but can't hurt anyone now. Cordy and Xander broke up, you and Oz stayed together for a while. Anya, who was a vengeance demon showed up to grant Cordelia a vengeance wish. She wished I had never came to Sunnydale. Which brought about a horrible world, Giles there saved the day by busting the necklace that held all of Anya's power, and the world was undone, and she became human. Somewhere in there Angel came back from hell, literally. Things got really stressed.

"Faith goes all evil on us after we got in a fight with some vamps and accidentally a man got killed, I ran to Angel and didn't deal, which left her alone, so she went to the mayor. Who was an evil guy about to become a demon and eat the senior class. I stabbed Faith putting her in an eight-month coma, we blew up the mayor at graduation, you decided to stay here and help the good fight. Angel went off to L.A. and so did Cordy and Wesley, they ended up working together, and at some point Gunn and Kate came along." The more she talked the more Willow seemed like she remembered, so she plowed on through the story that was the group's life together.

"We started college, Oz cheated on you, almost hurt you, and left to tame the wolf within. I met a guy named Riley who was part of this secrete government group that captured demons and studied them, they are the ones who tamed Spike. The voices of Sunnydale were stolen, Tara who was in your Wicca group came along to help you with a spell, and helped save you life, so you guys from then on practiced magic together. We didn't meet her till Faith woke up, stole my body, she was the one who noticed I wasn't me. Helped save the day." Buffy looked to Tara to see if she should mention the dating thing, she just nodded her head.

"We didn't know you two were together till Oz came back, having tamed his wolf, wanting you back in his life. He attacked Tara at school, but Riley was there to stop him, taking him into custody. Tara told you what had happened and we went and got him. He left again after that 'cause you chose to be with Tara instead of going back with him." Willow's eyes looked like they would bulge out of her head and she wanted to ask a question, but Buffy kept going not letting her.

"Our psychology professor created some supper monster from the parts of other demons, who killed her, we did a group spell which destroyed it. Faith went to L.A. and then jail. Dawn, who is the key, was created and sent to mom and me to protect her from this evil god Glory. Mom died from an aneurysm. Iz came back from the future to help us. That's when things between theL.A. group and the Sunnydale group were fixed. I realized how much I loved Faith, and Cordy and Kate got together around then too. We defeated Glory. Angel, Wes, Oz, and Gunn decided to go back to L. they worked, Kate and Cordy stayed here.

"We got stuck in some timeloop thing, became five year olds, and got stuck in a group dream all in one month. Xander got a really good job in L.A., so they moved. Anya took Cordy's old job, and she took Anya's old job at the magic shop. Samantha came back with us from the dreamscape as some kind of reward for Iz, they were together in their time, and are together now. Marci who had turned invisible in high school came back to

kill us all, but didn't really want to, she became visible with some bitchy help from Cordelia and joined the group.

"Riley, who wasn't really himself anymore due to the government, was sent here to track down Marci and some other assassins that were sent here to kill us. He kidnapped Faith, but she was helped to escape by a Bigfoot like creature whom she named Bob. Riley was

taken into custody thanks to Kate and the SPD and awaits trial right now. Things were good, then one night the hospital calls and tells me my best friend was in a bad car accident, and that brings us to date."

Willow blinked once…then twice. Looking around the room she saw that everyone there had accepted that far fetched fairy tail as truth. Taking a deep, calming breath, "are you all COMPLETELY insane?" So much for calm. "That was…was…I don't even know what that was." Willow hopped up from the couch, it was time to get out of there and away from these mental institution runaways.

"Will, please, Buffy's telling the truth I swear." Xander stated, he was slowly walking toward Willow, hands out in hopes of calming her down some. So soon out of the hospital from a horrific car accident he didn't think it was a good idea for her to get so worked up.

"I want to go home, just take me home Xander." Willow's voice was cold, he knew she didn't believe them.

"Okay, I'll give you ladies a ride back to your apartment." Xander's voice was still calm and slow, as if talking to a frightened animal.

"NO! Home, my home, the one I remember." Willow was starting to tremble, she needed to get out of there. She needed to be somewhere that she knew, somewhere she was safe and people weren't lying to her.

Xander glanced at Tara and then Buffy, both looked at a loss as to what to do, so he decided. "Alright, we can do that. On the road to Casa Rosenberg."

Willow nodded and skirted around the other people in the room on her way out. With one last glance at Tara she walked out the door. Of all the things Buffy had told her the one that didn't frighten her was that she was in a relationship with Tara. In the whirlwind that was her mind that seemed to be the one thing that made perfect sense. On the front porch she turned to Xander and made a decision, "can you ask Tara to come with us?"

Xander nodded and smiled and rushed back into the house as Willow walked out to the car and got in. The room was still in dead silence when Xander came flying back in. He grabbed Tara's jacket and announced, "Will want you to come too Tara."

Tara nodded and got up grabbing her jacket from Xander the two of them walked out to the car and got in. On the way to the Rosenberg house no one said anything. The three occupants of the car were deadly silent, no one knowing exactly what to say, so saying nothing. Xander pulled into the driveway and started to turn off the car, "wait." He turned in his seat and looked at Willow to see what she needed now. "Thanks Xander, but I think…I think I need to talk to Tara…alone."

"You got it."

"Willow?" Tara asked gently taking Willow's hands in her own. Willow looked down at their joined hands and saw that something was wrong.

The whole night flooded back into her memory, like a damn holding everything back had busted and sent the river of her memories tidal-waving back into place. Tears ran down her cheeks, "where's your ring?"

Such a simple question, but it was the best thing Tara had ever heard, she let out a sob and pulled Willow into a fierce hug, "oh god Willow, I missed you so much. I wanted to tell you everything, but the doctor thought it would be best to let your memory come back on it's own. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"Do you have to go back?" Willow asked of her childhood buddy.

"Sorry Will I can't miss anymore work."

"Neither can I. We're missing out on money, that's not good, it's un-American of us."

Both ignored Anya, as usual, "you'll be back for the wedding right, you have to be there!"

"Chill Will, we'll be back, one month right?"

"Right." Willow gave Xander one more hug then finally let them go on their way. She walked back into the house where the whole Sunnydale group was lounging around, just enjoying the lazy day. Willow smiled to herself, one month and she would be Mrs. Willow Rosenberg-MaClay. She couldn't wait! She walked over and sat down next to her fiancé, who was once again wearing her ring on her finger, rather than a chain on her neck. She vowed to herself no matter what, she would never forget this woman again. The woman she loved. Her soul mate. And in just one month, they would be joined, body, spirit, mind, and heart.


	10. I Do

Title: I Do

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: *Stands up* Hi my name in Kimberly and I'm a feedback addict :P

Rating: R, maybe NC-17 at the end

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha, Giles/Tabitha

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue.

Summary: A Wiccan Wedding.

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's apartment*<p>

Tara gazed down lovingly at the small frame wrapped around her.

Willow, during the course of the night, had practically placed herself on top of Tara. Not that Tara minded at all, quite the opposite really. It had only been about a week since the accident, since Willow got her memory back. Things were starting to get back to normal for them, well as normal as they ever got. Tara's eyes traveled down the contours of Willow's body that wasn't hidden by the sheet. Willow stirred a little, and Tara just waited for her lover and fiancé to wake up.

"Hmm, good morning, how long have you been up?" Willow asked groggily trying to raise herself up, but being stopped by Tara's grip on her.

"Not long, you're beautiful when you sleep, I like watching you."

Willow gave her a shy smile. Then turned her head slightly so she could kiss the skin that was closest to her mouth. Tara let out a little moan for her effort, which just made her want more, and more, and …

"I love you," ever since Willow had gotten her memory back she felt the need to reaffirm their love often, she didn't want Tara to ever think she had forgotten that love. "Even when I didn't remember my heart still knew." Willow was kissing her way up Tara's chest and stopped speaking when finally lips greeted willing lips. There was no longer any need for words; actions spoke louder than the words ever could. Tara parted her lips allowing Willow access to inner warmth that was her mouth, and it was Willow's turn to let out a soft moan.

The two made love to each other in the early morning, conveying all the love and passion they felt for each other in every soft caress. And when they were totally exhausted they lay together on the bed, limbs tangled together, and slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box; three weeks till the wedding*<p>

"It seems like a fairly complicated ritual," Giles stated while reading from the book he held in his hand, "are you two sure you can handle it?"

"Well we're cheating," Willow answered, "we're taking out some of the complicated stuff that hasn't been done for millennia, and putting in some stuff from modern weddings."

The entire Sunnydale chapter of the Scooby gang was assembled around the table waiting patiently for what Willow and Tara had called them there to say. All they knew was it had something to do with the wedding, so they were more than happy to help out. "Such as?" Giles asked.

"Well take out the sacrificing stuff, `cause eeew, and we want you guys there of course, and well we're going to exchange rings and say our own vows along with the pledge it says in the book." Willow explained.

"What of the coven of equal lengths?"

"Well that's kinds why we asked everyone to meet, Giles you can't `cause you're a guy, but we were hoping the rest of you would be our, well our coven for a day."

"I see." Giles said somewhat upset that he wouldn't be about to help out."

"Mr. Giles?" He looked up when he heard Tara call out his name, "Willow and I were wondering if maybe…" Tara looked to Willow who nodded her head enthusiastically, "since neither of our fathers approve, and there is a part that one of the fathers is supposed to do, see he is supposed to start the ritual, and your like a father to both of us, and well we were wondering if you would do it?" Tara who had been studiously studding her hands up till then looked up to see a slight misty-eyed Giles.

Before answering Giles got up and pulled both Willow and Tara into a hug, "I would be more than honored." Both girls let out a sigh of relief, neither had actually thought Giles would turn then down, but they worried all the same.

"So exactly what does coven for the night mean?" Kate asked.

"Well since it's a Wiccan ceremony, it's normally done with a coven of witches, of equal length, which just means an even number, but we don't really belong to a coven, much less one of equal length, and there is no magic involved, so it won't be complicated for you, and you guys are our friends…"

"Willow honey breathe," Tara said squeezing her hand gently, "it's like being a bridesmaid really, all you have to do is stand there and hold flowers without saying you disagree with the joining, easy stuff."

"We don't have to wear goofy colored dresses do we?" Faith asked a little fear showing on her face and in her voice. Willow and Tara both laughed.

"Nope, but please no leather, it is our wedding." Willow looked to Buffy hopefully.

"I'll make sure she dresses ok."

"Hey, I'm offended." Faith grumbled.

Dawn had a somewhat puzzled look on her face, "there isn't an even number of us though, someone gets left out."

"Huh?" Willow and Tara asked simultaneously, they could have sworn there was an even number when they were planning it out.

"Buffy, Faith, Cordelia, Kate, Marci, Tabitha, Samantha, Iz, and me, that nine."

"You forgot about Anya, she and Xander will be here then." Willow reminded the young girl.

"Oh yeah, ooops."

"How on Earth anyone could forget Anya after meeting her is beyond me," Giles muttered to what he thought was himself, but realized his mistake when everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Ok so you all agree?" Everyone nodded their head in assent and Willow continued, "good that gives us three weeks to get everything together."

"Will any of your families be making it?" Tabitha asked, she had never met either of the families, and just that fact made it seem unlikely.

Tara shook her head sadly, "we never did hear from Willow's parents, they're still in China, and I'm not on speaking terms with my family any more."

Willow took the hand she held and brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly, she knew how hard it was for Tara to have to give up her family. Sure they hadn't been the kindest people, but they were her family and she loved them. Sometimes Tara's big heart was her curse, it was too easily broken. Willow on the other hand was use to her parents not being there for the big moments of her life, but Tara was her family now, and if she had her, she was happy. And their friends of course, all one big happy family.

Tara looked deeply into Willow's eyes and knew what she was thinking, and since the rest of the group didn't she voiced the thought for both of them, "as long as you guys are there, then our family is, `cause you are our family." This statement of course set off a round of `aws' and hugs.

In a last attempt to hide the fact she was getting all teary-eyed at the mushy stuff going on at the table Faith hopped up, "I have stuff to study see-ya," with that she walked, very briskly, out of the shop.

"Whoa she CHOSE to study, she must really hate mushy stuff." Dawn said after Faith had fled. Tara gazed at the door for a minute, and resolved to herself that she would find out what bothered her friend about sharing feelings.

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment; that night*<p>

Tara took the towel off her still slightly damp hair and climbed into bed where Willow was waiting for her. "Love you."

"I know, I love you too… I don't know if I can do it."

Tara looked panicked for a second, "do what darling?"

"Write my own vows, I can't be all poetic and stuff, at least not with out babbling for an hour or, with the poetic mixed in the center somewhere, see babble-mode just thinking about it."

Tara took pity on her lover and kissed her to shut off the babble- mode. "Remember what you said when you proposed?" Willow nodded her head, she had practiced that speech a thousand times, of course she remembered, "well that was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard, if the vows are even half that it would be more than I could ever ask."

Tara kissed her lover again, she had the uttermost confidence in Willow, and she wasn't letting her squirm out of her own idea, no way!

"No fair, I could never deny you when you kiss me like that."

"Hmmm, I'll have to remember that." Tara got as close as physically possible and melded her lips and body with Willow's. She reached her hand down to the hem of Willow's pj top and started to pull on it. In no time flat both girls had shed their jammies and lay naked in each other's arms, before all coherent thought was lost in their love making Tara said, "you know I don't even know why we bother to put pj's on, they never stay." Then Willow put her mouth on Tara's breast and the thought was lost in a moan of pure pleasure.

* * *

><p>*Summers' House; two weeks to go*<p>

"So you really don't mind?" Willow asked for about the hundredth time.

"No, but if you ask again I might change my mind." Willow looked at her best friend and noticed the glint in her eye, she was kidding.

"Ok, so we'll go pick out the rings, and then you can pick them up when they are ready, and we're going to ask Cordy to do the people handling."

"Never underestimate the power of Queen C. Knew that attitude would have to come in handy some day."

"I'm just glad she's on our side now," Willow smirked, "so where is Faith?"

"I sent her grocery shopping with Dawn and Iz, oh come on you have to see what I picked out for her to wear." Buffy dragged Willow up to her bedroom and pulled something out of the back of her closet where she had hidden it.

Willow laughed out loud, "yeah right I bet $10 you'll never get her to wear that in public."

"Oh you're on, you have no idea of the power I have over her." Buffy gave and evil smile and laughed a little, if nothing else it would be fun trying.

Willow looked at her watch, "I have to go meet Tara, good luck, but I still say she'll never wear it."

Buffy gave her friend a hug, "good luck ring hunting." With that Willow left, she still didn't think Buffy would get Faith to wear what she wanted her to wear, ten easy bucks.

* * *

><p>*Buffy and Faith's room*<p>

"You're kiddin' right, please tell me your kiddin'," Faith whined.

"Nope, I promised I'd make you wear something nice and this would be perfect."

Faith looked at the dress Buffy held in her hand, the DRESS she held. There was just no way on this Earth that she would be caught dead wearing it, NO WAY! "Nope, not gonna happen, NOPE, and don't give me that look either, there is nothing you can do to convince me to wear a pastel summer dress, nope."

Buffy let a smirk slide onto her face, "nothing?" Fear passed over Faith's features as she started backing away from Buffy shaking her head. Buffy slid her arms around Faith's waist and leaned in and gave her a slow passionate kiss, "not even this?" Faith again shook her head to the negative, and Buffy rose to the challenge, "how about this?" Buffy asked, her hands moving under Faith's t-shirt. Buffy attached her lips to Faith's pulse point and sucked gently while her hand found pleasurable ways to pass the time underneath Faith shirt and bra.

"No fair," Faith moaned before pushing Buffy back on the bed and putting her slightly taller frame on top of that of her girlfriend, "you owe me so big for this." Faith said before her lips descended to devour Buffy's effectively shutting off any protests she may have.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale jewelry shop*<p>

Tara and Willow walked around looking at the glass displays until a guy walked over to them and asked, "hello ladies, can I help you with something?"

"Um we're looking for wedding rings."

The man looked at the way they were holding hands and figured it best to show them hers and hers sets. "Of course right this way, we'll see if we can't find the perfect set for you." He motioned for them to follow him, and they did. He led them over to some stools and had them sit while he got out some boxes of rings on display from the glass case.

"Wow," Willow said looking at the gorgeous rings, "we don't have much to spend though." The jeweler nodded his head and grabbed three different boxes of rings from the display and showed them to the two women. There were dozens of rings in each box, some with diamonds, some with rubies, some with emeralds, and some that were just plain silver or gold bands. Tara looked at each set carefully, trying to think which ones were perfect, only the best for her Willow. And then they caught her eye. A silver set, one with a two small emeralds embedded in an eternity sign, and one that had two sapphires identically arranged. Perfect. She took them out of the case and showed them to Willow, whose eyes lit up.

"Emerald to always remind me of your eyes, and…"

"Sapphire to remind me of yours…"

"For all eternity," Tara finished; glad Willow had seen what she saw when she looked at the rings. "We'll take them," she said to the jeweler.

"Of course, I'll just need your ring finger measurement. Oh would you like them engraved?"

Before Willow could respond Tara did, "yes." She wrote down on a piece of paper what she wanted put on Willow's ring, careful not to let Willow see, and handed it to the man who smiled. Willow gave Tara an inquiring look. Tara just handed her her pen and a small piece of paper, "go on, there must be something you would like it to say."

Willow thought for a minute then wrote something down on the paper, being just as careful not to let Tara see, two could play at this game. She handed the paper to the jeweler. Then they told him their ring sizes, "our friend Buffy Summers will be the one picking the rings up," Willow told him, "she'll have the rest of the money with her as well," Willow told him, while paying the down payment required.

When they were done they left. The man looked down at the pieces of paper, and laughed, a second jeweler came out of the back and asked, "what is it Frank?"

"Those two girls that were just here, tried to be all secretive with what they wanted engraved on the other's wedding ring."

"So? Lot's of people do that." He showed her the pieces of paper, "it says the same thing."

"And that's why I was laughing, boy won't they have a surprise at their wedding?" The two shared a good chuckle then went about their business, they had rings to size and engrave after all.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"Ok spill," Cordelia stated as the two Wiccans looked at her.

"Well Buffy is handling the ring situation, and letting us have the reception at her house, and we need someone who can…handle people to deal with the caterers and florists. We were hoping you could help out with that, since you have a way…"

"Basically you want the bitch to take care of things so you don't get screwed over." Cordelia stated flatly, she was enjoying watching them squirm, a girl could only have so much fun in such a small town, and she had to take every opportunity.

"Well I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah, we need Queen C on our side." Willow said, by the smirk she knew Cordy was enjoying this, so she played along.

"Well then consider it done. So the ritual will be in Spencer's field, and the reception at Buffy's?"

"Yup." Both Tara and Willow said at once.

"You two do that way to often, it's unnerving."

Both Wiccans looked confused, "do what?"

"You are always either answering at the same time with the same answer, or you're finishing each other's answers, it's creepy. Do you like read each other's minds or something?"

Neither Tara nor Willow had ever really noticed that they did that, so they just shrugged, at the same time, which set Cordy off on a tirade as she threw her hands up in the air and walked into the back muttering about them driving her nuts.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box; Nine days left*<p>

Cordelia hung up the phone and went over to sit at the table kept at the front of the store. Faith looked up from the book she was studying, thanks to Willow's `ace the GED' study course, and said "well you're looking mighty pleased with yourself all of the sudden."

"I got the girls a great deal on the food for the reception." Cordelia smiled obviously proud of her accomplishments.

" `The girls' aren't even paying for it," Faith all to helpfully pointed out, smirking at Cordy's now scowling face.

"Ok then I saved Giles's back pay from the council a lot of money, either way. Don't give me that smirk, do your homework."

"Yes mom." This only made Cordelia scowl more; she got up and walked back behind the counter, leaving Faith to her studying.

Kate walked into the store and saw the knitted brow and tight line of Cordy's mouth, then noticing the only other occupant of the room asked, "what did you do now Faith?"

Faith looked up from the textbook, "me, why do people always assume I've done something wrong?"

"Well using my finely tuned deduction skills I noticed that Delia was upset and you were the only person in the room who looked triumphant, knowing you, it meant you had done something, so what did you do?"

Kate asked again making her way over to the counter to give Cordy a hello kiss before moving over to the table to continue her interrogation of Faith.

"Nothin', simply pointed out a fact or two, harmless stuff." Kate looked like she wasn't buying Faith's excuse for a minute, but thankfully for Faith that's when Buffy showed up.

"Look at that saved by the bell, hey B."

"Faith." Buffy leaned over Faith's shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "you guys are never gonna believe this." She said happily reaching into her pocket to pull something out.

"If it has anything to do with slime monsters, leave me out of it,"

Cordy joked as she walked over to see what had Buffy bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar buzz.

"Nope, no slime," she pulled a small velvet box out and opened it showing them the rings that Tara and Willow had chosen. "Aren't these the coolest? And that's not even the best part, Will said they each chose something to engrave on the ring, and didn't tell the other what it said, but check this out," Buffy pulled the rings out and showed the small group the engravings.

"Figures, it's just like them to pick the same thing to say, I swear they can read each other's minds, it's unnerving at times," Cordelia harrumphed good-naturedly.

"I swear I'm getting cavities just knowin' `em," Faith added in the same playful tone.

"I can't wait till the ceremony when they find out, oooh I wonder if cameras will be allowed."

"Speakin' of ceremony isn't everyone supposed to come over tonight and find out what's goin' on?"

"Oh god is that tonight, damn, ok I'm gonna go and try to put the house back in order." Buffy again gave Faith a loving peck and headed out the door.

"Back in order from what?" Kate asked as Buffy made her departure.

"Miny Summers and Iz had a pillow fight this morning over who got the TV, it was hilarious, they were supposed to clean it up when they got home, but I guess B is gonna make `em pay some other way."

"Where'd they run off to?"

"Iz took Marc, Sam and D to the beach for the day, apparently Sam had never been or somethin' like that."

Kate glanced at her watch and called to Cordelia who was now in the back room, "Delia are you about ready I have to get back to work soon."

"All right, all right enough with the rushin', sheesh, so Katie where are you taking me for lunch?" Cordelia asked walking back into the main room holding her purse. When she was close enough she reached out her hand, which Kate gladly accepted and held in her own.

"Where ya wanna go?"

Cordelia was still thinking about it as they walked out the door, leaving Faith all alone in the store. She looked around for a moment then asked to the emptiness, "hey how'd I get stuck watchin' the place?"

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment*<p>

"Who was on the phone honey?"

"Buffy, she picked up the rings, and applauds our choice by the way, and she wanted to make sure we were still coming over tonight to tell them how the ceremony will work out." Willow answered looking back to her computer where she had been working for the last hour or so.

"Oh, don't your eyes ever start to hurt looking at the screen for so long?" Tara asked coming up behind Willow's chair and massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good, and yeah I go cross-eyed every now and then."

Tara leaned down so her lips were right next to Willow's ear, "so why don't you take a break?" She asked then nipped said ear lightly with her teeth, knowing it would drive Willow nuts.

Willow leaned back, resting her neck to one side inviting Tara to keep up what she was doing, and replied, "and just what would I do with my time till we had to go?" She asked in a low husky voice.

"Well," Tara said in a similar voice, "I could think of a thing or two to keep you occupied." Tara kissed her way down Willow's neck emphasizing her meaning by slipping her hand under Willow' shirt to rub small circles around the redhead's belly-button.

"Really? Hmm, well why don't you let me think abou…" Willow gasped as Tara's hand found it's way up to her breast and gave up the playful pretence and lust took over her actions. Willow stood, took Tara's hand, and let her into the bedroom. Once there she pushed Tara down on the bed and straddled her, "just so you know, if we're late, I'm so blaming it all on you."

Tara simply smiled her sultry smile in response, and pulled Willow down so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. Needless to say, they were late, and Willow blamed it on Tara, blushing wildly as she did.

* * *

><p>*Willow's Bachelorette Party*<p>

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Willow asked of her best friend.

"Because it's tradition," Buffy answered with a smirk.

"I'd rather be spending my time with Tara," Willow pouted.

"Well it was your idea not to see each other till the ceremony, remember," Cordelia added playfully.

"Temporary insanity." Cordelia and Buffy laughed at their friend, currently Sam, Cordy, Tabitha, Buffy, Willow, and Marci were lounging at the Summers' home playing games and having a girls night, the last one they would have with Willow being single, well not married anyway. "I wonder what she's doing now?"

* * *

><p>*Tara's Bachelorette Party*<p>

"Truth or dare?" Faith asked Kate.

"Tell me again why we're playing a game for teenagers."

"'Cause I'm a teen a I suggested it," Dawn answered playfully. She, Tara, Iz, Faith, Kate, and Anya were all lying around Willow and Tara's apartment trying to keep Tara company since Willow had suggested they not see each other till they were all dressed and ready for the ceremony, after all they didn't want any bad luck.

"Fine, truth." Kate sighed, she needed to get some friends her own age, but she guessed that this is what happened when one dated someone five years younger than them.

An evil like smirk came over Faith's face, and Kate tried for all she was worth not to let her fear show. "How long did you and Queen C wait till you went for a romp in the sack?"

Kate who was taking a drink of her beer spit it out all over the blanket covering the lower half of her body. She started coughing trying valiantly to get some now much need oxygen into her deprived lungs. "I'm not answering that due to young ears in the room." Kate answered when she had finally gotten her verbal skills back.

"I'm fourteen years old, and I've been to lots of R rated movies, so…" Dawn stuck her tongue out at the detective to emphasize her point.

Five pairs of eyes full of mischief stared at her waiting for an answer, Kate sighed in defeat, "from the time we met, or from when we started dating?"

"Dating."

"Two weeks."

Dawn's jaw dropped, "that's it? Shame on you." Everyone else in the room cracked up laughing.

"Fine then you all answer the question." Kate said moodily.

"Sorry never slept with C." Faith said through her laughter.

"You know what I mean you ass." Kate smiled to take part of the sting off her words, the challenge clear though.

Iz answered the challenge first, "three and a half years exactly from the day Sammy and I met, which would be two and a half from the time we started dating."

"Damn you must have had some lonely nights, close your ears Dawn,"

Dawn clamped her hands over her ears not wanting to hear anything about her sister sex life `cause that was just eeew, "B and I waited four months from the time we got together officially."

"Ah ha and what about all those night of slaying together, you guys never hit the sack, after all what is it you always say `hungry and horny'?"

"Nope, but not for lack of trying on my part, B was to obsessed with soul boy back then."

"Xander and I slept together the night we decided to be together, or we decided to be together the night we slept with each other, I can't remember the order really." Anya answered; getting a far off look, no doubt remembering said night.

"What do you consider `officially dating'?" Tara asked a look of concentration on her face.

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "when everyone knows about it."

Tara smirked, "well then Willow and I made love before we were dating." Now everyone's jaw dropped, two people they never thought would do something like that would be shy little Tara, and babble proned Willow.

"Really?" Anya's interest was now piqued.

"Well we slept together some time before Oz came back, but Willow didn't tell anyone till after that."

Dawn again put on her tisking face, "shame on you too."

"Alright Miss Moppet isn't it bedtime for you?" Faith asked, "B'll kill me if you're all tired tomorrow, not to mention she never finds out about this conversation."

"Big bad slayer `fraid of Buffy?"

"Hell ya."

Tara sighed, "wonder what they're up to."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on that's not fair," Cordy pouted.<p>

"I thought it was priceless actually, everyone knows del stands for delete not deliver, that doesn't even exist, and I had to get you back for the Sears comment." Willow laughed with her friends at the look on Cordy's face.

"You people sound like you were down right evil in high school," Sam said laughingly.

Cordy sighed wistfully, "I was the queen of the school, everyone feared me, not to mention rich, man I miss that. What were you and Iz like in high school?"

"Well we never went."

"Huh?" Willow asked dumbfounded, "how did you not go to high school?"

"It didn't exist anymore, we were given basic education at the center where they trained us."

"Trained you?" Buffy asked, they had never really asked about the

future they prevented from happening, it always seemed to make Iz too sad.

"To fight, what you think Izzy can kick ass because of some natural skill?"

"Well she is Angel's daughter," Willow offered.

"Actually Izzy's mom taught us how to fight, she was our instructor in most everything we learned, Angel was always out fighting some evil thing, he was hardly ever around."

"So you guys grew up together?" Marci asked.

"Not really, after my town went boom I was sent to live with them, my father knew Angel somehow, I've know Iz for about six years now."

"Wow I'm glad that that future wont happen now," Willow said thinking how horrible it all sounded.

"Alright we are getting way to deep for a party. Lets do something we haven't done since the carefree days before true evil was real," Cordy said getting up.

"Like what?" Willow asked, all she could remember doing back then was homework and the occasional trip to the Bronze to drool over Xander drooling over other girls, and that just didn't sound very fun anymore.

"I don't know, I came up with the idea to do something, someone else has to come up with what to do."

"Face it guys, we're boring." Marci said with a smile on her face.

Willow frowned; they weren't boring, were they? Then she got an idea, something she had always wanted to do when she was younger, only she was to scared to ever actually do it. "I've got an idea of what we could do."

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

Buffy looked around her, "ok Will why are we at the beach?"

Willow had a playful smile on her face; if nothing else it would be fun to see her friend's reactions to her idea. They were young, and dammit it was time they did something crazy that didn't involve an apocalypse. "Well I always wondered what it would be like to go skinny dipping at the beach, but being friends with only Xander and Jesse in high school, I never did it." Willow replied the smile never leaving her face.

"Never?" Buffy and Cordy asked at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa you two have?" Marci asked, she had never been, and didn't see why that would be a big deal.

"Well not together, get that look off your face! I went 'cause of cheerleading," Buffy said as if that explained it all, Cordy just nodded her approval of the answer. Marci, Willow and Sam, (Tabitha said she was just too damn old for what ever they were going to do and had gone home), just gave them questioning looks. "It was sorta this thing you had to do when you became a cheerleader at Hermy, the seniors were evil and made all the freshman strip and hop in the pool."

"Yup that's the way it was at Sunnydale too." Cordy added.

"Well then you guys must be old pros at it, Marci, Sam?" Willow asked before her nerve left her.

"Am I the only one who remember that the rest of you have girlfriends who may not be to happy about this?" Marci asked, receiving only slightly guilty faces as an answer.

"Well then we wont tell them," Buffy said turning around and starting to take off her shirt. Cordy followed and so did Sam and Willow, Marci finally gave up on getting out of this and started to strip as well.

Finally when they were all disrobed they ran for the ocean and started playing in the water like little kids. Marci looked towards the shore and said, "oh no." Standing there was a beach cop looking overly amused by the display before him.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to get dressed and come with me." He pulled out his radio and called it in with his back turned as the five women climbed out of the water and started getting dressed.

"They're gonna kill us," Cordy said with dread in her voice. Everyone just nodded their agreement.

"Hey Will look at it this way, most people show up hungover to their wedding, your just being incarcerated."

Willow hung her head, "oh no."

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment*<p>

Tara hung the phone up with a face that was somewhere between highly amused and bewildered. "What is it?" Faith asked, almost wishing she hadn't.

Tara burst out laughing before she could answer, it took her about ten minutes before she calmed down enough to tell them what was going on. "Well it seems my fiancé and her accomplices are in jail for indecent exposure."

"Huh?"

"They went skinny dipping at the ocean and got busted, Cordy called hoping Kate could get them out." Now rest of the group started laughing, and they were worried about the others finding out about the truth or dare game.

"Tara if your wedding wasn't tomorrow I'd say leave in there for the night, but I guess we should go collect them huh?"

"Oh I'm gonna have so much fun with this one," Faith smirked as she headed for the door with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale Jail*<p>

"Did she sound mad or upset?" Willow asked for what had to be the hundredth time since Cordelia got off the phone with Tara.

"She didn't sound anything, she kept all emotion out of her voice."

Cordelia sighed, "you know we're never going to hear the end of this."

Buffy groaned, "god especially with Faith knowing, she's gonna hold this over my head just as much as the stuff from when we were turned into kids."

"Hey at least they're going to get us out, they could leave us here." Marci added helpfully.

"Next time one of us has a bachelorette party, we play go fish." Willow said grumpily, this wasn't not how she wanted to spend the night before her wedding, even if the whole damn thing was her idea.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Shameful criminals that's what." Dawn said as she walked into the holding room.

"Dawn what are you doing here?"

"Well they very well couldn't leave me alone while they came and got you, Kate is signing a bunch of stuff now, so you should be out in no time."

"Yo squirt where'd ya go?" Faith asked then caught sight of Dawn standing in front of the bars where the unruly women were being kept. "There you are, now what have we taught you about talking to people, these are criminals, you wouldn't want them to lash out on you or something." Faith said playfully admonishing the young girl.

Dawn caught the hint immediately and decided to play along, "your right I'm sorry, they just looked so innocent."

"A lot of law breakers do, come on now, we shouldn't stare, it's offensive." Faith put her arm around Dawn's shoulders and started leading the girl out.

"Ok, ok, we get the point Faith, can you get us out of here now?" Buffy almost begged.

"Well would ya look at that, she knows my name, should I be worried?"

Faith asked Dawn with mock worry on her face.

Before Dawn could answer Willow spoke up, "Faith!"

"Chill Red, you'll be out in no time, Kate is just finishing up talking them outta doing anything involving your permanent record."

"Is Tara mad?"

"Well it was hard to swallow being told my fiancé is in jail the night before we get married, it makes me wonder…"

"Oh Tara please I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, please…"

Tara decided to take pity on her love, "it's ok Willow I'm just playing, but what on gods green Earth possessed you guys to go skinny dipping?"

Everyone turned to Willow and glared at her, "um, it was kinda, um my idea, and we thought it might be, ah fun."

Tara started cracking up, her lover could just be so cute sometimes, "ok, next time you feel the need to strip and get wet, take a shower."

"Deal."

Kate then walked in with the officer that had brought them in, "well ladies, it seems you're free to go, and congratulations miss," he said to Willow as she walked out and into Tara's arms.

"Thanks." Willow said sincerely to the officer and they all started to walk out of the police station.

"So now that we've already seen each other can we sleep at home tonight?" Tara asked her voice still playful.

"Well if you insist." Willow smiled, relieved that Tara really wasn't mad at her.

Tara leaned over and whispered in her lover's ear, "you look really good in handcuffs, to bad we don't have a pair of our own." For good measure Tara licked Willow's ear. For her part Willow turned the color of her hair and starting walking a little faster to the car, not being able to wait and get Tara home, in bed, naked.

* * *

><p>*Wedding Day*<p>

"You look nervous," Buffy said looking at her bestest best friend in the whole wide world.

Willow glared at her for a second before she went back to wringing her hands and pacing back and forth, "I'm not nervous, I'm just… nervous."

"Oh well that makes perfect sense. Oh come on of all the people I've ever met you two were so made for each other. You're going to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after, so dammit quit walking a hole into my carpet!"

Willow stopped immediately, frozen in place. "I know all that Buffy it's just, well the ceremony and all, let me put it this way I don't want the goddess mad at us or anything."

Buffy looked at her friend with an anxious face, "mad how, `cause let me tell I don't want to fight two gods in one year." Willow sighed, she didn't really think anything bad would happen, but she was proned to worry, probably due to living on the hellmouth for so long. "Well in the ceremony we ask the goddess's permission to join together, and if she thinks the union is wrong she can say no, and well the book mentions lighting." Buffy's jaw dropped, "not that that will happen, it's just, well it could." Willow went back to pacing, and this time Buffy joined her. Making them an odd pair to see when Tabitha walked in.

Tabitha stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching the girls walk back and forth; only when she got dizzy did she say anything, "please stop that. Now come on its time to go to the field for the ceremony, wouldn't want to keep your bride waiting now would you?"

Willow smiled her biggest and brightest smile, "nope, definitely don't want to do that." Tabitha led the way down the stairs to where Faith and Dawn were waiting for them, and for just a second Willow scowled when she saw Faith, `looks like I owe Buff $10, darn'.

"Wow Willow you look beautiful," Dawn said somewhat in awe.

Willow blushed and uttered her thanks. The all climbed into Tabitha's car, smiling as they watched Spike tell the caterers and florists where everything should go, who knew Spike had a secret calling for such things. The field where they were having the wedding was just outside of Sunnydale and it took just under 20 minutes to get there.

As the car pulled up the first thing they saw was the other cars of their friends parked there, and a path of flower pedals leading the way to the alter. The women followed the path laid out and saw where the everything was set up; all they had to do now was wait for the sun to go down and the moon to come out. Willow started pacing again. The women who were the coven for the night stood in a circle around Willow, Tara, and Giles. "Ready?" Giles asked the two girls he thought of daughters, and who thought of him as a father. They both nodded in affirmation, and grabbed the other's hand. "Spirits of the Earth I call upon you to hear these girls plea of joining. Let their hearts tell you of their love so that you might join their souls forever." Giles read the words from the book then walked out of the circle, a slight wind had already picked up, telling all those present that the spirits and the goddess were listening, now all they had to do was say the right thing.

Buffy stood directly behind Willow in the circle holding the ring Willow was to give to Tara, she glanced to the other side of the circle where Faith stood, similarly holding the ring Tara was to give Willow. She smiled to her girlfriend, who smiled back, and the thought struck her, `no way anyone would deny them, they're perfect for each other, just as much as Faith and I are.' This thought made her smile more, and she tuned back in to the conversation in the center of the circle Tara was just about to begin her vows, which would doubly serve as her plea for Willow's soul.

"Willow, I love you. I've spent the last month trying to write down just how much, but eventually I figured out that the words to tell you just don't exist. There isn't a word for how beautiful you are to me. Or one for how you make me feel when you just walk into the same room. Every time I look into your eyes my heart does summersaults, every time you hold my hand my knees go weak, every time I think of you I want to be near you. The only word in our language that can do any kind of justice to the way I feel about you it's, love. I love you." When Tara was done speaking she had tears in her eyes, as did Willow and most of the people surrounding them. Tara turned behind her where Faith was, and Faith handed her the ring, which she slipped onto Willow's finger, but not before she noticed the inscription.

When Willow saw it she smiled even more, they were perfect for each other. Now it was Willow's turn, and for once in her life she had absolutely no problem trying to say what she wanted to say. "I gave you my heart Tara, and when you're not around I feel empty `cause my heart is gone. I never want to be with out you, ever. I tried once to imagine my life without you, and it hurt to just try, I never want my life to be without you. I love you with everything that I am, and everything that I could ever hope to be. You taught me how to be strong, how to love totally and completely, and you showed me what true magic is, it's the feeling I get inside when you're with me, you are my magic, I love you."

Buffy handed Willow the ring to give to Tara, as before she slipped it on her finger she let Tara read the inscription, "Our Love Magic."

Tara looked into Willow's eyes as the ring was put on her finger, never to be taken off again, and mouthed the words `I love you'. The wind around them that had up till then been getting stronger and stronger was now accompanied with the loud claps of thunder in the distance. Flashes of lightning could be seen, but the two girls didn't even notice. The gravitated toward each other and their lips met in a soft passionate kiss and suddenly, everything stopped. Not even a cricket made a sound as their lips caressed each other. The goddess had accepted their union.

The group around them burst out in applause as they pulled away from each other. Wife and wife. They received hugs from all of their friends, along with congratulations. Both Willow and Tara were floating on cloud nine, anything and everything they could have ever asked for in their lives, they had, and they had it together.

* * *

><p>*Wedding reception*<p>

The entire Scooby gang from near and far were gathered in the Summers' home partying to their friend's recent nuptials. Willow, Tara, Buffy, Faith, Anya, Xander, Iz, Samantha, Tabitha, Giles, Danny, Marci, Dawn, Cordelia, Kate, Wesley, Oz, Gunn, Angel, and Spike were in various stages of dancing, drinking, talking, and just roaming around in a state of bliss. Whoever said that you couldn't be completely happy obviously wasn't there. Even Miss Kitty and Amy the rat were around playing, not with each other of course.

Tara walked up behind Willow and whispered into her ear, "dance with me?" Willow nodded her head and Tara led her to the part of the house designated for dancing. A slow song that the couple had had one of their first dances to was playing over the small sound system as the girls pulled each other close.

Willow rested her head on Tara's chest and sighed a sigh that was completely full of contentment, "I could stay like this forever."

Tara gave a gentle smile even though Willow couldn't see it, she rested her cheek on Willow's head lightly and said playfully, "I couldn't."

Willow stopped moving to the music, pulled back, and looked into Tara's eyes questioningly, "huh?"

Tara leaned in so her forehead was resting against Willow's, "we just got married honey, I can't wait to get you home to ravish you, and I can't do that if we stay like this forever." Tara smiled playfully to go along with her statement, and now Willow was smiling too.

"I love you, and I can't wait either, but you know they're not letting us out of here anytime soon."

"Hmm," Tara put on her best concentration face, "we could always freeze them and sneak out." Tara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing Willow to giggle.

"Down girl. One hour."

Tara's expression changed to one of a pout, "fine, but there is no way I'm letting you out of bed tomorrow."

"Deal." Willow leaned forward again and rested her head on Tara's chest listening to her wife's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the peace that always surrounded Tara, and let her mind play with ideas of things the two could do in bed, all day tomorrow, and she had anything to do with it, all next week too.

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment*<p>

Willow and Tara walked into their home for the first time as wife and wife; it was a wonderful feeling to say the least. As she closed the door Tara leaned against it and sighed, "I didn't think they were ever going to let us get out of there."

Willow smiled warmly at her wife and leaned into her embrace. They stayed like that just enjoying the closeness and the quite. Then the not doing anything started getting to Tara, she wanted to make love to her wife already. Tara lifted her head so that she could place kisses on Willow's neck. The redhead let out a soft moan and leaned her head farther to the side giving Tara better access, "I love you."

Tara smiled her lips still attached to her lover's neck, and mumbled, "love you too." Tara's hand found it's way to the waistband of Willow's skirt and pulled the shirt out of it's tucked in position, then started inching upwards in search of Willow's soft breast. As Tara's hand found it's intended target Willow moaned and her head fell back on her shoulders, Tara's hand and mouth were doing wonderful things to her body and she didn't think she could keep standing much longer.

"Do you really want to do this in the foyer or can we go to our soft bed?" Willow asked then letting out a small gasp as Tara lifted her so that her legs were around the taller girl's waist. Once she was sure Willow wasn't going to fall Tara started walking toward the bedroom, her mouth never letting off the assault of Willow's neck. The apartment being small it didn't take them long at all to get to their bed, once there Tara leaned forward so that Willow fell softly on her back on the bed, with her body still between the smaller girl's legs.

Tara finally let go of Willow's neck so that she could claim her lips instead. For hours or seconds it didn't really matter they just let their lips and tongues dance with each other. Finally Tara pulled back, only centimeters though, "I love you too." Willow felt a lump rise in her throat even as the heat rose in her more southern regions. She wanted to feel Tara's skin against her own, now. Softly but with urgent hand Willow started to pull Tara's shirt up. Tara assisted the process by putting her weight on her knees and rising up to pull the offending article up and off, followed by her bra. Then she set about getting Willow into a similar state of undress.

When their bare chested bodies crushed together both let out a moan, the contact between them electrifying. Again their lips met, slowly at first, then with growing passion as the lust for the other rose with in them. Suddenly they were way to overdressed again. Tara rose back to her knees this time taking Willow with her, she rested her feet on the floor and put her fingers under the waistband to Willow's skirt, slowly and sensually, never taking her eyes off Willow's. As Tara kneeled before her now naked wife she placed a small kiss just below her bellybutton.

Willow pulled her fingers through Tara's baby soft hair. Enjoying the feel of it slipping through her fingers. Tara stood once more, and let her own skirt and panties fall to the floor. They stood before each other in all their naked glory, and neither had ever seen a more beautiful site. Tara lifted her hands to Willow's neck and pulled her into another heart-stopping kiss. Softy Tara urged Willow back onto the bed and place her body full long on her wife's, so that every body part that possible could touch, did. Tara ran her hands down Willow's arms till she reached the hands that were just slightly smaller than her own and laced their fingers.

Willow opened her eyes and looked at her lover, her eyes now a dark emerald from the lust that was even now growing stronger with in her, "Tara?"

Tara looked up into her lover's eyes, her own darkened to that of the crystal blue sea, "yes love?"

"Make love to me." Tara smiled, needing no more invitation she unlaced one hand from Willow's and started trailing down her body.

Stopping briefly to play with the breasts that were just perfect. She trailed the hand farther down and drew little circles around Willow's bellybutton, then roamed even further. She ran her fingers through the thick patch of brownish red hair that covered the most secret place on Willow's body, a place where Tara could spend her life happily if possible.

Tara first slid one finger in between her lover's outer lips, feeling the wetness that was practically pouring out of her lover coat it. She brought the finger back up and circled Willow's clit softly, adding more pressure when she heard Willow moan out her name. There was no sweeter sound on Earth than when Willow called out her name in the throws of passion.

After a few minutes of playing with her lover's clit Tara slid her finger down and entered Willow's tight passage. Willow bucked her hips up when she felt the finger move inside of her, and called out Tara's name again. Her breath now coming in pants, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. "More, please." Tara slid another finger inside Willow, pumping in and out with a fast motion, bringing her thumb up to massage Willow's clit again. Tara let her mouth descend to take one of those perfect breasts into her mouth. She softly grazed her teeth along the hardened nipple and Willow let out another groan. Not being able to stand the sweet assault any longer Willow cried out about to orgasm.

Tara felt the chambers of Willow's sex clench at her fingers and slowed her motions, and let her thumb hover over Willow's clit, not letting her release just yet. When Willow had calmed some she began the assault once more, a little faster this time. Tara switched breasts and began to give the other the same sweet torture as she did the first. Willow again felt an orgasm coming, no pun intended, and this time Tara didn't stop, but instead sped up her motions even more. Willow's whole body seemed to try and fly off the bed as the biggest orgasm of her life sped through her body, but Tara firmly resting on top of her kept her from going to far.

As the walls surrounding her fingers slowed their convulsing Tara removed them and rolled off her lover. Pulling Willow to her Tara held her as she came down from the highs she had just been sent to. After a few minutes Willow could breathe normally and speak again, "wow. That was…wow." Tara smirked and kissed the top of Willow's head, which now rested comfortably on her chest.

"I aim to please." Willow looked up into eyes that were both filled with love and passion, and playful. Putting on a minxy smile of her own Willow rose up and sat down on Tara's hips so that she was straddling the other girls sex.

Leaning forward she kissed Tara' lips, then placed small butterfly kisses down her neck. Thrusting her own sex into that of Tara's. Tara let a small whimper at the contact. Putting her arms around her lover holding her tightly to her. Willow continued thrusting as she pushed herself up so that she was resting on her outstretched arms just about Tara. She smiled at her again, then lowered herself to suckle on Tara's breast, all the while thrusting their lower bodies together. Tara let her fingers slide through Willow's silky locks, just as Willow had done earlier with her own.

Willow lifted her mouth and changed her position just slightly so that she could torture Tara's other breast, making the hardened nipples even harder as she blew cold air on them, then let her mouth descend to surround them in the moist chamber of her mouth. Tara was letting out the sweetest sounds, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, Willow loved the sounds her girlfriend, no her wife, made while they were making love. Each time falling a little further into the love they held for each other. Tara's breath hitched, then stopped altogether as she felt the first waves of an orgasm hitting her body. Willow rose so that she could see into her lover's beautiful face as she came, still thrusting into her with her own body. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours later Tara's breath came back to her and she looked up into Willow's eyes. When Willow saw Tara had returned from the ecstasy of her orgasm she leaned down and captured her lips once again, in a soft, sensual kiss, conveying all the love she felt for her.

"I think I'm gonna have to go with wow too." Tara said smiling up to her lover, who still sat straddling her. Tara put her hand on Willow's hips holding her in place as she leaned up and again let their lips meet. When they pulled away finally both their chests were heaving from the lack of oxygen. "I love you so much Willow Rosenberg-MaClay."

"I love you just as much Tara Rosenberg-MaClay." Willow laced her fingers with her wife's, their new wedding rings clinking softly as they touched, the gems in the center glowing slightly. Neither woman noticed though, as they were about to embark on the second round of lovemaking for the night. Which was only the beginning of a long, passionate week, in which Willow and Tara didn't leave their apartment, at all, ever.

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

Xander helpfully let Anya lean against him as he walked her out to the car, thinking about how much fun it would be in the morning when her hangover hit. The music inside the house was still playing as Buffy and the other residents cleaned only the necessary stuff before bed. Anya was looking around at her surroundings, everything swimming before her eyes; all in all it made for a neat sight.

She glanced at the neighbor's yard and saw something she didn't think she would ever see. There were four little pink elephants dancing in a ring-around-the-rosy type fashion. She pointed her finger and opened her mouth to tell Xander what she saw, but one of the elephants turned to her, putting it's foot in front of it's mouth in the universal motion for `shush'. Anya closed her mouth as the elephants went back to play, she promised herself that she would never drink again. Those things creeped her out almost as much as bunnies did. A shiver ran through at just the thought. Xander thinking it was merely `cause she was cold wrapped her in the warm blanket of his arms and continued on to the car. She sighed, ok maybe she would drink again, who knew.


	11. Borrowed Demons:  A Charmed Xover

Title: Borrowed Demons (Another Charmed Crossover)

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: *Stands up* Hi my name in Kimberly and I'm a feedback addict :P

Rating: Pg-13, R at most

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha, Giles/Tabitha

Disclaimers: I own nothing please don't sue me.

Summary: Willow and Tara Rosenberg-MaClay decide to take a trip to San Francisco to escape evil demons, and visit their friends the Charmed ones before they are dragged back to school for their junior year. But while there they end up helping the Charmed ones deal with their own demons.

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment*<p>

Willow and Tara lay in bed together, their arms surrounding each other. "Someone's knocking on the door." Willow stated mater-of- factly, snuggling closer to Tara in the process.

"Yup."

"We should probably answer it."

"Probably."

"Are we going to?"

"It was your suggestion." Willow scowled at Tara's words but started to get up anyway. Tara just watched silently as her lover stumbled around the room looking for her discarded cloths. Willow finally made it to the door wearing a robe that was barely staying on as she tried to hurry, when she flung the door open it was to two very amused looking slayers.

"We ah, interrupt ya durin' somethin' Red?"

Willow narrowed her eyes as the slayers walked in, "maybe, what's up?"

"Well we gave you guys nine days, nine whole days of not disturbing your marital bliss, so we thought…"

"That we would disturb your marital bliss," Faith finished for her lover, who rewarded her with a playful smile.

Tara chose that moment to come out of the bedroom, fully dressed, looking as though she had spent the day being up and around rather than in bed, in Willow's arms. Willow her eyes still narrow from the slayer's entrance gave Tara another scowl, "I'm gonna get dressed."

As she walked by Tara to the bedroom Tara leaned in and whispered, "aw but you look so cute all half covered like that," then she kissed her cheek and moved into the living room to join Buffy and Faith before her wife could retaliate. She knew Willow would get her back later in bed, and she couldn't wait. "So what can we do for our favorite slayers?"

"It's a nice day out, we figured we'd drag you guys out to get some sun, you can't stay in here forever, you'll starve…"

"Which is where lunch comes into the plan." This time Buffy finished Faith's sentence, suspiciously sounding practiced. Which wasn't entirely out of the question, after all if they wanted the Wiccans out of their apartment they would have to put up a unified front, and begging wasn't out of the question either.

"I'd say we had plenty eat." Tara replied with her most vixeny smile.

Buffy and Faith's eyes both bulged so far out Tara thought they would pop out.

"Actually there is a spell to replenish the body, we'd never have to shop again, and no starving." Willow said as she walked out of the bedroom, now fully clothed.

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan," Tara said playfully, kissing Willow as she joined them in the living room.

"We'll have to try that sometime huh B?" Buffy slapped Faith on the arm lightly, but didn't respond verbally. Faith just gave her normal grin, she really did like the idea of not letting B out of bed for a week, but there was slaying, and Dawn, and their friends. Damn when did she become an adult and all responsible. Now she was the one who scowled. Buffy thinking it was the slap to the arm leaned over and gave her a kiss on the corner of the mouth. The smirk was back in place.

"So you mentioned lunch, is this a free thing?" Tara asked smiling at how cute the slayers could be when they weren't acting all tough; those few moments when they forgot there were people around and hid all their walls. Adorable, as long as Cordy didn't see they'd be fine. The girl still went off on rambles about when the Wiccans got too cute.

"Completely free, I'm celebratin'," Faith said a proud look firmly in place.

"Celebrating what?"

"I passed the test, so I want to take my tutor and her wife out to lunch, along with my gorgeous girlfriend of course." This proclamation started a round of congratulations and hugs, then twenty minutes later they finally made it out the door for lunch.

* * *

><p>*Magic Box*<p>

"Hey you, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Cordelia asked when Kate walked in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I have great news that just couldn't wait!"

"Ok, what's up?"

"Brace yourself now, I just got promoted! I'm captain of the `weird stuff' division. Yeah that's not it's official name but you get my point." Cordelia hopped up and down a few times then threw her arms around Kate's neck.

"I'm so proud of you Katie!" Cordelia leaned in and gave Kate a long passionate kiss, which is what the scene was when the slayers and Wiccans walked in.

Faith gave off a whistle as she saw the scene and Buffy joined her with a catcall or two, making the women blush the shade of Willow's hair. "Not that we mind the show, but what's up?" Faith asked eventually.

Before Kate could answer Cordy beat her to it, "Katie got promoted!"

She hopped up and down again a few times.

Faith smiled and then gave a look of fear, "oh god don't do that, I'm getting flashbacks from when you turned five," a little shiver ran through her body but she shook it off.

"Yeah well…" Cordy stuck her tongue out at Faith who was now sitting at the table reserved for Scooby gang members in the middle of the store.

"Your face is gonna freeze that way."

"All right children that's enough," Kate said in a mock `adult' tone.

"Yes mom." Cordy and Faith answered simultaneously, both cracking up when they realized what they had done.

Cordelia ran up to Faith, "pinch, poke, speak and you owe me a coke."

Then smiled triumphantly as Faith sat back in her chair, a none too pleased look on her face.

"That's great Kate, congrats," Tara said as she and Willow settled into seats at the table as well.

"Looks like we have lots to celebrate tonight." Buffy added happily.

"Lots?"

"Faith and Marci both passed the GED, you got promoted, Willow and Tara finally left their apartment, lots to celebrate. Only question is, how?"

"Bronze?"

"Ha ha ha, you owe me a coke now," Cordy shouted gleefully. Faith went back to pouting silently.

"The Bronze sounds like fun Buffy, what time should we all meet?"

"I dunno, I'll ask Sam and Iz, Giles and Tabby what their up to tonight then call you."

"What's up with Giles and Tab anyway, they have been getting awfully close lately, she's always here, with him, together. It's like when Jenny was around."

"Who?" Kate asked confused.

"Jenny Calendar, she was the computer teacher, and who I learned my first spell from, she was a cyber Wiccan. Angelus kinda killed her though, Giles hasn't really been with anyone since then."

"Unless you count my mother," a shiver ran through Buffy's body, "I still have nightmares about band candy." Kate still looked somewhat confused but decided that with the Scooby gang; some things were just better not known.

"Well I think they make a cute couple, now all we have to do is find Marci someone and we will all be happily involved." Tara piped up.

"Oooh we have a mission for tonight then," Willow said happily.

Deciding that is was safe to talk again Faith asked, "thought the mission was to celebrate?"

"That too."

"Ok, operation get Marc a… Anyone know whether Marc likes guys or girls?" Faith asked the subject had never come up before.

"Well we have to talk to her about going tonight anyway, we'll slip that in and find out." With that Buffy and Faith left for home to get plans together for the night, while Cordelia and Kate celebrated by kissing each other some more, and Willow and Tara snuck out to have some more snuggle time before the night at the Bronze.

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment*<p>

When Willow and Tara got home their answer machine was blinking, Willow pushed the play button and listened to the single message.

"Hey Will Tara this is Phoebe, we wanted to congratulate you on the big day, and ask you to come visit sometime before school starts back up. Just give us a call and we'll set something up, love ya, bye."

"That sounds like fun, we have any plans coming up?"

"Bed."

"Other than that," Willow smirked at her lover, Tara could have a one track mind sometimes, she was just glad that she was the one track.

"Nope."

"Well then we'll have to call Phoebes tomorrow and visit them."

"Bed now?" Willow's only answer was to attach her lips to Tara's and start walking them to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>*The Bronze*<p>

Willow and Tara walked into the Bronze hand in hand, and only twenty minutes late too. When they arrived at the designated Scooby area Faith and Buffy were out on the dance floor along with Iz and Samantha, leaving Cordy and Kate on the sidelines. "Hey you guys finally made it." Kate said happily as the Wiccans walked up to them, "want something to drink?" Both shook their heads no.

"Where's Marci, thought we were supposed to be finding her dream… whatever." Willow asked as she sat down with Tara next to her. "She couldn't come, her aunt in San Francisco wants her to go visit for a few days, and she's packing tonight."

"What a coincidence."

"Huh?"

"Tara and I are going to visit P3 up in San Fran. Maybe we'll run into each other."

"Willow honey it's a big city, I doubt we'll run into her unless it's a planned running into thing." Tara said smiling at her wife.

"Hey was wonderin' if you guys would ever show up," Faith playfully said as she and Buffy came back from the dance floor.

"We can't stay long though, we're going to visit the Hallowell sisters, we wanted to come and do a little celebrating with you though." Buffy put on her best pout when she heard Willow's words. "What?"

"You guys are taking off and leaving the rest of us here no fair, Marci gets a vacation, and you get a vacation," Buffy turned to Faith, "why don't we get one?"

"Maybe we should all take a Scooby style vacation once Marc and the Wiccans get back." Buffy smiled and clapped. "Has anyone else noticed that?" At the blank stares Faith got she explained, "ever since you three were turned back into adults, you've been acting a lot like little kids, it's disturbing." The three women in question looked at each other and all three stuck their tongues out at Faith. "I'm gonna get some drinks," Faith grumbled as she walked over to the bar.

"She's just too easy to torture, it's kinda fun," Cordelia laughed as Faith left, waiting till she was out of hearing range before she spoke.

"You're evil, but I love you anyway," Kate said in Cordy's ear, kissing the lobe as she did.

"Hey look at the time, we should go, we're all celebrated out anyway," Cordelia grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her up, "bye all, have fun in the city by the bay Will Tara." And with that they rushed out of the Bronze to Kate's car and home, they had some more personal celebrating to do.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone?" Buffy asked after Cordelia and Kate's hasty departure.

"About a week or so," Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a definite pout. "But when we get back I like Faith's idea of going on a Scooby vacation, demons always slack off during the summer anyway, so we'd have plenty of time."

"I'm gonna miss my bestest buddy though," Buffy continued pouting.

Samantha and Iz came off the dance floor and saw Buffy pouting. "What's up Buff? You look like someone just took your favorite toy." Iz said way too cheerfully for the slayer's liking.

"Willow and Tara are leaving us."

"What for good? Why?"

"No not for good Iz, we're just going to visit some friends for a week or so." Tara answered to calm Iz down.

"Oh," Iz slapped Buffy on the arm, "thanks for scaring me."

"Anytime." Iz mock glared at Buffy, but couldn't hold the façade for very long and smiled.

"Dance?" Tara asked Willow, who nodded in response, and they spent the next hour or so dancing in each other's arms, whether it was a slow song or not.

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's apartment*<p>

"Hey Marci it's Willow."

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it to the Bronze tonight. I had to pack."

"No problem, Kate told us, what I'm call about is Tara and I are going to be in San Francisco too, and we thought we could meet up while we're there."

"Cool, sounds like fun."

"Great, well we still have to pack, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Will."

"So?" Tara asked as Willow hung up the phone.

"She said it sounded like fun, so we're calling her tomorrow to set it up."

"Goody, now we have to pack, remember where we put the suitcases?"

"Um, hall closet?"

"Good a place as any to start looking."

* * *

><p>*Summers' Home*<p>

"Aw come on B, stop poutin' already, they ain't gonna be gone that long." Faith said as the slayers were getting ready for bed.

"I'm not pouting," Buffy pouted.

"Then why is your bottom lip still stickin' out?"

"'Cause maybe I'm inviting you to suck on it." Buffy said defiantly, if she was pouting she'd be damned before she admitted it to anyone.

"Well then how could I resist such a good invitation," pushing Buffy on to the bed, where they took turns sucking on each other, thanking god for slayer stamina all the time.

* * *

><p>*Kate and Cordelia's apartment*<p>

"So how does it feel to be a captain?"

"It feels great, this is something I would have never gotten if I stayed in L.A."

"Have I mentioned lately how glad I am that you stayed here with me, I don't know what I would do without you." Kate kissed Cordelia lightly on the nose, and then the lips.

"I never could have gone on in L.A. without you, or anywhere without you for that matter, I love you so much Delia."

"I love you too Katie," Cordelia rolled so that she was laying on top of Kate and proceeded to show her just how happy, and how much she loved Kate. They may not of had slayer stamina, but you would never know that by the way the kept going, and going, and going…. And damn pink bunnies now, all the animals are turning pink.

* * *

><p>*Bus station; San Francisco*<p>

"Do you see them yet?" The youngest Hallowell sibling asked.

"Phoebe if we saw them then we wouldn't be standing here still looking now would we." Prue responded.

"Alright you two, behave," Piper said, always the peacekeeper.

"Oh, oh, there they are, TARA, WILLOW OVER HERE!" Phoebe shouted getting the attention of the two Wiccans, and half the bus station.

"Hey Phoebes it's good to see you again too," Tara choked out as Phoebe crushed her into a huge hug.

"So how is married life treating ya?"

"Great!" Tara and Willow answered at the same time.

"Anyone else just see Tony the Tiger go by?" Phoebe laughed. It was going to be a good week. Her best friend and her wife there visiting, maybe this would help her start forgetting Cole.

* * *

><p>*Hallowell Manor*<p>

"Pass the milk…. thanks." Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Leo, Willow, and Tara were all sitting around the table enjoying a nice, demon free breakfast, which of course is the best kind.

"So your friend is meeting us at P3 tonight?" Piper asked as Phoebe passed the milk back across the table.

"Well that's the plan," Willow said taking a bite of her Cheerios.

"Which friend is it?"

"Oh she wasn't around when you guys visited. She's a recent inductee."

"Inductee?" Leo asked, not to sure he wanted to know the answer.

"The Scooby gang, the demon fighters of Sunnydale, oh and some in L.A. too, we're expanding." Willow explained.

"Scooby gang, I bet the demons shake in fear," Willow was about to respond when Leo looked upward, gave Piper a look, and then just

orbed out.

"No fair that's cheating, he can't just disappear when I've got a good comeback," Willow pouted.

"It's ok honey," Tara said smiling at her wife with googly eyes, something all newlyweds do, and they were newly weds after all. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I have a shoot, and Piper has inventory, so Phoebe gets to do the tourist thing with you." Prue said putting her bowl in the sink and grabbing her photo equipment.

"Well sounds like we got the better part of the deal," Phoebe said smiling at her sisters and friends, she was feeling way better today than she had the past week since Cole killed that woman, but she was trying not to think about that.

"Yeah, yeah, see you all at the club later, have fun and don't wear yourselves out to much, bye," Prue and Piper left at the same time leaving just Phoebe, Willow, and Tara to figure out what to do with rest of the day.

"Well Phoebes this is your city what shall we do?"

"Hmm, we could go see the Golden Gate Bridge, oooh we have to go by China Town, and there's lots more to do too." The phone started to ring and Phoebe hopped up to answer it, "Hallowell residence, Phoebe speaking…. yeah sure just one sec…. Willow it's for you, Marci."

"Um, ok, Marci everything ok?…. Ok I'll ask…. Anyone object to Marci hanging out with us for the day, her aunt had something come up and she's all by her lonesome."

"Nope."

"More the merrier."

"Ok we'll pick you up…. Ok see you there in about an hour? Alright bye."

"Well at least I won't be stuck with you love birds all by myself now," Phoebe smirked and dodged the balled up napkin Tara threw at her.

* * *

><p>*Cliff overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge*<p>

"Wow." Marci said in awe as she gazed down from the cliff at the bridge.

"I concur," Willow said equally in awe.

Tara smiled and said to Phoebe, "wonder how they would have acted if they were in New York with us."

"If I remember correctly someone here commented continuously on the `big pretty buildings'," Phoebe finished the statement in her best Tara impersonation; Tara however didn't see it as very funny.

"When did you go to New York?" Marci asked curiously.

"Oh it was a couple of years ago, I went to live to escape my family, and Tara came to visit me for the summer."

"We had the worst apartment ever, I still have nightmares about that place." Tara said shuddering some.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad," Tara just gave Phoebe a look that said `you're kidding right?', "well ok maybe it was that bad, but it was all we could afford at the time."

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Willow said watching the interaction between her wife and Phoebe thinking how adorably cute it was.

"Well I wasn't getting along with Piper and Prue at the time, Grams was gone, Tara was the only family I had left, or so it seemed. I would have never survived that time without ya," Phoebe finished directed at Tara.

"Well I would have never had the courage to leave after mom died if it wasn't for you," Tara responded.

Marci watched in amusement, "I feel a hug coming up." Tara and Phoebe who were in fact about to hug each other decided not to just to prove Marci wrong.

Willow decided to pipe up, "well it's been a full day, shouldn't be going and getting ready to go to the club, I'm supposed to call Buffy too."

"Alrighty then, to the manor it is, where should we drop you Marci?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Gotcha off we go," the four took one last look at the bridge and then climbed into Piper's car that they were borrowing for their sight seeing adventures.

* * *

><p>* P3*<p>

The four women who had spent their day sightseeing had just finished relating their tale to Piper, Leo, and Prue who were a somewhat attentive audience. Piper and Leo were busy looking at each other while Prue was looking over the crowd. "Oh no."

"What?" Piper asked, recognizing Prue's tone as trouble. She let her gaze travel to where Prue's was and saw Cole coming into the club, "Uh oh."

The others stopped telling their tale and looked up, Willow and Marci had no idea what was going on, Tara figured it out from what she had been told about Phoebe's ex-lover, and Phoebe herself had a look of something between shock and anger. "What is he doing here?" She decided on anger as she spoke, she jumped up and headed off to yell at him before her sisters could stop her.

"What's going on?" Marci asked, somewhat scared due to Phoebe's reaction to the guy coming into the club.

"That's Phoebe's ex-boyfriend, Cole aka Balthazar. He's half demon; he tried to win control over his demon half, but lost. He killed a woman and Phoebe dumped him, but he's bad at taking a hint." Leo explained to the newcomers what had come over his sister-in-law.

"Ouch," Marci said to herself.

It only took a few minutes, and the threat of bodily harm from a couple of bouncers to get Cole to leave, and Phoebe came back to the couch where her group was sitting, looking a lot more tired than she did before she got up. "Well that was the exact opposite of fun." She sat down heavily and let out a sigh, so much for forgetting about the guy for a while.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked concern written all over her face.

"Yeah… I just need to have some fun. Hey Marci want to dance?"

"Um, sure." Phoebe grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the dance floor, Marci had a big grin in place the second Phoebe's hand touched her own.

Tara watched as the two went out to the floor, and instead of finding some guys started dancing with each other, she then leaned in next to Willow's ear and whispered, "looks like we found someone for Marci."

Willow gave Tara a somewhat shocked look, then in her head went over the day, the two did seem to click. She looked out at them now, they were burning up the dance floor together, they made a cute couple. "And someone to take Phoebe's mind off Cole."

"Now all we have to do is make them realize this," Tara said still watching her best childhood friend and one of her new friends together, "wait till Buff hears this, I picture clapping and jumping up and down." Willow smiled at the image, also picturing the look of exasperation on Faith's face, this was going to be fun all the way around.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale; Summers' Home*<p>

Buffy and Faith lay in bed together, just snuggling and enjoying the peacefulness of the day. The ringing phone disturbed their little cocoon of silence, "rock, paper, scissors?" Faith asked not wanting to get up as much as she knew Buffy didn't want to either.

"1…2…3… Butthead." Buffy reluctantly got up and answered the ringing phone, "hello?"

"Buffy it's Willow."

"Hey Will what's up?"

"Guess what Tara and I did."

"Um, went sightseeing?"

"Yeah that too… We found someone perfect for Marci."

"That's great Willow, who?"

"Phoebe."

"As in Tara's friend, youngest of the Charmed ones?"

"Yup the one and only."

"And they're going along with this."

"Oooh, you should have seen them on the dance floor together last night, kinda reminded me of you and Faith when she first came to Sunnydale."

"Cool, you two going to play matchmaker?"

"Yup. Oh I have to go now, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Willow." Buffy hung up the phone and climbed back into bed where Faith was waiting with open arms. "Will and Tara are going to try and set Marci up with Phoebe."

"She called to tell you that?"

"Yup."

"Sheesh, they've been gone for two days and you talk to each other as much now as you did when she was here." Faith grumbled half-heartily.

"She's my best friend, and `sides we were wanting to find someone for Marci, now we don't have to look. She compared them on the dance floor to you and me the first time you came here."

Faith rolled over and rested her head on Buffy's chest, "you know that's where I fell in love with you."

"Huh?"

"On the dance floor, that's when I fell in love with you. But I think I love you more now then I did then."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>** *Hallowell Manor*<p>

Willow hung up the phone as Phoebe dragged herself into the kitchen in search of some much-needed coffee. "Hello sunshine," Tara said in a way too cheerful voice, mocking Phoebe's hangover.

"Bite me."

"Well you seemed to be having fun last night, possibly too much?"

Piper asked smirking at her little sister.

"I was drowning my pain, what's wrong with that?" Phoebe asked finally finding the coffee and pouring herself some. Truth was once she was out on the dance floor last night she completely forgot about any pain she had, and it wasn't the alcohol that made her forget.

Images of her and Marci dancing flooded her dreams last night, but she would be damned if she was going to admit that to anyone else.

"We have trouble," Prue stated coming in the door, "we need to look in the Book of Shadows, now!"

Piper and Phoebe hurriedly followed their sister up the stairs to the attack, Willow and Tara following along more slowly, not wanting to give up their demon free vacation. "What's up Prue?" Tara asked as she and Willow walked into the room.

"I was attacked at the beach this morning. By big, ugly, and from what I could tell, stupid."

Willow leaned over and whispered in Tara's ear, "sounds like one of Buffy's descriptions." Tara smiled but didn't respond.

"Here, that's him… Goolach demon, hmm should be easy to vanquish that's good."

" And here we thought we could vacation without demons, should have known better really." Tara said contemplatively.

"What no demons, you can borrow some of ours," Phoebe smiled, paybacks for Tara being all cheery when she was hungover.

"Borrowed demons eh, not so sure I like that idea actually." Willow said thinking about the unborrowed demons she had to deal with.

"Well the three of you don't have to worry about it, we don't even need the power of three, so you can go do more sight seeing while Piper and I do the vanquish." Prue said taking charge as always.

"Hey if they don't have to help how come I do?" Piper pouted but followed Prue out of the room anyway, "Leo get down here, if I have to help so do you." As they were walking down the stairs Leo orbed in and could be heard whining along with Piper.

"So sightseeing, what do you guys want to see today?"

Willow put a thoughtful look on her face and said, "I don't know, why don't we call Marci and see what she's doing." Willow lightly elbowed Tara in the side.

"Oh right, Marci, we should definitely call her, yup." Tara glared at her wife and rubbed the side where Willow had hit her, a pout on her face. Willow gave her a look promising that it would be made up later, so she cheered up.

"You two are acting weird," Phoebe commented as she walked out of the room, although she was thinking it was an absolutely great idea to call Marci.

"Tell me why we're at a school during the summer."

"Because I wanted to show Tara my school, school phobia?"

Marci narrowed her eyes at Phoebe comment but smiled nonetheless, "I just took the GED, so I'm avoiding schools for awhile. I was thinking about…" Phoebe and Marci walked on further ahead leaving Willow and Tara to trail them, Tara gave Willow a knowing look. It seemed as though Marci and Phoebe may not need any pushes in the right direction, they were going along all by themselves.

"Hey isn't that Piper and Prue, what are they doing here?" Willow asked as she and Tara quickened their pace to catch up. The got to the space between two buildings where the rest had disappeared just in time to see Piper throw something at the demon, Prue chanted and poof, one vanquished demon. "Well that seemed easy enough."

"Easy?" Piper said exasperated, "easy? We chased that thing for two miles, Leo orbed mid-chase `cause they," Piper pointed heavenward, "needed him, leaving Prue and I to finish it, easy? Yeah a regular piece of cake."

"Piper decaf for now on `k?" Prue gave them an apologetic smile and followed after her younger sister, hoping her car wouldn't take the brunt of Piper's frustration. With her new power showing up all she had to do was raise her hands when she was upset and explosions popped up, everywhere.

"Well things are never boring here are they?" Willow asked her gaze

following the elder two of the Charmed three.

"Are they in Sunnydale?" Phoebe asked by way of an answer.

"Good point, ok where to now?"

"Lunch, I'm starved," Marci answered first.

"Great, I know the coolest little café you'll love it," Phoebe grabbed Marci's good hand and started pulling her toward the car.

"You know Tara a thought just hit me…"

"Did it hurt?" Tara asked playfully.

"Ha ha, ha, no think about it if Marci and Phoebe really do hook up, then one of them would have to move."

"It won't be Phoebe, she's too close to her sisters, not to mention the whole being part of the Charmed ones."

"Then that would mean Marci would have to." A frown covered Willow's face; she didn't want anymore of her friends leaving, at least all the others had all moved to L.A. So if she wanted to see one, she could see them all, and the drive there was shorter.

"I think you're jumping the gun a little here Willow, they may not even want to date each other, Phoebe did just come off a really…. weird relationship, and Marci could be straight."

"I guess you're right, but…"

"No buts, let things happen naturally, then we'll worry whether one of our friends is moving or not, ok?"

"Yeah ok." Willow pouted all the way to the car, then to the café, and finally cheered up once lunch was ordered, she would have fun and worry about the other stuff it came up, just like Tara said.

* * *

><p>*San Francisco; Café*<p>

"Well I'm stuffed," Marci stated happily, "guess you were right about my liking this place Phoebe."

"A.) I said you would love it, which you obviously did leading me to point B.) I'm always right, it's a gift."

"Yeah I'm sure," Marci reached out and playfully slapped Phoebe's arm, when her hand made contact Phoebe went rigid with a premonition. "Phoebe what's wrong?" Marci asked worriedly.

Phoebe was getting a preview of their first kiss. Normally she didn't get feeling with her premonitions, but with this one she did, and she liked what she felt. Soft, softer than any kiss she had ever had, she liked it, and that scared the hell out of her. She jumped up quickly, "I need to use the ladies room." With that she practically ran in the direction of the bathrooms.

Marci looked to Tara for some kind of an answer for what just happened, "Tara?"

"I'll go see if she's ok, back in a sec." Tara got up and made her way towards where Phoebe had disappeared, and it didn't take her long to find the other girl. Phoebe was leaning against the wall just before the restrooms, obviously trying to catch her breath. "Phoebe, what's up?"

"Premonition." Phoebe stated plainly, as if it was obvious.

"That bad?"

"That good."

Ok now Tara was really confused, "huh?"

"I kissed her Tara."

Yup still confused, "huh?"

"In my premonition I was kissing Marci, and damn can that girl kiss too."

"Ok I'm missing the problem here, I mean I know you, and I KNOW from your track record you have nothing against dating girls, so what gives?"

Phoebe slunk to the floor and sat there staring off into space for a minute before answering Tara's question. "That's just it Tara, look at my track record. I fall in love, I get screwed over, or I screw them over. Nothing lasts. Cupid himself told me I kept my heart off limits. So I tried, I gave Cole my heart, and look what happened, I'm scared Tara. Just from that premonition I know I could fall in love with Marci, but that scares the hell out of me."

Tara knelt down next to Phoebe and asked gently, "do you think she would ever hurt you like that?"

"No. But what's to say I wouldn't hurt her, I'm known to do that without even trying."

"Phoebe you of all people should know that just `cause you're scared you shouldn't not do something. I mean you went off to New York by yourself, you were scared then, but only good things came out of it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, well there was that one guy… never mind."

"Phoebe what's scaring you the most, I know it can't be loving, `cause you do that so well. Piper and Prue could testify to that. So what is it?"

"I don't know, the whole act I guess, giving up my heart, hoping neither hearts get smashed, the whole Charmed lifestyle mixed in with the normal relationship issues, plus the long distance thing… It's just too much Tara, and we're not even together yet. What should I do?"

"Well Marci definitely won't be scared off by the Charmed lifestyle, she's been living with the Scoobies for awhile now. And everyone takes a risk when giving their heart away. I mean I took a huge chance telling one of my best friends, my only friend in Sunnydale, who had only dated guys, that I was in love with her. And look how that turned out, we're now happily married. And as for my advice, I say you have to at least give it a chance, or you'll always wonder what if."

"Damn you and your logic." Phoebe smiled and got up, "well I guess I should explain the sudden disappearance there, she's probably freaked out." Phoebe handed Tara the keys, "think you two can make it back to the manor so Marci and I can talk?"

"Sure thing, if all else fails, we'll ask for directions." Tara smiled at her oldest best friend in the world and gave her a hug, then together they walked back to the table where a worried looking Marci and Willow were sitting patiently.

Tara walked up to Willow and whispered in her ear what was going on, then they said goodbye and left, leaving Marci and Phoebe alone at the table. "Phoebe are you ok?"

"Come on let's take a walk, I'll explain on the way."

"Ok." Phoebe paid the bill and the two girls set off on foot, with no real destination in mind. "Well first off the freaking out thing when you touched me was a premonition."

"Of?"

"Me and you."

"Oh god, we're not going to die or anything like that are we?"

"No, it was a… good premonition, or I guess it could be seen as bad, I saw it as bad at first, well no not bad just scary, but then once I talked to Tara I saw it as good. You might see it as bad though, but in the premonition you didn't, and…"

Marci placed her hand on Phoebe's arm, then moved it up to her chin to move Phoebe's eyes so that they were looking into her own, "you're babbling Phoebe, just tell me."

"It was of us kissing." Phoebe said in a rush, Marci caught the words however, and didn't seem to think it was bad, quite the opposite actually. She leaned forward and let her lips touch Phoebe's gently. Fireworks, sparks, lightning, and many other words flooded Phoebe's mind as their lips caressed each other. Neither deepening the kiss, nor demanding more, just a gentle joining of their mouths. In a word, perfect. "Wow," Phoebe said as they separated.

Marci smiled and let her hand fall and take Phoebe's in it, entwining their fingers, "yeah that's a good way to put it. That scared you?"

"Honestly, yeah… But it doesn't anymore."

"Good, I wouldn't want to freak you out."

"Please once I heard the story of you being an invisible assassin, this isn't even on the freak worthy list."

Marci's smiled brightened, "good, so which way to the manor?"

"Oh right," Phoebe gave a sheepish grin, "actually it's only like two miles this way."

"Lead on."

* * *

><p>*Hallowell Manor*<p>

"How do you think it's going?" Willow asked her wife as the walked into the manor.

"Hopefully good, Phoebe was pretty freaked at first, but that's understandable considering the Cole fiasco she just came out of."

"Yeah, I hope it works out for them, it would be nice."

"I don't think either would ever break the other's heart on purpose, so I think they have a good chance at it working out."

The girls continued their conversation completely unaware of Cole standing in the other room, listening to every word they said. And he didn't look too happy at hearing Phoebe was replacing him; he had still been hanging onto the hope that he could get Phoebe back. But now it looked like he wouldn't even get the chance. The demon in him was yelling for the blood of the person who dare try and take his place in Phoebe's heart. And the human part of him was weeping for the lost love, and possibly the loss of his humanity. The one thing that had enabled him so far to keep what little humanity in him was Phoebe. And right now his demon half was winning the internal argument about what to do. If he couldn't have Phoebe, then nobody would.

"We're back," Phoebe called out as she and Marci entered the manor.

Tara noticed the linked hands and smiled, "things go well?"

"Yup." Phoebe answered happily.

Marci turned her head to look at Phoebe, then something in the other room caught her attention, it was a man, the man from the club last night. "Why is he here?" She asked confused as to why Tara and Willow let him stick around.

"Who?" All three other girls asked in unison.

"I'm guessing you mean me." Cole said as he walked out into the open, "hello Phoebe."

"Cole, I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again, what are

you doing here." "Well I had the whole plan that involved winning you back, but those two," he motioned to Willow and Tara, "seem to think you're quite happy with her," he now pointed to Marci. Phoebe stepped in front of Marci protectively.

"Cole leave now, and I might let you live." Phoebe said in her most venomous voice, meaning every word of what she spoke.

Cole smiled, a disarming smile that just put everyone further on edge, "alright, I'll go now, but there is nothing saying I won't come back, and honestly right now I don't know what I'll do when I do. But I will be back for you Phoebe in one way or another." Then he just shimmered away leaving the four women standing there.

"Uh oh." Phoebe said tiredly.

"HE WHAT?" Piper screamed. "This is just great now we have Balthazar after us again."

"No just me." Phoebe said, placing a hand over her eyes in an effort to shut out the world. The small circles Marci was rubbing on her back the only comfort she had.

"Oh and that it so much better." Piper said sarcastically, motioning wildly with her hands, a flowerpot blowing up in result. No one ever seemed to flinch though.

"I'll take care of this Piper, we'll just make up the potion and I'll vanquish him."

"Oh `cause that worked so well last time." Piper was bordering on angry now, thinking about the months Phoebe had lied to them about vanquishing Cole, or rather the lack of vanquish.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." Phoebe said standing up to her sister, a deadly glint in her eyes, that however didn't make Piper waver at all.

"What's to say you won't just pretend to vanquish him again, fall in love or whatever all over again, and then what? More months of lies? No way Phoebe."

"I have a good reason to get rid of him once and for all this time." Phoebe sent a loving look behind her to Marci.

This however was completely lost on Piper, "right, like the whole him trying to kill us wasn't a good enough reason the first time."

Phoebe was about to respond with one of those comments that you prayed later that you could take back, but Prue's entrance kept her from doing so, which was probably a good thing. "Ok I got here as fast as I could, what's up?"

Phoebe and Piper were just staring at each other, Leo was hiding in the corner, Marci was standing behind Phoebe for support, and Tara and Willow were sitting on the couch wearily. Tara was the first one to answer, "Cole came and pretty much told Phoebe he was after her blood."

"Oh yeah, well then we vanquish him and go to P3 to celebrate, right?"

"Exactly my thoughts," Phoebe said still staring at Piper dangerously. Which sort of threw Prue off, Phoebe and Piper never fought, even in the worst of times. There had to be more that no one was telling her.

"And?"

"Phoebe thinks we're just going to let her go kill him on her own, after last time I say big bad idea!"

"Ok," Prue said drawing the word out, "why don't we all sit down and talk about this, civilized like." This was definitely a new experience for Prue; she was usually one of the fighters, not the peacekeeper.

Everyone did as Prue said and sat down, calming some, but not much. "I can handle this alone Prue."

"I'm sure you can Phoebe, but you're not going to," Phoebe was about to interrupt but Prue didn't let her, "it's called the power of three for a reason Phoebe, and you don't go up against a threat as big as Balthazar without doing it with every resource you have. The power of three plus two really strong Wiccans has a whole lot better of a chance of coming out alive, then if you went in alone, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Phoebe reluctantly agreed with her sister's logic, but still wasn't happy about it, at all.

"Sorry guys, looks like you'll be doing some demon fighting on you vacation after all," Prue said apologetically.

"No problem, we're glad to help," Tara answered for both herself and Willow.

"What about me? I want to help too." Marci said.

"Oh no, no way, not going to happen, I'm not putting you in danger `cause I dated a psycho demon." Phoebe answered immediately.

The elder two Charmed Ones thinking that Phoebe merely didn't want to put an innocent and her new friend in danger, not having been informed of the shift in their relationship yet.

"Phoebe's right, you really shouldn't have to throw yourself to the wolves." Leo answered speaking for the first time since Piper had stated yelling.

Marci looked pleadingly into Phoebe's eyes, "please, I want to help."

Phoebe's heart broke when she looked into Marci's eyes, begging for the chance to help, to be trusted to help. "How are you at making potions?"

Marci perked up immediately, she got to help, but didn't have to put her already tortured arm in danger, and well the rest of her wasn't to happy with danger either, but she would have gladly done whatever was asked of her. "I'm great at throwing things into pots and stirring."

"Sounds qualified to me," Phoebe smiled at her girlfriend, or was she. They hadn't gotten that far into their conversation, so far all that had been established is that they both liked each other, and then there was also the kiss. The kiss that made her go weak in the knees just thinking about it. They would defiantly have to talk once this whole stupid thing was over and behind them.

"Great. Um, don't suppose you have the recipe?"

"Oh yeah, Piper?" Piper the one who was normally the throwing things in and stirring, er, potion making, had kept track of all the potions they had used, and would be the one to know where to track it down.

"Follow me," Piper led the way to the kitchen, not even looking at Phoebe, she was somewhat ashamed of the way she acted, or overreacted as the case may be. She knew she would have to apologize later, and that meant Phoebe would gloat, oh and how she hated those moments.

Leo followed after them, like the good little puppy, um, husband, that he was.

"Well now all we have to do is come up with a way to get Cole to come to us," Prue said thinking out loud.

"Oh that will be easy." Phoebe stated rather matter-of-factly.

"How's that?" Willow asked, not knowing if the Charmed ones had a special demon magnet or not.

"We have what he wants…me."

* * *

><p>*San Francisco; Mausoleum*<p>

"Phoebe what makes you so sure he'll come back here?" Tara asked, even being a full-fledged Scooby cemeteries and mausoleums, especially cemeteries and mausoleums at night, made her nervous.

"Yeah he'll come back here, it always comes back here, so it only makes since that it would end here," Phoebe answered looking around.

"Since when did dealing with demons make sense?"

"Good point, but trust me I know Cole, he'll come here."

"Oh goody," Tara mumbled under her breath, the only one hearing her was her wife, Willow.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked just as quietly.

"Peachy," Tara answered sarcastically, and was about to apologize for snapping at her when Cole shimmered in.

"Well Phoebe I didn't expect you to make this this easy on me." Cole said, now walking towards the witches gathered in the room.

"Who said anything about easy? Piper now!" Piper threw up her hands and there was a small explosion at Cole's feet. Prue quickly knocked him back into the wall while he was disoriented, and Phoebe stepped up to him, "goodbye Cole, for good this time." With that she threw the potion that Marci had mixed up for her. And poof, a cloud of dust, a flash of light, some smoke, and he was gone, for good this time.

"Well that was fun, can we go now." Tara whined from where she and Willow stood, just in case the Charmed ones had needed backup.

"Let me get this straight, you have two friends who are slayers, and this place creeps you out? Tara my friend you are weird."

"Oh god, coming from you that is bad," Tara laughed with her long time friend as they all walked out of the creepy mausoleum.

"So P3 for the customary celebratory drinks?" Piper asked, it really was handy having a club of your own, of their own actually.

"Well I have to talk to Marci…about things." Prue and Piper looked as though they were going to comment but Tara came to Phoebe's rescue.

"And Willow and I have an early bus ride, we should pack, and stuff."

"Prue?"

"Oh yeah I'm there, there was this really cute guy there the other night, I'm hoping he's a return customer." Prue smirked as she climbed into the driver's side, thinking just how she could show her appreciation of his patronage to the club. Piper just shook her head, she was planning on getting Leo out on the dance floor sometime that year, and she was running out of time.

It didn't take long for the group to get back to the manor, where a very anxious Marci was waiting, none to patiently. "Everything go ok?" She asked as soon as Phoebe walked through the door, followed by Willow and Tara. "Oh god where are Prue and Piper? Are they ok?"

"Marci calm down, they're fine, just going to the club to have some fun."

"Oh thank god, when I didn't see them come in, I thought…"

"Thanks for caring so much, that means a lot to me." Phoebe said sincerely, looking around she noticed that Willow and Tara had managed to sneak off with out either of them seeing them. Sneaky little Wiccans. But at the same time she was grateful, she and Marci needed to have a talk, one of those serious kind, yuck.

"There's something I've wanted to do all night," Willow said as she and Tara walked into the Hallowell guestroom.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Willow walked over to her wife and hugged her, then laid a passionate kiss on her lips. "That."

"Not that I'm arguing, `cause I so am not, but what was that for?"

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you don't like being somewhere, and are all nervous. You get this adorable little crease on your brow, and…" Tara's lips descended to Willow's in another passionate kiss.

"We should pack, for the trip home," Willow said as they came up for air.

"Yup, we should." And with that their lips met again, and darn it, they didn't get any packing done that night.

"So are you sure you're ok?" Marci asked as Phoebe sat on the couch next to her.

"Yeah," Phoebe answered very unconvincingly. Marci pulled Phoebe closer so that her head rested on her legs. Her left hand idly playing with the other girl's hair lightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What are we?" Phoebe asked changing the subject to what was actually on her mind.

"Um, people?"

Phoebe smiled and lightly slapped Marci's leg, "I meant to each other. I mean we kissed earlier, and now this…" Phoebe indicated the intimate position they were in.

"I really like you Phoebe, and I could see myself doing even more than that in time."

"But we don't have time, I mean you're leaving with Will and Tara tomorrow morning."

"Do you believe in fate, or destiny?"

"Marci I'm one of the Charmed ones, it's a job requirement."

"Well, my aunt the one I came to visit, asked me to stay. She runs a store in her neighborhood, but is getting too old to manage it, she asked me to. And I don't think that it's a coincidence that she asked me here now, and to stay. And the fact that our common friend Tara happened to be coming here at the same time."

"Are you saying we were destined to meet? To what? Be together?"

"Is that so far fetched?"

"What did you say?" Phoebe asked changing the subject again.

"Yes."

Phoebe sat up and looked Marci in the eyes, "you're staying?"

"Yup, now about that time I was talking about… Phoebe would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yup."

"Then my answer is yes. Marci?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Marci just shook her head up and down. Phoebe leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes, and then their lips met again, longer this time.

"Well I hope you had fun." Prue said as she, Piper, Leo, Marci, Willow, Phoebe, and Tara stood at the bus station.

"Lots, tons even," Willow answered giving the eldest Charmed a hug. "Next time you guys get to come back to Sunnydale for a visit.

"Deal," Piper answered giving Willow then Tara a hug.

"Faith's going to be upset," Tara said smiling as she hugged Marci, "she was all looking forward to you two looking for employment together."

Marci smiled as well, "tell her something came along that I just couldn't pass up." Phoebe grabbed Marci's hand, and they all waved to Willow and Tara as they boarded the bus. Prue and Piper looked at Marci and Phoebe and just silently thanked whoever that at least this time it wasn't a demon.

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale; Bus Station*<p>

"Oh there it is," Dawn shouted excitedly as she saw Willow and Tara's bus pull up. As soon as the Wiccans got off the bus they were bombarded with hugs from their friends.

"Sheesh you would think we've been gone a decade," Tara grumbled good-naturedly.

"We missed you, so how was the trip?" Buffy asked, helping her friends with their bags, slayer strength did come in handy every now and then.

"Good." Tara answered simply.

"Hey where's Marc?" Faith asked.

"She stayed in San Fran."

"Why?"

"Remember Willow calling to tell Buffy that Marci and Phoebe would make a good couple?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well turns out they do, plus Marci's aunt needed help with her store."

"Pictures!" Buffy suddenly exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I mean you guys got to go on vacation and we didn't, so you have to show us pictures!"

"Chill B, they've been back for ten minutes, it takes at least an hour to get pics developed." Buffy pouted at Faith's statement, jutting her bottom lip out.

"I still wanna go on vacation, it's not fair, school starts back up in two weeks."

"Should we tell her now?" Faith asked the others assembled around the car.

"Yeah," Dawn answered excitedly.

"What?" Buffy asked, threatening to go into another pout.

"We girlfriend are going on an Alaskan cruise."

"Me and you?"

"The whole Scooby gang, even talked Giles and Tabby into it." A huge smile spread out on Buffy's face and she started hugging everyone, which she promptly stopped when she accidentally hugged some stranger, who looked really freaked.

Tara yawned, the lack of sleep along with the long journey between places catching up to her first, "can we get some sleep first? I'm pooped." This just started another round of Buffy jumping up and down, and hugging.

This was going to be one interesting vacation.


	12. Vacation in Hell

Title: Vacation In Hell

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: *Stands up* Hi my name in Kimberly and I'm a feedback addict :P

Rating: Pg-13, R at most

Pairings: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha, Giles/Tabitha

Disclaimers: I own nothing please don't sue me.

Summary: The Scooby vacation goes wrong, real wrong, when their cruise ship gets sucked into hell. Can they save the day, and salvage their vacation?

* * *

><p>"That is one big boat." Xander stated as he saw the cruise ship for the first time.<p>

"'Course it is Xand, has to be for so many people to be on it," Faith responded.

"Yeah but I mean, that is one big boat." Faith just shook her head at him.

"I'm thinking that Speed 2 wasn't the best movie to watch before we came here," Danny said as he walked up to Xander and Faith his hand firmly held in Dawn's.

Faith laughed, "tell you what, see anyone with leeches, or high tech golf balls and B and I will take care of `em."

"Ok I have room keys," Giles said walking up to the group, noticing his arrival the two groups of Scoobies merged to hear where they would be staying, "Willow and Tara you are in room 303 deck D. Buffy and Faith 304, Xander and Anya 305, Iz and Samantha 306, Dawn and Tabitha 307, Cordelia and Kate 308, Danny you and I will have room 302. Ok everyone all set and ready to board?"

There was a chorus of `yeses' and `let's gos', and then the Scooby boarded the really big boat for what was to be the first of the Scooby vacations. One whole week on a ship traveling to Alaska and back, it was going to be great.

Willow and Tara walked into what was to be their room on the ship, "wow," Willow exclaimed as she took in their surroundings.

There was a queen size bed, a couch, TV, radio alarm clock, bathroom, all the conveniences of home really.

"I second that wow, and raise you a woo hoo." Tara said happily.

"So what do you want to do first?" Willow asked, an impish grin on her face as she looked at the nice, big bed, that was all theirs for the week.

Tara noticed the look in her wife's eyes, and decided to have a little fun, "well the pool looked really nice. Or we could check out the various decks, learn where things are. The little guy who showed us to our room said there was some stuff going on on the top deck too." Tara smiled a very convincing smile at Willow.

So convincing in fact that Willow put a pout on her face and said, "well if that's what you want to do, then ok."

Tara had to smile, it was just too easy to get Willow sometimes, but she decided it was time to make it up to her. Instead of answering Willow Tara pulled the smaller girl to her and kissed her passionately. Then slowly moved them to the bed, where they remained till dinnertime.

"So is everything good?" Faith asked as Buffy bounced around the room looking at everything, and exclaiming it's existence happily.

"It's wonderful, how did you manage to pull off planning this without me finding out, and more importantly how did you get Dawn to keep it from me. That kid couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

"Well I made sure she knew that her life did depend on it, and Kate did most of the planning."

"How did we afford all this?"

"Angel and the mayor."

"Huh?"

"Well the mayor left me that condo, which I sold, that paid for the cruise for everyone, and Angel pitched in to help tonight's surprise."

"Tonight's surprise? What surprise? There's more? Tell me!"

"Nope." Faith smirked; she knew how much Buffy hated surprises. But she couldn't tell, it wasn't just her surprise and it wasn't just for Buffy, so she wasn't going to tell no matter how Buffy tortured her.

Buffy walked up to Faith and leaned toward her so that paper would have had a tough time fitting between them. "Please…"

"Not gonna happen B." Faith held her resolve; she would have to have Willow teach her that face.

"Pretty please…" Buffy leaned her head down and sucked lightly on a particularly sensitive spot on Faith's neck.

"Cheater," Faith knew that she wouldn't be able to handle this much longer and not tell Buffy, so she did the only thing she could think of. She pushed Buffy back onto their bed then straddled her lover.

She leaned down and attached her lips to Buffy's, effectively keeping Buffy from begging to know the surprise, and Faith from telling what it was.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen a view like this before in my life," Cordelia said in awe as she looked out the little window that was in her and Kate's room.<p>

"You mean your family never took a cruise?"

"Mom and dad did, but I was always left at home." Kate came up behind Cordy and wrapped her arms around the younger girl lovingly.

"Well then we'll have to make the most of this trip, won't we?"

Cordelia shook her head up and down, then leaned back so Kate was supporting her weight, letting her head rest on her lover's shoulder. "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me Faith paid," Kate said smiling at Cordy.

"Yeah, but you planned it, and with your work, just getting promoted and all, I wasn't even sure we would be able to go."

"Delia even if work had kept me in Sunnydale you still could have come."

"Nope, not leaving you behind Katie, where you go I go, and vice versa."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>KNOCK, KNOCK<p>

"GO AWAY!"

"Willow Tara come on it's dinner time, we said we were all going together remember." Dawn yelled through the door, effectively ruining the mood inside the room.

"We'll be right out Dawnie," Tara yelled back.

Dawn walked to the next room, "Buffy Faith come on it's dinner time."

She could hear scuffling in the room, and then muffled voices. "Come on already."

"Just a sec Dawn." Faith shouted as she and Buffy tried to get their cloths back on.

Dawn walked further down the hall shaking her head, "sheesh is everyone having sex right now, you'd think they'd want to do something other than that when we got here, since they do it so often at home." She knocked on Anya and Xander's door, knowing what they were doing before she knocked due to Anya's easily carried voice. "And they say teenagers are bad, they aren't teens anymore."

Dawn officially gave up and sat at the end of the hallway waiting for everyone to emerge. That's what she got for volunteering to get everyone while Giles, Tabby, and Danny went to find a table in the dining room.

The group finally emerged from their respective rooms, and headed down the hall. Dawn leading the way since she was the only one in the group who knew where anything was so far. When they got to the restaurant Giles, Tabby, and Danny were sitting at a large 12-person table, it being quite convenient since they had 12 people in their group.

"Have your ordered yet?" Willow asked as she and Tara sat at the table near the end where Danny was sitting.

"Nope, we decided to wait for you all, well ok Giles decided we'd wait for you all. What were you doing anyway, took forever."

In response both witches' face turned bright red, that was all the answer he needed. As soon as Dawn came over to the spot he had saved for her he jumped up and pulled her chair out, as any gentleman should. "Aw that's so cute," Tara whispered, but loud enough that Buffy's slayer hearing picked it up.

"Don't encourage them," she said glowering at the young couple. Danny had the decency to look up and then look scared, quickly looking down. Buffy allowed herself a satisfied smirk at that and sat down at the table across from the Wiccans.

Tara just giggled at Buffy playing the part of the over-protective sister, which she was, but it was funny in this situation. Willow smiled at her wife, glad she was enjoying things so far, though the only things they had done so far were having sex, and the short orientation while getting on the ship, and going to their room. Still she was happy Tara was happy. "What do you think looks good?" She asked while looking over her menu.

Tara who was still feeling a little frisky, amplified because they didn't get to finish their earlier business, leaned over and whispered in her wife's ear, "you."

Willow turned red, then turned even redder when she saw Buffy and Faith look up and smirk at them. Damn slayer hearing. Willow whispered back to Tara in a stern voice, "behave."

Enjoying the game Tara replied, "or what, going to punish me later?"

Tara turned bright red, and her eyes grew wide; she couldn't believe she had just said that, out loud no less. Faith and Buffy were both coughing at the other side of the table, also not being able to believe shy, little Tara had said that. "Um I… ah…um…" Tara sputtered out.

Willow smirked devilishly at her wife, "hmmm, well there's a thought, for later that is…" Tara's jaw dropped open as far as it could.

Buffy jumped up, "I think I need to go find the waiter, yeah that's what I should do, we need water, lot's of water, to cool down and all…" she mumbled more as she walked away, and everyone but Faith, Willow, and Tara looked at her like she had lost her mind. Willow knew she would have one hell of a hole to dig herself out of later, she could practically hear the wheels in Faith's mind turning up crude comments about the conversation that no one else would have heard if it weren't for the slayers sitting so close.

"What's up with her?" Dawn asked oblivious to why her sister suddenly started acting like a mental patient.

"Um, sea nervous," Faith answered, still smirking at the blushing Wiccans. This was just going to be too easy, dinner tonight was going to be a blast. Faith's smirk grew just a little bit more evil, and Willow and Tara both gulped audibly.

"Well the Caesar's salad sound yummy, think I'll go with that."

Willow said, trying to get her mind onto things it should be thinking about at the dinner table, like food for instance.

"Huh, oh yeah, yummy, think I'll get that too." Tara agreed.

"Are you two alright, you look kinda red." Sam asked looking over at Tara and Will.

"Um, yeah, it's just a little warm in here is all," Tara answered, which was the truth; it was definitely getting hot in there.

"Are you getting' sick, doesn't feel hot, maybe your just feeling a little `whipped' from the trip here." Faith said, her face looking serious, to anyone else it would seem as though she were merely concerned about her friends. Willow and Tara knew better.

"Wonder where Buffy is with that water," Willow croaked out, definitely sounding as though she needed a drink, and soon.

Just then Buffy came back helping their waitress carry trays of water for the group. "Thanks," the girl said to Buffy as she set the trays down and started putting the glasses on the table. "Are you ready to order?" The group proceeded to do just that.

The dinner conversation was interesting to say the least, for those who knew what was being talked about that is. "anyone check out the deck yet?" Iz asked.

"Naw not yet, they got plenty of life boats up there for us, hate to end up being on Titanic II." Faith said, just gearing up for the punch line.

"Yeah there were lots of them."

"Would those happen to be `paddle' boats?" Faith directed the paddle at Willow and Tara, who couldn't get and redder if they tried.

"Yeah guess so, they all had big oars with them." Iz answered, completely unaware of why Faith was so interested in this particular subject.

"Bet one of those would hurt like a bitch if they say, someone smacked your ass around with one." Buffy started coughing again, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah guess it would, so try not to get beat up with one." Iz said giving Faith a funny look then deciding to talk to the people on the other side of her, Faith was getting to weird even for her.

"So how's that salad Red? Did they `slap' it together good?" By this point Willow wasn't even going to attempt speaking, she'd just dig herself into a bigger hole if she did, so she merely nodded her head to the affirmative. "Well that's good, wouldn't want a salad that didn't cut it, it would just be `torture'." Willow nodded her head again. Faith seeing Will wasn't going to play along decided to try her luck with Tara. "So Tar how you like things so far?"

Tara not seeing the danger in answering that statement said, "everything's fine, it's nice here." Willow cringed when Tara answered Faith, she didn't know what Faith's response was going to be, but she knew it wasn't good, she looked way to pleased that Tara had answered.

"Really, `cause I was thinkin' that the chairs were a little hard on the butt, whatcha think, your's feeling ok?" Faith's face showed nothing but concern to the others, although they thought it a funny question to be asking.

Tara really, really regretted ever answering Faith; she regretted her earlier statement to Willow even more though. But she was too far in to let it drop now, she had to answer. "I'm fine." Tara studied her salad almost scholarly.

"Well that's good, they shouldn't make chairs so punishing though.

But there are those who like them uncomfortable, pain can be a friend, whatcha think Red? Personally, being a slayer and all, I don't see how feeling like someone just `spanked' your ass could feel good." The only indication of Faith's challenge was her raised eyebrow.

Willow having quite enough of the, pardon the pun, torture decided to rise up to the challenge and answered, "gee Faith I wouldn't know, it's you and Buffy who always come back looking `spanked', not playing nice with all the demons and all." Neither Faith nor Willow noticed that they had the attention of the whole table now. The others, even the ones not knowing what was going on, could feel the electricity in the air, there was definitely a challenge going on.

"Yeah well not everyone has magic to `beat' someone's `ass' with."

"Right, some prefer wooden toys." Those at the table with more perverted minds (Xander and Danny) started to catch on to the meaning of the conversation, although they told themselves that it wasn't what was really going on, just what their minds wanted to be going on. If they only knew.

"Toys can be handy," Faith conceded, she was almost giddy, it wasn't often she got to do this kind of mental sparring, it was fun! "but I would never underestimate your ability to `whoop' someone's ass, Will, all that magic just ready to be snapped loose. I'm sure if you wanted you could really `wallop' someone huh?"

"And don't you forget it." Willow answered.

Seeing it was definitely time to break apart whatever was going on Cordelia said, "so everyone done and ready to go?"

"Nah, think I'll have some ice cream with `whipped' cream." Faith answered as most of the group stood to leave. Then she remembered that they couldn't go, or the surprise would be ruined. She gave Kate a quick look, begging with her eyes for some help on an excuse.

"Oh um that sounds good Faith, Delia will you split some with me?"

Kate gave her best puppy dog eyes and Cordy conceded.

"Alright, but just `cause you asked so nicely, and you're going to help me work it off in the gym later."

"Deal. Iz, Sam you going to stay?"

Iz hastily agreed, also knowing what was going to happen, what with helping to plan and all, didn't want to miss out. "Willow, Tara why don't you stay too, I've been dieing to hear about your trip to the city by the bay." Both women cast a glance at Faith, who gave them a face reassuring she would behave if they stayed. The surprise was partly for them after all.

The rest of the group went their separate ways all agreeing to meet on the deck at a later time that night to see the fireworks that were always set off the first night. So the small group that was left ordered their ice cream, all thoughts of torture, of any kind, were set out of their minds, for now.

Kate looked at her watch for what must have been the thousandth time. "Katie, are waiting for something?" Cordelia asked, growing tired of her girlfriend's constant time checking.

"Huh?" Kate looked to Faith for help, if their little surprise didn't show up soon, they were going to have to tell what was going on to keep everyone there.

"So Kate how's work been goin'?" Faith asked coming to the rescue.

Buffy being the only one who was to be surprised and knew about it was getting giddy. By they way Faith and Kate were acting it would be happening any time now.

"Well…" Kate was about to answer the inane question when all the lights went out, leaving only the spotlight on the stage to light up the figure there.

"May I have this dance?" Faith asked Buffy who still didn't really know what was going on. As Faith did this Kate was also asking Cordelia to dance, thankful that their late surprise had finally showed. Faith started leading Buffy out to the dance floor.

"Hey you two this is your surprise too, get your butts out on the floor." Iz said as she led Samantha out as well.

Both women stood and did what they were told, on the stage music started, then the "surprise" which, or rather, who was Melanie Doane.

She started singing the opening lines to "I can't take my eyes off

you" and everyone looked at Kate and Faith unbelieving.

"Hey now you have no idea how much it cost to get someone to do a concert like this, dance, and congrats on your numps." Faith pulled away from the group and then pulled Buffy close. "Surprise."

Willow and Tara eventually came out of their stupor and clinged to each other, the song bringing back lots of happy memories. "I can't

believe they did this." Tara said in awe.

"Well I guess I can forgive her for dinner since she did this."

Willow said in a similar state of awe.

"Well no one else knew what she was really talking about, so she'll let it blow over… eventually."

Willow smirked and pulled her wife closer, "still can't believe you said that, and just what was on your mind may I ask?"

"You."

"You like?" Kate asked, fearful that Cordelia wouldn't like the surprise. She really had no reason to worry though; in Cordelia's eyes she could do no wrong.

"Yes. How did you manage to pull this off?"

"Well Faith and Iz helped, and Angel paid, it wasn't as hard as you might believe." Cordelia rested her forehead against Kate's. "Love you."

"I love you to, so much." After a few seconds of silence Cordy asked out of the blue, "Katie, what do you think about kids?"

"Um," Kate had no idea where Cordy's head was right now, which was odd for them. "They're fine I guess…"

"Ok what do you think about, kids and us?" Cordelia asked looking directly into Kate's eyes.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Sam smiled at Iz as they danced.

"Happy anniversary."

"And here I thought you had forgotten." Samantha's smile only grew.

This was the most romantic thing Iz had done for her since their first anniversary.

"I could never forget, I love you so much Sammy. And it killed me when I had to leave you, you know that right?" Tears were forming in both girls' eyes.

Samantha pulled Iz close and held on as tightly as she could, "shh, it's ok, I know. It hurt me too when you left, but we're together now, and always."

"Always." Iz said firmly, holding on just a little tighter.

"Me huh? And spanking just happened to come to mind?" Willow asked playfully.

Tara laughed, "no, I was just… flirting…"

"Flirting huh? Well you know you don't have to do that, you already have me."

"Yeah but I never flirted while I was trying to get you, I'm making up for lost time," Tara kissed Willow tenderly, pulling back before either could deepen the kiss. Even now neither being completely comfortable with public displays of that kind of affection.

"I know part of this was for us, but how long do you think we have to stay, I really want to go back to the room and make love to my beautiful wife right now." Willow said her eyes growing somewhat droopy with desire.

"Two, three songs max I'd say."

* * *

><p>*Ancient Greece*<p>

In a small shack perfectly fit for the popper who resided there a scribe of no real education wrote what would be the most important prophecy for so many lives. If one were to translate it into English…

"Poseidon created a ring with two blue stones embedded in the symbol for infinity, and Hades created one similar but with green stones.

Neither god knew that his brother was making a ring, which was to be sent to Earth, and worn by a warrior who was destined to wear it. And use it's power to fight in the battle against Lucifer himself. Two people wore the rings not even knowing that there was someone out there on the same path. They fought bravely against odds that no mortal should expect to beat.

"The battle ended but wasn't finished and the rings were passed down, in each generation they were given to two people to get ready for the last battle. Neither ring wearer ever knowing the other. The rings never even came within the same country as the other, that is until a slayer was handed the ring for passing the 18th birthday test, and was sent to America. Where she met a witch who knew the kind of magic matched only by Merlin.

"The witch had eyes as blue as you could imagine, reminding the slayer of the ring she wore on her hand. Just so happens that the ring the witch wore on her own hand matched perfectly the green of the slayers eyes. The two warriors chosen had met for the first time in history, and a bond was formed, a bond so strong that even the early death of the slayer could not break it.

"The witch took the ring off of the body of her best friend and put it in a box with her own, the witch closed the lid to the box, oblivious to the stones glowing, threw the box in the river and then threw herself off a cliff at the young age of 20.

"The box floated a ways, stopping only when a gold miner saw it coming toward him. Curious he waded out to it and picked it up. The rings stopped glowing for the first time since they were put together, this was not the person to which they belonged. Thinking he'd get a good price for them he took them to the local trading post, where a young Indian girl saw the rings. Doing so set off one of the visions the powers that be had cursed her family line with.

"In the vision she saw two young women, one blonde the other red-haired, they were putting the rings on the other's finger, saying something the Indian girl couldn't hear and if she could wouldn't understand. When the man left with a suitable amount of money for the rings the girl used all she had to buy them. Knowing that if they were worthy of a vision they must be important.

"She took them to the magic wielder of her tribe, who told her it would be her destiny to make sure the rings went where they belonged.

The girl didn't know how to do that, so she held on to them, as did her line after her, each passing it on to their child to pass on…

"In the year 1996 A.D. one of these children moved to a southern California town, Sunnydale. Once there awhile the young man figured out he didn't have the kind of money it took to live in California. He with a heavy heart pawned the rings to get the money to go home. The pawnshop in turn sold it to the local jeweler, where they sat, together until sold to two young women as wedding rings.

"Poseidon and Hades had in the meantime learned that the other had made a ring with the same intent, and had a meeting in the under world where they watched the witches put the rings on each other's finger. Not knowing why this was happening, for there was no way these could be the warriors chosen, they consulted the powers that be, their creators, the powers that be told them that the two now wearing the rings would be those who fought the war. Not ones to question beings even greater than they, they stood back and let fate take the path it would.

"Knowing it was finally time to end the chaotic way the underworlds were run, or lack there of, they put together all the power they had as gods, and sent the witches to Hades. Where the final hellish war would be." The scribe not knowing what it was his possessed hand had just written threw the blasphemous scroll out into the street to be forgotten. A small boy who was walking past saw the scroll and picked it up, seeing no one for whom it could belong took it home. He gave it to his father who read it, and put it in a vase, that he later placed in one of Poseidon's temples.

* * *

><p>*Present day*<p>

Tara shot upright in bed causing Willow to wake as well, "Tara honey what's wrong?"

"Just a dream, and a really weird one at that." Tara rolled the ring on her finger around a few times then settled back into the bed, letting Willow rest her head on her chest. Everyone being asleep didn't even notice the huge red swirling mass that started to envelope the ship, then sucked it up completely. It dropped off the radar as if it had just gone through the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

><p>*Willow and Tara's room on the ship*<p>

When Tara woke up the room was covered in an eerie red glow. Opening her eyes more fully Tara noticed a man sitting on the table in her and Willow's room. This of course upset the young Wiccan. The man was tall with dark hair, and a crown on his head that Tara was sure was made of bone. In the bone-crown were little skeleton heads carved, spaced evenly throughout. Around his neck the man wore a cape, on the outside it was black, the inside a deep shade of midnight blue. All in all he made for a frightening sight first thing in the morning.

The man made a sound that sounded like a snort, "so you are the chosen?"

"Um chosen two room 304." Tara said, regretting it the moment she did, one bad way to wake up slayers was to being attacked. But instead of going to find the slayers the man stayed put, which was odd, as if him being there in the first place wasn't.

"Time to get up, and get dressed, her too," he motioned to Willow who was still asleep by her wife's side, "we have much to discuss."

"W…who are you?" Darn that didn't sound nearly as assured as she had wanted it to. Instead of answering the strange man walked out of the room. Well there was no way this was going to be good.

"Willow honey time to wake up." Tara shook her wife softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty into a bad mood, not that Willow had ever woken in a bad mood.

"Mmm, still sleepy time, cuddly and stuff," Willow mumbled in her half awake, half asleep state. Regardless of the situation this made Tara giggle some.

"Aw come on darling, there was a really creepy guy in our room who told me to wake you up and get dressed, don't want to upset the creepy guy do we?" Tara asked trying to coax the sleeping woman into a state of wakefulness.

Even in her sleep-muddled mind what Tara said registered and Willow practically jumped up, "what? Where?"

"He went outside, so we could get dressed, he said we had lots to talk about. And I think we do."

"Huh, why?" Willow was hoping this was just a weird dream, the result of sleeping on a really big boat. The color of the room added to this hope, but the look on Tara's face diminished it.

"Well, the guy, I think he was in my dream last night."

"Really, who was he in the dream?"

Tara looked down at her hands that were fiddling with the blanket that was the only thing covering their naked bodies. "Hades." Tara said so quietly Willow wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Say again."

"Hades, as in the god Hades."

"Sheesh haven't we had enough gods to deal with for one year?" Both woman got out of bed and started to dress. They didn't want to go out there and face a god, but they figured Buffy and Faith had a better chance of hearing them scream if they were in the hall than if they were in their room.

* * *

><p>*Hallway in front of W&amp;T's room*<p>

"I still can't believe that they are the chosen, they seem so…. so weak."

"We do not know that brother, calm yourself."

"Calm myself, all that I know could be taken if they fail!"

"The powers do not think they will fail, and the powers know all."

"We should have asked the fates before we took action, we would have been better prepared that way."

"Hades, all will be as it should, have faith brother."

"It is easy to be calm when you are not the one threatened Poseidon.

And why isn't Zeus here, does he not care?"

"He has much to deal with without taking on the problems of ours, be it the seas or the underworld."

"I don't want to loose this battle! Lucifer is not fit to run the beneath."

"And he shant, the mages will be successful, wait and see."

Just then Willow and Tara walked out of their room to see the now two men standing there. The creepy one who had been in the room when Tara awoke, and now an older looking man. With a long white beard, and flowing blue garbs. He held what looked like a blue pitchfork, he reminded the two Wiccans of the father in the little mermaid, only without the fins.

"Hello little ones." The newer figure said after giving Willow and Tara a moment to take in his appearance. He voice was deep, and soothing, the way a grandfather's voice sounds. Smooth, yet strong, carrying with it years, or in this case millennia of wisdom with it.

"Um, hi," Willow said giving a little half wave, reaching for Tara's hand with her unoccupied one.

"Do not be frightened child, we mean you no harm," Poseidon added gently, Hades just snorted and began to pace again. Content to let his brother do the talking for now.

"Then what do you mean us?" Tara asked speaking for the first time since coming into the hallway.

"The truth. Your destiny. The chance to put back right what is now wrong."

Despite themselves Willow and Tara found that they did trust this grandpa looking man before them, and decided to listen. If they could help, then a god would be a good ally to have for doing so. "Um, I hope you can tell us more than that," Willow said, letting her stance show she was willing to listen, for now anyway.

Poseidon smiled; the girl had spirit that was for sure. She reminded him of the first to wearer the ancient ring that now took position on the small red head's ring finger. So long ago that he made that ring in preparation of the coming battle, and it all came down to the two small frames in front of him. Not the strongest, not the bravest, not the most strategy wise. It seemed as though fate had a certain sense of irony. Of course knowing the fates personally he knew this as true. "Why don't we wake your friends first, that way there will only be need for explanations once. I'm afraid we don't have the kind of time it would take to explain many times over."

Willow and Tara both nodded their heads and went to the different rooms, knocking and waking them up. The red glow surrounding them, that should have been gone by now, still surrounded everything. Another bad sign.

* * *

><p>*Outside the ship*<p>

The large cruise ship was now instead of sailing the open seas, going down the Styx in the underworld. The shapes of lonely people roaming the shores, looking out at the other side, to a place they would never make it to.

A very tired looking Scooby gang was assembled in Willow and Tara's cabin on the ship, looking at the two men standing together in front of them. Once everyone was settled Poseidon was the first to speak, "is this everyone little one?" He asked looking in Tara's direction. For a reply she simply shook her head. Everyone except

Dawn and Danny was there, and there was no reason to wake the teens up, they got grouchy without their sleep. "Very well, we will tell of your purpose here now."

Faith cut him off asking, "and where is here?" She had looked out the window as she and Buffy got up, and didn't like what she saw at all.

Hades was the one to answer Faith's question, "you are in the underworld, Hades, the land of my rule."

Everyone looked shocked, and therefore didn't ask any more questions for the time being, so Poseidon continued. "This is my brother," he gestured to the man standing next to him, "Hades, as you may have already guessed. As for me, I am Poseidon; the sea is where my reign extends. We are here because you have been chosen," this time the old man gestured towards Willow and Tara.

"By who and for what?" Willow asked, not liking this chosen business at all, for a second she wondered if this was how Buffy and Faith had felt when they were told they had been `chosen'.

"By the powers the control all there is, and for the task of putting back what was made wrong."

"Wow someone more vague than the oracles, who would have thought," Iz said sarcasm dripping from every word.

Poseidon reacted in a way no one would have thought; he smiled. "Yes

child I'm afraid it is vague, let me tell you a story and see if it helps clear things up for you." Everyone nodded and the god continued, using his best story time voice. "A long time ago the world was ruled by the gods of ancient Greece," he gestured to himself and Hades, "known to all the world, by both Greek and Roman names, some even overlapping in both Egyptian and Norse cultures. These gods held humanity in the highest regards; they were our lambs. We taught them right from wrong, evil from good, all the lessons needed to live on this plane. We cast out the creatures of the night, and for ages man knew not of the creatures that had once ruled over this space. But as it does for all rulers, the time to be overthrown came, and the Christians began their rule over Earth. With this came the one known simply as God, and his angels.

"Not all of these angels appreciated what was going on. One in particular was unhappy, and let in what we had set out. The demons returned, and with a vengeance they took out on human kind. Mixing their blood with humans and creating vampires, then mixing their own blood and creating new cultures of demons. The age turned dark as evil sprang up everywhere, through hellmouths. Lucifer was pleased with what his allies were doing to Earth, but was not satisfied with the amount of power it afforded him. He wanted a kingdom of his own, so he came to Hades and a great battle was fought. In the end it was a standstill, and the ancient gods and the new angles formed an alliance to protect humans.

"First a single warrior was chosen to protect her fellow human, she was the slayer. She fought bravely till her death, when a new one would take her place. I saw that this was not enough, and set about making a warrior of my own. Mystical in origin is he or she who wears the ring. Power of timeless ages put into a single band of silver, worn about the finger of the most valiant of fighters. The powers that be chose who would wear this ring in each generation.

"What I didn't know was that my brother had created a similar band. A gladiator to protect what was his. The powers similarly chose this warrior. For millennia the rings were passed on, as the title slayer was. Men, women, and even at times children fought. Fought war. Fought disease. Fought death. And even when it came to it, they fought each other. Never did the wearers of the two rings meet. Until early last century, when lines were blurred, warriors were one and the same. A slayer was given one ring, while a mage a continent away was given the other.

"The slayer passed the test that their protectors saw necessary and was sent to watch over the hellmouth, the last of it's kind, in California. There the slayer and the mage met. The stones in the rings, which hold the ring's power, began to glow as the relationship of the wearers became strong. When the slayer died, the mage took off her ring, put it in a box with her friend's and sent the box down the river to be done with what destiny would. And then killed herself.

"This act caught the powers' attention. They joined the souls of the two warriors, so that they might meet in each next life, and connect. For a long time the rings were inactive, waiting for the souls whom to which they belonged to come back and claim them." Here Poseidon stopped, pausing a brief moment before dropping the biggest bombshell on the already shocked crowd. He walked to Willow and Tara and knelt before them. "Little ones, you are those joined souls, together again, to fight the last battle, to reclaim Hades for the souls who should reside there, and cast out the treacherous angel who took it away from them." Poseidon now looked over to Faith and Buffy who were sitting close to their friends, "all the warriors on Earth, brought together in one lifetime, you will join with the army of gods and angels, and we shall win. But it can not be done with out you." The god of the sea held Tara and Willow's hands, the ones wearing the rings he had just told so much about.

The stones began to glow, then were almost humming with the power they held. The power doubled by the souls of who wore them. "This is your destiny, will you fight beside us, make right what now is so wrong. Look out your window, millions of souls who will never know the peace they so deserve, will you help them?"

Tara turned head from Poseidon for the first time since he started talking. She looked into Willow's eyes, eyes that had held her heart since the first glance. And in each other's eyes they saw the truth, they saw their first lives together. Their first deaths. "Yes, what ever we can do…" "We will." Willow finished for her beloved wife. This is why so many of the world's protectors were together, they were about to embark on the greatest protection that would ever be. The protection of the souls of all people; past, present, and future.

Tara looked past Willow to Buffy and Faith, who both nodded; she never had a doubt they would be by their side in this. She looked to Cordelia; Cordelia looked back, then at rest of the group, and nodded her consent as well. Two slayers, two powerful witches, a seer, and an army of both gods and angels, how couldn't they win?

* * *

><p>*Earth; Rome*<p>

The young priest looked over the scroll, there was no denying what was to come. The day dreaded since the first was upon them. It was time to stop those who would have it undone. The creatures of the night would have to be stopped, it was time to call upon all those who would fight, fight for god, humanity, and life, as all know it.

* * *

><p>*The heart of Hades*<p>

"I will not let them win!" The once angel Lucifer, the now demon Satan, looked through the looking glass at the two gods, explaining to the mortals who they were and what they were willed to do. "I have not come this far to let it go to them! I have controlled the Christians, and the other people this long, and I will continue to do so forever."

Poseidon, Hades, Giles, and Tabitha left to go research, and learn what would be needed to know for the big fight. Kate, Xander and Anya went to keep an eye on the younger teenagers. Leaving just the Wiccans, the slayers, the time travelers, and the seer. They were all sitting there, trying to let everything set in. It was a lot to be told that you were chosen to save the souls of, well of everyone. Willow held tightly to Tara's hand, needing the support from her rock, her wife, her Tara.

Buffy looked at the Wiccans, they seemed scared. She wished she had something to tell them, some great knowledge she had gained from being the slayer, and saving the world on countless occasions. But the truth was, she just didn't have the words. Really, what do you say to someone when this happens? Merrick hadn't really told her anything other than she was destined to save the world and die young, and that just wasn't the pep talk she wanted to give to two of her best friends.

Cordelia was growing uncomfortable in the silence, hadn't they always dealt with scary death like things by talking? Ok, so it was usually witty comments about other things, or just plain out jokes, but it was talking. And talking was so much better than this…silence. Iz knew exactly what Willow and Tara were feeling right now. She still remembered everything said during the conversation with the Oracles where she found out she was destined to give up everything she knew, to save a world that would never even know what she sacrificed for them. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Of all the people she knew though, she couldn't think of anyone more capable of taking on the devil himself.

Faith was staring off at an undefined spot in front of her. Not really seeing what was there, not really caring either. Her best friend, and her wife, just joined the chosen club. It wasn't something she would wish on her worst enemy much less Willow and Tara. And all because of those damn wedding rings they had picked out. No, that wasn't true, if they really were destined for this, and they were, those rings would have found them sooner or later anyway. If she hadn't ever met a vamp, or a watcher, she would still have the blood of a slayer. Destiny sucked like that.

The silence was broken when Faith started laughing. "Um is she ok?" Willow asked looking at her friend like she had grown a second head.

"Faith, honey, whatcha laughing at?" Buffy asked looking at her girlfriend, who still seemed to be in her own little world, staring off in space. When she didn't respond Buffy kneeled in front of her and took her hands in her own lightly. "Baby?"

Faith shook herself out of her own musings when she felt Buffy take her hands, she looked down at her lover, who was not kneeling in-between her legs, `How she get there?' "Huh?"

"What were you laughing at?"

"Huh? Oh just thinkin' `bout somethin'."

"Wanna share with the class?" Cordelia asked, she hated being out of the loop, even if the loop at this point only consisted of Faith's mind.

"Chosen one," Faith pointed at Buffy, "chosen two," this time she indicated herself and Buffy, "then you got the chosen three," she added Cordelia this time, "chosen four," Iz was added to the growing number, "now chosen five and six," Faith pointed to Willow and Tara, giving each a number, "we're like the frickin' ten little Indians in reverse. Instead of counting down, we're counting up." Faith chuckled again, remembering the nursery rhyme that had started her laughing in the first place.

The other people in the room looked at each other in question, then at Faith like she had finally lost it. "That's um…interesting baby."

Buffy got up and retook her seat next to Faith on the arm of the chair where the younger girl was sitting.

"Oh god that doesn't mean we'll end up with ten does it?" Cordelia asked, something akin to horror in her eyes. This made everyone laugh, which felt good. They were always able to laugh when death stared them in the face, why should this be any different?

* * *

><p>*Giles' cabin on the ship*<p>

"How much time do they have to prepare for this?"

"Not long I'm afraid. You care for them?"

"As if they were my own blood," Giles answered the god of the sea without hesitation. And it was true, Buffy may be the one he was sent there to look after, but all of the Scoobies held a spot in his heart, he couldn't love them any more if he was their real father.

"So they will be using magic to fight, right? I mean you said the rings held some sort of power right?" Tabitha asked while she was pacing the small dimensions of the room nervously.

"Yes, magic will be the weapon of which the wield in this battle." Poseidon answered.

Hades for the first time since he arrived in the Wiccans' room spoke, "do not worry, this is their destiny, it is written that the battle will be won in the name of good, and Lucifer will be defeated. So says the prophecy."

"Yes, well we don't have the best of luck with prophecies I'm afraid. And just because it says we win, doesn't mean we, they don't die." Giles responded, his anger growing at the situation.

"It is ok to fear for your life too," Poseidon put his rather large hand on Giles' shoulder, "if it is the last thing I do, I will make sure all your children come out of this alive. You have my word as a god on that."

* * *

><p>*W&amp;T's cabin on the ship*<p>

Willow and Tara sent their friends back to their own rooms, they needed some alone snuggle time. Tara lied down on the bed, and beckoned for Willow to join her, which she did. "I'm scared." Willow stated as she lied down with her head resting comfortably on Tara's chest, listening to the most comforting sound in the world, Tara's heartbeat.

"I know, I am too. But we can do this, together, we can do anything. We helped our friends beat a god, and next to that an angel, a bad one even, should be a piece of cake."

"Do you really believe that?" Willow asked, her voice sounding like a frightened child's, so small and fragile.

"Of course I do. Look at me Willow," Willow turned her head up and looked trustingly into Tara's eyes, "we will get through this, we always do.

And if destiny says this is what we are supposed to do, then who are we to go against it. And I think it's a good thing we're scared, it will make us more careful. And we will always have our friends there watching our backs."

"I know. I wouldn't want to face anything like this without you."

"I wouldn't let you." Tara stated firmly, pulling Willow all the more closely. Truth was, she didn't know if they would survive this, but she would do everything humanly possible to make sure Willow wasn't hurt. She would gladly give her own life to save Willow's.

* * *

><p>Cordelia walked into her room after Willow and Tara kicked everyone out. When she got passed the door she saw her lover sitting staring out the window. "Hey Katie."<p>

"Delia. They ok?"

Cordelia didn't need to ask whom Kate was talking about, it was obvious, "I think so. If not they hide it pretty good. They're scared though, I think we all are." Cordelia started walking towards her girlfriend when a vision smashed it's way through her brain. She fell to the floor cradling her suffering head in her hands.

Kate rushed to Cordelia's side, "what is it honey, what do you see?"

"Oh god she's dieing."

"What? Honey who?" Kate asked frantically, trying to get Cordelia to tell her what she was seeing. Cordelia didn't answer, the ever-growing pain of the visions caused her to blackout in her lover's arms. Kate gently laid the prone girl down on the bed and rushed out of the room to get everyone to tell them what little she knew.

After only a few minutes everyone was in Cordelia and Kate's room, waiting for the former queen of Sunnydale to wake up. Kate sat behind Cordy on the bed and held her lover's head gently, while speaking nonsensical things to her quietly.

The rest of the Scooby gang stood back from the touching scene, not wanting to interfere. Tabitha whispered to Buffy, "did she say who dies?"

Buffy shook her head, "just that it's a she, which counts Xander, Giles and Danny off the list, and Cordy and Kate, the rest of us are up for grabs I guess."

Despite herself Tabitha looked relieved, her son and her lover were both safe from the inevitable that Cordelia saw just moments earlier. "so that leaves what? Nine of us that it could be?"

Buffy did a mental count: Herself, Faith, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Tabitha, Iz, Samantha, and Anya. "Yup, which is why we need her to wake up, we don't know who to watch extra carefully unless she does."

"Or who to keep back." Tabitha responded.

Buffy gave a weak smile thinking of all her friends who were there, "can you really see any of them staying behind just `cause the powers that be say they might die?"

Tabitha shook her head in response; she had never seen such brave, yet headstrong young people before, especially together. "We need to rethink our strategy."

Buffy nodded her head, and quietly started gathering everyone together, she walked over to Kate who was still cradling Cordelia's head in her lap, "we're going to the Wiccans room to talk, will you be alright?" Kate nodded her head, and Buffy squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Buffy and the rest walked out of the room.

Kate leaned down and lightly kissed Cordy's forehead, "hey baby you gotta come back, you know I can't live without you. Plus I don't know where anything in the apartment is, I'm lost without you Delia." Kate kissed her head again and gently stroked the girl's hair. "I love you."

"Really big not good!" Willow said as they all entered her and Tara's room on the ship.

"Has this ever happened before?" Tara asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, she has said it's been getting worse, I'm afraid nothing like this though," Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"There was that time with the demon where she almost died, well that's what Wesley said anyway," Xander said, hating himself for everything he had done to his once girlfriend. Anya held his hand and kissed the knuckles. He smiled at her and pulled her close.

"Ok so praying that that isn't the case here, we're going to assume she gets better, in time or not we don't know." Giles replaced his glasses on his head, and sat heavily in a chair. Then remembered Poseidon's words, "He said they would come back." Giles put his head in his hands, valiantly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

The younger members who didn't know what he was talking about all looked at each other questioningly, Tabitha stood behind Giles and put her hand on his shoulder, then spoke, "Poseidon assured us that everyone would make it out of here, I guess we assumed he meant alive." There was such a pain in her voice that it made the others turn so as not to take on it's force full throttle.

Tara took in a breath, then said something she really didn't want to say, but knew her wife would back her up, "I don't think any of you should be there."

Buffy and Faith's heads whipped around to look at the two Wiccans.

Willow who was sitting had stood to stand behind Tara, letting everyone know she agreed. "Nope, not gonna happen, so don't even consider it."

"Faith we don't want any of you getting hurt. We were chosen for this, you shouldn't be at risk, the world needs it's slayers. It could be any of you that Cordelia saw in her vision." Willow stated firmly.

"And it needs you too, what if it was about you, or Tara, and we weren't there to help. Sorry Red but we're going, we do this together or it doesn't get done." Faith rose up to her full height, and put on the slayer face that had vamps wishing they had never been dug up.

Willow not Tara backed down though, "If it comes to it, we will make sure you're not there. If one of us…" Tara paused, trying to talk through the lump now in her throat, "if one of us is in trouble, the other will be there, always." The last of Tara's statement was said more to Willow than anyone else, the redhead smiled at her, knowing it was the truth.

Buffy and Faith looked shocked, they would have to play along and then be there when needed. But they couldn't very well let the Wiccans know that, "and just what ya goin' to do Tar?" Faith asked of her best friend.

Tara looked at her, her eyes sad beyond anything any of the Scoobies had even seen them be, "whatever it takes to keep you safe." In that moment not one of the group doubted that Tara would do just that. She had always been the one in the background, the one who didn't like to fight, but when it came to someone she loved, and the prospect of loosing that someone, Tara could be just as fearsome as any other, more so than most even.

"Ok Tatter-tot, calm down, we'll stay here. But if you die on me I will track you down in this place and give you one hell of a piece of my mind, got it?" Faith asked looking directly into Tara's eyes, and then added to her statement, "goes for you too Red."

Willow and Tara both smiled at their friend, neither knowing that she and Buffy were planning on being there no matter what.

Mean while in Cordelia and Kate's room Kate watched every breathe that Cordelia took in. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crashing in around her. The damn visions were getting worse each time. And now… and now Cordelia wouldn't wake up at all. Kate was crying, but didn't realize it till she saw the little drops fall on to Cordelia's perfect face and fall down her cheeks as if she had been the one crying all along.

"Come on Delia, you gotta wake up, you're scaring the hell outta me baby."

Just at that at that moment Cordelia sat straight up and screamed, startling Kate half out of her mind. "Oh god we have to stop her! Stop! No!" And then promptly fell back into Kate's lap, unconscious.

"Oh god baby, I don't know how but we will I promise, we always help `em right, this time is no different." Kate caressed Cordelia's cheek, wiping away the tears that were now falling out of the proned girl's eyes.

Kate never let her eyes fall away from the seemingly slumbering form of her lover. Hours after the vision and she still hadn't regained consciousness. "Come on baby, you gotta wake up some time…right?"

Tears filled the older woman's eyes. If the visions kept up like this it would kill Cordelia. And if it killed Cordelia, she'd die right along with her.

She didn't even want to try and imagine her life with out the woman who held her very soul. More tears fell down her cheeks, falling onto the brunette head in her lap. When she had lost all hope in life Cordelia was the one that was there to help her pick up the pieces, made her snap out of the funk she had fallen into. No wouldn't, couldn't live with out her, not now, not ever again.

Cordelia stirred a little, and then resumed her still pose; head comfortably nestled in her lover's warm lap. The visions in her head had stopped long ago, but she just couldn't get herself to wake up, tell them what she needed to tell them to save them. Her. Save her from the early, inevitable ending of her life. She knew if she didn't wake soon there would be no hope, and if was one thing that had to be held onto it was hope, so she tried again. Using all her might to try and work her way out of the dark that had surrounded her for hours.

But as before, and before that, it was no use, she was stuck there till divine intervention decided to stick it's head in.

* * *

><p>***W&amp;T's room***<p>

"Child?" Tara looked up to see Poseidon standing in front of her; obviously she was the `child' he was referring to, as there was no one else around at the time.

"Um, yes?" She asked uncertainly, she wasn't very fond of gods ever since Glory terrorized the Scoobies.

"It is time you and your mate learn how it is to use the rings."

"Um ok, Willow is in the shower, so as soon as she gets out?"

"Very well, Hades and I will wait in the hall." Before Tara could respond Poseidon walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Was that the door?" Willow asked stepping out of the bathroom, still slightly dripping, clad in only a towel. Tara looked at her wife with the most serious expression she could muster. "Oh god what's wrong?"

Tara's eyes closed slightly, making them only slits on her face, "you know if we were in a different situation then I would have to rip that towel off of you right now." Tara's face broke into a sexy smile; one she knew made her lover weak in the knees.

"Well then we'll just have to get this over with quickly then won't we?" Willow gave a smile of her own, and sauntered up to Tara, capturing her lips in a slow sensuous kiss.

"As much as I could do this forever…" Tara stepped away from the barely covered Willow hoping the space would make it easier to think properly, it didn't work, "um…ah…POSIEDON…he and um Hades need to show us…how to ah…rings." Tara held up her left hand where her ring resided, not being able to talk right, she just gave up. Willow just didn't know how sexy she could be sometimes, or maybe she did, `vixen.'

Willow smiled, `score one for me,' but decided to let Tara off the hook for now. "Ok, give me a sec to get dressed." Tara sat on the bed and watched her wife scurry around looking for what she wanted to wear. Giving triumphant little whoops when she found what she was looking for. It made for an enjoyable site indeed.

When Willow was finally clothed, a process that took longer than usual due to her going excruciatingly slow `cause she knew Tara was watching her every move, Tara opened the door to let the brother gods into the room.

"Are you ready to learn of the rings powers?" Hades asked without preamble.

"Shoot," Willow answered.

"Fine then, the key is to follow your heart, well that's all for us, good luck." Poseidon smirked at the outrageous looks Willow and Tara were giving his brother. He had spoken the truth, but the way he delivered it was a little… frank.

"What? That's it? There has to be more to it than that!" Willow shouted incredulously.

For the first time Hades cracked a smile, "'fraid not witch, the way to work the rings is simply to use your heart, the rings will know what to do when the times comes, they will tell you."

"Tell us how?" Tara asked curiously.

"You see when…" the small window in the room crashed in and a small reddish creature ran at Willow. Before even thinking about it Tara held out her left fist, ring proudly jutting forward, and fried the little demon. "Lucifer has let us know he knows of your presence, the next step is yours."

Tara looked at her hand dubiously. "I'm never shopping for jewelry in Sunnydale again," she groused. Willow smirked at her lover, but nodded her head in agreement all the same.

Buffy and Faith came dashing into the room, "what the hell was that?"

Buffy asked, referring to the loud bang they had heard while walking towards the Wiccans room.

"A messenger, the fights on." Tara looked at her friends seriously, "time for us to go, and you to stay here, right Faith?"

Faith had a somewhat dangerous glint in her eye, she knew after this her friendship with the witch wouldn't be the same, but she couldn't let them face Satan himself with out her help. After all she had been fighting him her entire life. "Right." There was a hard edge to her voice and she knew Tara heard it.

Taking the tone as an indication that Faith wasn't happy about it, but would stick by the deal made, Tara grabbed Willow's hand and they waved then headed out the door. No reason to say goodbye to anyone, they were sure they were coming back. Well pretty sure, almost sure, kinda sure at the least.

Faith stood looking out the broken window with Buffy till they saw the Wiccans outside, working their way to the land on the Hades side of the Styx. "Let's go." Faith said firmly, knowing Buffy wanted to go help their friends as much as she did.

"Right behind you." Buffy and Faith walked out, and took the same path as Willow and Tara had, that being one of the lifeboats on board the ship.

Back on the ship Poseidon looked to his brother, and Hades looked back. "I'll not break my promise." Poseidon stated firmly.

"If she interferes she will die, it is not my choice nor yours, it is a fact, Atropos has said it."

"Damn spinsters, I don't care what the fates say, I WILL KEEP MY WORD, they will all go back."

"It won't be as human, and you know it, what would you do, send back a creation with the girl's soul? Would they appreciate that brother?"

Poseidon walked away from Hades, not answering his question. He didn't even know for sure if the girl would interfere and die, he would ponder the problem when it arose, if it arose.

"Well this place is um…"

"Creepy," Willow finished for Tara while she was trying to come up with a suitable word to describe their surroundings.

"Yeah, creepy works," Tara reached for Willow's hand and held it firmly within her own when she found it. "So how do we find him?"

"Maybe if you ask nicely he'll appear," a deep voice responded from behind the two Wiccans. Simultaneously both girls turned around, expecting to see a large red beast with horns and tail, holding a pitchfork. What they saw however was a handsome man in an expensive looking black suit and white tie. His hair was jet black, and fashioned in a modern style. He looked more like a high priced lawyer or businessman rather than the devil he was.

"L-l-lucifer?" Tara questioned.

"Yes, that's me. And who might you two lovely ladies be? And maybe more importantly, why are you here?"

Willow puffed out her chest and tried her best to look intimidating; it wasn't working however, "we're the ones here to destroy you."

Lucifer chucked a little, "my dear, destroy me? You should know that you can't do that. It would upset the balance. For, light there must be dark, for love there must be hate, and for good there must be evil. You destroy me you destroy all that is good as well. And then where would your world be? Chaos? Are you ready for that to be placed on your shoulders? If you are, then by all means…destroy me."

Willow's shoulder slumped as she took in Lucifer's words. That was something she hadn't counted on. She looked down at her hand where her ring was glowing, practically humming with magic, just waiting to be used for what it was created for. Tara looked to Willow and saw her hesitating, she couldn't blame her wife, she didn't want to be blamed for sending the world into chaos either.

"Girls, I really do have things to be doing…what will it be?"

* * *

><p>*Earth; New York City*<p>

"The end is coming! Save your souls while you can, give yourself to the lord Jesus. Let him wash you clean!"

* * *

><p>"Hades and Poseidon told us what you did, you took over Hades and kicked him out. He's the one who is supposed to be here, not you."<p>

Willow said with much more strength than she felt.

Lucifer threw his head back and just laughed. "Dear, dear misinformed little girls. I'm here instead of Hades that is true. But this is where I'm supposed to be."

"And why should we believe you?" Unnoticed by anyone Faith and Buffy snuck up behind the Wiccans and prepared to attack when they were needed.

* * *

><p>*Earth; Los Angeles*<p>

"The end! It is coming! Pray your souls will be saved! No one is safe from his deception, he will blind you, do not be fooled!"

* * *

><p>"You should believe me because I'm an angel." Lucifer said smugly.<p>

"An angel who abandoned his post!" Tara said angrily, the ring on her finger glowing even brighter than before.

* * *

><p>*Earth; CNN Headquarters*<p>

"Around the world today mass hysteria has broken out. Thousands are foretelling the end of the world. Members of all religions are holed up in their centers of worship, praying they will be saved. Martial law has been declared in the United States of America, and in several other countries. Everywhere people are looting, and panicking that the day foretold since the beginning of organized religion, has finally arrived.

* * *

><p>"Christian lies. I was sent here by his greatness himself. Asked to watch over the underworld so that his people would be able to rest once their earthly lives are finished."<p>

"But you're evil," Willow said, loosing her drive to fight, she was believing him, the one person anywhere that you shouldn't ever believe, and she was believing him.

* * *

><p>*Earth; Rome*<p>

"I must see his holiness NOW, it is urgent!" The young priest burst into the pope's private rooms searching for the head of the Catholic Church.

"Son, calm yourself, what is it?" The pope asked as the young priest knelt before him.

"The prophecy, it is coming true, it has already begun."

"Then only God can stop it now." Sadness filled the old man's eyes, and he rubbed them gingerly, if ever there was a time to pray, now was it.

"Yes I am evil, which is why I was sent here. God could not destroy one of his own chosen, this was my destiny in his plan, and I'm fulfilling it."

"What about Hades?"

"No longer matters child. This is hell now. This is the way it must be, you can not change that."

* * *

><p>*Aboard the ship*<p>

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the face of her lover looking down at her, tears in her eyes. "Hey."

"Oh god, you're ok! Baby…don't you ever do that to me again, I was so scared."

Cordelia sat up and took Kate in her arms, "shh baby…Katie I'm fine, see?" Cordelia held Kate's face between her hands, to better show the older woman that she was indeed fine.

"Delia, who…?"

"Faith, it's too late now, they all already left." Cordelia said sadly.

"What no! We can find them, we have to save her…Delia?" Cordelia just shook her head sadly, there was no time left.

* * *

><p>"Have you made your decision then? Destroy me and the world as you know it…or go home, where you belong."<p>

Neither Tara nor Willow knew what to do; they were saved by Hades who appeared between them and Lucifer. "Lucifer."

"Hades, long time no see."

* * *

><p>*Earth; Sunnydale*<p>

The rubble of the old high school had sat undisturbed for a long time. Since the mayor of Sunnydale had tried to eat the entire class of '99 to be exact. Sitting idle is not something evil does well. The hellmouth that lie just below the rubble began to shake. Causing the ground above it to shake as well, an earthquake is not something normally noticed so much in California anymore, but this one caused every demon within 100 miles to run…the other way.

* * *

><p>"You set the poor little girls up? I expected more from a…god." Lucifer said the last part with barely restrained disgust.<p>

"Well I do hate to disappoint, but it wasn't I who chose them, it was the powers."

"Ah the meddling fools." Lucifer now had a fond smile on his face. For he was one of the few chosen to know who the powers that be really were, the little sneaks. "You didn't however tell them why they were really here though, did you?"

Now it was Hades turn to smile, "no. It was so much more fun making them think they were saving the world, not destroying it." Tara and Willow's head snapped to Hades as his words registered in their minds.

"W-what?" Tara asked, being the first of the two to be able to speak. Still in their hiding spot Buffy and Faith exchanged a look, this was going to be harder than they thought.

"Come now, did you really think you could trust me? Did you never study mythology? Although I will concede that convincing my dear brother that this was the way to go helped. He always was the calmest of the three of us. Even Zeus couldn't handle humans as well as Poseidon."

"But why?" Willow asked, for the life of her she couldn't figure out what his motive was. She was hoping he would shed some light on it, the bad guy always told his evil plan right before the good guys destroyed him, she was hoping for this outcome.

"Why, such a loaded question. Before the gods were the titans, before them, chaos, such sweet chaos. I want that back, plain and simple. I couldn't get back here on my own, so I created that blasted ring, so the "warrior" would lead me here. You've done a marvelous job my dear." Hades sneered at the two Wiccans.

"I think it's time you two leave," Lucifer said calmly, no fear showing what so ever.

Willow and Tara started to back up slowly, having no problem letting Lucifer handle the psycho god. "I don't think so," Hades turned to the two Wiccans and shot a power burst at Willow. Willow stood frozen, not knowing what to do, before she knew it Tara had thrown herself in front of the power burst. Willow screamed, then realized that her wife had not been hit for some reason. Looking behind Tara she saw the reason, Faith lay on the ground, motionless.

* * *

><p>*Aboard the ship*<p>

Cordelia hung her head…the worst had happened. It was too late to save the slayer now, or ever, she was gone. A new slayer was called, the chosen two were broken, …. But not yet beat.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOO!" Buffy screamed. She watched frozen as Faith rushed past her and ran right into the power burst, saving the lives of the Wiccans, but loosing hers in the process.<p>

Lucifer took the opportunity to strike at Hades as he stood watching the scene play out before him. Being the most powerful of all the angels…an even match for any ancient god…Lucifer struck down Hades with merely one blow to the head. The god fell…for the last time.

* * *

><p>*Earth; Sullivan, MO*<p>

A young girl gave a frustrated cry, why was everyone always treating her like a child, it wasn't fair! Looking around her looking for something to vent her frustration on the girl saw a tree and walked over to it. "Damn them!" She punched the tree as hard as she could, somewhere in the back of her mind knowing that it was a stupid idea, but not caring. Instead of her hand crumbling like should happen when a small fifteen-year-old girl punched a tree ten times her size, the tree cracked in half. "That's new." The girl said in awe as she looked at her hand, then the tree.

* * *

><p>Buffy ran to her lover's side, pulling the younger girl's head into her lap. "Faith?" Tears were streaming down Buffy's face as she gently cradled the lifeless girl in her lap. "Please no."<p>

Willow and Tara walked over to their fallen friend, "Buffy I'm so sorry," Tara said, tears obscuring her vision as she watched her friend hold the dead body of her once best friend.

Buffy didn't hear her though; she couldn't hear anything over her own cries over her fallen lover. The love of her life, gone.

* * *

><p>*Earth; Sunnydale*<p>

As quickly as the quaking had begun it stopped.

* * *

><p>*Earth; Rome*<p>

"And it is done…order restored." The old man lay down on his bed and closed his tired eyes. The life of one warrior, for the lives of billions…it was never an even trade.

* * *

><p>Lucifer quietly approached the four women, three crying, one gone, "she saved the world you know."<p>

Tara looked up at the man, noticing his kind eyes for the first time she believed that the man before her truly was an angel. "W-what good d-does it do h-her, she's d-d-dead."

"Perhaps." Everyone looked up at the new voice, Poseidon.

"YOU!" Willow stood, her eyes turning black with the magic that coursed through her. "This is YOUR fault!"

"I was as deceived as the rest, and by my own brother." Poseidon shook his head sadly. "It is time we all go home." With a single flash Buffy, Willow, and Tara found themselves back on the cruise ship. No longer in the underworld, but on the crystal blue sea off the coast of Alaska. Their concerned friends surrounded them.

Buffy fell to her knees and let out a strangled cry, "FAITH!"

* * *

><p>*Sunnydale*<p>

Willow with the help of Dawn led an almost catatonic like Buffy up the stairs to the Summers' home. "Buffy we're home." Dawn told her older sister, trying to get some response out of her. But like all the times she tried in the few day before Buffy just stared out at space before her, not responding to anyone or anything around her.

Dawn moved her sad gaze to Willow, who could do no more than offer a reassuring smile to the young girl. She had no idea how to help her friend, and it was all her fault. Her fault Faith had died. Her fault Buffy was in the state she was in. Her fault that the Scooby gang seemed to be falling apart before her eyes. And she could do nothing about it.

Dawn and Willow managed to get Buffy settled in Dawn's room. Thinking it wasn't wise to put the girl back in her own room, at least until Faith's belongings had been removed. Taking one last glance at Buffy, who was sitting on the edge of Dawn's bed, both girls walked out, and down the stairs to where their other friends awaited them.

Willow took in the despairing faces of her friends. Cordelia, who also was blaming herself, had large dark circles under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept in days, which she probably hadn't. Xander looked like he was going to break back into tears any moment, and was leaning heavily on Anya, who didn't look much better (Faith had been the only one willing to talk about sex and other things that interested the ex-demon, she was a good friend). Giles was holding up Tabitha, who looked as though she had just lost her own daughter, and in a way, had. Oz who was known for not showing emotion sat on the couch, s few tears still rolling down his face from the earlier funeral. Tara held out her hand for Willow as she came into the room, and Willow thankfully took all the support her wife offered. All in all, it wasn't a pretty site.

Giles was the first to break the silence, "well it ah…it was a nice service…I think she would ah…would have like it…" Tears once again fell down his face, he had failed yet another.

"Friend, Lover, Fighter…can't believe she had picked out what she wanted her gravestone to say." Iz said sadly, although the words did fit the woman to a T. Those and so many more.

"She was a slayer, she knew she'd die young, only makes since to have picked it out already," Spike said logically. He had not been able to attend just like Angel, because of the sun. But they both planned on going to pay their respects after sundown.

"What about the next?" Dawn asked.

"The next? Oh the next slayer? I haven't ah…I haven't called the council yet to inquire." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Oh," Dawn answered simply. After a long silence Dawn was again the one to break it, "Marci said she would be here tomorrow." A few heads nodded, and again the room filled with silence.

"At least," Anya broke the silence, "at least she had happiness before…she had a hard life, she deserved to be happy, and she got it… that's good right?" Again heads nodded and lapsed into silence. For people who dealt with death on a daily basis, they weren't dealing well at all.

"Go home." Everyone's heads snapped up to see Buffy standing in the doorway staring at them.

"Buffy," Dawn said almost excitedly seeing her older sister acting… alive again.

"Go home." Buffy repeated when no one made a move to go. "Now. Please I just…go home." Without waiting for anyone to say anything Buffy walked up the stairs and went into her and Faith's room and sat on the bed.

She looked at all the things that belonged to her and Faith. The dress she had talked the younger girl to wear to Willow and Tara's wedding hung on the door to the closet. A pair of Faith's infamous leather pants were folded over the desk chair along with her leather jacket. Faith's make-up was mixed in with Buffy's own on the vanity. A picture taken of the two of them while Faith was tickling Buffy sitting on the night table on Faith's side of the bed, Buffy picked up the picture and studied it. They both looked so happy in it. Buffy held the picture to her chest and let the tears she had held back stream down her face.

"I can't do this baby," she said to the Faith of the picture, "it was supposed to be you and me, die together remember? I can't do this with out you. I don't want to do this without you." Buffy raised her head, and something shiny caught her eye. It was Faith's knife, the one she had stabbed Faith with so long ago. Buffy stood up, the picture falling from her lap to the ground where it landed with a thump. Picture face up, now with a crack in the glass that sat over Faith and Buffy's smiling faces. She walked towards the dresser and picked up the still very sharp knife, "can't do it without you," she repeated.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about her," Willow said when Buffy left the room again.<p>

"We just…she needs time Willow. She's strong, she'll come back to us in time." Giles said with more belief than he felt. He was worried too, they all were.

"No, I don' think she'll come back…not from this." Willow said to the room, no one had anything else to say.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the bathroom and sat in the tub. A tub she had shared so many bubble baths with Faith after long patrols. She thought about it, but decided not to fill it up, the water would only alert someone…no she wanted time…time to die.<p>

Buffy looked from the knife in her left hand, to the wrist of her right. It would be so easy, just put the blade to her wrist and slice, then she would be with Faith again. So easy.

* * *

><p>"I think we should respect her wishes and go," Giles said looking at Tabitha. Tabitha shook her head and she and Danny got ready to leave with Giles, who had driven them there. Kate and Cordelia also stood, along with Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, and Angel and Spike. After the two vampires were well covered they said their goodbyes to Dawn, Iz, and Samantha, then left.<p>

"I'll go make us some lunch," Samantha said, squeezing Dawn's shoulder lightly as she passed the young girl. Knowing it was especially hard for her. She had lost her mother, then someone who was a sister to her, and now she was loosing her real sister.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I failed." Buffy said to the air, then the blade descended to her wrist and she cut…deep.<p>

Every one of the Scoobies stopped dead in their tracks as they felt a cold chill run through them. All chalking it up to the dreary day they continued on their way, oblivious to what happened.


	13. A Summers' End

Title: A Summers End

Series: Help From The Future For The Past

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: *Stands up* Hi my name in Kimberly and I'm a feedback addict :P

Rating: Pg-13, R at most

Pairing: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/Kate, Dawn/Danny, Iz/Samantha, Giles/Tabitha

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me

Summary: The Summer and the series comes to a close.

* * *

><p>***W&amp;T's apartment***<p>

"I don't want to go back." Willow said in a little voice as Tara held her in their bed.

"Willow you've always loved school, I won't let you quit on it now, just because…" Tara's voice trailed off, the pain of their lost friends still too new to talk about.

"Because what? Because one of my best friends in the world is dead. The person who made school bearable all those years ago won't be there Tara, how am I supposed to deal with that huh?" Tears were streaming down her face, but Willow didn't care. First Xander left for L.A. and now Buffy was dead. Dead. Never to be seen or heard from again. Everything she loved about school just didn't seem loveable with both of them gone.

Tara just looked at her wife with tears brimming in her eyes, she knew her lover was devastated by the loss, but she also knew it would do no good to just stop their lives, life had to go on. "Willow, honey, I know you're hurting, we all are, but what would Buffy say if you gave up school?"

Willow gave the question serious thought then answered, "she'd yell at me and tell me how stupid I'm being."

Tara gave Willow a teary smile, "exactly, so?"

"I'll register for my classes today." Willow said then climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

Once her wife was out of earshot, and no longer needed her to be strong Tara broke down. She had lost her best friend too. Even though it could be said that Faith was her exact opposite, they understood each other. They were best friends, that's how it worked. And now she was gone, like Buffy. Never again would she walk into a Scooby meeting and see them sitting on the table arguing about some cartoon or another. Tara held her pillow and buried her head in it, never again would she be able to go to the Summers house and talk to Faith about some insecurity that the younger girl would tell her to snap out of. Never again.

* * *

><p>***Hades***<p>

"So this is hell? Must be `cause I distinctly remember you being Satan."

"Hello Faith, yes this is hell, and I am Lucifer, and you're in the wrong place."

"Huh? Mean I get to go to Heaven after all?"

"Nope."

"Well then you've lost me."

"You're not supposed to be dead, the world still needs you, your friends still need you."

"And B?"

"Behind you."

"Huh?" Faith turned around and sure enough there was Buffy, beautiful as ever.

"B?" Anger rose in the younger slayer, "what the hell, pardon the pun, are you doing here. You're supposed to be alive and kickin'," she pointed up, "up there!"

"Faith?" Buffy was still trying to get over the shock of seeing her dead lover again, which shouldn't have been to big a surprise since the last thing she remembered was slicing her wrists.

"Welcome to the party of people not supposed to be here," Lucifer said from his post near a large fireplace, which was about all the fire Faith or Buffy could see. Odd, this was hell, where was rest of the flames and guys with pitchforks?

"So what now? What are we supposed to do?"

"Poseidon has made a claim for your souls, apparently he promised a watcher or two that everyone would be making it home. I would send you back myself, but I don't have that kind of power, he does."

"So our souls belong to Poseidon?" Buffy asked finally getting over the shock of what was happening.

"Yup, and speaking of…" Just then Poseidon appeared in the chamber. "They're all yours, no offence, but hope I never see the three of you, or your friends again." And with that he was gone.

"We get to go home?"

"I'm afraid things aren't that simple Faith."

* * *

><p>***Giles's apartment***<p>

"Christine."

"What?"

"Christine Frayer, the new slayer, from some small town in Missouri. The council is sending her here to be trained, by the both of us." Giles handed Tabitha a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh, how old is she?"

"15, same age as most. I'm told she's spirited, which is what they said about Buffy when I was assigned to…" Giles put his cup down and buried his head in his hands. Tabitha moved over to him and rubbed his back in silent support. She knew as well as any that Buffy and even Faith had become like daughters to the older man. And he had lost both of them, and blamed himself for it. And now, the rest of his `children' were letting the group they all cherished so much dwindle, of all the low points, this was truly the lowest.

* * *

><p>***Hades***<p>

"Not that simple, define not that simple." Buffy was getting angry; she wanted to go home, with Faith at her side.

"Your bodies were buried Buffy, I can't very well just put your souls back into them."

"So what, reincarnation?" Faith asked, oddly she was the one keeping a cool head while Buffy was rattling at the seems.

"No, something else entirely."

* * *

><p>***Magic Box***<p>

"Thank you, please come again," Cordelia handed the customer their change and watched them walk out of the store; as soon as they were gone she slumped back into her chair. She hated having to be here when no one else was. Even in the best of times when everyone was happy and in love someone was always hanging out at the store, which made work so much more fun. But now…she could feel everyone pulling away from each other. It was like the backbone of the group was gone and all the other bones were falling off. She had seen the Scoobies go through the master, evil Spike and Angel and Faith, Adam, evil Riley, Drusilla and Darla, evil watchers, reunions of the most heartbreaking themes, Glory and her minions, evil vampire Willow, the knights of Byzantine, and so much more, and now they were falling apart. It just didn't make sense.

The little bell above the door went off signaling another customer, Cordelia stood up and was about to greet who ever it was when she realized that no one was there. "Hello?" No answer. "Anyone there?" Again, no answer. "Great now I'm going crazy." Cordelia was about to sit down again when she saw a small box sitting on the counter. She was about to reach out for it and open it when she got flashbacks of the whole Pandora's box fiasco, "time to call a Scooby research meeting." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>***Hades***<p>

"Ok, so how?"

"I've sent a present to your friends, they will be the ones to bring you back, and when you are, the last memory you'll have is what ever your last living memory was."

"So the gang is gonna do the voodoo that they do and bring us back?" Faith asked.

"Yes, and when you go, you'll be able to train your replacement."

"Replacement? Oh the next slayer, whoo hoo," Faith said sarcastically.

"It will do the world good to have a warrior elsewhere, Sunnydale is not the only place demon ridden. Once you have taught her all you know, she will go out and save the world from somewhere else."

"Works for me, how long till they get us back?"

* * *

><p>***Magic Box***<p>

"Look…engravings…"

"Dawn NO!"

"Hseand owendw aiwndnx nowndaix…what the hell does that mean?"

A bright flash of light filled the room; temporarily blinding all the Scoobies, when they looked up again they saw Buffy and Faith standing in the middle of the room.

"How the hell did we get here…?" Faith asked looking around.

"Faith you're alive, and how did we get here?" Buffy threw herself into Faith's arms and didn't let go.

"Buffy…Faith?" Giles looked dumbfounded at the two girls.

It took only seconds before the slayers were pulled into one large Scooby sized group hug. The slayers were back!

"Ok, so we were dead? How did we get back here?" Buffy asked once their friends had stopped hugging Faith and herself and allowed them to sit down.

"I read the box and poof, return of the slayers," Dawn said obviously proud of herself and her supposed achievement.

"Box? What box? This isn't another time loop thing is it?"

Faith asked more than a little concerned, she still had time loop nightmares. She so didn't want to go through all that again…it just wasn't any fun.

"Um…well…it doesn't appear to be since…well we all remember you…you dieing…"

"It's ok Giles," Buffy said to let the English man keep his dignity by not showing too much emotion in public. Even if it was only the Scooby gang present.

"Oh…oh someone should call Xander and Angel and all of them in L.A. They were upset and worried, and now they don't have to be, `cause the reason for upset is over, and you're back…both of you… which is good, and hey I'm shutting up now." Willow said out of nowhere, then made a twisting motion in front of her mouth, indicating that it was locked shut.

She then handed the imaginary key to Tara, who took it and pretended to put it in her pocked, smiling all the while at her wife's good mood. "And Marci in San Francisco… she just left yesterday, you almost got to see her," Tara added after the imaginary key was put away in a safe place, in case it was needed later of course.

"Yes…good idea, I think that…I'll go make the phone calls then," Giles walked into the back room so that he could compose himself as well as make the calls telling everyone both slayers were alive and kickin'…for some unknown, at this time, reason.

A blue shadow in the shape of a man stood in the background with a benevolent smile on it's aged looking face, `I always keep my word watcher.' Then as if it were never really there, it was gone.

Although they didn't know he was there, it would be the last time any of the Scoobies ever saw or heard from Poseidon, god of the seas, again, in this life anyway.

* * *

><p>***B&amp;F's room; later that night***<p>

"I can't believe they finally left us alone, and unsupervised even," Faith said as she stretched, then slipped into bed next to Buffy.

"Well you did threaten to just strip in front of them if they didn't," Buffy replied with mock terror, "imagine the damage that could do to fragile minds." Buffy couldn't help but smirk at her lover, it was just so much fun teasing her, something she didn't think she would ever get to do again.

"Oh yeah what a threat that is, naked Faith, ah scary," Faith grumbled sarcastically as she slipped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her close, "mmmmm, good to be home." She lightly kissed Buffy's collarbone and then rested her head on Buffy's chest.

"Well I can't say that naked Faith has ever scared me," Buffy joked, "but I am the big bad slayer, immune to most scary things.

Which is good, don't think I could afford any more mental scars." For her effort Faith pinched her belly. "Hey, ouch!" This of course started an all out tickle war. Which abruptly ended when Faith noticed tears in Buffy's eyes. Buffy answered the unspoken question, "god I didn't know I'd ever see you again, I love you so much!" Buffy pulled Faith to her in a crushing hug, and sobbed for a while over what she almost lost.

"Hey B, you ok?" Faith asked after Buffy's sobs finally quieted and her breathing became normal and unhitched.

Buffy sniffled a little then answered, "yeah, guess so…don't ever do that to me again though…ok?" She asked in a tiny voice that threatened to break Faith's heart.

"Right, no more dieing, gottcha," Faith cuddled up next to Buffy, "now get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning."

Another few sniffles, "ok."

* * *

><p>***Giles's Apartment; wee hours of the morning***<p>

"Not one bloody mention of that damn box or the engravings anywhere in all these blasted books!" Giles slammed yet another book closed. Tons of ancient tombs were scattered all over the place, from his frantic search for anything mentioning the little box that had appeared from nowhere and supposedly brought his slayers back home.

"This has got to be some kind cosmic joke. Damn deities have nothing better to do than play with people's lives. Powers that be interfering with all kinds of things…" He muttered under his breath… after all wouldn't want them to know he was down here cursing them… that could be bad for his…well his life really.

Giles stood and stretched his aching bones then cleaned his glasses for the millionth time that night. "Tea. Definitely need tea." He walked into his kitchen and went about making the tea, his mind never straying from the task at hand. If it was the last thing he did in all his life he would find out how the box had brought back Buffy and Faith, if in fact it was the blasted box that had done it at all in the first place.

* * *

><p>***W&amp;T's apartment***<p>

"Are you asleep?" Willow whispered into the dark poking Tara in the side, hoping her wife would be awake and willing to talk.

"Yes," came the muffled reply as Tara burrowed herself deeper into the pillow and blankets in a feeble attempt to be reclaimed by sleep. Sleep was good. She wanted more sleep.

"Liar," Willow chuckled then pulled down the blankets from her lover's face so that she could see her better, "talk to me?" She asked in a more serious voice, willing to plead if she had to.

Tara opened one eye and looked at the clock on the night stand, 4:30 in the morning way too early for a heart to heart, she sighed and rolled over so that she was looking at Willow, "everything ok love?"

"Yeah, fine," Willow answered very unconvincingly like.

"Honey what's wrong?" Tara sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table so she could better see Willow's face.

Willow was teary eyed but didn't know why, she had gotten two of her best friends back today, er yesterday, she had her wife next to her, willing to talk to her before the sun even thought of coming up in the sky, she couldn't think of anything else she could ever want. Well except a million dollars, but hey you live with what you got. "I don't know…it's just…something's wrong…I can feel it…"

"Shh…it's ok I've got you," Tara pulled Willow to her and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't help but feel a sense of doom come over her. Willow's powers had been getting stronger; this feeling could be a foretelling of something bad to come in the not so distant future. "Can you describe it? … The feeling I mean." Tara asked gently.

Willow pulled back from the comforting embrace and put on a face of intense concentration, "it's like… all the air is being sucked out of the room, and replaced by this white…I'm not making any sense…it's just what ever it is… it isn't good."

Tara nodded and pulled Willow to her again, turning off the light she settled them back into the warm covers and cooed Willow back to sleep, although sleep eluded her for rest of the night…er morning. After all that had just happened to them, a bad feeling was very unwelcomed…well ok bad feelings were never welcomed, but you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>***B&amp;F's room***<p>

"We still alive?" Buffy asked sleepily, "'cause if not I'm in heaven."

This earned her a chuckle from her bedmate, "yeah B, we're still alive…"

"Goody…oooh I smell sweet rolls…come get sweet rolls!"

Another chuckle, "alright, alright, give me a sec will ya…

sheesh." Buffy clapped her hands together like a little kid in anticipation. She loved Samantha's sweet rolls. After a few minutes both girl were in presentable morning cloths. They both headed downstairs to the gathering that was already there. The usual people who lived in the house were there of course, but so was the rest of the Scooby gang, this includes the L.A. chapter and Marci. "Hey it's a party."

Marci jumped off the stool she was previously occupying and ran to Faith. "You're alive!"

"Yeah me and B already established that this morning, but thanks for reminding me Marc…and if you don't let go I won't be for much longer." Faith choked out despite Marci's death grip on her.

"Sorry," Marci said with a sheepish grin as she pulled away from the friendly embrace, but didn't move far away.

"So where's your little witch?"

"Phoebe had a premonition just as we were leaving, she had to stay behind and help her sisters vanquish something or other."

During this exchange between friends Buffy made a beeline for the sweet rolls. "Mmmmm good!" Faith rolled her eyes and looked around at the people standing in the kitchen. Who knew she'd ever have this many friends.

The watcher types were off in a corner being boring adult watcher types. Dawn had turned on the TV to cartoons, and Faith plopped down next to her to watch Bugs Bunny do his thang. The supernatural types were discussing something that you just shouldn't discuss over breakfast. The witchy types were just trying to stay awake. And the normal people were taking in the scene of domestic bliss with smiles on their faces. All in all, things were good…for now.

* * *

><p>***UCS registration offices***<p>

"Name?" The overworked office handler barked out to the student sitting across from her.

"Nikki Simms."

* * *

><p>***Magic Box; one week later***<p>

"Get your classes all settled?" Buffy asked Willow and Tara as they walked into the magic shop hand in hand.

"Yup, we even managed to get some classes together, plus so with you." Willow beamed, her usual spark finally back in place.

Faith walked in behind them, a scowl on her face. "Faith didn't have as much fun as we did." Willow added conspiratorially.

"Hell was better than that mad house! And Lucifer was a hell of a lot nicer than that lady who got me registered." Faith grumbled as she sat down at the Scooby only table, where all the fun time Scooby meetings were held.

"Aw poor baby," Buffy cooed mockingly. Although she could still remember when she registered for freshman year, it was torturous in the extreme. She took a seat next to Faith, and across the table from the Wiccans. "So what did ya get?"

"Jus' the normal intro classes…" Faith answered, being very firm like in her grumpy mood.

"Aw come on, be happy you're a college student now… that's a whoo hoo…right? I'll buy you ice cream if you cheer up…" Buffy said in her best `convince a kid' voice.

Faith raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and was about to say something, no doubt in the snippy category, so Tara decided to jump in and save the day. "So when did you register Buffy? `Cause next time I'm going when you do…early like."

"End of last year when they were hanging around telling people it would be better now than later, I went then. Saved a headache and was guaranteed the classes I wanted." Buffy said proudly.

"Show off," Willow accused, earning her a comical best friend like glare from Buffy.

While glaring Buffy thought, "yeah ok you're right." The matter-of-factness in the way Buffy said it made everyone laugh, which is what the scene was when Iz and Samantha walked in.

"Telling Anya jokes again?" Iz asked with mock sternness, although they were some of her favorite kinds of jokes to listen to.

"Nope…really scouts honor," Faith replied to the disbelieving look, while making a scouts honor gesture.

Buffy leaned over and asked in her ear, "were you ever really a scout?"

"Guess you'll never know," Faith taunted. Which caused Buffy to grumble…although her own mood had vastly improved.

Cordelia looked over at the small group from the counter.

Everyone was laughing and having fun, just the way it should be. And luckily there hadn't been any big disasters lately, or little ones either. Ever since the slayers came back from the dead there was hardly even a vamp a piece at night. But since fall was coming in, so would the nasties, things never stayed so un-evil like in Sunnydale for very long.

CRASH!

Everyone's heads snapped to the now shattered window at the front of the magic shop. A rock had just sailed through it and landed in the middle of the floor, with a note attached to it. Buffy got up and went to the rock, while Faith went to the window to look out to try and see anyone who might still be lingering from the vicious attack on the helpless window. Buffy read the note out loud for everyone to hear.

_Slayers,_

_We are coming for you! Tonight will be the end of you, FOR GOOD!_

"Huh, how unoriginal is that? Just once I wish someone with creativity would try and kill us." Buffy threw the rock and note on the table.

Tara looked over at her wife with fear in her eyes and mouthed the words, `your bad feeling?'

Willow's mouth went dry, she nodded her head and then tried to tell Buffy about it, but Giles came into the room immediately asking question about his poor window. "What in the bloody hell happened to the window?"

"Rock." Buffy explained with a bored tone.

"And?"

"It went through the window," Faith finished the explanation, wondering what in the hell had gotten into her girlfriend, "I didn't see anyone though." Faith shot Buffy a questioning look, that Buffy didn't respond to.

"Said they're gonna kill us all dead and stuff…tonight even." Buffy added, in the same bored tone as before. Willow watched her best friend, and decided that it would be better to tell Giles and Faith about the feeling she had gotten. Something was definitely up with Buffy.

That afternoon Willow managed to get both Giles and Faith alone at the same time. Not an easy task mind you, what with all the Scoobies always hanging around, not to mention Buffy, who was who she was concerned about in the first place. She screwed up all courage and plunged ahead, "have you guys noticed anything weird with Buffy lately?"

"You mean the whole no one can touch me `tude she's got workin' for her?" Faith responded calmly, although inside she was completely freaking out over her girlfriend's attitude.

"That would be what I'm talking about." Willow answered.

"What are you talking about?" Giles inquired, he was completely lost. Earlier when the rock had come through the widow he was more concerned about the window than Buffy's reaction.

"She's kinda in a, `oooh no one can hurt me' mode right now." Willow explained. "I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, this is Buffy we're talking about." Giles said reasonably.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Faith said under her breath and walked out into the main room of the Magic Box, where rest of the Scoobies were sitting around. Willow followed her out, the worried expression never leaving her face.

After a few minutes of everyone researching in quiet Tara

said, "um, I think I found the box."

Giles got up and walked to where Tara was seated and glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough it was the box that had appeared in the Magic Box. "Poseidon's trinket. Well that doesn't sound so bad. Nothing about the inscription though."

"So all this research for a jewelry box?" Iz scowled, "well that was time well spent," she remarked sarcastically.

"So basically he wanted us to know the spell to bring back Buffy and Faith so he sent a little box to us hoping someone would read it?" Sam asked, slapping her girlfriend's thy under the table and giving her a stern look, which just made her scowl more.

Giles sighed, "that's what it appears to be."

Dawn was sitting at the table all just itching to mention that she was the one who read it, so Tabitha spoke up, "yes Dawn, you did good." Dawn clapped her hands happily, but refrained from saying anything for the time being. She would no doubt bring it up later, and often after that. Tabitha just shook her head at the young girl's antics, `sheesh, she and Danny are just too perfect for each other.' The thought made her smile.

"So one big mystery solved on to the other?" Tara asked.

"Other? Oh yes, the ah…matter of who it is who bro…I mean threatened Buffy and Faith."

"No worries, we'll take care of `em who ever it is, right baby?" Faith just nodded her head, she was going to have a long talk with her girlfriend later…really long talk.

"Um well yes, that's good and all…but we should be prepared… you need to know who it is you're facing."

Spike with his impeccable timing walked in just at that moment and said, "Kelots." When everyone just stared at him with a blank expression he rolled his eyes. "Kelots," he spread the word out like he was talking to small children, "type of demon. Likes to eat their victim's essence, stronger the essence, more it wants to kill ya. Which make you two," he indicated Faith and Buffy, "prime targets."

"Kelots…never heard of `em. How did you come by this information Spike?" Tabitha asked, even as Giles headed towards his trusty books.

"Just spent an hour talkin' to the blokes at Willy's…nice guys if you ignore the whole unicorn thing they have goin'."

"Unicorn?" Faith asked, getting some interesting images of fighting a big horse with a horn and wings.

"Yep big horn center of their heads…they use it to stick in their victim's heart, suck out the essence and all that."

"Ah here it is…well no wonder we haven't heard of them.

They're an endangered species."

"Endangered, my favorite kind of demon," Buffy smirked.

"Well um it says here, mind you this was the 40's, that there were only 20 left in the world."

"Spike how many were at the bar?" Tabitha inquired.

"Two, but they have four more friends, which gives ya six of `em to fight…did I mention the whole 12 feet tall bit?"

Faith groaned, "six 12 feet tall demons, this should be fun." She looked at Willow and Tara, "got any plans tonight?"

"Well I was planning on doing my laundry but…sure why not."

Willow said playfully. Tara nodded her head to show she was willing to help.

"Oh count me in too," Iz said.

"Well then I guess I got nothing better to do," Samantha smirked.

"Well that evens us out, hey Spikey wanna go out and play tonight?" Faith asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! Although it will be almost a shame killing `em, what with them being all endangered." Spike said very unconvincingly.

Giles was about to say that he would join them when Faith cut him off, "hey G-man, feel like hanging out with a teenage boy-crazy girl? Big fun."

"I'm not boy crazy…I'm Danny crazy." Dawn defended herself.

Giles groaned, which made Tabitha grin at him, "oh come on I'll bring Danny over, we could get movies, make a night out of it."

This placated Giles somewhat. But he wasn't looking forward to keeping Dawn and Danny from making out all night.

During the whole playful exchange Buffy sat quietly. `I'm the slayer, Faith and I don't need them to kill some demons…'

* * *

><p>***Sunnydale; Warehouse district***<p>

"So that's them?" Faith asked looking at six of the biggest demons she had ever seen, all at once anyway.

"Yep, those two off to the left are the ones from Willy's."

"How can you tell, they all look the same." Willow asked staring at the Kelots, mentally going over every spell she and Tara fished out of books to use against the huge endangered demons. "Smell."

"From here?" Faith asked, completely not believing the neutered vamp.

"Yup…beer meets sewage, interesting combo, could smell it from three blocks back."

"So that's what the smell is?" Faith asked scrunching up her nose.

"Are we going to sit here and chat all night, or are we going to do something about them?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Sure B, just calm down, save it for the bad guys."

Buffy stared daggers at her girlfriend, but didn't comment anymore; instead she headed out and started sneaking towards the lounging demons, a huge sword in hand. For demons that promised to kill them tonight they were sure taking their time about doing anything. From the look of it they were playing poker. Suddenly one demon jumped up and threw his cards down, yelling at another, the words of a language none of the Scoobies knew.

The demon being yelled at stood up, the force throwing his chair backwards 10 feet. The two were yelling loudly at each other, providing plenty of distraction for a Scooby attack. Buffy and Faith came out of their hiding spot, and each cut the head off a demon using the large swords they carried.

Spike jumped on one's back and started beating it in the head. Samantha and Iz shooting it with crossbow bolts. Willow and Tara started chanting and one of the demons began to glow, then simply burst. Buffy and Faith each charged another of the demons, making quick work of them. The final demon, which had been sitting at the top of the large table sat quietly. Not seeming to mind the destruction of his brethren. When all the demons but the leader were dead all the Scooby gang turned on him.

"You are already to late slayers."

"Huh? You're the one that threw a rock in our window saying you were gonna kill us tonight, or did ya forget that already."

The demon gave an evil smirk to Faith, and repeated, "you are to late slayers, you fell right into our plan, stupid mortals," he glanced at Spike, "and immortals. The essence we sought is being drained as we speak."

Being tired of the ramblings, Buffy chopped off it's head.

All the Kelots were dead. "What the hell did you do that for, he was a second from the `evil discloses evil plan' part of the discussion?" Faith yelled at Buffy, who just shrugged.

"Um guys," everyone looked to Samantha who was holding what looked like blueprints, "I think these are the blueprints to the house."

"Why would the essence eating demons want a blueprint to the house-o-Summers?" Faith asked walking around the table to get a look at the blueprints.

Buffy's face went white and she whispered, "Dawn." Although quiet it was loud enough for all to hear. Everyone looked at each other, hesitating for only a second, then all ran to the door to get to the Summers' home.

* * *

><p>***Summers' Home***<p>

"Well that's two hours of our lives we'll never get back."

Giles said disgustedly as he pulled DVD out of the player.

"Oh come oh Rupert, it was…interesting." Tabitha said from her perch on the couch.

"I thought it was good," Danny said.

"Me too…I just love that Eliza Dushku she totally rocks!"

"I just liked the little cheerleader uniforms," Danny smirked.

Dawn tossed a pillow at her boyfriend and glared at him, but couldn't resist his goofy smile and smiled back, "I'll get you for that later."

"Promise?" Danny wagged his eyebrows making Dawn dissolve into giggles. And making Tabitha and Giles groan, how did they get roped into this again?

"It brought bad memories of Cordelia and Buffy trying out for the cheerleading squad." Giles said reclaiming his seat by Tabitha.

"Oh I remember that, sorta…" Dawn said with a mildly puzzled expression, which made Giles and Tabitha chuckle.

"Well what happened?"

"Well a girl was set on fire, Amy was taken over by her mother, Cordelia was blinded…"

"Speaking of, where is Cordelia, and Kate for that matter?"

"Flu, I believe one gave it to the other, and now they're both at home suffering."

"Tell us more about the weird cheerleading stuff?" Danny asked, "and who's Amy?"

"Amy is now Willow and Tara's pet rat, you see her mother was a witch, and…" A loud crash stole everyone's attention, "what the bloody hell was that?"

Giles started to get up only to be over powered by one of the Kelots storming the house. "You!" It pointed it's large hand at Dawn, and started to head to her. Danny jumped in front of Dawn, Tabitha in front of Danny, and Giles in front of Tabitha. There were only three Kelots, but their size plus the fact no one had any weapons with them made the odds extremely bad for the watchers and teenagers.

"Leave!" Giles yelled in his best commanding Ripper voice, it had no effect though.

"Give girl, you live." The Kelot said in broken English, obviously not his native tongue.

"No!" Giles said protectively. The Kelot slapped Giles aside, taking Tabitha with him, leaving just Danny to stand between the demon and Dawn.

The demon shoved Danny into the couch and put his head forward ready to stick the horn into Dawn's chest to suck out her essence to feed on. Danny jumped up and threw himself in front of Dawn just as Buffy and the rest ran into the house. The Kelot had gained too much forward momentum, and couldn't stop himself, everyone watched horrified as the horn was shoved into Danny's chest, then lifted into the air.

"Noooo!" Tabitha and Dawn screamed at the same time. Buffy wasted no more time, and rammed her sword into the demon, while Faith and the Scoobies took out the others. Danny's body fell to the floor, and Tabitha ran to him. She put her head on his chest trying to hear a heartbeat.

Nothing.

Dawn fell to her knees and stared at her boyfriend's body.

He was gone, because of her. All that could be heard in the room was Tabitha's wailings over her lost son, and in that moment something in the room shifted, changed. Something irreplaceable was taken from them…

* * *

><p>***Magic Box; two day later***<p>

"Hey Giles, how's Tabby doing?" Faith asked coming out of the training room with Buffy, rest of the Scoobies were sitting at the table, all still visibly upset over what happened.

Giles took off his glasses and wiped them off, and sighed, "I haven't the slightest, she won't let anyone see her, I wish…"

The little bell on the door went off and everyone looked up to see Tabitha walk in. She walked to the center of the main room, looking at everyone there, and then spoke, "I'm leaving."

"What? Leaving?" Faith asked, she didn't want to loose another watcher.

"I will not bury my son in this god forsaken town," Tabitha replied coldly, shaking with the effort it took not to cry, "I'm taking him back to Ireland."

"Are you coming back?" Giles asked putting his glasses back on finally.

Tabitha stared down at the floor in front of her, "no," she finally answered quietly, "I already put in my resignation papers with the council, and surprisingly, they're letting me go without argument, please do the same." And with that she turned around and walked back out of the shop for the last time. Everyone was to stunned to say anything. They could understand though, so no one went after her, it would be easier that way.

After a long silence Buffy said, "I should get home and check on Dawn." She walked out, not looking back.

"So this is it?" Tara asked sadly. Everyone left looked at her, waiting for her to explain her question. "This is how it beats us, this is how we fall?"

"I didn't really think it would ever happen. What have we let ourselves become?" Giles asked sinking down into a chair at the ever present table.

"What that's it? You're…you're just going…going to give up? We…we can't give up, not…no not after coming this, after doing as much as we have!" Willow almost shouted. Tara pulled Willow to her and held her, letting the smaller girl cry out her frustration.

"We're not giving up Willow," Faith said calmly, still looking out the door Buff had just left from, "we'll still patrol, we'll still have to research, and…"

"And it will never be the same?" Willow asked from her sniffles, turning her pleading eyes on Faith, wishing the younger girl had the answers she needed.

"No," Faith said sadly, "no things can never go back now…time moves forward, and we…" Faith sighed and walked out without another word.

The rest of the group who had until now sat quietly now started to move, "I should get some work done," Kate said and rose from her spot next to Cordelia.

"Yeah me too, after all I do work here," Cordelia and Kate shared a brief kiss, then went their separate ways.

Iz and Samantha looked at each other, then to the remaining people, "we should…" Iz hung her head sadly, "goodbye." At this point people stopped asking if the goodbyes were the last ones, it was obvious in the body language that most were.

Finally just Willow, Tara, and Giles sat at the Scooby table. "C'mon, let me take you home," Tara said gently to the still crying Willow, she was the only one still shedding tears, the rest were all cried out, and ready to move on with life. Willow nodded her head, and Tara lead her out, neither said goodbye. The would stay…they would research what needed researching…and they would still use their magic to help out when needed…

Giles looked around at the empty shop, "and so comes to an end…the mightiest have fallen." Giles got up and went into the back room to get some work done.

The main room of the Magic Box sat empty…

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Willow and Tara:

Willow came into her apartment to see her wife already home sitting on the couch reading the paper, "hey."

"Hiya," Tara gave her wife a half-hearted smile, which was returned. She put the paper down, and Willow came over and snuggled up to her. "How was your first day?"

"Long, I missed you." Willow answered. She had started her first classes of the new semester today…her senior year.

"I missed you too, but hey I'll be there tomorrow," this time the smile was genuine.

"How did you get out of having Monday classes?" Willow pouted.

Tara leaned down and said in Willow's ear, "magic."

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith and Dawn:<p>

"How was school kiddo?" Faith asked when Dawn wandered into the kitchen.

"High school is so much bigger than jr. high…and my teachers are meaner…I should have flunked."

Faith smiled at the younger girl, "aw c'mon it couldn't have been that bad. Dawn just gave her a look saying, `oh yes it can', "alright, then how about we go out tonight, no sense in torturing you further with my cooking."

Dawn's mood brightened some, as bright as it ever got since Danny's death, "ok…is Buffy gonna come?"

Faith looked up at the ceiling since Buffy was upstairs, something about her girlfriend just hadn't been the same since she died and came back…it was like a part of her stayed dead. "I don't think so kid, she's in one of those moods again." Dawn nodded her understanding and the two left to get something to eat…alone.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Kate:<p>

"Well?"

"It's nice, not to sure how I like the idea of living across the hall from my former boyfriend, but the apartments nice."

Cordelia said walking around. She and Kate had just moved back to L.A., and were staying with Angel while the looked for a place. Needless to say both were itching to be on their own again. Kate took up a job as a private detective, handling all the normal cases that Angel Investigations handled, and Cordelia worked as just the seer, since Anya had taken her old job.

"Does that mean yes to the apartment?"

"Yes." Cordelia replied and kissed her now wife soundly on the mouth.

"We'll take it," Kate said to the little man still standing at the door waiting for their decision.

* * *

><p>Iz and Samantha:<p>

"So let me get this straight…you're great to whatever degree aunt now goes to UC Sunnydale?"

"That's what it seems like, her name it Nikki, when I was talking to her I just kept getting this feeling, so I checked into her, and sure enough her little sister who lives in Texas still is my great grandma, to some degree."

"Weird…"

"Feel like taking a trip to Texas?" Samantha asked wagging her eyebrows, "I mean you got to see your dad here and all…"

"Oh all right…not like anything is keeping us here anymore," Iz answered sadly.

"I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

><p>Tabitha:<p>

Tabitha Emma Cook

1964-2001

Mother, Friend, Mentor

* * *

><p>Spike:<p>

Spike walked off the ship after what seemed like months, and onto the docks, finally he was back home where he belonged.

* * *

><p>Angel, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Wesley:<p>

All employed by Angel Investigations

THE END.


End file.
